Disillusion Of Reality
by Moonlit Tides
Summary: Detective Salvatore is used to his mundane bachelor lifestyle, until Katherine crashes into his life. Homeless, on the run and afraid, Damon vows to help Katherine, but there's more to her than meets the eye. When Katherine unexpectedly disappears, Damon's left behind to uncover the mystery surrounding her and unravel over a decade of secrets. (AU, Datherine/Stelena/Defan/Kelena).
1. Chapter 1

**DISILLUSION OF REALITY**

 _ **Chapter 1: Shadows Belong To Darkness**_

"Hello?"

Damon climbs out of his black BMW, his phone squeezed in between his shoulder and ear, his hands already occupied with brown paper bags filled with Chinese food.

"Hey brother, this makes a change. You calling me for once…Yeah, I'm good, work's good. How are you? How's college going? Made any little friends yet...I'm proud of you. You've finally stopped being the little loner in the corner." He laughs. "You know I'm kidding. So when you break for summer?...Yeah...Damn, that soon? So when will you be home...Oh I get it. Don't wanna waste your summer hanging with your big bro...No, no, I get it, I get it...Oh, okay, no that's cool, you go and have fun...Yeah, call you tomorrow. Oh and Stef? Don't get too wasted, yeah?" He laughs again. "See ya later."

Damon grunts as he clumsily dumps the bags on the bonnet of the car so as to end the call. One of the bags topples over and boxes of food tumble out. He hastily shoves them back into the bag, then reaches inside his car, pulls his gun out from the glove box and slides it into the holster attached to his hip.

Damon's a natural with firearms – it's a requirement of being a detective – and his 9mm pistol is like a fifth limb to him, ranking in importance even above his cell phone, which is evident by the fact that he leaves it lying on the bonnet of the car and has to return to collect it.

After a quick scan of his surroundings, Damon starts off across the car park, enters the code to the apartment building and steps inside. He struts straight past the elevator and proceeds to climb the stairs two at a time until he reaches the third floor. Cradling the bags in his left arm, he reaches for the keys from his pocket and opens the door.

The apartment is in complete darkness apart from one lamp sat on the table beside the couch and he's instantly greeted with a flustered Katherine who marches out of the bedroom, her arms over spilling with clothes.

She lets out a gasp when she sees Damon's dark shadow.

"Oh, it's just you," she says with relief, before proceeding to the bag sat on the kitchen table and stuffing the clothes inside.

"Yeah, it's me. What the hell are you doing?" Damon inquires, setting the bags down on the kitchen counter.

"What does it look like? I'm leaving," she states matter-of-factly before charging back towards the bedroom.

Damon chases after her, his questions coming one after another.

"What do you mean, you're leaving? Where are you going? Why are you leaving? What's happened?"

Katherine gives no response and continues to frantically grab the contents of her wardrobe, littering the floor with hangers and stray garments as she does.

With her arms full she proceeds to barge past Damon stood in the doorway. He spins to watch her and asks again more firmly, "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

It's only moments before she's marching towards the bedroom once more but this time Damon blocks her way, until she's forced to stop.

"Katherine, what's going on?" he asks her urgently, his intense eyes locked on her.

She's breathless, her head hung low and when she finally meets his eyes, Damon feels his heart rate spike.

"I have to leave," she states, her voice quiet. "I let you persuade me to stay here because you said you could keep me safe, but I…I was being stupid. I've managed to stay safe by keeping moving, it's the only way."

"So, what? You were just going to leave in the middle of the night without telling me?"

She hangs her head, guilt and shame instantly taking her over.

"I left you a note."

"A note? _A note_?" he scoffs in disbelief, throwing his hand to his head. "After everything I've done for you _this_ is how you were going to repay me?"

"I don't owe you anything! I never asked you to help me, I didn't ask for any of this," she shouts, her temper immediately getting the best of her. "And anyway, I'm doing you a favour. It's only a matter of time before this falls back on you."

"So you're just going to go back out on the streets, alone? Because that's such a great idea, right?" he snipes.

"I've done perfectly fine on my own for the last 8 years," she bites back, slamming her shoulder into him to get to the bedroom.

"No, no, no, no," he calls out, running in front of her and grabbing her shoulders to stop her in her tracks. "You do not get to do this. You don't get to just leave like this."

"It's done, Damon. You can't stop me," she replies, her eyes hard and determined.

This time she exerts more force as she pushes Damon aside and after a few moments she emerges from the bedroom armed with the gun Damon gave her a few months back for her protection. She holds it out in front of her, the barrel aimed at Damon.

"What are you doing?" Damon asks through wide eyes.

"I told you, I'm leaving and you're not gonna stop me."

"Katherine, just put the gun down."

"No."

"Please, let's just talk about this," he pleads, his demeanour and tone having changed instantly.

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm doing this, so get out of my way."

Damon remains rooted on the spot, his eyes on her as though he's challenging her. She leaps forward a few steps, pointing the gun directly at Damon's chest, causing him to gasp lightly and hold his hands up in surrender.

"Whoa!"

"Don't test me, Damon," she threatens. "You have no idea what I'm capable of."

At that his hands fall to his side and the fear on his face fades, his expression softening.

"You won't shoot me," he states confidently.

His words strike her heart and her hands begin to tremble, but she keeps her grip firm on the gun and keeps it directed at Damon.

"Are you sure about that?"

"You won't shoot me," he insists again.

Damon's unflinching faith in her evokes emotion within Katherine that she can't suppress and tears brim in her dark eyes.

"Don't go," Damon says softly, reaching his hand out to her. "Stay with me. We'll find out the truth, together and I promise, I'll keep you safe. I won't let anyone hurt you."

He speaks with so much sincerity and conviction and Katherine knows with certainty that he will keep to his promise – he already has. In the three months since she's met Damon she's never felt so safe, so protected. Her entire life she's been alone, drifting from place to place, surrounded by nameless faces empty and afraid, just like her. Knowing Damon has somewhat filled the gaping emptiness at her center and a selfish part of her wants to stay so she can cling to that feeling, but he matters too much now. All she's wanted for so long is the liberation that comes with discovering the truth - a truth that Damon has vowed to help her find - and she didn't believe she would ever give that up for anything, but for Damon she will, because she can't risk him getting hurt and if she stays, it's only a matter of time before he does.

A deep exhalation escapes her and she lowers the gun, causing Damon to inwardly sigh with relief.

"I-I-I'm sorry," she stammers.

"It's-it's okay," Damon reassures her instantly stepping towards her.

"I just…I got scared. I'm sorry."

He gets closer to her and reaches out for her hand, the gun still clasped in her fingers. He doesn't attempt to pry it from her, because despite the fleeting moment of terror he felt when she first pulled the gun out on him, he's completely secure in knowing she would never hurt him. Instead his fingers gently trace the surface of her hand.

His touch makes Katherine ache and she can feel her resolve leaving with her. She knows she has to do it now, whilst she still has the strength to and with one final deep breath, she lifts her hand up in one swift motion and clobbers Damon on the head with the base of the gun, hard and fast, instantly sending him down to the ground with a dull thud.

A panicked, trembling gasp escapes Katherine, along with the tears that she's been fighting against and she drops the gun to the floor, before collapsing onto her knees next to Damon's unconscious body.

She rolls him from his side onto his back, blood already oozing down the side of his temple from the wound she's inflicted on him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she chokes, her body leaning over his.

She's not sure how long he will be down for and she knows she should take the opportunity to leave now whilst she has the chance, but she can't leave him like this, so she dashes over to the kitchen to grab the first aid kit from the cupboard under the sink.

After cleaning the sticky mess of blood from his face and hair, she patches him up and reaches for the cushions off the couch, sliding them under his floppy head.

She grabs the note from the kitchen table that she scribbled to Damon earlier, flips it over and simply writes:

"Please, don't come looking for me. I'm sorry."

She settles on her knees beside him, rests her palms on his chest and looks down upon him.

"You have to know, I didn't want it to happen like this, but I didn't have a choice. Everything you've done …No one's ever done what you've done for me…"

There's so much more she wants to say, but words have never been Katherine's strong suit, so instead she simply stoops over him and plants a tender kiss at the center of his head. Her tears fall onto his flesh and she hastily wipes them from her face, determined to remain strong.

She gets to her feet and grabs her duffel bag from the table. She unzips it to find a baseball cap and hoodie sat on top. Seeing the two items of clothing evokes a sense of emotion that Katherine can only imagine is similar to how people feel when they look at photos from their childhood, except unlike the photos, these garments hold few fond memories and are merely a reminder of Katherine's tragic life.

The blue baseball cap looks just as Katherine remembers it - discoloured and worn, with a red 'C' etched at the center. Katherine stumbled across it over 4 years ago outside Wrigley Field, when she was routing through the vast amount of leftovers following a Chicago Bulls home game. Boy, she had a feast that night. As she combed through the streets, she couldn't fathom that there were people out there so lavish with money that leaving behind an entire tray of chips smothered in ketchup or an almost full bottle of soda didn't matter. In her world every dime, every crumb and every drop of water was paramount.

It took her a long time to get accustomed to the hearty plates of food Damon would whip up or the rich or the greasy take out he would bring her on his late night visits. The guilt still nags at her sometimes when she's standing under the flow of the shower or sipping on a cold soda, because she knows better than anyone just how many people are out there in this cruel and unforgiving world, completely alone, with growling bellies and only the clothes on their back to call their own.

She places the baseball cap on her head, then pulls out the hoodie. Unlike the cap, this holds more meaning for Katherine, because it wasn't something she simply stumbled upon, it was given to her by someone she cared for - the only person she's ever cared for besides Damon, in fact. She used to wear it every second of every day, until that fateful day when Damon found her and she knows the moment she pulls it over he shoulders that she will be admitting defeat, that she'll return to the desolate, dark shadow she was, always running and never living.

These last three months with Damon convinced her for a moment that it could be different, that she could take control of her own destiny, but it was nothing more than wishful thinking; a fantasy.

She's accustomed to running, since she's been running from _him_ her entire life, but lately she's been running from herself more than anything. Bundling the baseball cap and hoodie at the bottom of a rucksack and hiding it away was her pathetic attempt at pretending she could change and forget the past, but she realises now that she can't.

The fantasy she created with Damon has been a small slice of heaven and the first time she's ever experienced some semblance of joy, and she'd give anything for it to never end, but as she stares down at the hoodie in her arms she realises there's no point in denying it any longer.

 _This_ is who she is and _this_ is her life. There's no choice involved, it's simply the way it is.

She slips into the hoodie, pulls the hood up over her head, picks up her bag and squares her shoulders before heading to the door. Her breathing is erratic and she attempts to ignore her heart that feels as though it has turned grey and shriveled up in her chest. The deepest part of her longs to stay with Damon for reasons so expansive it would be impossible for her to name them all, but she knows it's too late for that.

Turning back to steal one final glance at Damon, she calls softly, "Goodbye, Damon."

The second the door is closed behind her, she slithers off into the night returning to the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_ _ **Cheetos and Mountain Dew**_

 **PAST - 3 months previously**

Damon awakes three minutes before his 6:30 alarm starts blaring, just as he does most mornings. Even on the rare days he has off work, his body is hardwired to wake at the first peep of the sunrise. Plus, he can't fathom staying in bed past 7am as it leaves him with a hollow sense of guilt and regret at having wasted the day.

He swings his legs out of bed, opens the curtains to reveal the clear blue skies and then heads to the bathroom to shower. Once he's freshly showered, shaved and dressed he floats downstairs to make breakfast. 'Breakfast is the most important meal of the day' is a motto that Damon swears by and every morning the kitchen table is covered in a spread of cereals, croissants, jellies and on the mornings he has the time to cook, bacon and eggs, too.

Damon is so accustomed to being alone that he turns up the radio and begins humming along to the soft rock that plays as he fries himself some eggs. It's only moments before a grumpy head of wild sandy hair emerges causing Damon to jump slightly. Turning down the hob and volume on the radio, he chuckles to himself lightly.

"Oops, sorry, Stef. Forgot you were here."

Scratching his head and yawning Stefan replies, "I come all the way down to see you and on the first day you just forget I'm here? Yeah...nice to know you've been missing me."

Damon laughs lightly and feels warmth radiate through his chest. It's the first time in almost four months that he won't be eating breakfast alone - well if you don't count the times that he's scoffed down a bagel whilst sitting at his desk at work - and although he's well adjusted to being in his own company a majority of the time, he's happy to know that for today at least he gets to share the breakfast table with family.

"Take a seat, I'm making eggs."

Stefan thumps down onto a seat, wiping the sleep from his eyes and pours himself a glass of orange juice. He can't help but smile to himself at the parade of food that could feed every house in the street. Since he left for college four months ago he's become accustomed to eating cold pizza for breakfast and boy, has he missed this.

Damon certainly isn't blessed with culinary skills - if anything Stefan is the one most at home in the kitchen - but breakfast is Damon's specialty and Stefan is pleased to see that even with him gone Damon is still maintaining the routines he's always followed and that he still seems himself. When he first left, Stefan was worried that Damon wouldn't cope as well as he has.

Stefan is aware of how much his brother relies on him and always has - even if Damon is always determined to keep it hidden - and for that reason leaving for college wasn't a decision he came to lightly. Stanford had been his dream since he was thirteen years old, but it had always been him and Damon and he was terrified of being the one to change that. He only applied for Stanford on a whim, because his teacher had encouraged him, insisting that if he didn't he would regret it and he never expected anything to come of it. He had already applied to study at Columbia, which although wasn't his dream, had just as good a reputation as Stanford and was only 13 miles from Queens.

The day he received the acceptance letter from Stanford, Stefan's heart practically fell through his ass and although he couldn't comprehend letting the opportunity of a lifetime pass him by, he was willing to do it all for his brother. The only reason Stefan eventually accepted his place was because Damon practically forced him to. Damon knew how much Stefan had always dreamed of Stanford and no matter how much it hurt him to see his little brother leave home, he had to put Stefan's happiness above his own.

Although Stefan moving away hasn't completely destroyed their relationship, there's been a change. Whenever they speak now there's a sense of caution because Stefan doesn't want to hurt Damon by being honest about just how happy he with his new life at Stanford and Damon doesn't want to burden Stefan with knowing that he's more miserable than he has been in a very long time.

"Your eggs, sir," Damon announces placing a plate in front of Stefan.

"Thank you, chef."

Damon takes his seat across from Stefan and the two of them begin to eat. Even though they've spoke on the phone almost everyday since Stefan left, it doesn't compare to being together in person and they both feel a sense of comfort that only comes from being in the company of those you have known since you were a child.

"So how long you staying for? Just the weekend?" Damon inquires.

Stefan nods, his mouth full of eggs.

"Yeah. Got classes early Monday morning. Getting the 3:30 train tomorrow."

"Why're you getting the train? I can just drive you and if you'd have told me you were coming I could've picked you up too."

"But then it wouldn't have been a surprise would it?"

Damon rolls his eyes but can't help the smile that comes across his face.

"So how's it all going? Still maintaining your position as number 1 nerd?" Damon asks with a smirk.

Neither one of the brothers lack in intelligence - which is surprising considering the gene pool they're derived from - but their skills and natural abilities are in different areas. Stefan's home is academia, whilst Damon's is in the field. Damon is proud of his brother's achievements, but can't understand why anyone would choose to spend hours on end locked away in their room with their nose buried in a book and similarly, Stefan's social ineptitude and lack of pragmatism prevents him from being able to conduct himself in Damon's world.

"No, but seriously, is it all good? I don't wanna be slacking in my duties as big brother and I'm pretty sure knowing every dull detail of your college life is part of those duties. So what's been going on?"

"Damon, we speak everyday."

"Yeah, small talk for two minutes when I'm not at work and you're not busy partying. Oh, sorry, I mean 'studying'."

Damon gestures air quotes as he says the word studying and gives Stefan a playful wink, but Stefan can't muster a smile and feels himself growing uncomfortable with the direction the conversation is heading in. He wants to share every detail of the new life he's built for himself since he left for Stanford - the joys of immersing himself in a subject he's passionate about, the endless parties with his new friends, the sunny Californian weather and picturesque beaches, the beautiful girl that he can scarcely get off of his mind - he wants to tell him everything, but his unbearable need to protect Damon prevents him from doing so.

"Shit!" Damon exclaims. "Sorry, Stefan, I've gotta be heading out. Finish breakfast and we'll catch up tonight, yeah? I get off at 8. I'll order us a pizza in."

"Yeah, yeah, sounds good," Stefan replies, with a light sigh of relief.

Damon begins gathering his possessions that he's already laid out on the kitchen counter into his pockets one by one, before heading to the door. He pats himself down, mentally making his way down the checklist ingrained in his mind, to ensure he has everything he needs and instantly senses that there's something he's forgotten.

"You'll be needing" Stefan chirps.

Damon turns to Stefan who has his hand extended, Damon's 9mm clasped in his hand. Damon sighs and nods, taking it from Stefan.

"Cheers, buddy."

Damon secures the gun in it's holster and Stefan returns to the table, pouring himself a second glass of orange juice and stuffing croissant into his mouth.

"Stefan?"

"Mm-hm?"

"I'm happy you're here, brother."

* * *

Damon arrives at work at 8am on the dot, the station already bustling with life and the signature smell of stifling coffee lingering in the air. Damon is probably one of the only officers in the department that isn't a caffeine addict - since he learned early on in life the danger of addictions in any form - and goes straight to the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water.

"Morning, you," a cheerful voice calls.

Damon shuts the refrigerator door to see his partner, Caroline, beaming at him.

"Hey."

"Looks like we've got a fun day of paperwork ahead of us," she says with a smile, before taking her mug from underneath the coffee machine.

"Looks like it."

There's rarely a moment when Caroline doesn't have a smile on her face and her cascading, golden locks are a reflection of her supremely optimistic and cheerful spirit. Damon often wonders how she manages to always remain upbeat, particularly on days like today when they're going to be sat at a desk all day filling out extensive and tedious paperwork.

Although breakfast with Stefan lifted Damon's spirits and made him hopeful that today would be a good day, a sense of inexplicable melancholy has taken him over and he just can't seem to shake it.

He and Caroline walk out of the kitchen and to their desks and instead of asking Damon what's wrong or attempting to improve his mood with words of comfort, Caroline simply teases, "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Caroline?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

With that Caroline holds her hands up and exhales. "Jeez, sorry I said anything."

Damon meets her eyes and she breaks out into laughter. He shakes his head but can't help the small smile that comes across his face.

* * *

The hours whizz by and Damon works without pause - not even stopping for a lunch break - in the hope he'll be able to leave early to get back home to Stefan. When it reaches 5pm he finally decides to take a well deserved break and heads to the local store to grab a sandwich.

"I'm heading to the store. Want anything?" Damon asks Caroline.

With a shake of her head she responds, "I'm fine, thanks."

Damon shrugs his jacket on, heads for the elevator and just as he's waiting for it to arrive Caroline yells, "Ooh, actually, I'll have some gum!"

Damon smiles to himself as he enters the elevator and the moment the doors have closed he takes his phone from out of his pocket to call Stefan.

"Hey. Just calling to check in. You alright?...I know, I know you're not a kid anymore, doesn't mean I trust you alone in my apartment. I know what you students are like. An empty apartment is basically code for a party." Damon chuckles lightly. "Well I've almost finished up the paperwork I needed to do so hopefully I'll be back for 7...Yeah, yeah, okay. See you later."

With the store being a 10 minute walk, Damon leaves his car in the parking lot and takes off on foot. The blue skies he awoke to this morning have faded to give way to a canvas of dark grey cloud and the howling wind signals the brewing of a storm.

The streets are bustling with life, just as they always are, but Damon likes it that way. Although he grew up in a small town in Virginia where everybody was on a first name basis and idle gossip meant it was impossible to maintain any semblance of a private life, Damon has settled into the city life of New York with ease since he moved here three years ago.

When he first arrived it felt as though he'd stepped into an alternate universe, but he quickly realised that he liked the city life and that it suited him.

In the city, nobody cares about anyone's business but their own, full anonymity is a guarantee and even amongst the chaos, life seems simpler to Damon because it's just _lived_. There's never anybody questioning why or what for, but back home that's all anyone seemed to do. They'd question why they got out of bed each morning to go to a job they hated for poor pay and no prospects, why they remained in loveless marriages or why they felt so deeply unfulfilled even though on paper they had everything they could want and were living the American dream.

There's none of that here, because there's no time to ask those questions. Life is always moving; there's always somewhere to be, something to do or someone to see and even if you're miserable you don't have the time to ponder over it or wallow in self pity. That's likely why Damon feels so at home here; because it allows him to run from the deep pit of loneliness and despair that weighs down heavily on his soul.

Luckily just as rain starts to fall Damon makes it to the store and jogs the last few feet to get inside. Just as he reaches the door a dark blur fills his vision and he's knocked backwards by the force of someone crashing into him.

"Hey! Hey, you! Stop her! Stop that girl!" a man from inside the store yells.

Damon sees that the person standing before him is a young girl dressed in a black hoodie, a blue baseball cap poking from underneath the hood and although he's still confused he remains in the door way, blocking the girl's path as she attempts to sprint past him.

The store manager practically trips over his feet as he sprints from behind the counter and shouts, "Don't let her leave! Don't let her go! She's a thief! Thief!"

The girl doesn't relent and dashes to left, then to the right and back again in a frantic attempt to escape, before resulting to simply running into Damon and pushing him with all her might. Unfortunately for her, Damon is not only a police officer but also a gym member and she has no chance of overpowering Damon, who although small in stature is athletic and sturdy.

Damon stares down at her and he can't help the small smile that tugs at the corners of his mouth. Regardless of any crime she may have committed he has to admire her commitment and determination to escape.

Coming up from behind her the store manager aggressively grabs the girl, twisting her arm behind her back and causing her to yell out in pain.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Damon calls out, running forward and immediately whipping his badge out from his pocket. "Detective Damon Salvatore, NYPD. Let the girl go, sir, before I have you arrested for assault."

All it takes is one glimpse of the police badge in Damon's hand and the middle aged man immediately loosens his grip on the young girl.

" _Me_ arrested? _She's_ the thief. Arrest _her_!"

"Sir, I will handle this," Damon says with a brief flick of the hand at the man. "Now what was it you stole?"

Damon looks to the girl, but her head is hanging low and her baseball cap is hiding her face from view.

"A bag of Cheetos and a can of Mountain Dew," the store manager states.

Damon has to fight with all his might not to let out a scoff of amusement. He's been in the force long enough to have encountered all manner of crime and although any infringement upon the law is constitutionally wrong, these kind of incidents are laughable to him. I mean, Cheetos and Mountain Dew? _Really_? When someone has been witness to the bloody and mangled bodies of the victims of brutal murder, as Damon has, the theft of a bag of Cheetos and can of soda pales in comparison.

"What happens next? I told you I want to press charges," the man demands. "People like her, they're good for nothing. They're better off in jail."

Suddenly the girl charges forward, running for the door, but Damon beats her in speed as well as strength and manages to grab hold of her.

"Stop. Just stop running," he tells her.

Her shoulders are rising up and down from the rapidness of her breathing.

"I want to press charges, now! I want to make a statement," the man says loudly.

"I told you, I'll handle this and you have customers to serve."

The man turns around to see the small line of customers that has began to form, all of them staring ahead at the events that have just unfolded, before letting out a large sigh. "I'm not letting this go. That girl is a thief and I won't stand for anyone taking from _my_ store."

He marches off back behind the counter to serve the customers and Damon turns back to the girl, her arm still clutched in his hand.

"I think you best come with me," he tells her, before heading to the door, gently pulling her along with him.

When they get outside the beginnings of drizzle that Damon was caught in on his way into the store has descended into a downpour. Although Damon remains alert, knowing that the girl is likely to attempt another escape, amongst the crowds of people in the street running for shelter she manages to wriggle free from his grip and takes off down the street.

"Hey! Hey!" he shouts, sprinting after her.

Once she's taken off Damon realises that she's faster than he'd given her credit for and her slender body means she's incredibly agile as she weaves between pedestrians.

When Damon catches up to her she violently squirms against him, grunting and groaning as she does.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm just trying to help you! I'm not really going to arrest you, I just wanted to get you something to eat."

At Damon's words she relents and finally lifts her head up to meet his eyes, her eyes narrowed with suspicion and brow furrowed in confusion.

"You were trying to steal Cheetos and a soda...something tells me you could use it."

The mere offer of food causes all fight to leave the girl and Damon feels her body relax, so he loosens his grip on her.

"Come on. There's a cafe around the corner from here. They make a mean burger."

For a couple of seconds she stares up at him, apprehensive and afraid, but Damon flashes her a reassuring smile and says, "I'm a cop, I won't hurt you. All I'm doing is offering to buy you a burger and after that you can go."

It's not his words, but the sincerity and warmth of his smile that leads her to accept his offer with a nod of her head.

"Great, "Damon smiles. "Well now that we've sorted that, we should really hurry and get out of the rain."

The two of them fall into step, hastily making their way through the rain in the direction of the cafe.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Jane Doe**_

 **PRESENT DAY**

Before Damon has even fully returned to conciousness or managed to open his eyes, Katherine's name is leaving his lips.

"Kath...Katherine...Katherine..." he mutters over and over, under his breath.

Suddenly his eyes fly open and he jerks up, gasping as he does. Pain pulsates throughout his head and he instinctively reaches his hand up to the source of it. There's a bandage wrapped around his head and when Damon pulls his hand away his hand is red with the blood still leaking from the wound. He grunts and groans, so preoccupied by the pain and disorientated from mild concussion, that for a while he forgets all about Katherine.

"K-K-Katherine?" he calls out, his body spasms as he scuffles across the floor and clumsily grabs onto the furniture to get to his feet. "Katherine?" he calls more loudly.

Although his head is fuzzy, he stumbles across the apartment, determined not to let himself slip back into unconsciousness. "Katherine!" he yells again, falling into the bedroom and holding himself up on the door frame.

He turns around and notices that the black duffel bag that Katherine was packing is no longer sat on the kitchen table. His heart sinks in his chest as he slowly moves forward and sees a note covered in Katherine's scrawly handwriting. With a trembling hand, he reaches for the note and reads it.

"Please don't come looking for me. I'm sorry."

Damon's reaction is instant as tears swell in his eyes, causing the words on the paper to become distorted. The sinking in his chest seems to have been magnified by a thousand, making it difficult for him to breathe and he clenches his fist, scrunching the note up and letting it fall to the floor. He slams his fist on the table hard and fast, then lets out a frustrated yell, followed by panicked breaths. As his emotions take him over, he can feel his head growing heavier and his consciousness drifting, followed by a sudden surge of determination and strength.

There's no time for this. Katherine's gone and he has to find her. Although his gut reaction is to sprint to his car and search the streets for her, he begins searching the apartment for anything she may have accidentally left behind that could direct him to where she might've gone.

When he finds nothing in the kitchen or living room, he proceeds to the bedroom, which looks like it's been hit by a tornado. He hastily rummages through the wardrobe and when he comes to the nightstand he's instantly greeted with something that stops him in his tracks. For a few seconds he gazes down and then carefully reaches for the receipt from Polly's Cafe dated the August 26th - the day Damon first met Katherine.

* * *

 **PAST - 3 months previously**

As the rain falls harder and harder, Katherine and Damon result to running the remainder of the journey and although they reach the cafe in under 5 minutes, by the time they get inside, they're drenched. They shake themselves down and sigh with relief at being sheltered from the rain and howling gusts. There are only a few people scattered around the cafe and when they turn their heads to look at one another, they quickly break away and an unbearable tension suddenly develops between the two of them.

Katherine's heart beats rapidly with doubt as she questions herself as to why she's here with a man she's just met. She's learned the hard way that she can't trust anyone, especially strangers. Yet, when Damon gestures to a table and suggests that she sit, she willingly obliges instead of running for the door.

"I just need to make a quick call, excuse me," Damon tells Katherine, taking his cell out and dialing Caroline's number.

"Where the hell are you? I've been waiting for gum for a half an hour," Caroline whines down the phone.

"Sorry, Care, something came up."

Usually anybody that works with or for the police navigate on a second name basis, but Damon and Caroline went through college together and so although their relationship is professional, there's also a level of familiarity and friendship that means they are more inclined to use each other's first names - and at times, even nicknames.

"What do you mean, 'something came up'?" Caroline questions.

"Something with Stefan. Look, I can't explain, but just...just cover for me if the Sergeant stops by."

Caroline groans loudly down the phone and Katherine keeps her head bowed, stealing glances at Damon when she feels brave enough to and listening to every word he says.

"Please, Caroline," Damon pleads.

Katherine can't help but stare up at Damon, a puzzled frown on her face. Why would he leave work early and risk getting in trouble just to sit here with her? They'd only just met.

Caroline has a reputation for being a goody two shoes, but when it comes to Damon there's a sense of duty and loyalty that means she will always do anything she can to help him, which is why she begrudgingly agrees to cover for him.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Damon calls down the phone enthusiastically.

"But you owe me a drink," Caroline calls down the phone.

Damon chuckles lightly and hangs up the phone. "Sorry, about that," he says returning his cell to his pocket and looking across the table at Katherine. Katherine flinches the second his eyes fall upon her and hangs her head lower as though she's terrified for Damon to see her face.

"I told you, you don't have to be afraid of me," Damon says, before getting the attention of the waitress. "I'll have an orange juice and...", he turns towards Katherine, but she makes no attempt to speak and just keeps her eyes fixated on the table, so Damon clears his throat and adds, "...she'll have a hot chocolate."

Katherine feels her insides warm at the mere thought of hot chocolate. Her and her friend, Rebekah, would have hot chocolate once year at Christmas, but since Rebekah disappeared last year, Katherine hasn't had one. Mainly because it was _their_ thing - hers and Rebekah's - but also because drinking it without Rebekah would've been nothing more than a painful reminder that Katherine had lost the only person in the world that she cared for.

"So are you still hungry?" Damon asks the question before he's even had chance to think about it then realises how much of an idiotic question it is and scoffs at himself lightly. "I'm sorry, of course you are. What do you want? Here, take a look at the menu."

He slides it across the table to Katherine and she flinches back in her seat when she sees Damon's hand pushing it towards her. Damon attempts to ignore her uncertainty and fear and focuses on trying to gain her trust and make her comfortable. The fact that she's even sitting here with him is an indicator that on some small level, he must've already gained her trust, but she still hadn't spoke a word to him yet.

"They do a pretty mean burger," Damon adds, with a light laugh as the waitress returns with the drinks.

Damon thanks her politely before turning his attention back to Katherine.

"So what would you like?" Damon asks, despite the fact that Katherine still hasn't made any attempt to look at the menu.

Instead Katherine stares at the mug of hot chocolate sitting in front of her, the smell engulfing her and bringing back memories of her and Rebekah sat in the bitter cold at Rockafella Center, their noses red and polystyrene cups of hot chocolate cupped in their hands.

"I guess, I'll just order you burger and fries then," Damon says, hoping that she'll chime in and tell him what she wants.

When it comes to choice, Katherine's are very limited and food is no exception. What she eats has never been about what she likes the taste of or what she's craving at that particular moment, it's always been about survival. She eats what she has to eat to stay alive, whether that's stolen Cheetos or a half eaten sandwich from the trash can, so whatever Damon orders for her will be a feast worthy of a Queen in Katherine's eyes.

As they wait for Katherine's burger and fries, Damon incessantly attempts to make small talk and more importantly to get Katherine to actually say something. He doesn't ask her any questions, not wanting to risk her taking off, but Katherine knows that Damon's itching with questions and it's only a matter of time before he can't resist asking them. The only problem is, the questions he has are ones that she can't answer, for many reasons, the first being that despite what her heart is telling her, she can't trust him.

"So what's your name?" Damon asks, his voice warm and encouraging.

Silence ensues so after a few moments he adds, "I guess it's Jane, huh?", with a light chuckle.

When Katherine still doesn't respond he feels it necessary to explain his joke. "You know, like Jane Doe?"

Damon accepts that his joke has fallen flat on it's face and slides back into his seat, keeping his eyes fixated on Katherine, a frown etched into his brow. He always believed he was a good judge of character and able to read people well, which is a part of what drew him to law enforcement, but with Katherine it's different. In the short time he's worked for the police, he's worked on lots of cases and met hundreds of people from all backgrounds and situations, all of them unique and interesting, but he's never been intrigued as he is by Katherine.

When the meal arrives and is set in front of Katherine, all inhibitions leave her and she ravenously digs in, stuffing fistfuls of fries into her mouth whilst simultaneously taking huge bites of burger. Damon stares at her, a combination of surprise and disgust taking him over, but that slowly fades to give way to pity as he realises how desperately hungry she must be and the awful conditions she's likely been living in.

Finally, Damon can't wait any longer and begins asking the questions he's been desperately trying to avoid.

"Are you a runaway?"

The question strikes Katherine's heart and Damon knows she's heard him because she takes a momentary pause from eating.

"If you are, I can help you. Whatever it is that you're running from, we can sort it. I can call your family or there's homeless shelters where you'll be safe. You shouldn't live on the streets."

Though she desperately wished otherwise, Katherine expected this and Damon has proved that no matter how much she wants to, she can't trust him, because just like everyone else, he will never understand.

"Look, I can see how scared you are and I don't know what happened, why you ran. Maybe you ran for a good reason, maybe you had no other choice, whatever the reason, it doesn't matter to me. I don't want you to tell me and I don't need to know. This is about you being off the streets, somewhere where you'll be warm and have food. Somewhere inside you must want that, otherwise you wouldn't have come here with me."

Damon's right, but Katherine doesn't want to admit that to herself or him and so she maintains her silence and hastily shoves the last lot of food into her mouth, before shifting her chair back and standing.

"Please, wait," Damon begs, jumping up from his seat and reaching his hand out for Katherine's arm.

The contact catches Katherine by surprise and she gasps lightly, and lifts her head to meet Damon's eyes for the first time. Damon's breath catches in his throat as he momentarily forgets to breathe. The first thing that strikes him is how young she looks, too young to be living the dreadful life that she is and the second is the intense wave of emotions that hits him.

Stefan is the brother considered to be the sensitive one, mostly because he's more able to express himself and articulate his thoughts and emotions, but in many ways Damon feels things even more deeply. When their mother died, Stefan sobbed at the funeral and for two days afterwards, whilst Damon didn't shed a tear. But over a year later it is Damon that cries himself to sleep most weeks, not Stefan.

However, he'd never been _this_ affected by one person and especially not a stranger. All he knew was that he couldn't just let her go and risk never seeing her again, he _had_ to help her.

"Here's your bill," the waitress says quietly, sensing the awkward interaction she's interrupted between Damon and Katherine.

Damon grabs a pen out of his pocket, scribbles his cell number on the back of the receipt and hands it to Katherine.

"Here. It's my cell number. I can see that you don't wanna talk and I can't force you, but if you change your mind, call me. And if you don't have a way to call me, I'll be here every day at 9pm."

Katherine's heart momentarily ceases to beat at Damon's words. No one has ever shown her such compassion and kindness before - not even her own family - so the fact that a man she'd never met until today seems willing to go to such lengths just to help her...it's a gratitude that Katherine couldn't articulate even if she wanted to.

With the receipt clasped in her hands, Katherine swiftly turns on her heels and runs out of the door, without a backward glance, her pulse still erratic as she reflects on her encounter with Detective Salvatore.

* * *

Damon would've given anything to stop Katherine leaving the cafe, but he knew he had no choice but to let her go and hope that she'll do the smart thing and reach out to him.

Still, as he drives back home, he finds himself frantically searching the streets for the sight of a slender figure in a black hoodie, before letting out a scoff and shaking his head.

"What the hell am I doing?", he thought and it was a valid question, because Damon had never felt this way before. Katherine is certainly not the first runaway he's met, he's worked on more disconcerting and heartwrenchingly tragic cases than he can count and he's certainly guilty of letting his personal feelings get caught up in it, even if only for a moment, but this was something more than that, although he didn't know why.

Since the second he laid eyes on her in the store, he was overcome with a desperate need to protect her and determination to figure her out, and since he left the cafe half an hour ago she has scarcely left his mind. Usually he's able to switch off from anything work related almost instantaneously - having a clear separation between work and personal life is essential when working in law enforcement - but no matter how much he tries to distract himself he can't seem to erase the image of Katherine's, large, dark, round eyes.

Even though she didn't say a word, they communicated everything she had not said; that she was terrified, lost and alone. The vulnerability in them only caused Damon's urge to protect her to swell, yet he can't forget the conviction within them too. There was a reason Katherine was determined to avoid eye contact with Damon and it was because even though she'd only just met him, she could sense that one look would be enough for Damon to catch a glimpse into her mind - and it was - but he still wanted, _needed_ , to know more.

Damon didn't believe in fate or destiny, he saw the world in black and white and because of that he understood that the chances of him seeing the mysterious young girl again were slim to none, yet there was a deeper, inexpiable part of him that knew with absolute certainty that he _would_ see her again.

* * *

When Damon gets back to his apartment, he can hear the sounds of Stefan's voice at the other side of the door and when he steps through the door the smile on Stefan's face immediately disappears and his voice drops.

"Um...Damon's back now, so I better...um...go...yeah...okay, bye." Stefan hangs up then greets Damon with, "Hey, Damon. You're back early."

"Who was that?" Damon asks with a frown on his face, closing the door behind him.

"Just Lexi."

"Lexi, huh?" Damon questions with raise eyebrows.

"Yup. I was just checking in with her to see how she's settling in at college."

Despite finding Stefan's behavior more than suspicious, Damon is too exhausted to prise the truth out of him, so simply accepts his response and replies with, "Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. Lexi at school, huh? Who would've thought?"

"I know right?" Stefan chuckles.

"I'll order a us a pizza, then," Damon says, taking his phone out of his pocket. "Papa John's?"

Stefan nods enthusiastically and Damon grins at him, feeling the same warmth spread through his chest that he did this morning at breakfast. Regardless of how Damon's day turned out, he would've been grateful for Stefan's company, but he's especially grateful to not be alone tonight.

* * *

Damon doesn't share the events of his day with Stefan and Stefan doesn't offer up any stories from college, because the brothers' both made the same promise to themselves; to enjoy their night together without anything else getting in the way. And that's exactly what they do. The evening is filled with pizza, beer, arm wrestles, boyish play and laughter, but also an underlying sense of guilt.

The secrecy means neither of them knows how the other is feeling, but ironically the guilt they feel is for the same reason; because they're using each other as a distraction to forget about the young girls' that have been on their minds all day and that they're keeping hidden from each other. But regardless of how hard they both try to, Stefan still finds his thoughts involuntarily drifting off towards his Elena and Damon's to his Jane Doe.

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY**

Damon feels his emotions resurfacing once more as he re-lives that day, but anger quickly takes over and he clenches his fist, crumpling the receipt up into a ball. The day he met Katherine it sparked a strange excitement for the future, that he hadn't realised had been missing, and although he never would've admitted it, a large part of the reason he was drawn to Katherine from the start was the mystery that surrounded her. There's nothing more thrilling to Damon than finding answers, uncovering the truth and solving the mystery, and Katherine was the epitome of that, but he took forgranted the repercussions of knowing Katherine and having her in his life.

It was easy for Damon to create a fantasy surrounding Katherine and that's exactly what he did in those first days of meeting her. He projected an image of vulnerability and innocence onto her, perceiving her to be a victim that he needed to rescue whereby he would be the honorable hero. Even until recently, Damon still thought that of his relationship with Katherine, but her running has made him question everything.

Despite only knowing her for three months he truly thought he knew her, that she'd shared every part of her life with him and trusted him completely, but maybe that's just what she manipulated him into thinking. After all, what does Damon _really_ know about her? His feelings for her blinded him, meant that he overlooked things he usually wouldn't have, but now he can see that it's not Katherine that was the vulnerable one, it was _him_. One of the most important aspects of being a detective is the ability to separate your emotions in order to prevent them from your clouding judgement and Damon always believed he was able to do that, but with Katherine he never felt it was necessary. She wasn't work, she wasn't an informant or person of interest, she was _Katherine_ and Damon trusted her. He always took her word as being gospel, never dug any deeper or questioned her, but now all he has are questions like: Why is she running? Why is she running now? Where is she? _Who_ is she?

Damon thought he knew the answer to the final question, but he was wrong and three months since the day they met, she's still his Jane Doe.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Survivor**_

 **PRESENT DAY**

Without even a backward glance Katherine moves swiftly down the dimly street, and although outwardly she is calm and collected, inwardly there's a relentless and raging battle taking place.

"Go back! Just go back now and tell him you're sorry. But I can't, it's too late. You can't leave him lying there like that. I don't have a choice. You don't have to do this, just go back. I can't! Just go! No!"

Through all the noise, her pace grows more frantic until she's practically sprinting. Damon could gain consciousness and come speeding down the street at any second, she needs to get away. But part of her wants him to find her, to stop her and save her from herself.

It's only minutes before she makes it into town and manages to flag down a cab.

"33rd Street," Katherine instructs as she climbs into the back.

The driver gives one firm nod and as he pulls off, she peers into her duffel bag to reassure herself that the $200 she packed is still there. She feels a small breath of relief escape her when she sees the wad of cash staring back at her, followed by a pang of guilt. Life on the streets meant that she'd become numb to the wrongness of stealing from others, but the fact that this time the person she's stolen from is Damon makes it impossible to ignore her conscience.

One stray tear rolls down her cheek and with a frustrated groan, she wipes it away with her sleeve. Katherine understands that emotion - _any_ emotion - is weakness and she can't afford to be weak. She needs to forget about the consequences of what she's doing, what she's leaving behind, _who_ she's leaving behind and return to the Katherine from the streets, because that Katherine didn't need anyone. She was strong and ruthless - a survivor.

* * *

 **PAST - 3 months ago**

Katherine clutches the receipt with Damon's number on and hovers outside the cafe window for a few moments. She feels an unbearable pull to him, making her want to turn around and go back inside, but she decides against it and hastily takes off down the street, stuffing the receipt into the pocket of her hoodie to protect it from the rain.

As luck would have it, the rain begins to ease just as Katherine finds shelter in an abandoned store. She flops down onto the dusty ground with a sigh, pulling her knees up and wrapping her arms about them, the cold catching on her saturated clothes and causing goose pimples to rise all over her body. Her belly is bloated from the greasy burger and fries Damon bought her and although she should be ecstatic to have eaten the first proper meal she's had in months, she feels unsettled and conflicted.

Today is not the first time Katherine has encountered someone desperate to rescue her, all in a bid to satisfy their own ego and paint themself as the hero, but there was something different about Damon. For one thing, Katherine hadn't ran from him like she had from all the others and her brief interaction with him is actually the closest she's let another human being get in the longest time. Maybe it was those enchanting, sapphire blue eyes or his charming smile or his ease of confidence that had convinced Katherine she could trust him. Whatever the reason for it, it's over now and Katherine can put it behind her which is exactly what she intends to do.

But those eyes, that smile...

No, she was going to forget all about it her run in with Detective Salvatore and write today off. She couldn't take any risks, and getting involved with anyone, especially a detective, is guaranteed to put her in danger. Regardless of how much Damon insists he just wants to help, Katherine is not naive enough to believe he actually would if he knew the truth.

She pulls the receipt out of her pocket with Damon's number on it, the ink bleeding at the edges from where the rain hit it and she decides to rip it up. But despite having already made the decision, her hands refuse to cooperate and instead it remains in her fingers, as she stares down at it willing herself to tear it to shreds. Still she can't bring herself to do it and eventually, with a groan of defeat, she returns it to the safety of her pocket.

She has no intention of ever calling Damon, but there's no harm in keeping it, right? Katherine attempts to soothe herself by finding reason in her out of character actions, but it doesn't help. She's always seen the world in black and white, which enables her to be incredibly decisive and logical, but today's encounter with Damon has left her dizzy and she can't make head or tail of anything.

Every time she attempts to formulate a coherent thought, her mind is flooded with images of Damon's face and the memory of how completely safe and whole she felt in the cafe sat across from him. She's so so used to navigating through life on auto pilot, focusing only on survival that she's completely clueless to the fact that the phenomenon she's experiencing is emotion. Just simply pure emotion.

There is no logic or reason as to why her stomach is still fluttering or why she's physically aching to see Damon again, but still she continues to search for some explanation, until all she can do to free herself from the torment is to lie her head down and force herself to sleep.

* * *

The following day passes Katherine by in a haze, her thoughts completely and utterly consumed with thoughts of Damon. Usually she would spend her days out and about walking, begging and people watching, but today she was so preoccupied that she remained cooped up in the abandoned store, beams of sunlight peering in through the wooden planks nailed to the windows.

She makes numerous attempts to get rid of Damon's number, but once again finds that she can't bring herself to and instead she gazes down at the handwriting, wondering how and why she yearns so much to see someone she doesn't even know.

Her thoughts go round and round in circles, driving her to insanity and even though the sun is still bright outside, she once again closes her eyes and wills sleep to overtake her and give her peace.

Although sleep erases Damon from her head for a couple of hours, it's not long before he manages to fight his way into her unconscious and Katherine dreams of seeing him again, of the bliss of telling him the truth and him telling her that it doesn't change anything and he will do everything in his power to give her her life back. But the joyful fantasy comes to a harsh and abrupt end as Katherine wakes to the sounds of an unfamiliar voice shouting and being shook around like a rag doll.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, huh? Who do you think ya are?"

Dazed and still half asleep, it takes Katherine a few seconds to realise she's being held against the wall by her neck by a disheveled, bearded man, his dull grey eyes boring into her.

"Wh-wh-what?" Katherine stammers, panic instantly taking her over.

"This is _my_ place, now get the fuck outta here!"

"Get your damn hands off me!" Katherine shouts, bringing her knee up hard and fast into his groin.

His grip on her loosens as he falls back, doubled over and groaning in pain. As swift and agile as a gazelle, Katherine grabs her bag and sprints out of the abandoned store, disappearing down the street like a ghost.

She runs and runs and runs until her lungs can take no more and she comes to a halt in an alley, falling against the wall and gasping for breath. The terror keeps her heart racing in her chest until a surge of anger takes her over and she punches the wall over and over until her knuckles are cracked open and bloody.

Anyone else would cry, but not Katherine. She simply takes a few more deep breaths in an attempt to recollect herself and then reaches into her pocket. For a moment her stomach lurches with panic when she can't feel the piece of paper with Damon's number against her hand, but then she realises she's looking in the wrong pocket.

The vivid images from her dream collide with visions of the altercation she was just caught in and there's no room for logic or reason this time as she stumbles out from the alley and asks the first person she sees, "The time...What's the time?"

The young red head stares up at Katherine in confusion before replying, "Just after 8."

Without even so much as a thank you Katherine sprints off in the direction of the cafe, spurred on by energy from the hearty meal she had yesterday afternoon and lingering adrenaline.

Katherine makes it to the cafe in just under 20 minutes to find it empty aside from a couple who are tucked up in the far corner sipping on coffees and chatting quietly. She glances at the clock over the top of the counter that reads 8:41 and then perches herself on a table, hoping the waitress won't insist she buy something since she has no money.

Because the cafe is so intimate and empty, it's only seconds before the waitress wanders over to Katherine and politely chirps, "Is there anything I can get you, honey?"

"No, thank you. I'm just waiting for someone."

"Okay, well just give me a shout if you need anything."

"I will, thanks."

With that the waitress returns behind the counter and Katherine fixes her stare back on the clock, watching the seconds tick by agonizingly slowly. Repeatedly Katherine questions whether she's making the right decision in being here and tells herself that she's being naively hopeful to believe Damon will actually show up at 9 as he said he would and that she should leave now to avoid the bitter disappointment, but no matter how loud her doubts grow in her mind she remains seated, just as she did yesterday.

She met Damon only 48 hours ago, but he's ignited a conflict between her mind and body unlike anything she's ever experienced and no matter how hard her mind fights or how deafening it becomes, her body overpowers it and demands that she stay. Maybe there's something deep inside her that's stronger than her consciousness, that just knows that Damon is the one that will change everything. Katherine doesn't believe in fate or destiny or any of that kind of mushy crap, she only believes in what she can see, what's _real._ But what other explanation is there for her actions and how Damon is making her feel?

With the heating in the cafe on high, Katherine grows drowsy, the disturbance of sleep catching up to her and it's only when she hears the bell sitting at the top of the door ring that her eyes fly open.

She jumps up from her seat the second she recognises that it's Damon and surprisingly he bursts out into a beaming smile, as though they're old friends and not strangers that met only yesterday.

"You came back," he says with a light chuckle, the disbelief apparent in his voice.

"When you said you could help me, did you really mean it?"

A smile comes across Damon's face and he bows his head. "So you do speak?"

He meets her eyes, the corner of his mouth pulled up into a smouldering smile that causes Katherine's heart to leap in her chest.

"Did you mean it?" she repeats more firmly, expertly masking the profound effect Damon has on her.

"Yeah. Yeah, I meant it."

"Then...help me."

Katherine feels a pang of shame and embarrassment at the desperation in her plea, but Damom finds it endearing and he instinctively takes a few steps towards her, concern plastered all over his face paired with a strong desire to comfort her.

"Hey, I will, okay? I told you, I would and I meant it. But, first, let's order food. I skipped lunch at work today, never a good idea," he chuckles lightly. "What do you want?"

"I'm fine," Katherine replies holding up her hand.

"No, seriously, what do you want?"

The truth was, Katherine was still too anxious to even think about food but she could tell from Damon's face that he wouldn't take no for an answer so she relents and says, "I'll just have whatever you're having."

With the food ordered, Damon drapes his jacket of the back of the seat across from Katherine and perches himself.

"So..." Damon starts.

"So...?" Katherine repeats with raised eyebrows.

Damon smiles to himself and shakes his head. "Sorry to break it to you, but if you want me to help you, you're gonna have to start by telling me what you need help with. I ain't a mind reader."

The mere thought of having to share her past makes Katherine wish that the ground would swallow her up whole.

"Look, maybe it'd be best if I just give you the number of a charity that can help you or I could pool my contacts and find someone that can get you some accommodation."

"But you said you'd help me."

Katherine is surprised by how deeply Damon's words have hurt her because in spite of everything, she feels a sense of trust with him that she has never had with anyone else. It frustrates the hell out of her that she can't explain it, but if she continues to waste time trying to assess the why's and how's, this opportunity could pass her by and she can't afford that.

She'd reserved herself to the fact that she was always going to be a coveted, always running, hiding, avoiding and she hadn't realised until now just how much she wants to escape from it, to be different, to be _normal_.

Damon sighs and says, "Okay, if you don't wanna tell me your story, at least tell me your name."

"It's Katherine."

"Katherine."

The way he says her name with fondness and familiarity causes warmth to radiate throughout Katherine's chest and she can't prevent the small smile that comes across her face.

Maybe knights in shining armor aren't just reserved for fairy tales and Disney movies, perhaps they really exist and Damon is Katherine's. With that thought in mind, Katherine abandons every single rule she lives her life by and for the first time, chooses to rely on faith alone as she takes a deep breath and says, "Okay, I'll tell you... I'll tell you everything."

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY**

The cab pulls up on 33rd Street and after paying, Katherine climbs out and heads for the tube station. Damon will likely be awake by now and all she can think of is how he must be feeling. The confusion, betrayal, anger, hurt... He's the last person in the world she wanted to hurt, but it was inevitable because from the very first day she met Damon, she was selfish with him.

She sought him out, built a relationship with him and used him to get what _she_ wanted and what _she_ needed. It was never about Damon, it was always about Katherine. She'd grown so accustomed to lying and scheming in a bid to survive that she barely even recognised she was doing it with Damon, but she did. Everything he knew about her was fabricated and falsified, and each day more lies piled up, but it reached a point where she could no longer pretend. Although she was captured by Damon from the moment she laid eyes on him, she never anticipated to what extent her feelings for him would grow. Somewhere amidst the deceit and hidden truths she developed a genuine connection with Damon, showed him a side to herself that she hadn't even known existed. She loves that person - the person she is with Damon, the person Damon sees when he looks at her - but she's not real. None of its real, because Katherine undermined it all with the web of lies she's woven.

She's spent all those years running from _him,_ but now she's running from Damon too, from her feelings from him and their future, because it's the best thing that's ever happened to her, the one chance she might have at true happiness. Katherine doesn't know happiness or believe she's deserving of it and she's so terrified of having it and losing it, that she would much rather cut her losses and that's exactly what she's doing.

As she boards the train to Oklahoma, she reassures herself of her decision by reminding herself that she's saving herself and Damon from a lifetime of pain, that this is what's necessary and that she's a survivor. Her being physically alive and breathing is proof enough of that in Katherine's eyes, but she fails to recognise that it just isn't enough anymore. She may be surviving but she will never truly be living until she is reunited with Damon and learns the true reason as to why she's been reduced to prey for most of her life.

Taking her seat on the train, Katherine closes her eyes and breathes deeply, Damon's face flooding her mind and causing her heart to grow heavy in her chest. She wills him away and mutters under her breath repeatedly, "I'm Katherine Pierce, I don't need anyone, I'm a survivor", until she eventually starts to believe her own lie.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 - Katherine Who?**_

 **PRESENT DAY**

Still enraged and having found no indicator as to where Katherine might've gone, Damon hastily leaves the apartment, his head still heavy and his hair thick with his own blood. Not even bothering to consider that driving with concussion could put himself and others in danger, he climbs into his car and dials Katherine's number. As expected, it goes straight through to voicemail and so he reverses out of the car park and recklessly speeds off down the street.

Considering the circumstances, it would be of no surprise if Damon cursed Katherine and wished to never see her again, but this thought doesn't once cross his mind. He's determined to find her and he won't stop until he does, for so many reasons, the most obvious being his feelings for her. With the burning rage coursing through his veins right now, Damon would swear upon the Holy bible that any feelings he had for her were obliterated the second she clobbered him over the head with that gun, but that, of course, is a lie. But putting aside his feelings for her, he just needs answers to the endless questions whizzing around his head.

He knows that it's useless to even bother searching for Katherine himself, because although he doesn't know her as well as he thought, he _does_ know that she's smart. She wouldn't have hung around long enough to risk Damon finding her and is probably halfway across the country by now. With this thought in mind, he does a hasty U-turn and heads for the station.

* * *

 **PAST - 3 MONTHS AGO**

Damon feels his heart rate spike at the mere anticipation of finally learning the truth about his mysterious Jane Doe. With his eyes locked on her, he anxiously waits, but her mouth opens and no sound comes out.

"Well? I thought you were going to tell me everything."

"I-I will. But first, I want to make a deal."

"I think you're getting a bit ahead of yourself. We'll have plenty of time to talk about deals _after_ I know more about you."

"No," she scowls harshly, taking Damon by surprise. "I came here because you said you could help me, that means getting me off the streets, right?"

"I guess so..."

"So, that's the deal. I want off the streets. No homeless shelters or social workers or any of that crap, _you_ find me somewhere to live, for free."

Damon scoffs half amused, half in dismay. "So you want me to find you a place _and_ pay the rent? Why would I do that?"

"Because I've lived on the streets for years. I've seen things, I know people and I have information that could help you in your job."

"Really?" Damon asks with raised eyebrows, a small smile on his face.

Katherine gives him one firm nod, crosses her arms and leans back in her seat, almost arrogantly.

"Even if I choose to believe that you can help me, do you know how much a 1 bed apartment costs in New York? My wages only just about cover my expenses."

Katherine's hardened expression softens and disappointment flashes through her eyes as she gets up from her seat.

"Looks like I wasted your time then."

"No, no, wait."

Damon jumps up from his seat instinctively and grabs for her hand from across the table. The second she feels his skin on hers she freezes and turns her head back to look at him. Their eyes meet and for endless minutes they remain hand in hand, simply staring, both in awe of each other. Damon is taken aback by how different she seems from the first day he met her. Gone is the trembling, shadow and in her place is a confident and fierce young woman. She speaks with conviction, stands tall and is no longer afraid to meet Damon's gaze.

Damon's seen beautiful women and been privy to inviting them back to his bed after a night at a bar, and one thing he'd learned was that each woman was unique and beautiful for different reasons. With Katherine, he can't quite figure out exactly what is beautiful about her. He knows it isn't her raggedy, mangled, web of dark hair that looks like it hasn't been washed in months or her clothes that are so old that they've faded from black to grey or her eyes which are thick with the smudged remnants of dark black make-up. Yet despite all of that, when Damon looks at her, the world around him begins distort and all he is aware of is how completely and utterly beautiful she is.

"I...I didn't say I wouldn't help you," Damon says, when he finally manages to find his voice.

"As good as."

Although he's only just learned her name, Damon confidently addresses her with, "Katherine, just stop, okay?", knowing that using her name will make his words more powerful. "Stop running and start being honest with yourself and with me. I'm a cop and I can see someone that's alone and afraid and crying out for help."

"You don't know anything about me," Katherine retorts defensively.

"You're right, I don't. We're strangers and I don't know you and you don't know me, that's why it's crazy, but I have this feeling like...I dunno...that I can trust you. And I... I think you feel the same way about me."

Katherine's eyes drop to the ground shyly and Damon challenges her with, "I'm right, right?"

"Maybe," Katherine replies.

"So stop all this defensive bullshit, because if you don't...you're gonna be sleeping out on the streets alone for the rest of your life."

Damon's words are harsh and risky, but he doesn't know how else to get through to her. Luckily for him, Katherine is a fan of tough love and above all else, respects honesty, so this approach is the best Damon could've chosen to take and reminds Katherine once again of why she feels such an attachment to someone she's only just met.

"Okay, fine," she replies, attempting to keep a straight face and suppress the smile that's threatening to split her face in two. "But what about our deal?"

Damon has dealt with the cruelest and most ruthless humans, he understands how manipulation works and as he looks at Katherine, he knows that she has everything to gain from this and he has nothing, yet he can't stop himself from replying with, "You've got your deal."

"What?"

"I said you've got your deal. I'll sort somewhere for you to stay as long as you tell me where you came from and why you ended up on the streets."

Katherine nods and then takes her seat again. Damon sits too and Katherine takes a deep sigh.

"It all started when I was 13..."

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY**

Damon makes it to the station in half an hour, to find the same familiar faces sat at their desks that are accustomed to working until their bodies are so physically exhausted that not even coffee will provide them with the rejuvenation necessary to continue. Having wiped the blood from his face away with an old shirt in the trunk of his car, there are no outward signs of the events of tonight, nonetheless Damon is still uncharacteristically nervous and frazzled. As he passes his collages acknowledges them with a smile and nod of his head, but avoids too much eye contact and quickly makes it to his desk.

Despite it not being out of the ordinary for him to make an appearance to the station at 10pm at night, Damon's paranoia makes him feel as though he's behaving suspiciously and he quickly turns on his computer, eager to do what he came here to do and leave. He types in the name 'Katherine Pierce', searches it through every available police database and it's only moments before the words, "No results found' appear on his screen. With a shake of his head and a confused frown etched into his brow, Damon assumes he must've misspelled it, so Damon re-types the name and double checks it, before hitting search. When no results are brought up for a second time, Damon shakes his head and opens the Missing and Unidentified Persons database, certain that her name will bring up results. Damon stares on in bewilderment for a few moments at the words, 'No results found', then he slumps back into his seat and scratches his head. No results... _how can that be_? It's only now that Damon questions why he never thought of checking Katherine out before. He had plenty of opportunities to do so and any other rational human with half a brain would've done, but Damon chose to trust Katherine and took her at face value, right from the very start.

He believed she was a victim of an cruel and unjust world in which she had been forced to run and live rough for her own safety. He abandoned all logic and went against everything he had believed in up until then, when he chose to believe that meeting Katherine was fate and that it was his destiny to help her, to give her back her life and make her happy.

Suddenly Damon realises how foolish and naive he's been. He let his feelings for Katherine and unassuming yearning for purpose cloud his judgement and he let her take advantage of him, use him and humiliate him. He wishes he could hate her for that, but he can't, because all he can do is hate himself for allowing it to happen when he should've known better. He turns off his computer and quickly exits the station, knowing that if he stayed for even a second longer there was a risk that the contents of the station would've ended up being thrashed about in a violent rage.

Once inside his car, Damon takes more deep breaths and attempts to soothe himself, but it's only seconds before he explodes, letting out enraged shouts and aggressively hitting the steering wheel. The force of it is so strong that the glove compartment bursts open to reveal a photograph. Even seeing it out of the corner of his eye causes his heart to leap in his chest and he turns and reaches for it.

It's of him and Katherine in the apartment, her perched on his lap, her head down on her chest and her face red from the hysterical laughter of Damon tickling her ribs. He still remembers the day vividly. It was one of his rare days off and with Stefan at college, he decided to spend the day with Katherine. It was a simple day filled with laughter and play, but a day that was pivotal for Damon in that it was the first time he realised just how happy he was, because of Katherine. He didn't tell her why he wanted a photo of that day, just said that it was all part of having a 'normal' day like they'd promised each other, but really he wanted a memento of that day - something he could keep with him forever, that would always take him back to that joyful day.

The photograph acts as Damon intended it to and his temper is squashed and replaced by a sweet smile, as he's transported back to that day. His eyes droop shut as he tries to more accurately paint the picture of that moment and warmth radiates throughout his entire being, it's source in his chest. He tries to cling to it, to linger in the memory, but he's brought back to reality suddenly by one very important and haunting question.

If Katherine is merely the alias of a young runaway who intended to use Damon to get off the streets, have a roof over her head, food on her table and money in her pocket, why has she willingly left it all behind?

Damon probably has given her a few hundred dollars over the last few months, mostly for groceries, but what good is that to her or to anyone? If she wanted to she could've taken more, she could've taken everything Damon had, but she didn't. In fact, all she's taken is the same bag she had with her when Damon first brought her to the apartment.

He stares hard at the photograph in his hand, focusing on her face and it makes him question everything once more. Even now, maybe he's still blinded by his feelings for her, but he can't for a second believe that everything was a lie, not _everything_. Maybe she lied to him about some stuff, because she had to, but not all of it. Damon isn't _that_ bad a judge of character...is he? He doesn't know himself anymore. All he knows is that no matter how long it takes or what he has to do, Damon _has_ to find Katherine and the truth.

* * *

 **PAST - 3 MONTHS AGO**

Katherine's voice trails off and she lowers her head for a moment. Despite the soft pop music playing in the background and the quiet hum of chatter from the couple at the far end of the cafe, silence seems to envelope them, compelling Katherine to lift her head and meet Damon's eyes.

"And that's it?" Damon asks.

Katherine frowns lightly and crosses her arms across her chest. "What?"

"That's the truth?"

Katherine scoffs and scratches her head, seemingly offended at his insinuation that she might be lying.

"Yes, that's it," she replies firmly.

Damon never moves his gaze from her and his piercing blue eyes bore into her, as though he believes that if he looks long and hard enough he will be able to gain access to her thoughts. It's strange, learning Katherine's name and of her history should've provided Damon with some sense that he knows the person he's looking at, but it hasn't, to him she's still Jane. Yet, despite all the mystery surrounding Katherine and the fact that he still regards her largely as a stranger, Damon has a sense that their meeting is no fleeting thing and that from this day forward she will remain close to him.

"What? You don't believe me?" Katherine asks Damon, as though she's challenging him.

Damon finds himself smiling lightly to himself at the total transformation of his perception of her. Whilst Damon considered her to be frail, vulnerable and insecure, he now sees a white hot fire of determination and confidence burning in her dark and enchanting eyes.

"I didn't say I didn't believe you, I just asked if it was the truth."

"And how is that any different than not believing me?"

Damon tilts his head to the side and Katherine throws her chair back, getting to her feet. "You know what? Screw you. I don't need your judgement or help. I've been alone for a long time now and I've managed pretty well on my own so far."

This time Damon doesn't make any move to follow her or convince her to stay, because he knows that she isn't going anywhere. He doesn't know how he knows that, but nonetheless he's proven right when Katherine swings back around and marches up to the table.

"Why don't you sit back down?" Damon says gesturing across the table.

Katherine huffily takes her seat and Damon says, "If what you told me is really the truth-"

"I've already told you it is. Why would I lie?"

"Because the truth is worse."

Katherine's eyes jerk up to Damon and a combination of guilt and nervousness spreads across her face, telling Damon that his instinct that she's hiding something is correct. He can take some comfort in the fact that at least some of his cop intuition remains in tact when it comes to Katherine.

"What could be worse than a convict father, neglectful mother and abusive step-father? What could be worse than being beaten every single day? Than being locked in a closet for hours and hours on end? Than no one believing you when you tell them what's happening to you and then having to run away and live on the streets because you don't know what else to do? Tell me, _Damon_ ," she spits his name patronisingly, "what could be worse than that?"

Katherine's chest rises and falls rapidly and there's a bulging vein on her forehead, displaying the fury she feels. Damon sighs deeply then simply responds with, "I'm a cop, Katherine and I know there's _a lot_ more that could be worse."

"I'm telling the truth," Katherine states unblinkingly. Her tone of voice, facial expression and body language all suggest that she's being honest, yet Damon _still_ can't let go of his suspicion. "I'm just a girl that ran away from home because she was scared and now it's worse. I'm more afraid than I've ever been and more alone and I'm tired and I...", her voice grows thick with emotion and she clears it as she adds, "I don't want to be anymore. I just want to feel...safe."

In that moment something about Katherine changes and for the first time Damon sees exactly what he's been waiting for; her walls to drop. She blinks rapidly in an attempt to squash the tears that are glistening in her eyes and every inch of her face is etched with raw emotion. There's a sincerity and pain in her eyes that Damon hasn't seen before, not even when she was retelling the violent and cruel abuse of her mother's second husband, and he knows with certainty this time that she _is_ telling the truth. It doesn't matter if everything else she has told him is nothing more than a series of fabricated stories and falsifications, because regardless of how or why it came to be, she is a scared girl that ran away, that simply wants someone to protect her and free her from the hell she's been living her entire life.

That alone is enough for Damon to reach across the table, place his hand over Katherine's and say, "I'll keep you safe. You don't have to be alone anymore."

The tears Katherine managed to overcome return once more and she rotates her hand and grabs Damon's in hers tightly. The contact takes Damon by surprise at first and his muscles tighten, but then he relaxes and keeps her hand clasped in his, whilst smiling at her warmly.

Since the day he met Katherine, Damon has been resisting the hold she has on him, kept himself guarded and regarded her with suspicion, just as Katherine has, because neither of them have wanted to admit what they truly believe - that their meeting was no coincidence, but the inevitable bringing together of two people who needed each other and will have a lasting impact on one another's lives. Anyone else would call it fate or destiny, but Damon still refuses to do so, as does Katherine.

Nonetheless, as the two remain hand in hand, their gaze fixed on each other and sweet smiles on their faces, Damon can't help but think for one fleeting minute that it _is_ destiny. How else could he possibly decipher the events that have unfolded since meeting Katherine? How else could he make sense of the incomprehensible intensity of emotions he has been feeling? How else could he explain the pounding of his heart in his chest, so rapid that he feels it is about to explode?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 - Hauntings**_

 **PRESENT DAY**

The sky is blue, but such a dark shade of blue that it's almost black and not a single star is visible in the sky. A light, but menacing breeze sways the trees and Damon feels a sense of impending doom. Craning his head in all directions, he's searching for something, although he doesn't know what. His mind is devoid of thought, it his emotion that is driving him. And all he can feel is desperation and dread. The desperation is because there's something he needs and the dread is because he doesn't think he's going to find it. Then he hears a familiar laugh which is carried to his ears on the wind and echoes off the tall trees. His heart rate spikes and a dark shadow appears in the distance. Without knowing why, without hesitation or fear he sprints in towards it as fast as his legs will carry him. He comes to a halt just mere feet from the shadow and when he sees the dark, familiar eyes that are staring back at him he finally understands.

"Katherine."

He says her name with such relief, longing and pain that he can scarcely breathe.

"My sweet Damon." She smiles and reaches out for his cheek and any negative emotion Damon may have been feeling is completely obliterated, because she's here. Nothing else matters now, because they're together.

A surge of wind once again stirs up unsettling emotions in Damon and the smile falls from his lips. He leans back from Katherine and frowns at her.

"Wait. But...you...you left. You ran away. How are you here now? How am I here?" he asks confused, his head once again searching his surroundings.

"Took you a while. Are you really _so_ pathetic that you would just fall into my arms without question?" Katherine's laugh is menacing and turns Damon's blood to ice.

He takes a few steps back now and shakes his head. "What's going on, Katherine?"

"I'm just here to tell you how much of a fool you are. Badass cop Damon Salvatore out smarted by an 18 year old girl. How does it feel to know you were wrong about everything?"

Suddenly everything syncs up in Damon's mind. "This isn't real," he states. "You're not here. This isn't real."

"Oh, but it is. You feeling like a failure and a fraud, that's real. Me breaking your heart and humiliating you, that's real."

Damon closes his eyes firmly and repeats over and over, "This isn't real, this isn't real, you're not here, you're not here."

That doesn't stop Katherine from torturing him with her words.

"What sort of cop takes a young girl off the streets and into his home without alerting the authorities? What sort of man invites a young girl into his bed without even knowing who she really is?"

The questions she's asking are ones Damon has taunted himself with a thousand times over, but hearing them from her is even more painful.

"Were you really that lonely and that pathetically desperate for some female company that you let a girl manipulate you?"

Finally Damon can't take it anymore and explodes. "Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" he bellows.

"You have no idea what you got yourself into or what's going on. You don't even know who I really am. Looks like I'm still you're Jane Doe, huh?"

With that Katherine disappears into thin air and Damon is ripped from sleep and into consciousness. Disorientated and hyperventilating it takes him a couple of minutes to get his bearings. He's in car, he must've fallen asleep after he went to the station. The photograph of him and Katherine is sitting on the dash and he reaches over and slams it face down hastily.

Despite knowing that it was all just a dream, Damon can't seem to calm his breathing and it feels as though a iron bar is being wrapped around his rib cage. He grabs hold of the steering wheel and tries to breathe deeply, but nothing seems to help and in fact, the more he concentrates on trying to ease it, the worse it becomes. He can't breathe at all now and although he's gasping for air, barely any sound is coming out. Panic has overtook every cell in his body at this point and as the edges of his vision darken, he's sure that he's about to die.

Frantically he reaches for his phone to dial 911, but when he sees the image of his brother's face on the screensaver of his phone something in his body immediately shifts. The weight on his chest gradually lifts and staring solidly at Stefan's face, Damon recalls the lullaby that Stefan used to beg him to sing every night before bed. He sings it one word, one line at a time.

 _Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket_  
 _Never let it fade away_  
 _Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket_  
 _Save it for a rainy day_  
 _For love may come and tap you on the shoulder some starless night_  
 _Just in case you feel you want to hold her_  
 _You'll have a pocketful of starlight_

He repeats it over and over, focusing on the tune, the rhythm and beat along with the memory of his angelic and sweet brother's face beaming up at him. Sometime after the fifteenth time of singing it, Damon's breathing regulates. Relief washes over him, but too afraid to move or do anything that could possibly bring it on again, he remains in the same position and continues to sing the song over and over.

When finally he feels certain that it has passed, he climbs out of the car and into the fresh air. Sweat is smothered across his neck and back and the cold air hits it immediately causing him to involuntarily shiver. He'd heard horror stories about panic attacks and how it truly feels that you're dying, but he always assumed it was exaggeration. Boy, how wrong was he. His hands are still trembling, the fear that it may return plaguing him.

 _What was happening to him_? Dream Katherine was right, he's way over his head. He's always used to being on control, but now...now his world is fractured and spinning into infinity. He doesn't know how to stop it or what to do. He hates feeling this way - powerless, broken, lost and exhausted. But mostly he hates that even after everything, Katherine still has such a strong hold on him. She consumes him from the inside out and of everything that's causing his suffering currently, the one that's causing him the most pain and is the reason his heart is actually throbbing in his chest, is that Katherine's gone.

He should loathe her, he should never want to see her again, but he _can't_. All he can do is wish that she'd come back.

* * *

Back at the apartment, Damon collapses onto his bed in exhaustion. His body is so weak that all he can manage to do is clumsily rip his pants off and discard them on the floor, before climbing under the sheets. As he tosses and turns attempting to get comfortable, he notices the note from Katherine sitting on his nightstand. He sighs deeply and closes his eyes, determined to ignore it. He needs rest, that means no thinking about Katherine or anything even remotely related to Katherine in any way.

Who is he kidding? It's only seconds before he's reached for the note and has it in his hands. He shines the light from his cell and carefully reads the words.

 _Please, don't come looking for me. I'm sorry._

He reads them again. And again. And again. He reads them until they blur into one and he becomes so furious that he violently rips it into tiny shreds. After everything he did for her, everything they shared and meant to each other _that_ was all she had to say? He still couldn't wrap his mind around it. He wasn't sure when he would. No matter how many hours seemed to pass, it didn't seem to get any easier. He was still in denial, still praying for time to reverse itself back to three months ago.

* * *

 **PAST - 3 MONTHS AGO**

Having paid the bill, Damon leads Katherine out to his car and he drives towards his apartment. Luckily, Stefan has gone back to college, because he has no idea how he would explain this. He wonders if he's crazy to even be letting a strange young woman he's just met into his home, but he's doing it nonetheless.

Katherine sits in the passenger seat and peers across at Damon through her dark curls and each time Damon flicks his eyes to her, she smiles bashfully. The sound of the radio, doesn't break the tension between them, but oddly enough the tension isn't of the awkward kind. It's not necessarily sexual either, but it's...it's certainly physical. Their bodies seem to naturally react to being in such an enclosed space and although they think they're good at hiding it, it's obvious to see.

Damon knows he should feel guilty, since she's quite a lot younger than him and vulnerable, but he can't stop the way he's feeling. Not that he would ever act on it. In that way, Damon is fully able to control himself. He prides himself on being moral, of always being in control of his actions. He has an inkling that it's going to be somewhat of a challenge with Katherine, but part of him finds the challenge of that exciting.

They arrive at the apartment and Katherine follows him up, neither of them having spoken a word since they were at the cafe. Once inside, Damon suddenly becomes extremely conscious of the state of his apartment. It's not messy, because Damon is naturally orderly, but there are a few plates on the kitchen surfaces and in the sink, as well as papers and folders randomly scattered about on the coffee table and across the couch. Damon needn't be conscious, because for Katherine, who has been living on the streets for so many years, this two bedroom apartment is like a grand castle.

"So this is the bachelor pad." The bad joke falls from his lips before he's had chance to think it through and he cringes at himself.

Katherine doesn't mind, though, and she laughs softly.

"It's just you that lives here?" she asks.

"My brother does too, but only part time. He's at college. Stanford."

Katherine's eyes go wide. "Stanford, huh? Being a wise ass must run in the family."

Damon chuckles. The ease and familiarity between them popping out from beneath the the tension and uncertainty. Damon stares at her and then stutters, "Um, do you want a drink? I have orange juice. Or-or water. I kinda need to do some shopping."

Katherine smiles fondly at him. "Orange juice is good."

Damon nods and rushes to make a glass. "You can sit down," he calls to her over his shoulder.

Katherine perches herself on the brown leather couch and the sensation of it is so unbelievably comforting. She'd forgotten how amazing it was, just to sit on a cushiony, soft and warm surface, instead of a cold, hard and damp one.

"Here you go," Damon says handing Katherine the orange juice and sitting at the other end of the couch.

Katherine sits facing straight forward and sips on the orange juice, whilst Damon swivels towards her, his eyes once again fixated on her. He needs to stop staring. Why can't he stop staring? Damon wonders if she thinks he's a creep. He wouldn't blame her if he did, anyone else would.

"I have some more questions to ask you."

Katherine's spine goes rigid at hearing that. She was tired of talking about herself. Hadn't she already told him enough? What more could he possibly want to know?

"What kind of questions? I already told you everything," Katherine replies, her defenses going straight back up.

"No, you told me why you ran away. What I want to know is why you never went back? Did your parents even bother to look for you? Did they file a missing person's report?"

"You're a cop, you tell me. Have you ever seen my face on a news report or a milk carton?"

The public are naive enough to believe that the only people that go missing are the ones that are repeatedly reported on the news, but I know that's not the case. Millions upon millions of people go missing each year and even those that are reported sometimes fall through the cracks. Maybe Katherine is one of those people.

"I don't know the face of every single man, woman and child that's gone missing over the last five years."

"They didn't file a report because they don't care. Most of my family are gone now anyway."

"What? All of your family are dead?" Damon asks with raised eyebrows.

"It was a small family, most of them were drinkers, smokers, drug addicts and criminals. You work out the life expectancy of people like that."

Damon still wasn't convinced. She just didn't want him to dig into her past or get involved with her family. At the moment, he couldn't even do that if he tried, because he's still missing a vital piece of information.

"What's your surname?"

"Pierce," Katherine replies without hesitation.

Damon nods. "Katherine Pierce. So, Katherine Pierce, what are we gonna do with you?"

Katherine seems to alternate between the shy, nervous young girl she appeared to be when Damon first met her and the confident, brave woman she's proven herself to be since. The way in which she swings her entire body towards him and locks her intense eyes on his, tells him that this time she's the latter.

"You're going to do what you promised, Damon Salvatore."

"And what's that?" Damon asks, leaning into her, her confidence inspiring it in him.

"Keep me safe."

Damon nods. "The only question is-"

"Oh god. I thought you were done with the endless questions."

"Not quite."

"What is it this time?"

"If most of your family are dead and they weren't bothered in finding you in the first place, what do I need to keep you safe from?"

Damon raises his eyebrows at Katherine challengingly and she shrinks back from him, his question having probed a hole in her story.

"Seems that you're still hiding something, Miss Pierce."

This time instead of hiding away from Damon's gaze, Katherine engages in his play and looks him square in the eye. Damon couldn't explain why, but part of him was enjoying this. The constant push and pull between them. As a cop it was kind of part of the game, but he'd never experienced it quite like this before. It's exhilarating and more thrilling than any case he's ever worked on.

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY**

The more Damon thinks of Katherine the more frustrated with himself he gets. He can think about her tomorrow, but for now he needs to get some rest. Just as the anxiety about Katherine begins to slip, anxiety about work hits him. Caroline covered for him once, but she won't be able to do it again, he needs to arrange something. He's in good graces with the Lieutenant, maybe he can persuade him to give him some time off for a "family emergency."

Damon loved his job and the day that he took Katherine in he risked it all. He compromised everything he'd been taught, everything he devoted his life to, everything he knew, because for the first time he acted on emotion rather than logic. With Katherine gone, he knows that now is the time he should be re-thinking things and using his logic once again, but when it comes to her he can't.

The alarm clock on his nightstand alerts him to the fact that it's nearly 4am. How is it that the night has gone so painstakingly slow? He decides to text his Lieutenant now to say he's had to leave town on a family emergency. The fact that it's the crack of dawn makes it seem more plausible that it's an emergency. Damon knows he could be risking his entire career by doing this, since unauthorised absences are taken very seriously and Damon is going to be taking more than just a few days off. He could be off for weeks, maybe even months. Even as he thinks this, he knows it's crazy. He should just let Katherine go. In the five years she lived on the streets she proved she could take care of herself and she's an adult who made her own choice. There's nothing Damon can do about that. But he already made his mind up the second she left and despite the constant battle within him about the right or wrong thing to do, that decision has remained firm in his mind. At this point, there's nothing he wouldn't do to find her. Even if it's just for the purpose of giving her a piece of his mind.

Tracking her down isn't for her, it's for him. Damon needs it for his peace of mind, to be able to get closure and go on with his life. If he finds her, she explains the truth to him (finally) and tells him she wants him to leave, he will be able to walk away. Or so he tries to convince himself. The truth is, when it comes to Katherine, Damon is completely unpredictable. That's what makes this so dangerous. Anything could happen. _Anything_.

Damon can feel his chest getting heavy again and his heart feels as though it's growing too big for his chest. Desperate to avoid another panic attack, he reaches for his phone and scrolls through his camera roll. He comes across a video of him and Stefan from a few months ago. The camera is at a terrible angle, propped up on the coffee table by a beer bottle, and the two of them have a beer in their hand.

"Ready? 1, 2, 3, GO!" the two of them call out in unison.

Damon watches as he and Stefan chug the beer down in one. Stefan slams his empty bottle down in less than a minute, whilst Damon splutters and chokes.

"Victory!" Stefan chants, running around with his arms waving in the air. "In your face, brother!"

Damon watches the video and is smiling so hard, that not only has his heart rate returned to normal, but he's completely forgotten about the panic attack he was just on the brink of. And after a few more minutes of scrolling through photos of Stefan or texts from him, Damon drifts off into a dreamless sleep, his brother having provided the anchorage and center he needs in the absence of Katherine.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7 - Answers Only Lead To More Questions**_

 **PAST - 2 MONTHS AGO**

Damon watched the clock intently, the third hand slowly making it's way around. Tick, tick, tick, tick. Damon itched with every painstaking second. The second it struck 5pm, he practically jumped up from his seat, hastily piling his paperwork into a messy pile and throwing a few confidential files into the drawers in his desk and locking them.

"What is up with you?" Caroline asks from her desk, situated directly next to his.

"What? It's 5," Damon states.

"And? You've never left work on the dot in your life. You're always working late or staying behind to speak to sarge or work on some new case that's keeping you awake all night every night."

"I know, but I do have a life you know, Caroline. Maybe you should try it some time."

Caroline folds her arms and glares at him. Damon would recognise that pouty, intent look on her face anywhere. It's her, "You're not fooling me, Damon Salvatore," face.

"See you tomorrow," Damon says walking around his desk and starting towards the exist.

"Damon, whoever she is, say hi to her from me."

Caroline's words cause Damon to stop in his tracks. He keeps his back turned to her and simply calls over his shoulder, "Goodnight, Caroline," before heading for the elevator.

If there was anyone that was going to suspect something going on, Damon always knew it would be Caroline. They might not be the best of friends, but they've known each other for years and as partners they know each other inside and out. Plus, they spend so much time together that her picking up on Damon acting differently was inevitable. Luckily for him, the nature of his relationship with Caroline means she'd never interfere in his personal life and the only person that would do that is Stefan, who is currently at college. That means keeping the reason for his happy mood a secret is rather easy.

Once in his car Damon took out his phone, opened his call history and dialed the number that filled the entirety of it.

"Hello you."

The mere sound of that husky voice causes Damon's insides to melt every time he hears it.

"I'm just on my way back. Thought I'd pick up Chinese."

"Sounds like a plan."

The idiotic grin on Damon's face makes him look like a smitten young teenager in love and that's exactly what he feels like.

"Well, I'll get you the usual. See you in 20."

* * *

With a bag of Chinese food under his arm, Damon clumsily tries to maneuver his keys into the door of the apartment. The door swings open.

"Having trouble?"

Katherine stood in the doorway, leaning against the door frame, her lips twisted up in an amused grin.

"Thanks," Damon said stepping into the apartment and dumping the take out on the table.

He swung back around to drink Katherine in. Her rich, curls hung loosely around her shoulders and in the light of the lamp looked so dark that they looked black. Her pout was accentuated by a red lipstick and her stunning legs by the skinny black jeans she wore. Since the day Damon met her he saw the beauty within her, but the month that she'd been living with Damon has brought it to his attention even more so. A couple of new outfits and regular access to a bathroom is all that it's taken to take her from a reasonably pretty girl, to a stunning young woman.

"How was work?"

Katherine always asks how his day has been, sometimes out of politeness, but mostly because she's genuinely curious to know what Damon's day has consisted of. Particularly, since hers has been another uneventful day trapped in the apartment in front of the TV.

"Okay. Just a day of sorting paperwork."

Katherine usually never got more than that since part of Damon's job was maintaining the highest level or privacy and discretion. His cases are confidential and Katherine understands and respects that.

It's only been 8 hours since Damon last saw Katherine, but he's missed her so much in that time. It catches him by surprise how much he actually does miss her whenever he's apart from her. He knows he shouldn't feel that way, but in the month that he's known her he's gotten used to the fact that when it comes to her he's not in control of his emotions or actions. Which is also why she's living in his apartment instead of at a homeless shelter.

There were countless nights after he first brought her back home that he looked down at the number typed in on his phone, but he could never bring himself to make the call. He just couldn't. He couldn't report her to the authorities and let them get involved. She was 18, so technically an adult and therefore able to make her own decisions about where to live and what to do, but that didn't make it any easier. If he refused to help her she would've ended up back out on the streets and if he'd have made a call to get her some help, she likely would've ran from him. She made it clear from the get go how she felt about receiving help from anyone but Damon and he didn't want to risk scaring her away. But it wasn't just that. He knew Katherine wasn't telling him the whole truth about her background, about the events that led her to being on the streets and he had a feeling that she was in genuine danger. He couldn't explain how or why, but the look she got in her eye sometimes when his cell rang or there was a knock at the door...he recongised it as one of terror. Then there was the fact that she awoke in the night screaming, trapped amidst a nightmare from her past. She never told him what they were about and he didn't ask, but he soon got into the routine of holding her in his arms until she drifted back off to sleep.

He couldn't let her go then and he can't let her go now. He's grown so used to Katherine being a part of his life and he likes it that way. Instead of returning to a cold, empty apartment each night, he gets to return to a real home, to her. It's the reason why he watches the clock like a hawk everyday at work now - because he can't wait to get back home and see her. Damon is happier than he can recall being in a long time, but there was still a dark cloud looming over him. That dark cloud being the circumstances surrounding both he and Katherine.

She was still holding information back from him and she was hiding from the world as though she were a dirty little secret. Whenever Stefan came back into town from school, Damon would pay for her to stay in a hotel room, he had to lie about the reason he was so happy to Caroline and everyone else at work. He couldn't understand how or why it had grown to become such a dirty secret and whenever he thought about it, it gave him a migraine. Everything was so confusing that sometime over the last month he stopped questioning it so much, because questioning it was only ruining the joy he felt at being with Katherine.

Did it really matter who she was or where she came from? Did it matter that he had to hide her from the rest of the world if it meant she was in his life? The answer to those questions was probably yes, but Damon couldn't admit that to himself. Or rather, he didn't _want_ to.

The two sat down at the table and began to eat.

"So what did you do today?" Damon asked, in the hope the answer would be different than it has been this past month.

"Oh you know...listened to music, watched TV, did some reading, tidied..."

Each time Katherine told him she felt awkward, because she knew what was coming.

Damon sighs. "Katherine, when are you going to get out there in the world? You're not a prisoner."

"I know and we've been through this."

"No, no," Damon said putting his chop sticks down and holding his hands up in the air. He didn't want to get so hung up on this, but for some reason he couldn't hold it in anymore. "You say you don't want to go out because you're afraid. Afraid of what? Your family? You told me most of them are dead and that the ones that are left live at the other side of the country."

"They do."

"So then why would you be afraid to go out of the house? You lived on the streets for years and they didn't find you. Why would they now?" Damon fixes his eyes on her intently.

Katherine hates it when this happens, when he gets so fixated and emotional about the questions she can't answer. She understands why since he's only human and it's in Damon's nature to seek answers, but she wishes he would just let it go. Katherine's life has never been this good and she wants to cling to it for as long as she can. Since the day she first arrived here, she knew it would only be temporary because one day Damon would reach his limit. She knows that there's only so long he can lie to himself and listen to his own excuses before he gets tired and it all consumes him until he can take no more. She hoped that day would be further away, but it seems closer than she would like to admit.

"Why do you keep doing this?" Katherine asks exasperated. "We keep going round and round in circles, Damon. If you can't let this go, I can't stay here."

"No! Okay? No!"

Damon's emotions have gone into overdrive in a nanosecond and he can't explain how or why. He'd been looking forward to getting back to Katherine all day and now he's ruining it.

With a deep breath he says, "I'm sorry, okay? I just-I'm not trying to pressure you. But I just want you to have a life. It's not normal to be locked up in this tiny apartment all day."

"I lived on the streets for over 5 years, being locked up in this tiny apartment is a lovely welcome from that."

Damon nods. "And I get that, I do. But sometimes I feel like some evil villain keeping his princess locked up in a tower and keeping her prisoner."

Katherine sits back into her chair and raises her eyebrows at him, a smile coming across her face. "Oh, so I'm your princess now, am I?"

Damon doesn't shy away from her and simply replies, "You know what I mean. I guess, I just didn't expect my life to ever be so..."

"Complicated?"

"Exactly." Damon bows his head.

"Everything's complicated, Damon," she says, her voice serious. "But you and me sat here together now eating dinner and talking...what's complicated about that?"

Damon looks up to meet her eyes and she smiles at him warmly. How can he argue with that? Because she's right. In these moments when the two of them are together, it's utterly _uncomplicated._ And it's because of that that he willingly chooses to ignore all of the unanswered questions, complex mysterious and expanding lies surrounding them.

* * *

After that all seems to be forgotten and Damon and Katherine eat, chat and laugh as though they're the only two people in the world. Katherine gets drenched in an excursion involving dishes and goes to change her clothes, which is when Damon gets a call from Stefan.

Stefan usually calls Damon daily just to check in, but their calls haven't been as regular lately since Damon's been distracted by Katherine and Stefan's been distracted by, well being a student amongst other things...

"Stefan, hey! How are ya, brother?"

The excitement in Damon's voice is apparent and Stefan greets his brother with the same warm welcome.

"Hey! I'm good! About you? You okay? Work good?"

"Yeah, yeah," Damon replies.

The two continue their conversation for a few minutes or so, attempting to catch up on lost time as best they can. They share the details of the events of the last week or so of their lives, both of them missing out one important detail or rather one important _person_.

"Actually, I have some time off in about 8 weeks."

"Again?" Damon could swear that he always seemed to have some sort of free period, charity day, reading week or something or other that meant he had time out.

Stefan chuckles. "You know how it is, brother. Work hard play hard, and I've been working _really_ hard."

"I know, Stef. I'm proud of you." And he really means that.

Through the other side of the phone Damon hears a knock.

"Be right there!" Stefan calls out. "Sorry, Damon, I gotta go."

"Who's that? Your girlfriend?" Damon teases.

There's a moment silence at the other end of the phone, before Stefan hits back with, "I wish." Forced laughter escapes him and he mutters his goodbyes before hanging up in a rush.

Damon stares at the phone in confusion and then dismisses Stefan's strange behaviour with a shake of his head and amused smile.

"Was that Stefan?"

"Yeah," Damon replies turning to Katherine. She's changed into a pair of grey sweat pants and a baggy shirt of Damon's.

"I hope you don't mind, but I didn't have any clean shirts," Katherine says when she notices the recognition in Damon's eyes.

"It's fine. Looks like you could do with some more shirts. We should go out shopping and I'll buy you whatever-"

Katherine cuts him off with a shake of her head and Damon stops talking, not wanting to get into another argument.

Perching herself on the couch, Damon goes to sit beside her. Katherine's worn his clothes a few times and it catches him off guard how attractive he finds her when she does. To see a part of him entwined with her, for the scent of him to be mingled with the scent of her...it's almost erotic to Damon.

Katherine can feel Damon's eyes burning into her - something that she's gotten pretty used to by now. Each time he does it, she feels her heart race in her chest and she wonders if he's aware in the moments she stares at him. She doesn't think so, because she's always so much less obvious and discreet, but she wouldn't mind much if he did.

Damon's never experienced this level of attraction with someone before in his life. He's had a couple of long-term girlfriends and more casual girlfriends, all of which he had an attraction to, but nothing like this. The most contact he's had with Katherine is a touch of the hand or brush of thighs. The only time they have more is on the nights when she wakes up from her nightmares and even then she's so delirious and exhausted that Damon's not quite sure if she even remembers it the next morning. But of course, she does remember. Those nights that she always considered to be the worst have grown to become the best and there have been times where she's actually contemplated faking a nightmare just so she could feel Damon's arms around her.

Katherine's motivations when she first met Damon were simple. She was going to use him for protection. It was nothing more than survival, but it had grown to become _so_ much more than that. Being with Damon **did** make her safe but it also made her feel light and tingly and excited and contented. It made her feel things that she's never quite experienced before and she finds herself regularly questioning whether or not it's normal. It's not exactly like she's ever had a mother or female friends to discuss these kinds of things with, so she has nothing to relate it to. Which is why at times it overwhelms her with terror and all she wants to do is run and run and run and never look back. She's pretty sure there will come a day when she does do that, because it's in her nature, but that day is not today.

She turns her head to meet Damon's eyes and he doesn't look away or even pretend that he hasn't been gazing at her for the last few minutes.

"Am I ever going to figure you out?" Damon asks, his intense eyes still on her.

Katherine smiles and twists her body so that it's pointing towards him. "Maybe some people aren't supposed to be figured out."

"Well, I'm going to figure you out if it's the last thing I do."

Damon doesn't say it to cause an argument or make her feel uncomfortable, it's him teasing her. But they still both know that he means it.

"I think you overestimate your abilities, Detective Salvatore."

Hearing Katherine call him that makes him feel strange, because when he's with her that's not who he is. Detective Damon is who he is at the station, but when he's here with her, he's just Damon.

"Okay, well, seeing as I know so little about you, I'll make you a deal. I get to ask one question and you have to answer honestly. No skating around the truth, no excuses or reasons why you can't tell me, just the truth."

"And why should I do that?" Katherine challenges.

"Because I've never lied to you about anything."

The playfulness in Katherine's eyes fades and they grow serious. Damon's right, he's never lied to her and yet she's lying to him all the time about pretty much everything. She can do this one thing for him.

"Okay. What's the question?"

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Katherine's brow furrows. Why would he want to know that?

"Remember, the truth," Damon says.

"No. I don't have any brothers or sisters." Katherine states.

Katherine is an impeccable liar, so much so that even Damon has struggled to distinguish between the lies and truths she tells him. But this time he can see in her eyes and hear in her voice that this is the truth.

"Thank you."

His gratitude takes her by surprise and makes her realise just how much the little pieces of honesty he gets from her are. She makes an effort to be as authentic in her communications with him as possible, but that's rather difficult when she has no choice but to hide her dark and haunting past from him. Sometimes she wonders if she should just tell Damon the truth. What's the worst that could happen? Maybe Damon could even protect her from _him_. Maybe Damon could put _him_ behind bars. But then she knows that's nothing more than wishful thinking. _He's_ too cunning, too clever, too dangerous and she can't put Damon at risk. He's a good person and he doesn't deserve to be hurt and especially not because of her.

She can already see how much Damon is suffering on a daily basis and she understands better than anyone how easy it is to crumble under the weight of the lies, deceptions, manipulations and secrets. She herself has had to resign herself to knowing that she will never fully understand the truth as to why _he's_ been hunting her her entire life. And that's why she understands better than anyone what Damon is going through - because once _she_ was the one going crazy in pursuit of answers and explanations. But over the years she had to force herself to accept that the truth matters less than survival. Answers would mean nothing if she was dead. And answers aren't always enough anyway, often they only lead to more questions and more heartache. She wishes that Damon could understand that too, but he hasn't had the same experiences that she has had, so she's not sure if he will ever reach the same realisation that she has.

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY**

The text tone on Damon's cell goes off every minute or so, begging for him to read it and each time it goes off Damon slowly returns to consciousness. A series of groans and moans escaping him, Damon reaches for his cell from the nightstand, but it's not there. Flailing around his hands clumsily in the bed, he finds his cell half way down the mattress. He must've fallen asleep with it in his hands.

His eyes still sleepy, he squints at the screen and sees that it's a message from the Lieutenant.

"Take as much time as you need and keep my updated."

Damon is relieved. At least his text last night has bought him some time. Although, he's not naive enough to believe "take as much time as you need" really means take as much time as you need. Loosely translated it means, take a couple of days and return to work ready to go. A simple response of his gratitude and agreement to keep him updated is all Damon can bring himself to send.

He notices the scattered remains of the note from Katherine that he ripped up last night and pitifully gathers the pieces together filled with regret. He knows it's pathetic to regret destroying it, since it means nothing. All it is is empty, meaningless final words and a harsh reminder of the pointless sacrifices he's made these last three months for someone he believed cared for him as much as he cared for her. Despite only being awake for 5 minutes, Damon wishes for sleep to take him once more to put an end to these relentless questions and inner turmoil.

Glancing at his phone again he notices it's after midday and despite wanting and needing more sleep, Damon forces himself to get out of bed. After relieving his bladder, he heads to the kitchen and pours a glass of water. It's the first morning in his adult life that he hasn't sat down to eat breakfast. Food is the last thing on his mind, as is cleaning by the state of the apartment. Opening the lid to his Mac, Damon switches it on. He's not sure what today is going to bring or what he's supposed to do, but turning his laptop on seems as good idea as any.

When he realises he's still dressed in the clothes he was wearing yesterday, he goes to his bedroom to change. As he's returning back to his laptop there's a knock at the apartment door. He doesn't rush to answer it, assuming that it's Caroline coming round to check on him on her lunch break. He's not ready to face her. How could he even begin to explain all of this to her? He slowly walks back into his room just in case she decides to peer in through the window - which Caroline wouldn't refrain from doing. The door knocks a second time and a third time. Jeez, he knew Caroline was stubborn but when will she get a hint?

Eventually Damon cracks and grumpily stomps towards the door in a huff.

"Caroline, for god sake, I'm-?"

Damon is stunned into complete silence. The woman standing at the door isn't Caroline. She stands there smiling up at him and for a few moments Damon is paralysed in utter dismay. Just as she's about to speak, Damon lets out a chuckle of sheer relief and joy and runs forward to take her into his arms. Squeezing her within an inch of her life he gasps, "Where the hell have you been? Why would you do that to me? Do you have any idea what I've been going through?"

Damon only stops when he realises that she's completely limp in his arms and not making any effort to return his hug. He lets go and leans away to look at her.

"Katherine, what-?"

The dark brown eyes that are staring at him are full of horror and confusion. Although they look like Katherine's there's something about them that looks different somehow...

"What-? You cut your hair?" he asks with confusion at noticing her curls that once extended to her waist have been replaced by polka straight hair that is only just past her shoulders.

He studies her in absolute silence, whilst she stands there awkwardly. She's wearing a cute white dress with brown boots, her hair is pinned on one side and her skin is a couple of shades darker. How could she have possibly changed so much in such a short time.

"I'm sorry, did you-did you call me Katherine?" she asks, finally having mustered the courage to speak.

Damon's head is spinning. It feels as though his world has been ripped from underneath him. He presses his fingers to his temples and blinks rapidly. This must be a dream. It has to be a dream. There is no other explanation.

"Oh, so you found the apartment okay?" a voice chirps.

Damon looks down the corridor and sees Stefan bounding towards the apartment, a bag over his shoulder and another in his hand. Sliding his arm around Katherine, he beams at Damon and says, "You met Damon then?"

"Um...yeah," she stammers uncertainly, looking to Damon.

Completely unaware of anything strange going on, Stefan continues to smile at Damon as he adds, "Damon, this is Elena. My girlfriend."

Whatever crumbly ground may have been left beneath Damon's feet now completely disappears leaving him feeling as though he's falling deep into a black hole with nothing to pull him back.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8 - Jane Doe 2.0**_

 **PRESENT DAY**

Damon isn't sure how much time passes. Seconds, minutes, hours. He's in so much shock that his mind has drifted off to another plane.

"Damon? Damon? Damon, are you okay?" Stefan's voice brings Damon around.

"Come on, Damon, you can do this. Pull yourself together," Damon thinks. He's trained to deal with the unlikeliest of situations, to think on his feet and improvise. This is what he does best.

"Sorry, brother," Damon says, clearing his throat. "I'm just surprised. You didn't say you were coming home."

Damon manages to recover so well that Stefan doesn't question him any further. But Elena scrutinises him through a narrow stare, trying to work him out.

"I did tell you. It was a couple of months ago, remember? I told you I broke up a week early for Spring Break."

Damon vaguely recalled Stefan mentioning months ago that he might be coming down for a visit, but he hadn't mentioned it since and with everything that's been going on, he's hardly had time to think about it.

"You forgot didn't you?" Stefan says when he sees the blank expression on Damon's face. "For someone that claims to miss his brother, you're pretty damn forgetful about my visits."

Stefan chuckles and Elena give a small forced smile.

"Sorry, brother," Damon says again.

"So...are you going to invite us in or are you going to leave us standing on the doorstep all day?"

"Oh, come in," Damon says stepping aside to let them by.

Stefan walks in first and Elena follows closely behind. She brushes so closely to Damon as she walks past him that it causes shivers to shoot through his body. She looks _just_ like Katherine. How is that even possible? Although that question along with a million others are floating about inside his head, he ignores every single one of them. If there's one thing that knowing Katherine has taught him, it's that at crucial times such as these questions have to be put aside. For now, Damon needs to concentrate on getting through the next 10 minutes or so.

"Brother, I know you've never been the tidy one out of the two of us, but this is a new low even for you," Stefan says scanning around the apartment. The kitchen table is filled with empty plates and mugs, as are the kitchen counters and the living area is scattered with various papers and clothes. "Maybe I should've called to let you know we were coming to protect Elena from having to see this."

"Yeah, I don't really get many visitors."

"Never would've guessed," Stefan replies sarcastically.

Damon has made a point of not looking at Elena once since he first looked at her, but he's aware that Stefan is going to pick up on something strange, so forces himself to glance at her. She's sat so closely to Stefan that it looks as though she wants to become as one with him, her hands are pressed together and in between her knees and there's an awkwardness to her that probably wouldn't be there if it wasn't for Damon grabbing her into his arms and hugging her within an inch of her life a second after meeting her. He can't even begin to hazard a guess at the thoughts that must be whizzing around in her head. He supposes that she must think that he's mentally ill, anyone else in her situation would. Although he looks at her, he manages only to look at her from the neck down, too afraid to look into those deep, dark eyes again that are so much like Katherine's.

Taking another deep breath, Damon moves onto the hardest part and dares to ask about Elena. "So, I didn't know you had a girlfriend, Stef. Kept that one quiet."

Damon attempts to be as normal as possible and to incorporate the usual brotherly banter that he has with Stefan, but it's a struggle.

"Not very. You caught me on the phone to her at least 10 times."

"Oh, so that's what all those late night calls to Lexi were. I knew it wasn't her."

Stefan smiles and shakes his head. "We started off as friends and then went on our first date about, what?" he turns to Elena to ask, "Two months ago?"

"Yeah, about two months," she nods in concurrence.

Her voice was so quiet, but even still Damon could hear Katherine in her voice.

"So, um..." Damon clears his throat. "...Elena...you go to Stanford?"

It's a pitiful question with an obvious answer, but he's doing whatever he can to maintain a level of normality and to reassure Elena that he isn't in fact crazy.

"Yeah. I'm Stefan and I are in the same class, that's how we met."

"Ah, so you're studying medicine too?"

She nods. Stefan can sense how nervous and shy Elena is, which is unusual for her and he takes her hand in his encouragingly. Maybe it was too soon for her to meet Damon.

"So you're staying here for Spring Break?" Damon asks Stefan, still having avoided looking at Elena for any longer than second.

"Well, Elena's never been to New York, so I thought it would be cool to show her around. The Empire State Building, Statue of Liberty, you know the usual boring stuff tourists are obsessed with."

He nudges Elena teasingly and she with a grin she elbows him back. Seeing natural chemistry and ease between them causes Damon's heart to sink, for the simple reason that for a moment all he sees is his brother flirting with the girl he lo-with Katherine.

"Our plan was to just stop off here for a couple of days, so I could introduce you to Elena and catch up, and after that we're booked into a hotel."

Damon's stomach leaps. They can't stay in the apartment. Not with everything that's going on.

"Is that okay?" Stefan asks seeing the worry on Damon's face.

"Okay? Of course it's okay. This is your home and you know that." Damon gives Stefan a reassuring smile, but on the inside he feels like he's falling apart. "You and Elena make yourself at home, alright?"

"Thanks, Damon."

"Yes...thank you," Elena says.

Stefan begins rooting in his bag for something and with his attention elsewhere, Damon takes the opportunity to look over to Elena. Maybe he'd just exaggerated how much Elena looked like Katherine before. Maybe it was just the eyes that convinced him she looked more like her than she actually does or maybe he's just so sleep deprived that he hallucinated or maybe he wanted so badly to see Katherine that he believed he did. When he finally plucks up the courage and dares to look at her, he knows with certainty it wasn't confusion or sleep deprivation or any other number of reasons he could name.

She took the breath right out of his body. The likeness was _uncanny_. Her eyes were the same round, dark brown doe eyes that Katherine had; her lips the same shape with the pouty bottom lip; the shape and formation of her nose and teeth was the same; even her eyebrows were a similar shape with the sharp arch towards the ends. But when he looked even closer, he saw as many differences as similarities.

Her face was a slightly different shape, more rounded and slightly chubbier as though she'd received better nutrition as a child (which she likely did), her teeth are a few shades whiter, her skin a couple of shades paler, her hair is styled differently - it's shorter than Katherine's, parted to the side slightly, sleek and straight, the way she wears her make-up and clothes is completely different and even the way she sits is completely un-Katherine-like. Even when Damon first met Katherine and she was unsure and nervous, she never looked as uncomfortable or shy as Elena does. There was always a level of confidence that she exuded, which Elena is completely lacking.

Most of all, he knows that the person sitting before him isn't Katherine because of her eyes. Ironic, that the part of Elena that most looks like Katherine is also the part that makes him certain it's not her. Because although they are the same colour and shape as Katherine's, to look into them is a completely different experience. The recognition and familiarity is none existent, the pain and wisdom they hold is no where to be seen and dare he say it, neither is the adoration or passion. There may be a lot of things that Damon doesn't know and will never know about Katherine, but he knows her eyes - he knows her _soul_ \- and this isn't hers.

* * *

Once Damon has spotted the differences between Elena and Katherine and is sure that she isn't Katherine, he accepts that the person sitting before him is Stefan's new girlfriend and nothing more, which makes it somewhat easier to be himself. The awkwardness fades and the three of them slip into comfortable conversation. Even Elena.

Stefan catches Damon up on all of the dates he and Elena have been on, parties they've attended, friends they've made and grades they've achieved, and by some miracle Damon actually gets so lost in hearing about Stefan's life that he forgets about Katherine. Whenever Elena speaks, it still momentarily stuns him at how much she looks and sounds like Katherine, but he adapts.

However, when the opportunity arises, Damon can't resist questioning Elena on her background.

"So Elena, where did you grow up?"

"Colorado."

"Colorado," Damon repeats with a nod. "Where abouts in Colorado?"

"A small town called Grand Lake."

Damon nods. That explained her paler complexion. "And you were born in Colorado?"

Elena nods. "Lived there since the day I was born. At least until I moved here to Stanford."

"And your parents? Did they go to Stanford too?"

"No, actually. First generation to go to Stanford."

"I bet they're proud."

Elena blushes but nods. "Yeah. Yeah they are." There's an innocence and purity about her that is endearing.

The way Stefan beams at her shows that her parents are not the only ones that are proud of Elena. Despite the unusual and less than optimal situation, Damon can't help but feel glad that his brother has found someone that he seems to care about so much. He's only met one of Stefan's girlfriend's in the past, and that was Lexi. She was less of a girlfriend and more of a girl who was a friend that he dated for a week just to see what would happen. That was when he was fourteen and he knows that Stefan has dated girls since - and given his good looks, charming smile and intelligence he'd imagine there's been a lot - but he's never brought any of them home to meet him, so he knows Elena must be special.

"Are they doctors too?" Damon asks, continuing with his questions, completely unaware that his casual questions are beginning to turn into an interrogation. "That what inspired you to study medicine?"

Elena nods. "Kinda. My dad's a doctor, but he never pushed me into studying medicine or anything like that. This is what I always wanted to do. I wanted to help people. To save lives."

"Same reason I became a cop. So that's Elena...I didn't catch your surname."

"Jeez, Damon, this is my girlfriend not a murder suspect. Think you could turn off cop mode for a second?" Stefan says, though there's a hint of amusement in his voice.

Elena covers her mouth with her hand and laughs lightly. Most of her awkwardness has fallen away now, since Damon's has and that's clear by the ease at which she laughs.

"Sorry, I guess it's kinda in my blood. I hope you don't mind, Elena. I'm just trying to get to know you," Damon explains. His natural charm and charisma is seeping out of him now. It's one of the many differences between Damon and Stefan - Damon is a people person. Wherever he goes people like him and instantly feel comfortable around him, and even after their insanely uncomfortable meeting, even Elena can't deny the infectiousness of his friendly personality and charm.

"Really, that's okay," Elena replies, holding up her hand and still smiling.

"See, Elena doesn't mind," Damon snipes at Stefan.

Stefan rolls his eyes and Damon continues to ask questions.

"So that's Elena...?"

"Gilbert. My last name is Gilbert."

Damon didn't know what he was expecting. Even if she'd have said Pierce, what would he have done then? For all he knew Katherine's name might be Gilbert too and Pierce was nothing but another lie to add to the pile. At this point, given everything that's happened, he wouldn't be surprised if Katherine was a name she'd chosen at random too.

Damon decides to leave it there with the questions. He has everything he needs. For now. Instead he swiftly moves onto the topic of their plans for Spring Break, just biding time until he can use work as an excuse to leave.

* * *

After two hours of practically talking their ears off, Stefan and Elena excused themselves from the apartment to go to dinner and Damon swiftly took the opportunity to grab his Mac and other essentials and jump into his car. With work thinking he's out of town on a family emergency, he had to be careful and drove to a small motel just outside of Manhattan.

With Elena's name and hometown imprinted in his memory, he flops down onto the double bed in the dingy motel room and flips the lid of his Mac open. In a few clicks he has every police database open that he has available and searches Elena. Unlike when he searched Katherine, a result for Elena pops up instantly. The first of which is her driver's licence. On the picture she looks more like Katherine than she does in person, but the hair is a giveaway and there's no questioning that it's Elena. More searches via the web bring up articles from Grand Lake's only local newspaper with Elena in school uniform having won some award for an outstanding paper in chemistry and in another she's with a cheer squad holding up a huge trophy. I even find a couple of articles about her father and mother, Grayson and Miranda Gilbert who seem to be well known in the community for their participation in charity events and fundraisers. So far everything Elena has told him is checking out, yet another difference between her and Katherine.

The hours passed and Damon continued with his search, delving deeper into Elena's life and particularly her parents. She _had_ to be connected to Katherine in some way and the best way to find that connection was through Elena's parents. When Damon woke up this morning he was faced with a hopeless day of searching for someone with absolutely nothing to go on and as if by some miracle Elena showed up on his doorstep. That has to mean something and he has a feeling that it means Elena could be the one to lead him to Katherine. Just like everything else relating to Katherine, it's an instinct he has and so far there's no evidence to back his theory, but he's pursuing it nonetheless.

For all he knows Katherine could've had plastic surgery to make herself look like Elena to disguise herself or maybe the old wives tales are true and doppelgangers really do exist. At this point, with everything Damon has experienced since meeting Katherine, he really wouldn't discount anything.

Stefan texted him around 7pm to let him know he and Elena were back at the apartment and to ask when he'd be back. A quick white lie about being unexpectedly called out of town for work, meant that Damon could at least have a night to get his head straight. Thankfully, any trace of Katherine had been completely removed from the apartment and all that was left were fragments of a ripped up note and a photograph of the two of them still locked away in the glove box of his car.

Traces of Elena's life in Grand Lake were everywhere and Damon soon built up an impression of the picture perfect life Elena has led. The happily married parents; father a doctor and mother a local fundraiser and do gooder, only child and apple of their eye, doted on and adored by all, A* student, head of the cheer squad, bright and successful future ahead of her. It all seemed to good to be true.

Just as Damon was about to finish the search, order room service and collapse into bed, he realised there was one vital search he had overlooked. Opening his Mac again, he pays a quick visit to the Public Records website, types Elena's name in the search bar and...nothing. Damon stares at the blank screen that reads, "No results found", a puzzled frown on his face. He clicks on the drop down menu and widens the search to "All states" and hits the search button again. This time 36 results pop up and Damon scrolls through each one. The first Elena Gilbert listed is aged 39, no, that's not her. Second, aged 44, nope. Third, aged, 52, nope. The list continues with ages ranging from 59 to 20, but none that are 18. With the website being a free resource, Damon doesn't think too much into it and makes a mental note to call the Colorado archives office tomorrow morning. There has to be records of Elena's birth and he'd find them. The perk of being a detective was that Damon could use his title to get the information necessary.

Shutting off the Mac, Damon makes a quick call to room service to order some much needed food and lies back on the hard mattress, his hands rested behind his head. Today, somehow has been even worse than yesterday and yet there's a sense of calm that's come over him. Everything doesn't seem to be so much in the air today, because he is finally starting to reserve himself to the fact that driving himself insane with endless questions will not provide the answers. Damon has always had ambition and drive, he's always been able to set a goal and set down on the path to that goal. The reason he's always been able to do that is because he never wondered about the what if's or wherefore's, he just continued straight down that path with tunnel vision, only focusing on reaching that end goal. The way he feels about Katherine has complicated that and made it impossible for him to see things so plainly, but now he realises that he need to go back to the way he was because it's what's necessary. He needs to start seeing the world in black and white once more and if he ever has any hope of finding Katherine, he needs to stop asking questions and concentrate on remaining on the path towards finding her, avoiding steering off in any other direction due to doubt or uncertainty.

* * *

Having managed a couple of hours of broken sleep at most, Damon relents and gets out of bed to get ready to face yet another day. Every morning since he first met Katherine three months ago he has woken thinking only of her and that certainly hasn't changed now that she's gone. He momentarily wonders where she is, how many miles away she is and whether she's safe. Even after everything she's putting him through he could never wish her any harm. Just look at his reaction when Elena turned up at his door yesterday and he thought it was Katherine. Without question he pulled her into his arms and felt nothing but relief mingled with a profuse amount of joy. In his mind he knows he should feel some amount of hatred towards her, but for the most part the anger has fell away and all that is left is determination. Determination to uncover the truth and most importantly find her and bring her home.

Damon makes a phone call to Stefan, to let him know he'll be back at the apartment around midday and to apologise for being gone when he's only just arrived back home. Stefan doesn't seem to mind and if the truth be known, he's happy to have the opportunity for some alone time with Elena. After that, he washes, changes and heads down for the breakfast included in the package with his room. He has a round of toast washed down with some orange juice and takes the opportunity to make a call to Colorado archives. The moment he drops that he's Detective Damon Salvatore of NYPD the receptionist at the other end of the phone immediately changes. Her brass tone goes a couple of octaves higher and there is no end to what she's willing to do to help Damon in anyway she can. When she asks why he wants the information, he quickly uses the excuse of the case being too confidential for him to divulge such details and she accepts it without question. Talk about gullible.

"I'm sorry, but there are no birth records matching that name on our database."

"Are you sure? Try again. It's Elena Gilbert. E-L-E-N-A, G-I-L-B-E-R-T."

"Sir, I've checked and double checked and there are no births registered to that name in Colorado."

Damon is stumped. "Okay then. Are there any Elena's at all registered? Any by a different surname?"

"None that are alive, I'm afraid."

"And what about Grayson Gilbert?"

Damon hears the woman press a few keys on her computer and a "Oh."

"What?" Damon asks impatiently.

"Yes, there is a Dr. Grayson Gilbert registered as being born at Estes Park Medical here in Colarado in 1968."

Damon considers asking her to search Elena's mother too, but feels that it's unnecessary. If there's a record of her father, then there's likely to be one of her mother, too. Besides, that's not the mystery right now. The mystery is, why is there no record of Elena's birth? She said that she'd been born and spent her entire life in Great Lake, Colorado, so she should've been born at Estes Park, just like her father, since that is the only hospital locally.

Damon is stumped and doesn't know what any of this means yet, but he knows it means _something._ One thing is for certain, Elena is his Jane Doe 2.0. Another dark, eyed mystery woman that has crash landed into his life in the most unexpected way and complicated his life even further.

For now, he can't think about it and has to put it on hold to go back home to play house with Stefan and Elena until they leave for their hotel in the city. He hasn't seen Stefan in so long and even under the circumstances, he still doesn't want to waste any precious time he has to spend with his brother. Katherine is important to him and unraveling the mystery around her is slowly consuming his life, but Stefan is important too. In some ways even more important. Damon may have promised himself there'd be no detours from his path to find Katherine, but when it comes to Stefan he's making an allowance. He can afford to have a pit-stop, just for one day to be with his brother. Plus, any chance he has to try and get to know Elena better will be beneficial to him later.

24 hours. It's only 24 hours. He can keep it together and put on a happy face for another 24 hours until Stefan and Elena set off for their Spring Break adventure...couldn't he?


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: Table For Three**_

 **PRESENT DAY**

Damon arrives back at the apartment just after midday to find Stefan and Elena curled up on the couch together in the thralls of a passionate kiss.

"Ahem," Damon calls closing the door behind him.

Stefan breaks the kiss and peers over at Damon his eyes wide. "Damon! Um...I didn't realise you were back."

"I wasn't until a few seconds ago."

"Right," Stefan laughs awkwardly and Elena remains seated on the sofa, looking at Damon from over her shoulder. Her cheeks are slightly rosy with embarrassment, but there's a hint of an amused smile on her face.

Boy, he still needs more time to get used to this. Damon thought the research he did about Elena would be enough to permanently separate her from Katherine in his mind, but yet again, his first instinct upon seeing his handsome little brother with his tongue down her throat evoked a sense of rage and jealousy within him.

She's not Katherine. She's _not_ Katherine. She. Is. Not. Katherine. Damon has to remind himself of this over and over and assumes he will until Stefan and Elena leave for the city.

"So I see you two have been having fun in my absence," Damon says, stepping into the apartment and dumping his bag in his bedroom.

"Very funny, Damon," Stefan snipes. "Actually if you haven't already noticed we tidied up _your_ mess."

Damon hadn't noticed until now that the apartment is the tidiest it's been in months.

"Well, I'm a big boy now, Stefan. I'm pretty sure I could've tidied my own mess," Damon teases.

Stefan scoffs.

"You ate already?"

Damon nods. "Had breakfast at the motel. Actually, I was thinking that-"

The sound of a ringing cell coming from Damon's bedroom interrupts him and he practically sprints to his bedroom to answer it. Just as always, he doesn't know what he was expecting. Just as Katherine being the one on his doorstep was an unrealistic expectation, so is expecting her to be the one that's calling. Even still, when Damon sees Caroline's name he feels a stab of bitter disappointment.

He considers ignoring her call, but decides against it. He knows Caroline well enough to know that she only calls for a specific reason and she's stubborn enough that she will continue to ring until Damon answers so she can get what she needs.

"Hey."

"Hey? Hey!?" Caroline practically bellows down the phone. "

"Yeah...hey," Damon says puzzled.

"I've been calling you since yesterday and you only just pick up?"

Damon frowns. He's had his phone by his side for the last 24 hours and he can't recall receiving a single call from Caroline.

"No, you haven't. I've been by my phone. Haven't had a call from you."

"Well, I've been calling," Caroline insists.

Damon decides it's not worth arguing with her so simply asks what she wants.

"What do I want? The Lieutenant told me you're off until further notice with some kind of family emergency. I've been going out of my mind wondering what might have happened."

Damon forgets that as professional as his relationship is with Caroline, she's a friend too. He's been so stuck in his own head that he hadn't even considered that Caroline might've been worried about him.

"God, Caroline...I'm sorry. I didn't...I didn't think."

"You're damn right you didn't think. So are you okay? Is Stefan okay?"

Caroline knows him well enough to know that a family emergency could only relate to Stefan, since he's his only family. But what can he possibly say is wrong with Stefan that would require him to have to take unexpected time off work? Caroline may know that Stefan is Damon's only family, but she also knows that he would never take time off work unless it was absolutely necessary and a violent bug - which is the first excuse Damon thinks of - just wouldn't be a valid enough. Suddenly he regrets his ill advised decision to tell the Lieutenant he had a family emergency. But what else could he have said?

"I'm fine, Caroline and so is Stefan."

Damon hears Caroline sigh down the receiver with relief. "What's wrong then?"

"I'm sorry, Caroline, but I can't tell you." It's a poor thing to say, but it's the only thing to say. Any excuse he could think of just wouldn't cut it with Caroline, so the truth will have to do. And the truth is, he can't tell her or at least, he thinks he can't.

"What? What do you mean you can't tell me?"

"What I mean is that it's personal and I'm not obligated to tell you anything."

Caroline scoffs in utter dismay. "Are you serious? Because I can't tell if you're being serious right now."

There's a hint of hurt in Caroline's voice and Damon feels rotten for what he's about to say. "I'm being deadly serious. Caroline, my private life is my business, not yours. You're just my partner, nothing more."

"Just your partner, huh?"

"Yes. So for once in your life would you just get a life and keep your nose where it belongs?"

He waits for her to argue back, but she doesn't. Caroline at a loss for words, that was a first. Damn, he really must be hurting her feelings. He has to swallow the guilt of knowing that as he finishes with, "When I'm done dealing with what I'm dealing with I'll be back at work, but until then don't call, don't come over, just leave me the hell alone."

With that he hangs up on her. He stands rooted on the spot for a couple of minutes in disbelief at just how quickly his life is unraveling. He never thought he had a perfect life, mostly because there was always something missing that Damon couldn't quite put his finger on, but seeing his life fall apart before his very eyes in this way makes him realise that perhaps it _was_ perfect. Or at least a damn sight close to it. He wished he could believe what he'd told Caroline - that after all of this is over he'll return to work, but somehow he can't see that happening. A part of him wants to pity himself for the drastic turn for the worst that his life has taken, but he can't because he knew what he was getting himself in for. The day he let Katherine Pierce into his house and his heart, he knew he was risking everything _-_ his career, his family, his reputation, his sanity, his life, his _heart_. It's a choice he made and one that he hasn't gone back on, one that he never will.

With a few deep breaths, Damon steps back out into the living room.

"Who was that?" Stefan asks immediately.

"Oh, just work."

"I told you he works like a dog," Stefan says to Elena.

"Not tonight," Damon states, sensing a tone of sadness in Stefan's voice that is a result of endless nights he was abandoned by Damon because of work. "We're going out for dinner."

"Really?" Stefan asks his bushy eyebrows arched in surprise.

"Really. Elena, do you like Italian?"

"I love it," Elena beams at Damon.

"Great. I'll book us a table for three then. Say, 7 o'clock?"

Stefan and Elena meet each other's eyes then look back to Damon and nod in unison.

"Awesome, I'll just make the call."

With that Damon slips back off into his bedroom and after making a quick call to Gino's, he flops back onto his bed. He feels an ache in the bottom of his back as a result of the hard mattress he slept on last night at the motel and groans lightly as he squirms. Katherine gives the best massages. The thought pops into Damon's head before he even has the chance to stop it.

Tense is a trait that Damon was born with and Katherine was always great at easing it in him. Her firm and expert hands were just one of the ways she did that after a long stressful day at work. He wishes he could stop thinking of her all the time, but she was so central to his daily life that every minuscule thing he sees or does somehow leads him to thoughts of Katherine. Even driving back from the motel, he stopped off at the gas station and bought her a pack of Cheetos. It was only when he got back into the car that he remembered she was gone and safe to say, those Cheetos are now flattened to the ground on the highway.

Granted, Damon hasn't had a proper night's sleep since Katherine left and his late nights at work and early morning get ups mean he's always been accustomed to running on 5 hours sleep maximum, but he's never felt this exhausted. Although he doesn't plan to, he drifts off to sleep still fully clothed and lying atop the covers of his bed.

* * *

Stefan woke Damon after what felt to be 10 minutes rest, although in reality it was closer to an hour and despite Damon's insistence that they should just catch the tube, Stefan insisted it'd be easy to drive and so Damon relented and took his car. The half an hour journey was filled with pleasant small talk and there seemed to be an air of excitement present in Stefan and Elena. Getting dolled up and whisked off to a restaurant often seems to have that affect on people. Although none of them have gone all out Stefan and Damon are wearing a shirt paired with jeans and their best shoes, whilst Elena is in a rather adorable lacy white knee length dress and beige ankle boots. The more time Damon spends around Elena the more he realises Elena is nothing like Katherine. She wouldn't be seen dead in an outfit like that. Katherine's style is so much more edgier. Dark. Dangerous. Skin tight black jeans, leather, tank tops with an adequate amount of cleavage on show, now _that_ was Katherine's style. Effortless yet sexy and alluring.

When they arrive at the restaurant the three of them are shown immediately to their table. Damon immediately notices the table is for four and his mind goes to Katherine, when he only just managed to stop thinking about her. Then again, he would rather not have to experience a dinner in which Elena and Katherine were sat across from each other. If he freaked out at the striking resemblance how would they react?

With the restaurant bustling with the hum of conversation, the waiter informs them it'll be at least a 40 minute wait for their food. Damon orders a beer and forces himself to relax. There's a niggling paranoia in the back of his mind that someone from work might spot him, but the likelihood of that is slim to none since the only place his co-workers - a bunch of extremely hard workers, all with young families - will be at 7pm on a Friday night is curled up on the couch or in bed. The only one at risk of walking in here is Caroline, but given the last conversation they had Damon has a feeling she might be curled up on the couch too, burying herself in a tub of Ben and Jerry's (Caroline's a lot more sensitive than she lets on to anyone).

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?"

"Oh, trying to get rid of us already, are you?" Stefan teases. "Probably 9ish. Will you be there to wave us off or do you have work?"

The mention of work reminds Damon of the lies that are just piling up around him. He once considered himself an honest man built upon integrity, but that time has since passed.

"Not until later," he lies.

Stefan nods.

Part of Damon is eager to push Stefan and Elena out of the door so he can continue with his search for Katherine, but another part of him is still not ready to say goodbye to his brother. The time they spend apart is never easy and even though Damon has gotten used to it, it doesn't mean he misses him any less.

"What did you say you're doing after your tour of New York?" Damon asks scratching his head.

"We're going to Colorado to visit my parents."

"Oh, that's right. And it'll be the first time they're meeting Stefan?"

Elena glances over at Stefan a smile on her lips before answering, "Yeah. But they know I'm bringing him along."

"So they're clued in more than I was?"

Elena laughs lightly, "Yeah."

"Lucky them."

"Hey, don't pretend it wasn't the best surprise of your life," Stefan says.

"Hmm, I dunno, that BMX I got for Christmas that one year has probably got that beat."

Elena giggles and Stefan shakes his head and scowls at Damon playfully. Damon might not see it, but Stefan misses his big brother every bit as much as Damon misses him. Although he's built a great circle of friends around himself at college and he has Elena - who despite it still being early days he adores - nothing can replace the comfort and familiarity of being with his brother. Damon seems to think Stefan has outgrown him, but he couldn't be more wrong. Damon's been Stefan's best friend since the day Stefan was born and in Stefan's eyes that will never change.

"Elena, how do you think your parents will like my little brother over here?" Damon asks, grabbing Stefan's shoulder and squeezing it.

"I think they're going to love him. How could anyone not?"

Her compliment takes Stefan off-guard and he turns to her, his mouth slightly agape in awe. For a moment Damon seems to fade from their world, as they lock eyes and Stefan takes her hand in his and lifts it up to his lips. Since Damon has never seen Stefan with a girlfriend before, it should be weird to see PDA's like that, but it's not. Maybe it was at first given her resemblance to Katherine, but there's something so natural about seeing them together that it almost feels that Damon couldn't imagine seeing Stefan without her now.

When the couple manage to tear their eyes away from each other Elena excuses herself to use the bathroom. Stefan's eyes trail her until she disappears out of sight and Damon realises this is the first time he's been alone with Stefan since he arrived. Stefan seems to realise this too as he quickly blurts out, "So what do you think?"

"About Elena?"

"No, about the wallpaper. Of course about Elena," Stefan replies sarcastically.

"I think she's great," Damon says honestly. "She's a really lovely girl. Why didn't you tell me about her before?"

"Because it was early days and I just wanted to see how it went. But I've...I've never felt this way before, Damon."

Damon listens intently and nods. He and Stefan have always confided in each other in the past, but weirdly never about girls.

"At this rate you'll be getting down on one knee," Damon laughs.

Stefan holds his hands up as he says, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"So you really like her, huh?" Damon says, sensing Stefan is seeking a serious conversation on the subject.

"Yeah, I really do. I've dated before but this is...it's different. I can't explain it but I...I have a good feeling about her, Damon. A _really_ good feeling."

Elena re-enters and takes her seat, knowing that Damon and Stefan were clearly just talking about her. She doesn't seem to mind and reaches for Stefan's hand under the table. Damon barely knows Elena, but he can clearly see that Stefan's feelings are reciprocated - she adores him.

Draining the last of his pint, Damon looks over at Stefan and Elena and asks if either of them want a top up before grabbing the attention of the waiter.

"What will you get up to in Colorado then? Is there much to do?"

Damon hopes his question doesn't come across quite as patronising as it sounds. Luckily for him, Elena receives the question in the way it was intended and politely responds with, "Grand Lake is a pretty small place, so there isn't much to do, but honestly, after the hustle and bustle of New York, I'm kind of looking forward to escape from the hustle and bustle."

Damon is a city man through and through, but he can appreciate and understand why Elena feels that way since he can sense that she's clearly not a city girl. He can imagine her perched on a park bench in the summer, with a book on her lap, picking from a tub of grapes beside her. Damon's aware it's a rather vivid and specific image to see and wonders if that is really who Elena is or if it's merely how she's portraying herself. Surely there has to be more to her than just head cheerleader, perfect daughter, sweet girlfriend and A star student. Everything about her just seems so...cliche. Suddenly, Damon's curiosity about her is stirred once again. Unfortunately, before he can ask anymore questions their meals are brought over and silence descends over the three of them as they hungrily tuck in.

* * *

With their bellies full and the bill paid, Damon, Stefan and Elena waddle back to Damon's SUV, reviewing the meals they had and the service they recieved. The meal did exactly what Damon wanted and allowed him to spend quality time with his brother and his new girlfriend. Damon has learned more about Elena such as the fact that her childhood best friend's name is Bonnie, she has a passion for writing in her spare time and her favourite food is tacos. Yet there is still a bubble of mystery surrounding her. Damon tries not to ponder on it too much, but it's a bubble he's determined to pop, though he's not quite sure how yet. That's a problem for tomorrow.

Once in the car, Damon wastes no time in exiting the parking lot, a little speedier than he should, eager to get home and have a few more beers so as to unwind. Katherine is still plaguing him and maybe alcohol will keep her at bay.

"What's this crap?" Stefan exclaims gesturing at the radio.

"What? The music?" Damon questions glancing over at Stefan.

"Music is that what you call it?"

"It's techno, Stefan," Elena offers from over his shoulder, her tone somewhat teasing.

"It's crap is what it is."

Damon smiles in amusement and Stefan searches through the radio stations. When all it picks up is static he reaches for the glove box.

"Maybe I'll find something decent in here, I'm pretty sure I left some CD's and-"

Before Damon has time to react Stefan has the glove box open and a photograph flutters out landing face down on his lap. The world seems to descend in slow motion and Damon is powerless to do anything, as Stefan flips the photograph over. Damon's vision begins to blur at the edges, the couple of beers he had at the restaurant not helping and he struggles to catch his breath. Stefan just looks down at the photograph, examining the faces that stare back at him. He knows what he sees yet he's unable to comprehend what it is that he's actually looking at.

"Stefan..." Damon begins, although he cannot find the words to finish that sentence.

"Wh-what is this?" Stefan stammers, holding the photo up to Damon.

Swerving off the side of the road and onto the grass, Damon slams the breaks on sharply causing them all to violently jolt forward.

"What's going on?" Elena inquires anxiously leaning over the passenger seat to peer at Stefan.

Damon stares at the photo intently. A young girl is sat on Damon's lap, his one hand wrapped about her waist, the other tickling her ribs, his face nestled in over her shoulder, in the crook of her neck, hysterical giggles escaping both of them. Although the young girl's head is bent down the eyes, the features, the hair...it's undeniably Katherine. Or rather through Stefan's eyes, it's undeniably Elena...

When Damon dares to look up at Stefan, he finds intensely green eyes filled with confusion, anxiety, dread, fury and betrayal staring back at him. Damon feels as though his heart has shriveled in his chest and for the third time in less than a week, he feels as though his world has toppled from it's axis and violently plummeting through infinity.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: Lying With The Best Intentions**_

 **PRESENT DAY**

The three second silence that follows feels like an eternity as every variation of every possible excuse or logical explanation shoots through Damon's mind. His first reaction is to laugh it off, say it's an old girlfriend and pretend that he doesn't see that the person sitting in his lap on the photograph is Elena's double. He could turn it on them, make them look like the crazy ones and downplay the resemblance to Elena as being nothing but a coincidence.

"What-Is that-? Is that... _me_?" Elena squeaks from over Stefan's shoulder.

Elena's voice reminds Damon of the reality of this situation. It's not just his brother he has to try and explain this to, it's Elena too. But how? _How_?

Stefan swallows the lump in his throat and rips his eyes away from Damon to shift in his seat and look to Elena. "You tell me, Elena," he spits venomously. "Because it sure as hell looks like you now, doesn't it?"

Elena blinks rapidly as though trying to awake from a nightmare. Damon knows the feeling.

"I...I...I...", Elena stammers, her mouth agape and her dark eyes flitting from side to side in her head as she desperately tries to make sense of what she's seeing before her. "I've...I've never seen that before," Elena insists through gasps, her hand on her hand. "Stefan, I swear to you. Stefan, I...", she trails off, exhaling sharply and shaking her head from side to side.

"How can you have never seen it before, Elena?" Stefan shouts. "This is you. Right there," Stefan thrashes the photograph in Elena's face pointing at Katherine. "Are you telling me that's not you?"

With Stefan's attention on Elena, Damon reaches forward to try and tries to grab the photograph from Stefan's hands. Stefan anticipates it and violently shifts his hand away, hitting the window as he does. The adrenaline in his body has peaked so high that he doesn't even feel the pain and his penetrating stare falls back to Damon. Damon has known Stefan since the day he was born and never has he seen his face so contorted by fury or his eyes so ferocious. It actually makes Damon tremble.

Damon glances over at Elena, her anxious stare fixed on him. She's just as confused as Stefan, but unlike Stefan her the strange nature of her first encounter with Damon gives her a sense that he can explain this bizarre situation.

Stefan noticing Elena and Damon's eyes on each other explodes with, "Will someone explain what the fuck is going on here!?"

Damon and Elena jerk their heads to Stefan in surprise. His breathing jagged, veins are bursting out of the side of his neck as he grinds his teeth together so hard Damon's surprised they aren't crumbling away.

"Stefan...I promise there's an explanation."

"Yeah?" Stefan spits. "Then what is it?"

"Please...just not...not here. Let's go back home where we can sit down and talk properly."

"No! I need to know now! Are you two...are you _together_? Have you been going behind my back? _My own brother and my girlfriend_? How...? How can this be happening? I don't..." Stefan is muttering to himself, trying to make sense of the whirlwind of emotions and thoughts circulating inside him that are all intermingled into one.

"No!" Elena exclaims reaching over and placing her hand on Stefan's shoulder. "Stefan, no. I...I would never do that. I can't explain, but whoever that is in the picture...it isn't me. It's not me, Stefan."

"How can you say that?" Stefan asks her, his voice cracked.

"Because I met Damon for the first time two days ago! I know that isn't me, it's not possible."

"She's telling the truth, Stef," Damon sighs. "It's not her."

Stefan jerks his head to Damon. "And why should I believe you?"

"Because does it look like Elena?"

"Yes!" Stefan exclaims waving the photograph in Damon's face.

"Look closer."

With a puzzled frown Stefan does as Damon says and lifts the photo up to his face. Through squinted eyes, Stefan examines every square inch of the image and slowly his expression softens, as recognition comes across his face. He can see the same things Damon has seen - the different styled hair, clothes, the body shape and size, the make-up, the facial expressions. Even on a photograph, anyone that has met Elena would know that the girl in the photograph is _not_ her.

When he feels satisfied that he's seen all he needs to see, Stefan's grip loosens on the picture and he lets his hands sink into his lap. Elena, who has been squeezed in the center of the driver and passenger seats, reaches over and takes the photograph from Stefan, wanting a closer look too. Already knowing with absolute certainty that is isn't her, Elena only stares at the photograph for a minute or so before looking up to Stefan and Damon.

Damon looks to Elena and then to Stefan as he says, "I promise, I'll tell you everything. But first, let's go home. Please."

* * *

 **PAST - 10 YEARS AGO**

Having not managed even a wink of sleep in the 6 hours he's laid in bed staring up at the ceiling, Damon accepts defeat, climbs down from his bed. Creeping towards the door, he's careful not to wake Stefan, who is wrapped up in his duvet like a caterpillar and snoring softly from the bottom bunk. It's barely gone 6am and it's still pitch black outside. But it doesn't bother Damon, he's used to being up this early. Starting his mornings with seeing the pink and orange hues in the sky from the sun rise was part of his routine, as was making a slap up breakfast for his family. The stereotypical picture perfect family that instantly pops into people's heads when they imagine that is likely one of two parents - a mother and a father - with their two sons; the four of them perched around the table, sun streaming through the window; father umming and ahhing as he reads the paper, mother making packed lunches for her boys. That of course is not the reality of Damon's life, nor is it a life that Damon is even aware exists amongst other families.

He approaches the kitchen table and begins to tidy away the empty cans of cider and cigarette packets. He tips the contents of the ashtray into the trash and with a damp cloth, he wipes away the ash and collects the nub ends that didn't find their way to the ashtray. It's a routine he's so accustomed to that it takes him only 10 minutes to have it spotless. When he's finished he wanders over to the fridge to grab a glass of orange juice. As he pours the juice into his glass, he notices white spores on the surface of the liquid. Lifting the bottle to his nose, it takes only a second for him to groan in disgust at the repugnant and sour smell of the two week out of date juice.

Any child of 15 in this situation would possibly throw a tantrum and place the blame on their mother or their father, but not Damon. Instead the only thought that enters his mind is, "Damn it. I knew it was out of date yesterday and was supposed to get more. How could I have forgot? I'll go to the store before Stefan wakes up. He'll need some juice with his breakfast."

As he shuts the fridge, he tosses the rotten juice into the trash and decides to watch TV since it's an hour before any store will be open. Proceeding to the living room, Damon suddenly trips over a pair of black heels near the front door. Damon kicks the shoes in frustration as he grunts in pain, then he looks up his eyes wide. Those heels... If they're here that must mean...

"Mom," Damon says aloud, his face lighting up with a smile.

Dashing across to her bedroom, not caring that it's still only just past 6am, Damon carefully opens the door. The overwhelming smell of stale cigarette smoke and alcohol hits Damon, but strangely he finds it comforting since it is _her_ smell, his mothers. The room is cloaked in darkness and all Damon can make out is vague outlines of the furniture.

"Mom?" Damon whispers into the darkness. "Mom, are you here? Are you sleeping?"

He knows that waking her before she's ready to arise is pretty much always guaranteed to result in her waking up in a foul mood, but it's been days since he's seen her so he really couldn't care. Stumbling clumsily across the room, Damon trips over various items strewn across the floor and reaches his hand out to the bed. When his hand falls upon a cold, hard and empty bed, his heart sinks with disappointment and he manages to switch on a light on the nightstand.

Though the light is dim and meek due to the foul shade of yellow-brown the lightshade is from the years of smoke, Damon can clearly see that his mother's not here. He's surprised by the overwhelming urge to cry that takes him over and when he turns and notices the door of her closet open, the contents from inside it missing, the tears come before he even has time to process what it is he's seeing.

He's known his mother for 15 years, she's always come and gone as she pleased, but never, _never_ has she taken anything with her. At least nothing more than the clothes on her back, a few bucks from Damon's piggybank and a six pack of Strongbow. Damon knows in his heart what it means, but he can't understand _why_. It's been four days since he last saw his mother, where she'd been in that time he had no clue and honestly, he didn't _want_ to know. He recalled the last time he saw her, strained himself to remember any minuscule detail. Something about her that was different, something she might've said or done that indicated she was thinking of leaving, but he could think of nothing. She was her usual, drunken, chaotic self. Dragging Damon and Stefan about by their hands, as Bon Jovi's Livin' on a Prayer blared in the background. She only stopped when Mr. Branson called around and told her to stop. (Lucky it was him who asked really, since Lily Salvatore never did anything anyone told her to do. Except, Mr Branson.)

Damon tries to convince himself that it'll all be okay. That she'll come back, just like she always does, but there's a gut feeling that he can't shake that he's never going to see her again. With all of the destruction and turbulence she creates, Damon should be relieved for her to be gone and admittedly there have often been times in the past when he's been so relieved to see the back of her for a couple of days or a week. It always was so much more peaceful with just him and Stefan. And Mr Branson and Lexi, of course. But now that the reality was that Damon may truly never see her again...all he wanted more than anything was for her to walk through the front door and never leave again. Despite her faults, she's his mother and there's an unflinching loyalty and love he feels for her that he has never been able to shake, no matter how toxic it might be.

Damon wanders out of the front door and crossing over to next door's porch - the place he always found himself in times of turmoil and distress. Lexi, just like Stefan, will no doubt still be cosy and fast asleep, but Damon knows Mr Branson will be out making his rounds. Since Damon has known him - which is since the day he was born - Mr Branson has worked as a mailman and maintained the same routine. He wakes at 4am, makes his deliveries and returns for 7am to wake Lexi for school and at 8am he drops her and Stefan at school. Damon's desire for strict routine and structure no doubt come from Mr Branson, since he has been the main adult influence in Damon's life.

Usually Damon would wake Stefan at 7am, but given what he's just found out, he needs some advice. When he sees Mr Branson pull up in his van 10 or so minutes later, relief shoots through him.

"Damon," Mr Branson calls out, a warm grin on his face as he climbs the steps of the porch.

"Morning, Mr Branson."

Damon stands from the bench and Mr Branson embraces him.

"I'm sorry to come round so early, I know that it's-"

"Nonsense. Now, you tell me what is it that's on your mind, son?"

Damon loved that he knew him well enough to know something was troubling him. It's the reason Damon found it so incredibly easy to open up to him.

"Well, it's...it's my mom."

Mr Branson nods, hardly surprised. His mother has been nothing but trouble ever since he's known her and as much as he is fond of her in some way, he believes with his whole heart that she doesn't deserve either of her sons.

"I...I saw her shoes by the door and I thought she must've come back home, so I went to her room you know to see her and..."

"Go on," Mr Branson encourages.

"She wasn't there and all of her things were gone."

"Her things?"

"You know, her things. Her clothes, her personal possessions."

"And you're worried about that?"

"Well...yeah. You know what she's like, Mr Branson. She comes and she goes, but she never takes anything with her. Not _all_ of her things."

"And you are afraid that she may not be coming back?"

Damon hangs his head and nods.

"We have been afraid of this in the past, but she has always come back, hasn't she?" Mr Branson smiles.

Mr Branson had been neighbors with Lily for over 20 years, since her mother died and she inherited the house. Mr Branson and his wife had been good friends with Lily's mother, Marion and that friendship extended to Lily and her two grandsons. He knew Lily well enough that he was used to Lily's disappearing act, just as Damon and Stefan were. Over the years, he has become much more than just a family friend. After all, he's the one that takes on the parenting role whenever Lily's absent, which is most of the time. He's lost track of the amount of hot meals he's cooked for the boys over the years, the nights he's had them stop over at his place, the mornings he's listened to Damon's innermost thoughts, the wounds he's bathed, bedtime stories he's read, imaginative games he's played. He's done it all. And he'll do it this time, too. Even if Damon's right and Lily never comes back, he will still be here for them. Nothing will ever make him turn his back on Damon and Stefan. In the years he has known them, raised them and loved them they have become as much a part of him as his own daughter, Lexi.

"This time is different, I know it," Damon insists.

"Don't you worry, she'll be back when the time is right."

"What if I don't want her to come back this time?" Damon retorts

"Oh, now, I'm sure you don't mean that."

"Yes, I do. All she does is cause trouble. She disappears for days and weeks, then she comes back and messes the house, she steals my money and then she leaves us again. She doesn't care about nobody and nothing but herself."

"That may be true, but she is still your mother."

Damon scoffs. "She doesn't act like it."

Mr Branson sighs deeply. "I know, son, I know. Unfortunately, alcoholism leaves no room for anything else but alcohol. Your mother loves you, I know she does, but-"

"But she loves booze more," Damon finishes.

"That's not what I said nor was it what I was going to say."

"But it's true. It's always been true. I've never understood why, but I know that's the way it is, the way it'll always be. Anyways, I don't care about that, I care about Stefan. Since she left last time he's been so upset, he asks me about her everyday, asks when she's going to come back and I always tell him soon. What do I tell him now, Mr Branson?"

"Maybe it's time you tell him the truth."

"The truth?" The words stammer out of Damon's mouth as though they are poison. As the older sibling, he has always assumed responsiblity and protecting Stefan is his number one priority. The only way he does that is by lying.

"Mom will be back soon, I promise."

"Mom loves us more than anything."

"Everything will be okay."

Lies, all lies that Damon told Stefan every day. It was the only way to soothe him off to sleep at night. A bedtime story only got him halfway, it was the reassurance of those lies that placated him enough to allow him to drift off to sleep. How could Damon take that from him? Damon may have to suffer the harsh truths of the world, but there was no way he was going to succumb his sweet, innocent 8 year old brother to the same.

"I can't tell him the truth." Damon shakes his head violently. "It would kill him if I did."

"You're a good boy, Damon. Strong, loyal, protective, loving and I know you lie to Stefan with the best intentions, but it is lying all the same."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that lying, no matter the circumstances, is often worse than simply telling the truth."

"Not if you're doing it to protect someone you love, to save their feelings. Like I'm doing for Stefan."

"Ah, but you see, you may be protecting him _now_ , but all you are doing is prolonging the pain. Take it from an old man that's been around for a while," he chuckles lightly. "The truth with always comes out. If you lie, when that truth does come out, it brings with it, not just the pain of the truth, but also the pain of the betrayal."

"What does that mean?" Damon asks again through raised eyebrows.

Mr Branson leans in closer to Damon. "It means, my boy, that when Stefan learns the truth about your mom, it will hurt him, but when he finds out his brother lied to him about it, betrayed him, it will hurt him even more."

It takes a few moments for the words to sink in and resonate with Damon.

"So you're saying if I tell Stefan the truth now, it will cause him pain, but less pain than if I lied to him?"

Mr Branson nods. "The truth is rarely easy to hear, but it is necessary to know."

"If that's true why does everyone lie?"

"Because it is human nature to lie, son, but love...love demands that we must always be honest about the bigger matters, ones concerning the heart. For hidden truths only bring with them more pain. You understand?"

"I think so," Damon nods. "Don't lie to the people you love about important things."

Mr Branson puts his hand to his mouth to stifle his hearty laugh.

"What?" Damon asks self consciously.

"Nothing, nothing, my boy. It's just...I never was good at explaining things in simple terms. You on the other hand...spot on."

Damon laughs lightly at that.

"Now, you get back round there and wake your brother. I'm making breakfast for all of us this morning," Mr Branson says, squeezing Damon's shoulder.

Damon instantly perks up and gets up from the bench. "Thanks, Mr Branson," he gushes before taking off down the steps of the porch.

"Oh and son?"

Damon whisks back around to him.

"No matter what happens, you have a family here. You always will. Don't you forget that."

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY**

The memory of that day flashes through Damon's mind the entire journey back to the apartment. Mr Branson's words about the importance of honesty and truth, especially with those you love, echoing in his ears. Later that day Damon did as Mr Branson advised him to and told Stefan the truth about their mother. He cried for two weeks straight, which broke Damon's heart, but he saw clearly that the pain telling the truth caused early on was less than the pain of the truth and lie later on. And from that day forward Damon never lied to Stefan again. Never. Not about the important things. Well, at least not until three months ago...

Just as he convinced himself at 15 that he was lying to Stefan with the best intentions, he's been convincing himself of that these last three months. Each time Stefan visited and he hid Katherine away in a hotel or made her stay silent when Stefan called or lied to Stefan about how he'd spent his day, Damon justified it all by convincing himself he was protecting Stefan. Katherine was too complicated, too messy and it was bad enough that Damon was caught up in it, he didn't want Stefan to be too. Now, doesn't that sound familiar? Even 10 years on Damon can't help but try and protect his baby brother.

But that stops today. It stops **now**. Mr Branson was right. Lies only prolong the hurt and deliver a double dosage of it. Stefan not only has to deal with the mystery that is Katherine Pierce (and apparently Elena Gilbert too), but he has to come to terms with Damon lying to him about _everything_ for the last three months. Damon knows Stefan well enough to know the latter will probably be harder for him to accept. When it comes to being betrayed by the person he trusts most in the world, Stefan's naturally forgiving and fair nature is compromised.

Today Damon has already seen a side to Stefan he has never seen before and he hates that his lies are what has caused that. Mr Branson was right about that too - there is no such thing as lying with the best intentions. This proves it, because if he would have told Stefan the truth about Katherine three months ago none of this would be happening now.

When they finally pull into the parking lot of the apartment building, Damon feels his heart rate spike. For the entire journey, he has kept his eyes locked on the road ahead and avoided even making eye contact with Stefan or Elena, but now they're back Damon is aware of the weighty truth he is expected to reveal. He considers jumping out of the car and running and never stopping, but the thought is nothing more than a whim that he would never dream of acting on. But there is one question that keeps eating away at him - _where the hell is he even going to start_?

As the engine purrs to a stop, Stefan throws the door open aggressively and climbs out of the car, marching up to the apartment without a word or even a backward glance to Damon or Elena. Damon sighs deeply and follows. Elena meets his eyes and the anxiety, uncertainty and fear Damon sees in her chocolate eyes overwhelms him with guilt. He's focused so much on how this impacts Stefan, but in reality, it probably impacts Elena more. She's the one that is personally connected to this somehow. She's the Jane Doe 2.0.

The second Damon steps into the apartment, he pours himself a glass of water and gulps it down to replenish his throat which is as dry his mouth has attached itself to the roof of his mouth.

"So?" Stefan hollers, arms folded. "Don't you think we've waited long enough? It's time for some goddamn answers, Damon."

"Alright, alright," Damon replies holding his hands up. "I told you I'd tell you everything, didn't I?"

"So then tell us," Elena says her voice soft and pleading.

"You best sit down first." Damon gestures to the sofa and Elena obliges, but Stefan remains standing. "Stef, please. Don't make this any harder than it has to be."

He fixes his eyes on Stefan's and with a heavy sigh, Stefan relents. Unfolding his arms, he stomps his way around the couch and sits beside Elena. Damon sits in the armchair across from them. Taking a large gulp from the glass of water he refilled, he takes a deep breath.

"I don't...I don't even know where to start."

Stefan throws his hands up in frustration and Elena reaches out for him, taking his hands in hers. Stefan doesn't attempt to shift away from her and seems to calm at her touch. Elena turns her gaze to Damon and suggests, "You start at the beginning."

Scratching his head, Damon inhales deeply. Two pairs of anxious and intense eyes fixated on him - one emerald, the other chocolate - Damon prepares himself to divulge the deepest and most mangled web of lies and secrets he has ever carried in his life, knowing that it will change everything.

"Well... It...it all started three months ago..."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11: I'll Be Your Anchor**_

 **PRESENT DAY**

With a deep inhalation Damon says, "And that's everything."

For the last 15 minutes or so Damon has been so been so wrapped up in recanting the sequence of events that have taken place since the day he met Katherine in the fastest and clearest way possible that he hasn't taken a second to look at Stefan or Elena to see their reactions. His eyes are still fixated on the carpet and when he does dare to look up he's greeted with exactly what he expected to see. Stefan's furiously intense gaze is on Damon, which Damon knows is as a result of the sense of betrayal Stefan feels at the secrets Damon has kept from him for so many months. Elena on the other hand is completely flabbergasted. Pale white, her round eyes are so wide that they look as though they are popping out of her skull and they dart from side to side rapidly as she attempts to digest the overflow of information that's just been hurtled at her.

"Look, I know this is a lot to process, believe me." Damon leans forwards slightly, looking over to Elena. "Elena, I know we just met and you must think I'm crazy but-"

Suddenly Elena jumps up from the couch which takes Damon by surprise and he leans back into his chair, uncertain of what Elena is going to do next.

Stefan grabs Elena's forearm and speaks her name softly.

"Crazy? No this is beyond crazy. All of this...it's...it's _insane_. You sound insane. You do know that, right?"

"Believe me, I know that," Damon responds. "But it's the truth. Everything I told you."

"No, no, no," Elena says holding her hands up in the air and begging Damon to stop. "This was a mistake. I'm-I'm leaving."

Elena peers down at Stefan with an apologetic stare and then pulls her arm out of his grip and heads for the front door.

"Elena! Elena, wait!" Stefan calls after her getting up from the couch.

"Stefan, wait. Let her go, she needs some time."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Stefan asks swinging around and glaring over at Damon.

"I...I didn't know how." Damon is aware of how pathetic an excuse that sounds even as it leaves his lips, but it is nonetheless the truth.

"You didn't know how?" Stefan scoffs. "I'm your brother. I thought we told each other everything."

"Stef, I'm sorry. Do you think I got off on lying to you? That it's all been some big game? Do you have any idea what I've been going through with all of this? You know I would only ever lie to you for good reason. I did it to protect you. I didn't know what any of this meant and I still don't. I wanted to protect you from having to go through the hell I've been going through."

"No. Just stop." Stefan points his finger at Damon. "There's nothing you can say right now to make any of this better. No excuse that is enough because you still lied to me. Nothing is ever perfect, but the one thing I thought I could always be sure of is that you would be honest with me. You were the one that told me there was no such thing as lying with good intentions. Do you remember that? You said that to me the night you told me mom wasn't coming back."

"I remember." Damon's voice is quiet and he hands his head, the shame drowning him from the inside out.

"None of this even matters right now. Elena needs me and that's more important."

With that Stefan exits the apartment and Damon lets him go.

* * *

Although Elena managed to stride out of the apartment confidently, the second she makes it outside she's stumbling from side to side, the edges of her vision blurred, Damon's words echoing in her mind.

How...? How can it be true? How can any of what he said be true? This "Katherine" person, she isn't real. She's nothing more than a figment of a mentally ill man's broken mind. Maybe he'd seen a picture of Elena on Stefan's Facebook or Instagram and unconsciously attached Elena's face to this "Katherine". But the photograph... How did that explain the photograph?

Elena wasn't sure where she was going, all she knew was that she had to get away. She clumsily trod down the stairs down into the parking lot and it was only a couple of minutes, before she heard Stefan's voice and felt his hands around her waist.

The sun is high in the sky and shining so brightly, that everything seems to be shining white. The glare of it causes Elena to shield her eyes as she continues forward without direction or any sense of balance.

"Elena. Elena, where are you going?" Stefan asks exasperated. "Please, just stop. Just... Elena? Elena, look at me."

Stefan forces Elena to stop then and marches in front of her, taking her face in his hands and bringing her eyes down to his. Her usually rosy lips are the same shade of white as her skin and when Stefan sees the bewildered look in her eyes it strikes fear into his heart.

"Elena, it's okay. I'm here, I'm here. Okay? I've got you."

Her lip trembles uncontrollably then and she collapses into Stefan's arms, panicked gasps escaping her as she clings desperately to Stefan.

"Shh, shh." Stefan strokes her hair and holds her close to his body, putting all of his own emotions about the situation aside, knowing that right now Elena needs his strength.

Though he hasn't known Elena that long, he's seen many different sides to her, witnessed her in many various emotional and physical states including wasted and hugging his toilet with mascara down her face and vomit in her hair (it was after seeing that and feeling nothing but adoration and love for her that he knew he was in really deep), but he's never witnessed Elena in this state before. She's usually always so level headed, so stable and collected, but now she is a blubbering wreck. Not that Stefan is surprised. Whilst he may be suffering the keen sting of his brothers lies and betrayal Elena was feeling the earth shattering devastation of learning something that could potentially change her world forever.

Elena buries her face into Stefan's chest, absorbing every ounce of strength and comfort he has to offer her and amidst the whirlwind of thoughts and emotions that are making it difficult for her to breathe, she manages to find her center once more. Concentrating on breathing deeply in and out, she calms and Stefan pulls her from his chest, bowing his head to look at her face.

With his fingers her gently wipes the tears from her cheeks and with his intensely concerned stare he asks, "Are you okay?"

She nods.

"Elena, I can't even imagine how you're feeling right now and I'm sorry. Just know that whatever this is, whatever it means, I'm here for you. Okay? I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

With a firm kiss on her head he pulls her back into his embrace and she wraps her arms about him.

"I'm gonna go back up to the apartment grab our stuff and we'll check into the hotel."

"But we booked it for tomorrow," Elena replies sadly.

"So I'll pay for another room for tonight," Stefan says with ease. "Are you okay to wait here?"

Elena nods and with that Stefan jogs off back up to the apartment leaving a bewildered Elena behind, pondering over what's going to happen next. At the moment she's still in denial and forcing herself to believe that the explanation for this nonsense is that Damon is unhinged, but she's not truly _that_ naive. The story Damon told them sounded real and she saw the truth in his eyes as he spoke. And even if Damon was lying there was the photograph, how could she deny that? And their first meeting. Elena had almost forgotten about that because she brushed it off as a freak thing, but in the context of the story Damon had just told them, it made complete sense.

Elena scalded herself internally and shook her head. No, she wasn't going to think about any of that. Not tonight. This night was her final night to just _be_. To exist and be with Stefan before having the face the reality of the truth. She's going to linger in the disillusionment for one more night.

* * *

Stefan passes straight through the apartment door which is still open a fraction to find Damon pacing up and down, his hands on his head.

"Oh, Stefan," Damon breathes with relief. "I'm glad you came back."

"I haven't come back. I'm just getting mine and Elena's stuff so we can book into a hotel."

Stefan marches straight down the hall towards his bedroom and Damon sighs defeated.

It's only a minute or so before Stefan is wandering back down the hall, Elena's handbag hanging over his forearm and his rucksack fixed to his back. He heads straight for the front door without even a glance at Damon.

"Do you need cash?" Damon asks.

Stefan shakes his head. "I don't need anything from you."

"Stefan," Damon calls reaching out and grabbing his arm. "Don't leave like this."

Stefan violently shoves his arm against Damon's grip which takes Damon by surprise and actually causes a stab of anger to shoot through him. Is what Damon's done really _so_ terrible?

"Stef, I know I lied to you, but I am still your brother."

Damon's voice is cold and hard and Stefan faces him, his jaw clenching with anger.

"I told you, right now Elena needs me and I don't have time for this. We both need some time, so I'll call you when we're ready to talk," Stefan says, through gritted teeth.

"And that's it?"

"That's it," Stefan states bluntly, continuing for the door.

"Stefan? I'll give you space, alright? But Katherine and Elena are connected somehow and there's more to this. Katherine was running from someone and I think Elena might be in danger too."

Damon's words cause Stefan's heart to cease beating in his chest and he turns to Damon, his face softened.

"She can't run from this, Stef. She's gonna need me to help keep her safe and she's gonna want answers that I can help her find."

Stefan hears Damon's words but keeps his back to him and then opens the door and wanders out. Damon hangs back for a couple of minute or so and then steps out onto the balcony at the front of the apartment which overlooks the parking lot. He peers over the edge to see Stefan and Elena. Elena takes her bag from Stefan and places it over her shoulder then Stefan drapes his arm across her shoulders, pulls her into him and the two leave perfectly in stride, disappearing into the night.

All night long Damon has been bottling up his emotions, but as he watches his brother leave tears suddenly prickle his eyes. Loneliness has been a constant companion of Damon's throughout his life, but Stefan has always been his constant. Whatever happened, he always knew Stefan would have his back and he took comfort in that. And although he and Stefan have had tiffs over the years, it's only ever been the usual bickering that exists between siblings, nothing like this. Damon has never seen Stefan look at him that way. It's a look that's still haunting him.

Damon attempts to console himself by reminding himself that Stefan just needs time, as does Elena. It's been a lot to take in at once and they need to be able to sit together, talk it over and figure out what the hell all of it means. Damon can understand that. For the last three months he's been living a life with more questions than answers and he knows how maddening it can be. At least Stefan and Elena have Damon who will be straight with them and present them with all the facts he knows, unlike Katherine who always danced around the truth.

Damon doesn't have much time to linger on his thoughts as his phone starts to buzz from his jean pocket. It's his Lieutenant. With a deep breathe, Damon answers the phone. "Lieutenant."

His voice is strong and assured reminding Damon of how good an actor he is sometimes capable of being.

"Damon, I'm sorry to bother you so late."

"No, um, that's fine."

Damon doesn't bother to ask why he's calling because he already knows. Damon has always been smart enough to form positive relationships with his colleagues, particularly those of higher rankings since you never know when it might come in handy. The Lieutenant is one of those people. Although they aren't friends, there's a high level of respect between both of them and the Lieutenant has been known to help Damon out in the past where needed.

"It's just that it's been two days since I granted you compassionate leave and you know there's a limit on that."

"Of course, sir."

"It's just that the Captain has started asking questions, you know how it is. So can you make it into the station tomorrow for say 9 o'clock? We'll discuss the situation and identity whether you'll be returning to work or if you'll need to take formal leave."

"Yes, sir, I can be in for 9."

"Good. See you then." With that he hangs up. The Lieutenant has always been a man of few words.

Damon has to admit he feels relieved. Though his focus has been primarily upon Katherine, Stefan and Elena, work has been niggling away at him. He doesn't want to lose his job and he is fortunate enough to have gained security at the station. Everyone knows and respects him and he knows he will be able to use that to his advantage to get the time off he needs without compromising his job in the process. And it'll be a good opportunity to talk to Caroline after their heated phone call and to also dig deeper into Elena and Katherine since he can't access all of the station's resources from home. All he needs to do now is formulate a plan or rather a _lie_ that will be an adequate enough reason for the Captain and Lieutenant to grant him leave.

Over the years Damon has met countless violent criminals and he's lost track of the amount of times he's heard them lie or excuse their crimes with, "I did it for love", as though that is a justification. There was a time when Damon was disgusted by the lies and excuses, when hearing those words "I did it for love", caused a volcano of fury to erupt inside him, but now... Now Damon is _one of them_.

Lying and manipulating has become part of his daily ritual and each time he does it he justifies it by telling himself he's doing it for a greater good, that justice is not as straight forward as he once thought and sometimes bad has to be committed to bring the good to light. But the truth is, he's doing it for Katherine. He's doing it for _love_.

* * *

Stefan looks across at Elena perched on the bed to his left. She has a pizza slice in her hand and is staring down at it blankly.

"Are you gonna eat that?"

Elena doesn't react and continues to stare.

"Elena?"

"Huh?" she blinks absentmindedly.

Stefan sighs deeply and places his half eaten pizza slice into the box. "I think we need to talk about this."

"No, Stefan I...I told you, I just don't wanna think about any of it tonight."

"I know, but look. You're thinking about it and so am I."

Elena shakes her head. Stefan reaches over to take the pizza from her hand and then holds her hand in his.

"Elena," he says urging her to meet his eyes.

When she finally does her dark eyes are brimming with tears.

"I...I just need tonight. Please, Stefan."

Stefan nods and kisses her hand tenderly. She smiles a small sweet smile at him and Stefan makes a conscious decision in this moment to put everything aside to create one normal night not just for Elena but for himself too, because after tonight everything's going to change.

Stefan reaches over for the phone from the nightstand and Elena inquires, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm ordering room service. If one night is all we've got there's gotta be champagne and chocolate."

He flashes a charming smile at her and she giggles lightly, wondering how she ever got so lucky as to find him.

* * *

With the help of champagne, chocolate covered strawberries and each other's company, Stefan and Elena manage to push the day's events from their mind, relax and have fun. Being cooped in a room all night long with each other brings back fond memories from the endless nights they've spent in Elena or Stefan's dorm just talking and laughing. Since the day they met there was a familiarity that drew that to each other and an ease with which they've communicated. There's a natural flow to their interactions, they bounce from one another and to see them together is like witnessing two kindred spirits that have never existed without one another.

"Okay! Okay! Fine," Elena shouts through laughter as she takes the tequila shot in her hand and gulps it down in one. Good thing that Stefan packed his shot set in his rucksack. After all, you never know when it might come in handy, as tonight proves.

"I knew it!" Stefan points and chuckles.

"Now you," Elena gestures to him.

Stefan rolls his eyes and downs his shot too, causing Elena to clap and throw her head back.

"What? Everyone pees in the shower."

Their laughter intermingles as Stefan reaches over for the tequila bottle and clumsily pours more into their glasses.

"Stefan, I think maybe we should stop."

"And why would we wanna do that? This bottle isn't empty yet." He wiggles his eyebrows at her and she relents with a smile. "Right, so it's your turn."

Elena pauses for a moment deep in thought. "Never have I ever cheated on a test."

Elena eyes Stefan for a moment and when he doesn't drink, she exclaims, "Oh, come on. You've never ever cheated on a test in your life?"

Stefan shrugs. "Never needed to."

"Oh okay, Mr Smarty Pants."

"Just because you're jealous," Stefan teases.

Elena tuts and reaches over to slap him on the arm playfully. Her heart is beating hard in her chest, just as it always does when she's around Stefan, but particularly when they're together alone and flirting like this. There's something so utterly terrifying but exhilarating about it.

"Hey! Anyway, my turn," Stefan says. "Never have I ever been attracted to the person sitting opposite me."

Elena locks her eyes on Stefan and doesn't remove her gaze from him as she drinks. Stefan lifts his glass and does the same.

"Never have I ever wanted to kiss the person sitting opposite me."

Stefan drinks, as does Elena. The second all liquid has been drained from their glasses, they both get up from where they sit crossed legged across from each other and come together on their knees, their lips colliding. Running his fingers through her silken hair, Stefan kisses her desperately as Elena wraps her arms about his back and pulls his body closer into hers. The taste of tequila is fresh in their mouths, with a hint of chocolate strawberries and it's intoxicating to both of them. Elena runs her hands from Stefan's forearms, up to his biceps and even relaxed she can feel the definition of his muscles. Having spent the day in Damon's company the most affection that's been exchanged between the two of them is a few hugs and a couple of pecks, which is deeply unsatisfying for Stefan and Elena. As connected as their are in intellect and personality, they are also physically. No matter how good they might be with words, there are certain emotions that only bodies can express. And as Elena falls back onto the carpet, Stefan on top of her, his tongue firmly massaging hers, his hands sliding beneath her shirt and caressing her stomach, hers riding up his bare back, they're certainly being expressive.

The more intense they become, the louder their groans become until suddenly Stefan pulls away. Elena's eyes fly open and she props herself up on her elbows to look at Stefan.

"What's wrong?"

Stefan turns to Elena and says, "Nothing. I just think we should slow things down."

It's not the first time things have got heavy between the two of them and every time it would come to an abrupt end. Usually, no matter how difficult it is for Elena to to fight against her natural instincts and emotions and ignore the burning ache that radiates throughout her body for Stefan, she stops. But this time she doesn't _want_ to stop.

"I don't." She reaches for her face and kisses him softly. "I don't, okay?"

A groan comes from deep in Stefan's throat. He so desperately wants to give in, but there is an internal battle inside him that he just can't ignore. "I'm sorry," he says leaning away from her and meeting her eyes. "It's just that with everything that's happened...it's just not the right time."

He stands up, goes to sit on the bed and Elena follows. She rests her hand on his thigh and says, "You're right."

"I'm sorry," Stefan says. He feels guilty as though he's killed the mood, but he couldn't be more wrong. Stefan's actions only prove to Elena that he respects and cares for her. He doesn't want their first time to be when they're drunk and in a vulnerable emotional state, not because they'd necessarily regret it, but because they're too important to each other and want more than that.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Elena says softly, placing her hand on his cheek. "You've been there for me today, you're the one who got me through."

"But you wouldn't be in this position in the first place if it wasn't for me." Stefan didn't even realised he blamed himself until he says the words. But the responsibility does lie at his door to an extent. After all, it's knowing Stefan that has brought Elena to Damon and therefore Katherine.

"What do you mean?" Elena questions, a puzzled frown on her face.

"If you hadn't of met me, you would never have found out about any of this. You could've carried on living your life."

Elena is hurt at even the notion of it. Shaking her head she says, "No, Stefan. Meeting you is the best thing that's ever happened to me, nothing could ever change that."

Stefan scoffs.

"Don't do that," Elena scalds. "I mean it. I know it always seems like I'm in control, but I'm not. I have this tendency to get hung up on things, to over analyse and you...you're the one that pulls me out of it and makes me see more clearly. I don't know how to explain it but it's...it's like you're my anchor, always keeping me grounded and centered."

Stefan meets Elena's eyes stunned to hear this. What is she talking about? _Elena_ is the one that keeps _him_ grounded not the other way round.

"After what happened today..." Elena hangs her head and her hand falls from Stefan's face. "I don't know what any of it means but I do know that everything's about to change."

"How?"

"I can just feel it. And I'm terrified, Stefan. I feel so powerless and confused. Yesterday I was just Elena Gilbert from Grand Lake, daughter of Grayson and Miranda Gilbert but now?" She holds her hands up and shakes her head. "I don't even know who I am anymore, Stefan. That...that girl...Katherine," saying her name aloud feels wrong to her, as though it's admitting she actually exists and isn't just a figment of Damon's warped imagination. "She's connected to me somehow. And unless doppelgangers really do exist, I'm guessing that that connection is that we're sisters."

Stefan nods in agreement. Though they both agreed not to talk about any of this tonight, he's glad that she's finally opening up about it.

"I don't know how that's possible but I do know that it changes everything. But you know, tonight, here, right now, that doesn't matter because I'm with you. And I know that if I have you by my side, I'll be able to get through anything."

She meets his eyes and smiles at him with adoration. "As long as I have my anchor I can never get swept away by the dark currents, I can never drown."

Stefan chuckles lightly. "What?" Elena asks a smile on her face.

"Nothing. Just...we're really going with the anchor analogy, huh?"

Elena's laughs and jabs her finger into his ribs. "I'm trying to be serious here."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry," Stefan says, though the amused grin on his face lingers. He shifts in closer to Elena and sweeps her hair over her shoulder. All humor disappears now as Stefan says softly, "Well, I'll be your anchor. Always."

He gazes at her longingly, his hand in her hair and her mouth curls up into a small smile as she leans into him and kisses him deeply and passionately.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12 - It's All Coming Together**_

 **PRESENT DAY**

Elena stirs from sleep, rubbing her eyes and moaning softly. For a few moments she's disorientated when she's greeted with the unfamiliar sight of a hotel room, but when she turns her head to the side and sees Stefan a sleepy grin instantly comes across her.

"Mmmm, morning," she says, running her hand over his chest, her voice still thick with sleep.

"Morning," Stefan smiles, placing his hand on top of hers on his chest.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Only about half an hour."

"Were you- Were you watching me sleep?"

"Maybe," Stefan replies.

"Because that's not creepy at all," Elena teases.

"What's so creepy about being mesmerised by my girlfriend's stunning beauty?" Stefan says tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Okay, that's just too cheesy," Elena frowns, though an amused smile is on her face.

"I'll give you cheesy."

A playful growl escapes Stefan as he jumps on Elena and she giggles loudly. Their lips soon find each other and they kiss passionately and without reservation. Although they've known each other for only 7 months and have been dating for around 4 months, there's an unconditional acceptance that would usually be expected of spouses of perhaps 10 years. Neither of them are deterred by the potent lingering smell of tequila on their breath, Elena isn't concerned about the make-up left on her face left from the night before or the dried drool on the side of her face, likewise Stefan doesn't care that his usually perfectly groomed hair looks like an untamed mane or that all he's wearing is his underwear.

"We need to get dressed and go to breakfast. They stop serving at 11," Stefan says reaching over Elena and looking at the time on his phone which reads 10:12.

Stefan goes to climb out of bed, but Elena throws herself into his back and pulls him back down onto the bed, resuming their kiss and stealing a few more minutes of alone time before they have to face reality.

* * *

When Stefan and Elena finally managed to pry themselves apart, they quickly freshened up and came down to breakfast. The bright sunshine streaming in through the windows has brought on the hangover their morning make-out session distracted them from and Elena sits across from Stefan, massaging her temples with her fingers.

"Come on, Elena, you need to eat something," Stefan says biting into a slice of jam on toast.

"Maybe that tequila wasn't such a good idea."

"What are you talking about? Tequila is always a good idea," Stefan grins raising his eyebrows at her playfully.

"Okay, how come you're fine and I'm dying right now?"

"Well, you _did_ drink more than I did."

"Guess that means I'm more of a bad ass than you are," Elena retorts.

"How'd you figure that?"

"We were playing Never Have I Ever, so if I drank more that means I've done more stuff than you have."

"I can't argue with that," Stefan replies with a smile.

Elena seems to perk up a little and takes a few gulps of coffee, before taking a nibble of toast. As the two of them eat in silence they suddenly become aware of the elephant in the room. Stefan is the first to address it.

"So how are you feeling today about...everything?"

Elena inhales deeply. The truth is, she's surprised how much a night with Stefan has changed her perspective on the situation. Yesterday she felt lost, confused and terrified, but now she feels more calm and accepting about the situation.

"Better," she nods. "I think last night is exactly what I needed."

"Even though you've got a killer hangover?"

Elena laughs lightly. "Even though I've got a killer hangover. I think I just needed time to let it all sink in so I could get some perspective. It was a lot to take."

Stefan nods in agreement.

"I still have things I want to know, things I want to ask Damon. Have you spoken to him?"

Stefan swallows and shakes his head. Elena immediately senses there's something bothering him.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," Stefan shakes his head. This is about Elena, it's not about him.

"Stefan," Elena says firmly with raised eyebrows.

"I just...I was pretty harsh with Damon yesterday."

"You were confused and angry. So was I."

"But the way I treated him that...that isn't me. It isn't us. Me and Damon don't fight. At least not seriously."

"You're hurt that he lied to you. It's understandable."

Stefan nods. "But he's hurt too. I know Damon and I know he wouldn't have kept the truth from me if he didn't think it was for good reason. All he's ever done since the day I was born is protect me. And I can sense that he's hurting, not just because he's had to lie to me and everyone else all this time, but because he lost her. Katherine. I know my brother and I can see it in his eyes when he talks about her. He loves her."

Elena breathes in deeply not sure what to think or say.

"I think about how alone he must've felt all this time, not being able to share her with anyone, not having anyone to talk to about it and I...I hate that."

"You can still put it right, Stefan. You can be there for him."

Stefan meets her eyes and nods, a grateful smile on his face.

"And what about you? How are you really feeling?"

Elena sighs. "I'm still confused, I still have questions. But I know that it's not Damon's fault, it's not anyone's fault. It's just something that is and it's out of my control. But I still want answers, like, If Katherine really is my sister, I need to know how and why. _Why_ would my parents do that?"

"And what about all that stuff Damon said about her. How she's been running from someone for years, living on the streets. Who could she be running from?" Stefan ponders.

"Exactly. I just...I never expected to ever be in a situation like this. I mean...it's not normal. It's just _not_ normal. It's like something straight out of a mystery novel or something."

Elena laughs in disbelief and Stefan can't help but laugh too at how ridiculous it all sounds. Elena's right, it really does sound like something straight out of a mystery novel.

"Right now I'm just so focused on wondering why my parents would give up their child, _my sister,_ because I know my parents, Stefan and they wouldn't do something like that."

"Maybe they were different back then. Maybe they couldn't afford to raise two children or maybe-"

"So what? They didn't have enough money, so did a coin toss and decided to give one of their babies up?"

"No, no, of course not," Stefan says. "But there's obviously more to this. You said yourself your parents wouldn't do something like that, but maybe they had no choice."

Elena nods. "All I know is that there's something much more to this and I want to know what it is. I want to know the truth."

"So we'll finish up here and we'll go back to the apartment to see Damon."

Elena nods, meets Stefan's gaze and there is an unspoken oath that they communicate of, "We're in this together, no matter what." Knowing that fact is why they are both feeling so much more reassured about what's to come next. And just like that, topic of conversation swiftly switches to light hearted chatter about school and their friends, as they continue to eat breakfast.

* * *

Damon awakes before the sun has even started to rise in the sky, whips around the apartment with a vacuum and duster to make it look more presentable, showers and makes breakfast. He's only been off work for three days, but he hadn't realised how much he'd missed the structure and routine of it. Knowing he has somewhere to be gives him purpose, even if that somewhere he has to be isn't particularly somewhere he wants to go.

He sits at the kitchen table and tucks into his pancakes, pondering over the day ahead of him. His mind wanders to Stefan and he thinks of texting him to make sure he's okay before deciding against it. Although Stefan will always be his little brother to Damon, Stefan is eighteen and capable of taking care of himself. Plus, Damon said he'd give him and Elena space and that's exactly what he intends to do. He may not know Elena, but he knows his brother and Stefan will see reason once he's had time to reflect.

Next his mind drifts to Katherine, though it's admittedly not the first time he's thought of her this morning. She's never far from his thoughts no matter what the hour. He silently prays that she's safe, despite knowing that she's strong enough to handle anything that she comes up against. It's one of the things he admires most about her. She may be labelled as a runaway but the Katherine he knows is a fighter, a survivor. The more time that passes, the more he rejects the idea that Katherine only used him as a means to an end and simply discarded him because he ceased to being of any use to her. Katherine may have manipulated in some ways, may have made him drop his guard more than he has with any other person, but he's still not a fool. He knows when someone is being genuine and what he and her shared...it was real. It still is.

Meeting Elena has only contributed to the growing theory that there is something so much bigger behind Katherine's actions. Maybe she left because he, whoever he is, found her and maybe Elena will be the key to uncovering the mystery of Katherine Pierce. Damon knows he should be more concerned with Elena's personal well being, but honestly, when it comes to her all he can think about is how important she is to him if he ever hopes of finding Katherine. He knows in his gut that Elena coming to him _the day after_ Katherine left is no coincidence. He struggled to believe in fate when he met Katherine, but any lingering doubt has been completely erased and now he is a complete reformer. He believes in fate with his entire being, because how could the events of the last three days be explained in any other way? Two long lost twins just happening to find their way into the lives of two brothers, come on! That doesn't happen. It's fate and Damon knows it. Elena was supposed to find Stefan, just as Katherine was supposed to find Damon. And Stefan was supposed to bring Elena to Damon now, at this specific time, so that she can help him find Katherine and so Damon can also help Katherine and Elena find each other.

Four souls fated to meet because only together do they create a whole. Though Damon is perhaps the only one out of the four of them that has ever been willing to admit that there has always been _something_ missing from his life, they've all felt it. _Still_ feel it. Even for Elena who always had such a happy childhood with both her parents and an endless parade of friends and joy in her life, there was still a disconnect. Elena still couldn't possibly understand what any of this means, but Damon being at the centre of it is starting to.

He's not afraid or confused anymore, he's accepting of what is and ready to embrace it fully. Katherine is missing and the reasons why are not important because regardless Damon _is_ going to find her, which has always been certain. All that's changed is that now Stefan and Elena are going to be part of it, because they're _supposed_ to be a part of it, even if Stefan and Elena don't realise it yet.

* * *

Damon arrives at the station at exactly 8:50 and heads straight to the Lieutenants office as swiftly as possible so as to avoid getting stopped by an of his colleagues, particularly Caroline who he still hasn't spoken to. When Damon gets to the door, he peers into the narrow rectangular panel of glass near the top of the door to see the Lieutenant sat behind his desk writing. Though the Lieutenant is expecting him, Damon still raps on the door twice with his fist, before waiting for the Lieutenant to call him in.

"Good morning, sir," Damon says as he steps into the office.

"Damon, I'm glad you could come in." He gets up from his seat and extends his hand out to Damon's shaking it firmly, before taking back to the large brown leather office chair behind his desk.

"It's no trouble. Is the Captain joining us?"

He shakes his head. "He's out of town right now and this is really just a formality more so than anything else."

Damon nods.

"You of course understand the procedures here regarding leave."

"I do, sir."

"And you also understand these two days I have given you were nothing more than compassionate leave, but I have to know now when you think you will be able to return to work. Whether these two days are all you need or whether you need an extra few days, a week and we will have to fill out all the necessary forms." The Lieutenant sits back in his seat, presses his finger tips together and rolls his eyes. "You know how it is. Formalities."

Damon lets out a small amused laugh. "It's fine, I understand, sir. Unfortunately, given my current situation I won't be able to return to work yet."

The Lieutenant nods. "And how long do you think you will need?"

Damon dreads giving his answer, but knows he has no choice. "A month. Maybe more."

The Lieutenant inhales sharply. "What is the nature of the family emergency you texted me about?"

Damon has rehearsed his story over and over in his head a thousand times, but now that the Lieutenant's glare is on him he feels he might crack. "It's...it's my mother. She...died."

"Oh," he responds, completely taken off guard. "I'm sorry, Salvatore."

"Thank you." Damon bows his head, shame washing over him at lying about something of this nature. "I'm afraid, my brother and I haven't been very involved with her for a long time, but it's still come as quite a shock."

"That's understandable." Even when the Lieutenant is trying to show empathy and understanding, there is a firmness to his voice and detachment that is a common trait of those working in law. The ability to detach yourself from your humanity is a necessity to survive in this profession, but for someone like the Lieutenant that has been in the field for over 30 years, it has taken it's toll and he remains detached most of the time.

"I've had to go back to my home town on Virginia to make all the arrangements and I-"

The Lieutenant holds his hand up. "You don't have to explain yourself to me. You have suffered a great loss and you need time. Usually authorised leave cannot be granted until 5 days after the form has been handed in, but in this instance I'm willing to push it through faster for you."

"Thank you, sir," Damon says.

"You understand that under the circumstances, this leave will be unpaid?"

"I understand."

"Very well." The Lieutenant gets up from his seat, wanders over to a filing cabinet, rifles through some papers and comes back with a form. "If you can fill this in, I'll get it all signed for you and I'll hand it to the commissioner personally."

He sits the form in front of Damon and hands him a pen.

"Thank you, sir," Damon says again.

Damon fills the necessary boxes with the information necessary and when he's done the Lieutenent quickly glances over it, then scribbles his signature where it needs to be and looks up to Damon.

"Well, I think that's everything."

Damon gets up from his seat.

"I hope all goes well for you, Salvatore."

"Thanks."

"And I hope to see you back here soon. Losing a detective like you would not sit well with me."

Damon takes the Lieutenant's hand and shakes it. "Thank you, sir. I appreciate that."

With that Damon exits the office and finally feels he can breathe. As he heads for the elevator he spots Caroline exiting the ladies. She doesn't seem to notice him immediately and he quickens his pace so as to make the elevator. Damon hears Caroline call his name and he lands at the elevator just as the doors are about close, narrowly sliding through the gap.

When gets to his car, he sits there for a few minutes and feels physically sick at himself. He has just lied for the millionth time, but somehow of all the lies he's told since he met Katherine, this has to be the worst. The fact that he doesn't care for his mother an ounce makes it somewhat easier to lie about her death, but Damon is still acutely aware of just how sick it is. But when he sat down and thought about it, it was the only viable excuse. No one knew anything of his mother since he'd never spoken of her and since the only people that knew her besides Damon and Stefan are in Virginia, there's no risk of anyone finding out the truth about her. This was the only event that was important enough to warrant having such a lengthy leave and would take him away from New York. It still doesn't feel good though. And Caroline... Truth be known, she irritates Damon 99% of the time but Caroline is his friend - not necessarily in the conventional sense, but a friend nonetheless - and he hates treating her this way. She's always been fiercely loyal to him and an invaluable partner and the truth is, as much as he wishes to keep her separate from what's going on in his life, part of him knows that she needs to find out the truth just like Stefan. There'll come a time when he'll need someone on the inside and Caroline is the only one he trusts. Caroline is also the only one at the station that knows the truth about Damon's mother, so now he knows that he has to give Caroline some sort of explanation as to what's going on. He just hasn't worked out what version of the truth to give to her yet.

His thoughts are interrupting by his cell buzzing in his jean pocket and he's surprised to see Stefan's name flashing on the screen. He knew Stefan would see reason, but he didn't think it'd be so soon.

"Hey." Damon's voice is calm and reluctant and Stefan replies with a greeting just as weak.

"Um...are you okay?" Damon asks after a few seconds of prolonged silence.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"How about Elena?"

"She's-she's good. You know, considering."

"Good."

Damon hears Stefan stammer incoherently for a couple of moments before he says, "Look, Damon, I'm-I'm really sorry."

Damon's heart instantly swells with love and gratification at receiving an apology.

"I was a dick and I'm sorry. It was a lot to take and I-I didn't know what to say or what to think and-"

"Stef, it's okay," Damon reassures him. "I know why you were pissed, I would've been too. But you know that I didn't wanna lie to you."

"I know. I just wished you would've told me sooner so you didn't have to go through any of this on your own."

That takes Damon by surprise and his eyes seem to instantly fill with tears. After clearing the lump from his throat Damon says, "I just want you to come home. You and Elena."

"We're coming back today."

Damon is relieved. "You sure you're ready? Both of you?"

"As ready as we're ever gonna be. Elena still has a lot of questions, things she wants to ask you about."

"I know and I'll answer all of them. Whatever she needs. I want everything out in the open now. Everything."

"We'll be home in a couple of hours. We'll talk more then, okay?"

"Okay, see you later."

With that Damon hangs up and slams his head back against the headrest, a sigh of relief ripping it's way out of him. Yesterday everything was spinning out of control, but today he feels like he's slowly taking steps to regain back some of that control. All his life Damon has lived in the future, always pondering what's going to happen tomorrow and next week and next year, in five years, ten years, twenty years. Intricate planning is always how he's slept at night. Knowing that he had a plan for his future made him feel secure, but since he met Katherine three months ago that's all changed. Now he lives for now. For today. And today is the first day since Katherine left that Damon doesn't feel alone, the first day that he feels _hope._ Every day he has been fighting to cling to hope, to remain as positive as possible but it was only more lies, except this time it was him lying to himself. But this timeit's _real_. With Stefan and Elena in his corner, Damon feels so assured that he no longer needs to force himself to believe he'll see Katherine again, because he _knows_ that he hope radiates out of him in _s_ tunning beams of yellow sunshine and for a second he does drift off to the future and what he envisions is beautiful - Katherine's eyes on his, them widening as she realises he's found her, the two of them sprinting to each other and colliding almost violently, as they throw their arms about her. It's so real that he can almost feel Katherine's body pressed against him, smell her musky scent.

When his eyes fly open he half scoffs at himself wondering how he could possibly yearn for her so much after everything she has done and everything he has learned about her or rather everything he's failed to learn about her. He's found out nothing about her, there's no official records of her anywhere. She doesn't even exist. She's a stranger. A Jane Doe. Yet Damon can't overrule his heart or his instincts both of which tell him that he knows exactly who Katherine is. It sounds crazy to think anyone could know someone without even knowing something as basic as their name, birthplace, family history and all of those basic details that help define a person, but Damon _does_ know Katherine. It goes beyond those shallow details people use to identify themselves to others. Damon was with Katherine every single day for 91 consecutive days, sometimes for a straight 24 hours and she was _real_. There were moments when he would look across at her randomly, perhaps when they were watching TV or eating dinner, and he could see that her walls were gone. She wasn't pretending or hiding, she just _was_. And he knows in his heart that Katherine's actions have been forced by her situation, by _him_. Katherine the runaway is not the same Katherine Damon knew. Katherine the runaway is who she needs to be to survive but Damon's Katherine...she's just Katherine.

Damon is still terrified of what is going happen and what he's going to have to do to find Katherine but the risks involved just don't matter, because he _has_ to fight for that person he knows she is, for his Katherine. The only way to do that is to find her and free her from _him,_ to finally give her the life she's always deserved full of joy, choices, light and opportunities. All Damon can do is hope that if - no, _when -_ he frees her that she will use her freedom to choose to remain in his life, as he would choose to remain in hers.

* * *

Stefan and Elena arrive at the apartment just after 3pm and though Damon expected it to be awkward, it isn't. In fact, the second Damon answers the door, Stefan embraces him firmly and holds him close, taking Damon by surprise for the second time today. They sit together at the table in the kitchen and Damon offers them both a drink.

"How are you?" Damon asks sitting at the table with them and looking to them both in turn.

Elena nods and Stefan looks to her, then back to Damon. "We're okay."

"I just want to apologise to both of you for the way you found out about all of this. Especially you, Elena. I would understand if you thought I was lying crazy man but-"

"I don't think that," Elena cuts in. "I mean, I did..." she smiles lightly as do Damon and Stefan. "But I can't deny something that's right in front of me."

"Stefan said you had some questions..."

"Um...yeah." Elena looks to Stefan nervously and he takes her hand in his and gives it a light squeeze. "I was wondering if you knew how I'm connected to Katherine?"

Damon shakes his head. "I only met you for the first time two days ago, up until then I had no idea that Katherine even had a sister. Like I told you yesterday, I don't know anything about her history. I can't even find any records for Katherine Pierce on any of the systems. She must've given me a fake name."

"I-I just don't understand how it's even possible I have a sister," Elena says shaking her head and blinking back tears. "Why would my parents lie all these years about something like that? Why would they give her up?"

Damon inhales deeply and Stefan frowns at him. "What? What is it? What aren't you telling us?" Stefan asks.

Damon looks to Stefan and then Elena and hesitantly tells them, "After I met Elena, I did some, um, research." Damon feels incredibly awkward admitting that he essentially invaded Elena's privacy by digging into her past, but knows it's necessary to be completely open about everything. "I was confused and I just wanted to know who you were Elena."

Elena waits for Damon to go on, an anxious expression on her face.

"I couldn't find any records of an Elena Gilbert being born in Great Lake the year Elena was born."

Stefan's eyes widen and Elena's jaw falls open. "N-N-No, no. No," Elena stammers waving her finger in the air. "That-that can't be right."

"I'm sorry, it is. I called the archive office personally and there's no record of anyone being born under your name in 1998 in Great Lake. Not even in Colorado."

"Are you sure you were born in Colorado?" Stefan asks.

"Yeah. I've lived there ever since I can remember...I my family have always lived there for generations."

"There's a possibility you were born in a different state and came to Great Lake as a young baby," Damon says.

"But my parents have _told_ me I was born at local hospital at Great Lake."

"Maybe they lied."

Elena inhales deeply and her lip trembling asks, "So...wha-what does all of this mean? What are you trying to tell me?"

"Nothing. We don't know what any of it really means yet, but what we know so far tells us one thing."

"What?" Stefan asks.

"Elena's parents have been lying about the nature of her birth."

A stray tear falls from Elena's eyes . Stefan leans into her and whispers some small words of comfort that Damon can't hear.

"I can't even imagine how hard all of this is for you Elena, but can you think. Have you ever seen your birth certificate? A hospital wristband from the day you were born? A photograph? Anything?"

Elena pauses, her eyes wandering up to the ceiling as she attempts to sift through her memories and is surprised to realise she hasn't. "N-No. No, I haven't."

After a few seconds Elena's breathing becomes ragged as she exclaims, "Oh, god. It's true, isn't it? It's really true? My mom and dad have been lying to me my entire life."

"Hey, hey," Stefan says cupping her face in his hands. "It's all going to be okay. I promise."

"I've taken a leave of absence from work."

"What?" Stefan exclaims in surprise.

"I had to, Stef. This is too important. For Elena this might be about learning about her past, who she is, where she came from, but for me it's about Katherine. She's out there and she's alone and she's in danger. Whoever this person is she's been running from all these years, he's dangerous and I have to find her." Damon's voice cracks with emotion, his eyes stinging with the unexpected tears that threaten to fall.

Stefan tilts his head to the side sympathetically. "I was right. You're in love with her."

His words cause Damon's heart to leap in his chest. He'd never said or even thought those words, but still he doesn't deny it.

"Whatever happens, I'm going to search for Katherine and I'm going to do whatever it takes to uncover the truth about her, to help her." Damon looks to Elena who already has her eyes on him. "I'm not sure how you feel about this or what you want to do, but if you want to know the truth, I can help you too, Elena. If you want me to."

"I want to," she says without hesitation.

Damon leans back in his seat. "You're sure? Because there's more to this than any of us know. This isn't just about finding her, there's someone hunting her for god only knows what reason and that means the second any of us get involved in this we're putting ourselves at risk."

"I know it's a risk. I heard everything you said yesterday, I haven't stopped thinking about it and I know that I can't walk away from this. I'm involved whether I like it or not. Whatever you're planning to do, I'm in."

Damon and Elena both turn their heads towards Stefan to hear his thoughts. "You're my brother and you're my girlfriend, do you really have to ask? I'm gonna be with you every step of the way."

Elena kisses him tenderly on the cheek and Damon feels a stab of pride and terror. He's proud that Stefan is brave and selfless enough to support him and Elena through this ordeal, but terrified of the danger he could potentially be putting his little brother in. Not that that matters. Stefan has made up his mind and for all their differences, the one thing Stefan and Damon do have in common is their stubbornness. There's no changing Stefan's mind when its been made up.

"So where do we start?" Stefan asks. "From what you've told us we basically have nothing to go off."

"That's not true," Damon replies looking to Elena. "Your parents..."

Elena inhales deeply. "How do you feel about that?" Stefan asks her.

"I hate it," Elena admits. "I don't want to face them after finding out about all of this and I'm terrified of what they're going to tell me when I ask them about it."

"You don't have to be part of this. I can go and see them myself. They don't know me, they don't know you and I met, they don't ever have to find out that you're connected to any of this if you don't want them to," Damon says.

Elena seems as though she's tempted for a second, then she shakes her head. "No, no. As much as I wish everything could just stay the same, it can't. Not after this. I couldn't spend the rest of my life living with this lie. I need to be the one to ask them the truth about all of this."

"And you're sure you wanna do this?" Stefan asks.

She looks to him and nods. "I'm sure."

A smile spreads across Damon's face. He was right about Stefan and Elena. They were supposed to find out and they were supposed to be with him through this. It's all coming together.

* * *

The rest of the day is spent with Damon answering any other questions Stefan and Elena have and discussing in depth how they're feeling and trying to make sense of it all. Though it's hasty, the three of them agree that the sooner they set off for Great Lake the better, so Elena texts her parents to inform them she's coming home for a visit and they book last minute plane tickets. Luckily, Damon has always been sensible enough to keep savings, because they're certainly going to come in handy over the next few weeks.

After they've ate pizza and watched some boring TV, Stefan and Elena decide to retire to Stefan's bedroom, no doubt wanting to talk over the events of the last couple of days alone. Stefan hangs back for a couple of minutes and tells Elena he'll meet her in there and Damon wonders what it is he's going to say.

"What's up?" Damon asks.

"I really am sorry for how I acted yesterday."

"Stefan, I told you already, we'll cool."

"I know, but I want you to know... You're my brother Damon and I'm-I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Stef. Means a lot," Damon replies placing his hand on Stefan's shoulder and squeezing it lightly.

"I just have to ask you one thing. Is she really worth all of this? Katherine?"

The question catches Damon off guard and his eyes fall to the floor. When he meets Stefan's intense, expectant gaze he rebuttals with, "Is Elena worth it?"

Stefan is stunned and no more words are necessary because they have a clear understanding. After a few moments Stefan breaks into quiet laughter.

"What?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking about how crazy it is that we both fell for long lost twins. One day when this is all over, I'm writing a book."

Damon laughs. "I think you'd have a best seller on your hands there, brother."

Stefan smiles.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Damon asks, serious now. "I kept all of this from you because I wanted to protect you, because I could sense it was dangerous and now you're right in the middle of it."

Stefan exhales. "I can't explain it but Elena...I've never felt like this about anyone before. I wanna be there for her, I wanna protect her. I couldn't imagine letting her do this without me."

Damon nods understandingly a knowing look in his eye. "Looks like I'm not the only one in love."

Stefan blushes. "I'm not doing it just for her."

"I know that." Damon smiles at him with gratitude.

"Anyway, I'm gonna head off to bed."

"Don't forget, flight leaves tomorrow at noon. We need to be out of here for 10am."

"We've got our bags ready to go."

Damon nods. "See you in the morning then, brother."

As Stefan leaves for his bedroom, Damon can feel warmth radiating from his chest throughout his body. His situation is hardly a happy one, yet it is a great deal better than it was yesterday and that's enough for now. Damon decides to do one last tidy of the apartment, packs a few last minute things for the trip and then decides to take a visit to the station. He wants hard copies of Elena's records in case she or her parents want to see them and with any luck no one will be there since it's after midnight.

As he hoped, when Damon arrives the station is quiet with the exception of a few late night owls whose faces he recongises, but doesn't know by name. They all ignore him and he slips straight into the office and to his desk. The computer takes a few minutes to boost since it's been off for two days, but when it does Damon swiftly enters Elena's names and hits print on every record that comes up. He then logs off the computer and swiftly takes off in the direction of the printer. Armed with the papers, he heads for the elevator but is suddenly stopped in his tracks, by a stern, face staring up at him framed by golden curls. Damon's heart stops.

"Not expecting to see me?" Caroline asks with attitude, her arms folded.

"Caroline, hey."

"So are you gonna explain what the hell is going on with you? And are you gonna apologise now or later?"

"Caroline, I am sorry for the way I spoke to you the other day. I've had a lot going on."

"And I offered you my help but you threw it back in my face."

"I know, I know. That was lame."

"So?"

"So...?"

"So why are you here now and why haven't you been at work?"

"I came here for, um, well, I came for..."

Before Damon can stop her Caroline has ripped the papers from his grip and is looking through them.

"Give them back, Caroline," Damon demands his voice hard and firm.

"Elena Gilbert." Caroline stares intently at the paper in front of her, a strange expression on her face that Damon can't quite place. "Who's the pretty girl?" Caroline asks waving the document with Elena's drivers licence in Damon's face.

"She's..." Damon isn't sure what he's going to say until he says it. "She's Stefan's girlfriend."

"Oh okay, I see. And you thought you'd take advantage of your job and check up on her, huh?"

"It wasn't like that."

"No? Then what was it like?"

Damon stammers and then relents. "Okay, I was checking up on her. Stefan's my little brother and I'm just protecting him."

Caroline eyes him through a narrow stare. "No," she says after a few moments, stepping closer to Damon and searching his face. "You're lying. I can tell. There's more to this."

That's the disadvantage of having a friend that's a detective, Damon thinks, they always see straight through your lies.

"And why would I do that?"

"I dunno. If I knew that I wouldn't be pulling this face would I?" Caroline says, pointing at her confused frown. "But you don't just take leave from work for no reason."

"There is a reason," Damon insists. "But like I told you before, it's personal."

"Damon, did you ever stop to think that I might actually be able to help you with whatever it is that's going on?"

Caroline meets his eyes, her gaze intense and serious and the guilt overwhelms Damon at once.

"I don't want you involved."

Caroline sighs.

"Look, Caroline, we've known each other for a long time and we're partners. Being partners means you trust each other, trust each other with anything, so trust me now when I say you're better off out of this."

Caroline continues to scrutinise him before relenting. "Okay, okay," she says holding her hands up and handing Damon back the papers she took from him. "Do what you gotta do. But know that when you do decide you need me, I'll be willing to put my pettiness aside to help you."

"Thank you," Damon says with a appreciative smile, before walking past her and heading for the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Caroline calls after him.

"Home and then I'm leaving town.

"Where for and for how long?"

"I can't tell you and I don't know. But I'd get used to being without me for a partner for a while."

Caroline groans. "Seriously? Do you know how gross it is working with Cooper? You piss me off at the best of times, but I'd even take you over him any day. That smell, it's like nothing I've ever smelled in my life!"

Damon laughs. Cooper, the newly qualified detective just transferred from Texas is a hard working and decent young man, but lacking in the personal hygiene department.

"Are you need to do this on your own?"

Damon is amazed that even though she knows nothing about what's going on, Caroline still seems to instinctively understand that whatever it is going on is important to him and for a moment he thinks he may have underestimated her.

"Like I said, you don't need to be involved with this. But if the offer still stands and you'd be willing to put your pettiness aside to help me...I might just take you up on that one day."

Caroline nods. "It stands."

"Good. Take care, Caroline."

"Damon?"

Damon turns back to her.

"Be careful."

Damon nods and gets into the elevator. Though he initially wanted to avoid Caroline at all costs he is beyond relieved that he bumped into her. He's hoping he will never have to involve her in anything relating to Katherine, but if the day comes where he's desperate, he will need to and now he feels confident that he can turn to her if that time ever comes. He realises he's been taken by surprise by everyone in his life today - Stefan, Elena and now Caroline. Even the Lieutenant. The people in his life are a lot more kind, loyal and understanding than he ever gave them credit for and he's beyond grateful. Three days ago his life collapsed at his feet, but because of their kindness, the foundations of it have already started to be rebuilt. The wheels are set in motion and this is where it all starts. The beginning of the journey to discovering the real Katherine Pierce. It really is all coming together.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13 - The Heart Wants What It Wants**_

 **PRESENT DAY**

Four days. It had been four days since Katherine had left New York, but it feels like a lifetime. Katherine adapted to life on the streets instantly. Apparently you can take the girl off the street, but you can't take the street out of the girl. She's still an expert at slithering through the shadows, manipulating and scheming to get the food and funds she needs to survive. So far it's been easy, too easy in fact. Her philosophy is the same now as it was then - survive. It's really that simple. That means taking each second as it comes and doing whatever is necessary in any given second to ensure her survival.

The journey to Oklahoma has been longer and more exhausting than Katherine anticipated. It would've taken around six hours by plane, but between trains, buses, hitchhiking and walking, it's taken her three days. The last time she'd set foot on Oklahoma soil was over two years ago and although it wasn't her favourite place in the world, she felt a sense of familiarity at being back here, which is a feeling Katherine scarcely feels. But it's more to do with the person she associates with the place rather than the place itself. Rebekah. Oh, Rebekah. There's never a day that passes by where Katherine doesn't think of her and wonder how she is, where she is and what she's doing, because regardless of what Rebekah did to her, she was the only person in the world Katherine connected with, at least until she met Damon.

Katherine first met Rebekah four years ago. It was Christmas Eve and Katherine found herself at Rockafeller Center, staring up at the infamous and glorious tree that attracts hundreds of thousands of tourists each Christmas. Although she was only fourteen years old at the time, Katherine could not recall celebrating a single Christmas. They'd always hung ugly trimmings at the foster homes and served dried up dinners of turkey and potatoes, but they were always the unhappiest of days for Katherine. Nothing but a painful reminder that she was all alone in the world with no family to share the holidays with. Each year she would watch Home Alone and cry herself to sleep, because just like Kevin she celebrated every Christmas alone, but unlike Kevin, her family didn't return home to surprise her on Christmas Day. Katherine prayed that they would every single day, not just as Christmas, but they never did. So she found herself at Rockafeller Center, just as Kevin did in Home Alone 2 and she waited for her mother to show up, just like Kevin's did, but instead it was Rebekah she found.

Katherine saw someone come up the side of her and looked to see a young, sprightly blonde with stunning blue eyes, pink cheeks and a warm smile.

"Happy Christmas," she beamed at Katherine.

Taken aback by her enthusiasm and highly paranoid at who she might be and her intentions, Katherine wished her a happy Christmas under her breath and then turned to leave.

"Are you here all by yourself?" Rebekah called after her.

Katherine considered walking away, but something inside her propelled her to turn around and nod.

"Me too. Here," Rebekah held out a polystyrene cup to Katherine. "Do you like hot chocolate?"

Katherine adored hot chocolate. It had been a long time since she'd had one, but she could recall the taste exactly and her mouth watered.

"But isn't-isn't that yours?" Katherine stammered nervously.

"Oh, I don't mind sharing. Besides, you look like you could do with warming up." Rebekah smiled, handing the cup to Katherine.

It was true. Katherine was freezing, so she reluctantly accepted the drink and took a sip. It was watered down and not as sweet as Katherine would've liked, but somehow it was still the most delicious hot chocolate she'd ever tasted.

"How is it?"

"Mmm, good," Katherine replied with a smile.

And from that their friendship was born. The rest of the evening was spent chatting on a park bench, where Katherine learned that Rebekah was a runaway (although she really didn't look like one to Katherine, with her shiny locks, pearly white teeth and immaculately clean clothing).

"My parents died when I was two, so I was raised by my brothers," Rebekah told Katherine.

Katherine couldn't understand why anyone with a family that devoted themselves to protecting and raising them would voluntarily leave, since Katherine would give anything for that.

"I left because my brother's...they...they did things. Things I didn't like. I knew I had to get away and that I wouldn't be happy until I was free of them."

Katherine tried to understand but she couldn't. She was on the streets because she was forced to, but Rebekah had _chosen_ it. Why would anyone choose that life for themselves? Katherine wondered. Katherine stared at Rebekah that night in awe at how giggly, light and radiant she was and felt nothing but admiration for her. Rebekah was seventeen and though the age difference wasn't that significant, Rebekah seemed like a wise woman in comparison to her fourteen years.

That Christmas was the last Katherine spent praying for her family to find her, because in Rebekah she found the friend and sister she never had. They stuck together through everything, cruising the streets together and somehow Rebekah almost made life on the streets seem like an adventure. They slept under bridges huddled together, invaded derelict buildings to build fires and tell stories and every single Christmas without fail they had hot chocolate just as they did the first night they met.

The night that Katherine learned of Rebekah's betrayal was one of the single worst nights of Katherine's life and one that still weighs heavily on her heart. Katherine was strolling down the street in LA - the one place Rebekah and Katherine had both been dying to see and agreed they would visit together, even if they couldn't afford to do anything - when suddenly she saw a dark navy Mercedes-Benz parked on the street. Horror struck Katherine's heart and she dashed down the side of two buildings immediately. Though there were probably many vehicles of the same make and colour, she just knew it was _him_. She couldn't understand how he'd found her, but her suspicions were confirmed when she saw the familiar face of one of _his_ men _._ The shaved hair, dark skin the shade of chocolate,narrow hazel eyes... They're imprinted on Katherine's memory. After all, he was the one she spent most of her time with, not _him._

Being so dangerously close to them made it difficult for Katherine to breathe, but she knew she could do nothing but wait until they left. So she remained hidden, grateful that it was rush hour so the streets were bustling with people concealing her even better. When she saw the head of blonde hair climb out of the car, Katherine's heart stopped and all breath left her body. She blinked rapidly, focusing her eyes on Rebekah standing with the man and openly chatting with him as though they were old friends, and each time she blinked she expected Rebekah to disappear, but she didn't. That's when _he_ emerged from the store they were parked in front of and scooped Rebekah up into his arms and held her close. Katherine could hear their laughter echoing in her ears all the way from across the street and it turned her blood to ice.

It had all been a lie. Everything. Rebekah was a fake. Her plan all along was to give Katherine over to _him_. But why? Why would she build the bond with Katherine that she had for two long years to then betray her now? Katherine's head was spinning and she couldn't think straight. All she knew was that she had to get as far away from LA, Rebekah and him as she possibly could. Luckily the three of them clambered into the Mercedes and drove off, giving Katherine the opportunity to leave. She sprinted down the street, bumping into people in the crowd as she did, a river of tears falling from her eyes as she gasped for air. By that point Katherine had experienced more trauma and sadness than most other 16 year old's, but the pain she felt in her heart at Rebekah's betrayal was unlike anything she had ever felt before. She always thought the expression "heartbroken" was exactly that - an expression - but in that moment she realised how literal it was, because it really _did_ feel like her heart had been broken in two. And boy, it _hurt_.

After that day, any trust and faith Katherine had gained in humanity from knowing Rebekah was obliterated and her armor turned to cold, hard steel that was practically impenetrable. Katherine is aware it's a cliche but that pain made her who she is today. It transformed her from a naive girl, to a wiser young woman. The fourteen year old that accepted hot chocolate from a stranger with very little reluctance became so suspicious, untrusting and paranoid that she refused to let anyone close again. It's the reason she couldn't trust Damon when she first met him and it's why she's here now.

The only way Katherine knows to be safe is on her own. No matter how much Damon helped her or how devoted he was to her safety, he was still a hindrance and it's why she left. She has tried to forget him as she forced herself to forget Rebekah, but she's failed in doing so with Damon just as she did with Rebekah. Though Damon has not betrayed her like Rebekah, the pain of not being with him is as severe as it was with Rebekah. Apparently, no matter how much she suffers at the hands of others, she continues to crave human company and closeness. She craves to have it with Damon specifically. God, she misses him.

She knew it wouldn't be easy when she made the decision to leave, but she never imagined it would be _this_ hard. Why is it so damn hard? Damon is just some cop that took her in, that's it. They weren't a couple, they weren't even friends. To be honest, she never knew what they were to each other and she still doesn't. Labels never seemed relevant to Katherine. All she knows is that she feels for Damon. Deeply. But that will change because with time Damon will fade, just as Rebekah has and the pain will ease. She just hopes that it will happen sooner rather than later, because currently Damon is consuming her every thought and emotion, and it's driving her crazy.

Katherine's life has always been a dark abyss of nothingness. Unlike other children, she never grew up with a future planned, she never had the chance to make plans or have dreams, all she did was get through each second, each hour, each day. But having met Damon has made that pitiful existence feel impossible. Just four days of returning to that life and she feels ready to end it all because honestly, what. is. the. point? It was always easy to accept the life because she'd never known anything else, but after having experienced a small taster of what life could look like she just _can't_ accept it anymore.

When she left Damon she had no plan, she was just going to return to who she was and the life she led before him, but she realised that it's impossible. That is why she has decided to find Rebekah. For so long she told Damon he needed to stop asking questions and learn to accept that some things just are and there is no reason or logic, because that's what Katherine herself has spent her life doing - accepting the hands life has felt her - but something has snapped inside her. She doesn't want to live like that anymore. She didn't realise it when she was with him, but Damon has inspired her to want and strive for more, by making her feel _worthy_ of more.

She needs answers and the best person to give her them is her former best friend. She is the one that can tell Katherine who _he_ is, why _he_ wants her and maybe she can also explain why she spent two years lying and deceiving her. Oklahoma is just the first stop. Since her and Rebekah spent the two years they were together travelling the country, never staying in one place for more than a week, there's a lot of places Katherine needs to search. And even then, there's no guarantees Katherine will find her. After all, based on the last time Katherine saw Rebekah she's assuming she's no longer living on the streets but back with her wealthy, criminal friends, one of whom apparently wants her, for whatever reason.

Sometimes Katherine finds herself questioning how the hell she has managed to continue living with the endless questions and mysteries that her life is made up of, because it really is _ridiculous_. How could any one person be born into a life so utterly _cryptic_? Everything from the day of her birth is unknown to Katherine, at this point she's convinced she's some sort of alien that accidentally wound up on earth. Maybe that's why _he's_ after her. Maybe he's another of her kind sent down to retrieve her and return her to her home planet.

Katherine can't help but shake her head and chuckle lightly to herself. The most ironic part is that given everything that's happened, Katherine isn't discounting that as an option. Her entire existence is a mystery interwoven with lies, deceit and secrets, so _anything_ is possible.

* * *

Katherine spends the day pacing the streets, checking out the places she and Rebekah used to spend their time at when they were in Oklahoma but found no sign of her anywhere. With a sandwich that she'd fished out of the trash (it still disgusted her at just how wasteful privileged people were with their food), she sat on the sidewalk, her knees up to her chin. She didn't want to be alone tonight, so she took to people watching on the main high street, grateful for the hustle and bustle to keep her company. She became so accustomed to loneliness after she lost Rebekah that it became a part of her, but now it caused her to physically ache. Well, she's not so sure if it was loneliness she was aching from or being separated from Damon. Though, both are mutually exclusive. Katherine had met many people in her years on the streets and none of them, not one, perhaps not even Rebekah, ever completely filled that gaping hole at her center. Only Damon had ever done that.

She doesn't know _how_ or _why_ he made her feel the way she did, since she'd never had anybody to talk to about those things. Those things being feelings and boys. She's never had a boyfriend or even a crush on anyone. The only knowledge of love she has is based on a few corny romcoms she watched as a child and observations of couples in public. Since she was three years older than Katherine and beautiful, Rebekah had more advice to offer Katherine in this aspect of life than anyone else, but Katherine never quite knew when Rebekah was joking or being serious.

She often spoke about love and would say something such as, "Believe me, Kat, you never know who's going catch your eye. A cute guy or a cute girl...you never know who it's gonna be. The people we fall for always catch us off guard and a lot of the time it doesn't even make sense. But the heart wants what it wants."

Just like most of the philosophical and cryptic things Rebekah said, Katherine didn't understand at the time, but she did now. She was pretty sure she knew barely a fraction of who Damon was yet in some ways she felt she knew him better than anyone. She knew given the circumstances of how they met and the nature of their relationship, it was illogical and crazy even, but her heart _craved_ him. It's the reason she questions herself and contemplates going back to New York at least 100 times a day.

She never thought she'd find somewhere that felt like home, but all she wanted was to go back to Damon's apartment, curl up on the couch with him and eat Chinese. She missed seeing him, talking to him, but most of all she missed the way she felt when she was with him. Warm, safe and whole. She never thought she'd trust anyone enough to feel those emotions, but she'd found it with Damon. She even missed the churning in her stomach and sweaty palms when he was near, because it reminded her that she was still very much alive.

In the hours he spent at work, Katherine often pondered over how Damon felt towards her. In most situations Katherine could read social situations better than anyone, but when it came to Damon it wasn't so easy. Being a detective means he's got the perfect poker face and he is so good at remaining calm and collected. There were moments where she caught him gazing at her longingly or when she thought she saw a twinkle in his eye, but then she convinced herself she was seeing what she wanted to see. After all, Damon is a well respected detective, who was older than her, handsome and intelligent. She is nothing but a stray he found on the street and decided to take under his wing. He was doing his duty as a compassionate, moral citizen and detective.

But Katherine knew somewhere deep inside it was more than that. He'd lied to everyone in his life, including his brother, all to protect her. And although he'd never spoke of his intentions or feelings towards her, she felt that his actions spoke volumes. But whenever she allowed herself to think these positive thoughts and linger on the fantasy of one day finding Damon again and being with him, she reminded herself that life isn't like those romcoms she watched as a kid. Reality was ugly, unfair and harsh. Katherine knows that better than anyone.

However, as hard as she tries she can't seem to stop herself from indulging in the fantasy, which she props up with the memory of one night in particular. The night that keeps Katherine clinging to the hope that one day she might just get what her heart wants.

* * *

 **PAST - 2 WEEKS PREVIOUSLY**

Katherine's cell buzzed from the coffee table and before she even reached for it, she knew it was going to be a text from Damon to say he was working late. After all, he was the only one that had the number to the pay as you go cell that he'd given her and the only reason he ever called or texted was to say he was working late.

Katherine checked the text anyway just to be sure and her suspicions were confirmed as she read, "Working late, be back just after 10."

She sighed deeply. She knew she should be grateful for everything Damon has been doing for her and she was, but she wished he didn't have to work so much. The second that thought entered her head, she pushed it back out realising how completely selfish she was being. I guess, that's one bad habit you pick up when you've led a life like Katherine's - selfishness and inconsideration. When it came to Damon she had to constantly remind herself to think of his feelings instead of just saying or doing whatever she felt was best, which is how she'd spent a majority of her life. It was a learning process, but Damon being such a naturally kind person made it that much easier for Katherine to be considerate towards him.

She turned on the radio and decided to whip around the apartment and tidy it to distract herself from thoughts of Damon. Damon is a naturally tidy person, but since Katherine's been living with him, the apartment is always immaculate. Katherine has very little else to do with her spare time besides tidy. Occasionally she'll fish out some scrap paper and sketch, though she's not particularly very artistic, it helps soothe her and quieten her thoughts.

She used to be good at switching off and shutting the world out, but since she's met Damon her mind never stops churning, it even prevents her from sleep most nights. Being on the streets left time for over-thinking the smallest things, since she had to be focused on the primary goal of surviving the day. But since being here, she's been fed and looked after which is giving her plenty of free time with nothing to do but think. She's already decided she doesn't like it. It drives her crazy spending her days and nights analyising every tiny little thing.

Even though it's been years since she last saw _him,_ every time she hears a car engine her heart starts racing and she fears he has found her. Whenever Damon suggests she leave the house she feels the panic rise immediately until she feels she is drowning. Weirdly, she is more afraid and paranoid _he_ will find her than she ever was when she was on the streets, simply because she has more time to think about it.

And when she's not thinking about _him_ , she's thinking about Damon. For someone that considers herself inherently selfish, she spends a lot of time thinking about Damon. She worries constantly about how her presence in his life is affecting him and she carries the guilt of imposing on him every single day. And whenever she thinks about that, it inevitably leads her to the realisation that this is only temporary. She can't stay here with Damon forever. As much as she wishes she could she knows in her heart one day she'll have to leave, and that day will probably be sooner rather than later.

An hour passes Katherine by and just as she's about to retire to the couch after doing the dishes, she hears a key in the door. Although she knows it's Damon, her heart still leaps in her chest when she sees his dazzling blue eyes and dashing smile.

"Hey."

"Hey. I thought you weren't gonna be back 'til 10?" Katherine states gesturing to the clock on the wall that reads 9:23pm.

"I managed to get out of there earlier. Are you complaining?" Damon grins at her playfully.

"Nope. No complaints here," she replies holding her hands up and giggling.

* * *

After whipping up some late night macaroni and cheese, Katherine and Damon fell into conversation. Even though they longest amount of time they spent apart was 10 hours whilst Damon was at work, whenever they were together they talked as though they hadn't seen each other on years. They never tired, never ran out of topics to discuss or jokes to crack, which is particularly surprising since practically every aspect of Katherine's past is off limits. Even with Rebekah, there would be times when neither she or Katherine would have anything to say. But never with Damon.

"Hey, can I have one of those?" Katherine asks, gesturing at the beer in Damon's hand.

He raises his eyebrows at her. "Are you 21?"

"You know I'm not," she pouts.

"Well, then."

"I might not be 21 yet, but I'm not a kid."

"No, I know you're not a kid."

For some reason the way Damon looked at her as he said that caused Katherine to blush slightly.

"Tell you what. I've got some Sprite in the cupboard. You can have half a shandy."

Katherine scoffs. "Is that it?"

"That's all you're getting. You want it or not?"

Knowing Damon wasn't going to give in, Katherine relents and Damon goes to pour the shandy. A few minutes later their conversation is interrupted by a call from Stefan. Damon never ignores a call from his brother, no matter what the time, so Katherine nods approvingly as Damon apologies and answers the call. The call brightens Damon's mood even more and he returns full of stories of his and Stefan's childhood, which Katherine always loves to hear. Even if she can't share her history with Damon, at least she can learn about his.

As Damon finishes his tale of how Stefan and Lexi shaved his eyebrows as he slept when he was 16, Katherine can't contain her laughter.

"They always were little shits," Damon laughs. "Gotta love 'em though."

The laughter subsides and silence envelopes the room. Katherine realises that this is the moment that she's supposed to rebuttal with a similar funny tale from her childhood, but she has none. The shame and embarrassment overwhelms Katherine and she shifts her body away from Damon and hangs her head. _This_ is exactly why she has to leave. It's not fair. Damon offers up a piece of his life to her, opens up to her and allows her to try to get to know him better and she can't reciprocate. Katherine doesn't know much about what it is to be "normal", but she knows enough to know that this _isn't_ normal. She never really cared about being normal before, but with Damon it's different. She wants to be able to partake in these normal rites of way with him, though she can't explain why.

The silence continues and she feels it swallowing her whole, so she goes to get up from the couch, unable to withstand it a minute longer.

Damon reaches for her hand and says softly, "It's okay."

She sinks back down onto the couch and turns to him. "What's okay?"

"I don't need to hear all about your past to know you. I already do know you."

Katherine stares at him in awe. A light laugh of disbelief escapes her and she shakes her head as she replies, "Really? Because even _I_ don't know who I am."

"Well, I do," he insists. "I know exactly who you are."

Katherine shakes her head again. "How can you say that, Damon? You barely know anything about me. My entire life, the things I've done, the people I'm running from...you don't know any of it."

"I know and I don't need to know any of that to see that you're good and you're decent and kind."

Tears sting Katherine's eyes. No one had ever spoke about her like that before. Not ever.

"You say that now, but you don't know..." Katherine says, her voice thick with emotion.

"I know that you've just been running for so long and been afraid for so long, that you don't know who you are or what to do anymore. And I also know that deep down inside you're just like me. You want to be happy, but you don't know how to be. But most of all you're lonely. You feel so alone and it eats you up inside."

Katherine wants to tell him that he's wrong, that his psychoanalysis won't work on her, but how can she? He's right. He's right about everything. Silence extends between them for a few moments, then Katherine inhales deeply.

"I was." Her voice is so quiet, but Damon hears her words clearly. "I was alone. Not anymore."

Katherine hears Damon take a sharp breathe and when she dares to meet his eyes they're locked on her intensely. His arm is draped over the back of the couch and he's sitting facing her. His face is slightly blurry through the tears that are in her eyes and the only sound that fills her ears is the sound of her heart thudding against her rib cage. Damon reaches his hand up slowly and all breath leaves Katherine, as he gently reaches out for her face. With his thumb, he lightly wipes the single tear that's fallen down her cheek and smiles at her with such adoration that it makes Katherine quiver inside.

Katherine knows she should pull away, but her entire being is being pulled towards him like a magnetic pull. Neither of them move and Katherine's eyes drift closed as she soaks the tenderness and warmth of Damon's touch that is causing her skin to tingle. When she opens her eyes, Damon is still gazing at her and then he simply shifts towards her. An explosion of thoughts go off in Katherine's mind as she anticipates the feel of his lips on hers, but he leans up and plants a soft, firm kiss at the center of her head.

Heat rushes to Katherine's head making her feel she's about to pass out and all at once, Damon moves away from her and continues drinking his beer as though nothing has happened. Disappointment brings Katherine back down to reality and she realises how ridiculous she was to ever think Damon could want her. She knows that she can't make a big deal out of it, so takes a gulp of her own drink and engages with Damon when he resumes conversation, trying her best to ignore the knife that she feels has just been twisted in her gut.

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY**

Katherine's eyes fly open and she sighs. She often re-imagines that scenario with a different ending, but what's the point? All she's doing is torturing herself with something that can never be and causing herself more hurt. And anyway, Damon's probably completely forgotten about her by now. She was, after all, nothing to him but a community project that became more of an inconvenience than anything else. Yet she can't help but think he must still think of her. It has only been four days. She hoped she wasn't quite _that_ forgettable. Oh, stop it, Katherine, she thought to herself, getting tired of the relentless inner battle within her mind. It was like a game of "He loves me, he loves me not" without the petals of a flower to pluck and without ever landing on a firm answer.

She knows she shouldn't be paying attention to such trivial matters and ironically she always insisted to Rebekah that she would never be like those girls in the romcoms who can never think of anything but the object of their affection, but here she was. When she said those things she'd never quite anticipated the complete lack of control she would have. Thinking of Damon and feeling for him wasn't a choice, it was just part of her. She's not sure when it became part of her, but nonetheless it was. It doesn't matter that Katherine has more pressing matters such as finding Rebekah and uncovering the secrets that have tainted her life, it doesn't matter that she should be focusing on where she's going to sleep tonight and how she's going to eat tomorrow, because the heart wants what it wants. And Katherine's heart wants Damon.

Katherine knows the danger of being led by your heart, she's only survived this long because she's never once listened to it and she's adamant that she won't this time either. Rebekah might be right about the impossibility of ignoring your heart's desires, but Katherine was nothing if not stubborn and as she got up from the side walk and strutted down the street, her face hard and determined, she made it her mission to erase Damon from both her mind and her heart.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14 - Picture Perfect**_

 **PRESENT**

"Elena? Elena?"

Elena hears Stefan's soft voice and feels him lightly shaking her. When her eyes open his smiling face is staring down upon her.

"They called our flight, it's time to board."

Rubbing her eyes and still slightly disorientated, Elena peers round to be greeted by the sight of the airport. Stefan outstretches his hand and with her bag perched on her shoulder, she takes it and walks with him towards the gate, Damon a few feet ahead.

Elena was ripped from sleep by a blaring alarm at 9am after two hours of undisturbed sleep at best. She spent the night tossing and turning, her mind torturing her with every possible scenario that might happen when she sees her parents, an overbearing weight of anxiety heavy on her chest. It's as though all of it caught up to her at once and now she feels she's crumbling beneath the weight of it all.

Since Damon first told her about Katherine, she's been going along with it, never really taking the time to think or understand what it means. But now that she's actually going home and is going to come face to face with her parents it's become _real_. Too real. This isn't a show or a novel, this is reality. It's her reality. And she's going to be forced to face it in less than three hours time.

Last time she visited home she was so excited to walk the paths she had as a child, to chat with the neighbors she'd known since she was in nappies, reminisce with the friends she'd shared her childhood with and take comfort in being in the only home she'd ever known with the family she loved more than anything. She remembers shedding a few silent tears when she left Grand Lake to make her journey back to New York, because she didn't want to leave the one place she belonged more than anywhere else in the world.

This time there was a very real chance that she'd leave crying again, but not because she didn't want to leave, but because her entire life and home been tainted by her parents lies.

Every time these thoughts overtake her, she tries to squash them and tell herself that she's being melodramatic. Even if her parents have lied to her for 18 years about her having a sister, it doesn't change anything. Her parents are still good people and them lying doesn't change her life that has been filled with so many wonderful memories and love. Nothing can take that from her. Ever.

At least she hopes...

As she boards the plane, she's eager to take her seat and rest more, the emotional exhaustion transmitting to a physical one, as her body grows heavy and her eyes keep involuntarily drooping closed. Due to the the last minute booking, the the three of them couldn't get seats together on the flight so Damon is seated 8 rows back, which Elena is relieved about. Despite not getting off on the right foot, Elena has developed a liking for Damon, but she still isn't comfortable around him yet and on days like today when she's feeling so fragile she doesn't have the strength to put on a mask and pretend she's okay.

Stefan reaches for her hand and she turns to look at him. His eyes are dark and his brow is etched with concern, but he forces a small smile for Elena's benefit. He got just as much sleep as Elena did, unable to rest knowing that she was in such distress - not that Elena knows that. He lay perfectly still all night, feeling her toss and turn beside him and hearing the sounds of her sighs and quiet sobs. Usually his first instinct would be to offer her comfort, but he had a sense that on this occasion she needed to work things through in her own mind and in her own time. He can't explain why or how it's happened so suddenly, but he can feel that there's a distance between them today and it unsettles him to no end.

"How are you feeling?" Stefan asks, his voice quiet.

Elena doesn't respond and merely shrugs her shoulders and grunts.

Granted, Stefan hasn't known Elena that long, but he still thought that he knew her incredibly well. In fact, he would've gone so far as to say he knew her better than anyone else, but the last few hours have made him question that. He's never seen Elena like this. The way she's behaving seems so _un_ -Elena. She's usually bright and full of life, strong and determined, but now she just seems so...broken.

Empathy is usually one of Stefan's strongest and best qualities, but he's afraid that in this instance he can't empathise, no matter how hard he tries. After all, how can anyone empathise with something like _this_? Elena has found out that she has a long lost twin out there in the world who is on the run for God only knows what reason and that her entire life has been a lie. What experience of his own can he possibly compare to that? What is supposed to do or say? How can he make it all better? _How_?

"You know, everything's gonna be okay."

Stefan cringes at his own words and internally scalds himself with, "Well done, Stefan. Everything's magically better now, isn't it? You dick."

Elena scoffs lightly. "That's all I keep repeating over and over in my head, but we both know it's not true."

She turns to face away from him and peers out the window. The day is grey and cloudy to suit their moods, and Stefan is desperate to reach out to her, so tries again.

"Look, we don't know anything for sure yet. This should be a good thing. You're going back home to see your parents. You're always talking about how much you miss them and home. And I'm finally going to get to meet them too."

"It's not exactly how I pictured them meeting you for the first time," she replies miserably.

"Well, no, but that doesn't matter."

Elena keeps her body twisted away from Stefan and stares blankly out the window, remaining silent.

"Have you spoken to your parents since yesterday?"

"Mom texted me this morning to check what time we'd be getting in and to say she couldn't wait to see me."

"See? That's good," Stefan says, trying to be as upbeat as possible.

When Elena doesn't respond again he relents with, "Maybe we should just both try and get some rest before the flight lands. We're tired and I'm sure a nap will make us feel more refreshed in time to see your parents."

Still no response.

With a light sigh Stefan leans over and plants a light kiss on her cheek, before leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes. His breathing is unsettled and it takes all the strength in his body to fight the overbearing urge to cry. Just as the reality of the situation caught up to Elena last night, it catches up to Stefan now.

Despite how deeply he cares for Elena their relationship is still so new and he's terrified that they're just not ready to face the hardships that are ahead of them. He's terrified that _he's_ not ready to face them. He needs to be Elena's tower of strength, to support her through everything and be the one to get her through the darkest of times, but he's doubting his ability to be that person. What if he fails her? What if he can't protect her or ease the pain she's inevitably about to endure?

Just as Stefan's empathy and compassion is his strength, it is also his weakness and this is exactly why. He burdens himself so heavily with being responsible for everyone's happiness and safety when no one person can possibly guarantee that, and then when he fails he punishes and blames himself.

When he feels like that there's only one person that can talk sense into him and make him see reason, but unfortunately he's sat 8 rows back, with his eye mask down and his head flopped back on the headrest, his mouth agape as he snores lightly.

Knowing nothing can be done to soothe Stefan's blue mood, he decides to follow suit and pulls his eye mask down over his face and prays for sleep to take him.

With her back to Stefan, tears stream down Elena's face. She can't understand how or why she's feeling like this, particularly since she can't recall a time in her life when she has ever felt emotions so dark. Logic tells her that they're unnecessary emotions, yet that isn't enough to push them away. All she can do is _feel_ them.

Since the second the tickets to Virginia were booked, Elena has felt nothing but dread at the thought of seeing her parents again, but maybe Stefan is right. Maybe seeing them is all she needs to put an end to these feelings of despair and fear, because she'll remember that regardless of the facts they are still her parents and they love her just as she loves them.

It only occurs to her now that it feels so long since she had the comfort of that - of family. Although she's made good friends at college, it wasn't until she found Stefan that she felt that feeling of familiarity and comfort that reminds her of family. Those morning revision sessions, late nights in her dorm and lunch dates with Stefan are what made her feel less homesick and gave her strength to get through those days when she missed home so much it hurt. But right now, even Stefan doesn't help.

The only thing that can possibly help is seeing her parents. She really wants to see her parents.

She just needs her mom and dad.

* * *

 **PAST - 2 years previously**

The sound of upbeat pop music blares from Elena's alarm and although her initial reaction is to hit the snooze button and crawl under the covers, she suddenly remembers what day it is - the last day of Sophomore year!

She throws the covers off, gets to her feet and proceeds to jump on her bed, swinging her matted mane of hair about wildly and singing at the top of her lungs. It's only a few minutes before she's so out of breath that she collapses back down onto her bed, a huge grin across her face. The end of semester meant only one thing - the big annual football game followed by a huge party at her Tyler's house - who happened to be the wealthiest guy in town and one of her best friends.

Just as she reaches for her cell to call her best friend, Bonnie, her mother bursts in a beaming smile on her face.

"I thought I heard your beautiful singing," Miranda teases.

"Oh, shut up." Elena sticks her tongue out at her mom, an amused giggle following it.

Miranda perches herself on Elena's bed and reaches out to stroke her hair. "So last day of Sophomore year. How are you feeling?"

"Excited!" Elena responds. "Excited for tonight, excited for summer and definitely excited to go back to school as a Junior!"

"It's gonna be great, honey. You're gonna have so much fun and you deserve it after working so hard this year," Miranda says, sharing her daughter's excitement and enthusiasm. "Just promise me you won't be too irresponsible tonight. I know what these teenage parties can get like, but I'm trusting you to be careful."

Elena rolls her eyes. "I will, mom. It's only a party at Tyler's with friends from school anyway. Nothing too crazy."

"I mean it, Elena. Last time you had a party at the Lockwood's we got a call from Carol to tell us you'd thrown up all over her couch and your father had to come and pick you up."

At the time, it was the worst night of her life and Elena vowed to never touch alcohol again, but now the memory of it only amuses her and she has to stifle a giggle.

"I promise I won't do that again."

"Good. Need I remind you that you're only sixteen years old and still five years underage."

Elena feels herself getting irritated with her mom for putting a dampener on her mood and replies snappily, "I told you I'd be responsible, didn't I?"

"Well, okay," Miranda relents getting up from the bed. "I've made you breakfast. It's waiting for you downstairs."

Elena nods. "I'll just jump in the shower and then I'll be down."

"Okay, honey," Miranda says exiting the room.

Just as the door closes behind her Elena's cell buzzes and she excitedly answers it when she sees her best friend's name light up on the screen.

Elena answers the call with, "Bonnie, hey!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH! LAST DAY OF Sophomore YEAR! YAYYYYYY!" Bonnie screams down the phone so loudly that Elena has to hold the receiver away from her ear.

Elena laughs, her good mood returning to her as quickly as it left. Today is going to be the best day, she can feel it.

* * *

After eating pancakes and drinking coffee with her parents, Elena carpooled with her friends, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler and Vicki. Since it was the last day of semester, it was only a half day in which no classes were scheduled. All of the teachers arranged mini parties for their tutor groups where they played silly games, watched movies or simply sat around chatting. The morning passed by in a whirl of fun and laughter, with Elena feeling as though she was on cloud nine and at 1pm it was time for the big game.

Unlike other schools the big annual football game for Grand Lake High School was not against another local school, it was a home v home game. More specifically, boys v girls. It was unconventional but a school tradition going back years. Grand Lake has such a culture of sports and outdoor activities, that a majority of it's residents - both male and female - are athletic and sporty, and love nothing more than engaging in competitive play.

Although Elena can play football, it isn't her main strength and for that reason she isn't on the team. Instead she's on the cheer squad, which means she's on the sidelines cheering on her friends, all four of which are on the team - Bonnie and Vicki on the girls, and Matt and Tyler on the boys. The friendship between them means that the four of them get particularly competitive on the day of the big game, but Elena simply finds it funny. She's already been party to at least four arguments today in which she's had Matt and Tyler on one side and Bonnie and Vicki on the other, all four of them looking to Elena to be on their side. Of course, she never chooses a side and simply shakes her head at them, laughs and tells them they're being silly.

Throughout the game Elena stands by watching intently and cheering where necessary, getting transported away. She can't explain what it is she loves so much about cheering, particularly since on the surface it seems the most unlikeliest sport for her to engage in, but it makes her feel alive. The physicality of it keeps her body fit, strong and flexible, being part of a team provides her with friendship and a sense of belonging and the buzzing atmosphere of enthusiasm, positivity and excitement of the crowd makes her feel at peace.

It's made even better by the fact that she gets to look out onto the field and see her best friends and her boyfriend. Each time Matt catches her eye she feels so proud. With his dazzling blue eyes, square jaw, bulging biceps and charming smile, he really is the most handsome boy in school and he's all hers. As she watches him play, all she can think of is how she can't wait to kiss him after the game.

Matt is Elena's first and only boyfriend. Elena's parents and Matt's parents are friends, so they've known each other since they were born. She still remembers the first time they kissed. They were six years old and playing mommy's and daddy's. It released what felt like thousands of tiny little butterflies in her stomach and before she even understood the concept of relationships, romance or love, she knew that Matt would one day be her boyfriend. When he asked her to be his girlfriend two years ago, she immediately said yes and has never looked back.

Elena is pleased when the game ends with a draw, since it means she won't have to stand by and watch Matt and Tyler tease Bonnie and Vicki all night long about losing or vice versa, like every year previously. Elena waits at the side of the pitch for her friends and when Matt catches sight of her, Elena waves at him, a beaming smile on her face. He comes over and kisses her, pulling away from Elena too prematurely and making her lean in for more.

The others catch up to them and Bonnie reaches for Elena's hand and pulls her saying, "Elena, Vicki, come on. We need to go get ready. I can't go to the party looking like this!" she exclaims pointing at her make-up free face, frizzy hair and sweaty brow before dragging a giggling Elena and Vicki away to her car by their hands.

* * *

After an hour and a half in Elena's room spent primping and preening, the three girls go to the party feeling youthful and free. Elena sees Matt everyday, but for some reason she's itching to spend time with him tonight and can't wait to dance, party and have fun with him. Like the gentleman he is, he picks the girls up in his truck, insisting it's too cold for them to walk, and when they get to Tyler's house the party is already in full swing.

Despite it being a party to celebrate the end of their Sophomore year there are at least ten people Elena doesn't recognise the second she steps through the door and the more she scans her surroundings, the more strangers she notices. Since Tyler's parents are so wealthy and work away a lot, Tyler's house is known as party central. Every occasion that Elena has ever dabbled in anything she shouldn't have, it's been right here under this very roof. She decides now is a good time to make a quick mental note of the promise she made to her mom earlier today to not be too irresponsible.

The second Tyler sees them he bounds over, envelopes them all into a rib cracking hug and within seconds Elena has a cup in her hand containing some kind of strong smelling green cocktail that makes her gag and wince when she takes a sip.

Dressed in a shirt, with the first few buttons undone and a pair of jeans, Matt looks casual but extremely handsome and Elena winds her hand around his waist and leans into him. Matt responds by planting very brief kiss on top of her head and then immediately dashes away when the guys from the football team yell his name. Elena isn't usually the jealous or possessive type, but she was really looking forward to spending time with Matt tonight and can't help but feel a little deflated.

"Looks like it's gonna be a girls night then," Vicki states holding up her cup, a smile on her face.

Elena smiles and her and Bonnie tap their cups to Vicki's before drinking. Elena tells herself that she's being silly to feel upset and that she and Matt will catch up later on.

* * *

 **PRESENT**

After trying and failing to drift off, Stefan gives up on sleep knowing that his mind is too frantic to rest. He looks over at Elena who still has her back to him and assumes she's sleeping.

He peers back and is relieved to see that Damon is awake, so wanders over to see him. Damon greets him with a smile and Stefan sits in the empty seat beside him.

"How's it going?" Damon asks thankful for some conversation to help pass the time. "You look pooped, brother."

"That's because I am," Stefan answers honestly.

"Talk to me."

Stefan takes a deep breath. "It's Elena."

Damon isn't exactly surprised to hear that. After all, when a guy has the look on his face that Stefan nine times out of ten it involves a girl (or a boy).

"I can feel that she's pushing me away and I don't know what to do. I've never seen her like this."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Just...disconnected."

"From you?"

"From everything. I thought I could be there for her through this but I don't think I can be. Maybe I thought we were something we're not."

Damon shakes his head. "You sat in front of me two days ago and told me you think you love her."

"I know but-"

"But what? You've hit the first bump in the road and you're scared, I get it. But you'll get past it, right?"

"What if we don't? What if we get to Virginia and see her parents and this goes even worse than we're expecting? We're still in the dark here. Anything could happen."

Damon sighs and replies with, "You're right anything could happen."

For a moment Stefan thinks Damon's going to stop there, but he doesn't.

"Look, Stef, I know this probably isn't what you wanna hear, but you and Elena...you're young and this is still all new. Maybe you won't make it through this, maybe something will happen and you'll break-up, but you don't know that and right now in this moment do you want to break-up with her?"

"Of course I don't."

"Then stop getting hung up on the future and what _might_ happen." Damon interally scoffs at the irony of him of all people, since all he's done for weeks is worry about the future and Katherine. "You're 18 freaking years old. You shouldn't be thinking about that stuff. You care about Elena and you want to be with her _now_ that's what counts."

Stefan nods, his confidence slowly returning to him through Damon's pep talk.

"I just want to be there for her and to know what's going on in her head so I can help her."

"Then tell _her_ that."

"I used to be able to tell Elena anything, but I can't talk to her this time and I don't get why."

"It's because you're scared. Stef, you gotta to remember that everyone's got stuff."

"Stuff?" Stefan questions.

"Yeah. Shit going up here," he points to his head, "and in here," he points to his heart, "that they think is too messed up and complicated, so they don't tell anyone because they think they'll seem crazy or weak or both. You know, when Katherine left I wanted to hate her so bad but then I realised she was just doing what I do. What we _all_ do."

"What?" Stefan questions with intrigue.

"She was running because she was scared. But you know what the best way to overcome fear?"

"Face it."

"Yeah. So talk to Elena. Right now she's doing what Katherine did - she's running. Don't you do the same. Don't go running from her because you're scared of the shit you got going on up there and in here, because you'll regret it. I'm pretty sure Katherine does."

Stefan is so moved by Damon's words that he has to blink away the tears in his eyes - what a softy!

"You're right. Of course you're right. I don't want to run away from her. I want _be_ with her. Thanks, Damon."

Stefan gives Damon a grateful pat on the back.

"No problem. Didn't realise I'd gone from being a cop to a relationship counselor, but kinda digging it."

Damon grins and Stefan laughs. He knew Damon would make him see sense. What would he do without him?

* * *

 **PAST - 2 years previously**

Unfortunately, Elena was wrong about Matt and her catching up later, and Matt remains with Tyler and his friends for the rest of the night, engaging in endless games of beer pong, shouting obnoxiously and not so much as glancing in her direction. She tries to keep her spirits high and focus on dancing with her girlfriends, but she can't help her attention drifting to the rowdy bunch of guys and every time she sees Matt yelling and cheering and beating his chest like a freaking silver-back gorilla attempting to masquerade his masculinity, the anger in her increases.

Bonnie and Vicki try their best to distract her and make small talk, play her favourite songs and ply her with drinks, but there is no salvaging the night for her and so before it's even hit 11pm she decides to take off.

"Oh, Elena, please don't go," Bonnie pleads.

"Girls, thank you for trying but I- I'm just really not in the mood."

"I know he's my brother and everything, but he can be such a jerk sometimes. Do you want me to kick his ass?" Vicki offers.

Elena can't help but laugh lightly at that.

"No, of course not. It's no big deal, I'm just tired. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Bonnie and Vicki nod and offer to walk her home, but Elena refuses reminding them it's only a 5 minute walk to her house.

"Should we tell Matt you're leaving?" Vicki asks.

"No, no," Elena says looking over to Matt who is still so engaged in his friends that he hasn't even noticed that she's about to leave. "Wouldn't wanna ruin his night," she comments under her breath, unable to stop herself from being bitter.

Elena heads home, all of her expectations and hopes for tonight having been shattered. As she briskly walks, tears fall from her eyes and she feels pathetic and melodramatic for being so upset about something so small.

When she's just three houses away from home Elena hears Matt calling her name and swings around to see him sprinting down the street towards her. Usually in a situation such as this all anyone wants is to be chased, but for some reason, Elena wishes he hadn't of chased her. Nonetheless she waits for him to catch up to her, not bothering to hide the fact that she's been crying.

"Elena, why did you leave?"

"I'm surprised you even noticed I was gone," Elena replies snidely.

"Vicki told me."

"Huh, that explains it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you haven't noticed me all night long and the only reason you're here now is because your sister told you to come after me."

"Is that what this is about? You're upset because I was hanging out with my mates?"

"Yes!" Elena shouts. "No, I mean, no, not just that. You never seem to want to hang out with me anymore. The only time we speak is at school and even that's just in class."

"Elena, we see each other everyday."

"I know, I know that, but we still don't really hang out."

"All we've ever done is hang out together. It's what we've been doing for sixteen years."

Elena doesn't like the direction this conversation is going in. Her and Matt have bickered in the past, but this feels different.

"And what? You're saying you're tired of it? That you're tired of _me_?"

Matt's eyes remain locked on her, his mouth open as he tries to speak, but no words come out and his silence is deafening. Elena feels her heart sink.

"You _are_ tired of me," Elena says in disbelief.

Matt sighs. "I didn't say that."

"You didn't not say that."

"I've been thinking a lot lately and it's nothing to do with you, I swear. It's just that we've known each other since we were born, Elena. We are all we've ever known, but maybe there's more, you know?"

Matt steps forward and reaches for Elena's hand, but she makes a point of shifting away from him and he relents.

"I'm not saying I don't love you, because you know I do. You're my favourite person on this planet and you'll always be my best friend, but I just don't think we're right for each other. Not like that anyway."

All of the break-up cliche's Elena has ever read in books or seen on TV seem to be hitting her all at once and all she wants to do is make it stop.

"Say something. Please."

Elena can scarcely breathe let alone talk.

"I never wanted to hurt you, you need to know that."

More cliche's.

"If there was any other way for me to do this I would've, but I-I have to be honest with you. You deserve that."

"Honest?" Elena croaks. " _Honest_? You've been lying to me everyday for, for how long? How long have you 'been thinking'?" Elena's anger starts to get the better of her and she can't stop.

"I dunno, maybe-maybe a couple of weeks."

"So you've been lying to my face pretending everything was fine for two weeks when you _knew_ you wanted to break up with me? Tell me, Matt, how is _that_ honest?"

"You're mad and believe me, I get it. I deserve it, because you deserve so much better than me and-"

Elena cuts him off with, "Oh, spare me."

Suddenly tears start streaming from her uncontrollably and Matt is beyond shocked at the severity of her reaction. Sure, he expected her to be upset and maybe a little angry, but not _this_.

Matt reaches out for her arm and whispers, "I'm sorry, Elena. I'm so sorry. I didn't realise... I didn't think..."

Elena violently shoves him away and says, " _Don't_. Just don't. Don't try and comfort me and tell me you're sorry. You made your mind up and that's it. Just go back to your party and your mates and leave me alone."

With that Elena jogs to her house, leaving Matt behind her. When she gets onto her front porch, she perches herself on the bench and cries for endless minutes, not wanting her parents see her in such a state. Eventually the crying subsides and she takes out her compact to make herself look more presentable before entering the house.

When she gets inside she's immediately greeted with the smell of her dad's cooking and the sight of her mom laid across her dad as the two watch a movie. She'd forgot that tonight is movie night. Since Elena's father is a doctor, he works long and ungodly shifts, meaning it's often hard to find the time to spend together as a family so every fortnight the three of them have a movie night where they each chose a movie and eat their body weight in junk food. Elena missed it tonight to go to the party and now she wishes she'd have stayed instead.

"Hey, honey."

"Hey, sweetheart."

"Hey," Elena replies to her parents.

Since the two are engrossed in a movie, Elena is hoping to give them a brief lie about how great her night's been before slipping upstairs as quickly as possible to cry some more. Unfortunately, Grayson reaches for the remote and pauses the movie to turn his full attention to Elena.

"So how was your night? Tell us everything," he beams.

Elena nods and swallows the lump in her throat. "Yeah," she croaks quietly. "Yeah, it was good. It was fun."

Grayson and Miranda nod, but have suspicious looks on their faces and Elena suddenly breaks down into sobs. It's only seconds until both of her parents are off the couch and standing in front of her frantically asking what happened. Elena manages to get out the words, "Matt broke up with me," and Grayson and Miranda exchange looks of sadness and sympathy knowing the day that their little girl got her heartbroken for the first time would arrive eventually.

Grayson escorts Elena to the couch his arm draped about her and Miranda sits at Elena's other side. Elena proceeds to relay the conversation she had with Matt and when she's finished she collapses, her head against her father's legs, unable to say anymore.

"We know it hurts honey and nothing can make it better right now, but you'll always have us," Miranda says softly.

Rubbing Elena's back comfortingly, Miranda continues to mutter soothing words of reassurance that only a mother can give, whilst Grayson simply holds Elena against him offering the safety and strength only a father can give, until Elena eventually drifts off into an exhausted sleep, still in the warm and loving embrace of her parents.

* * *

 **PRESENT**

Elena believed she and Matt would always be together and was filled with optimism and joy for their picture perfect future together, but just as Elena's optimistic expectations were destroyed that day three years ago, she fears that the same will happen again if she is foolish enough to cling to the notion that nothing is going to change after today. Because how could it not? Learning about Katherine _does_ change everything and if there's one thing Elena doesn't do well, it's change. I guess that's a trait ingrained in someone that was born and lived her entire life in a small village built on the idea of tradition and routine. Her parents have always been how she's dealt with her fear of change. Knowing they would always be constant in her life, that no matter how much everything else around her changed there would always be Grand Lake, movie nights, dad's sloppy Giuseppe and mom's advice, gave her immeasurable courage. And that's why as nervous as she is to see her parents, she also craves to see them more than anything.

Intimacy and vulnerability has always been an issue for Elena, which is strange considering she was raised in the picture perfect lifestyle and family that most psychologists would predict to produce a perfectly well-rounded and balanced child. There were only three people in the world Elena truly let her guard down with - her mom, her dad and Matt. And just as everything Matt said to her the day he broke up with her was an utter cliche, Elena herself has since become a cliche - the girl who got her heart broken and now finds it hard to trust and open up to new people.

It's been different with Stefan. Elena can't understand why, but since the moment she met him she felt an instant connection that made her feel as though they had known each other their entire lives. She has never felt that usual disconnect she feels when she first meets people whereby she has to withhold certain things or filter her personality. She has always been able to be completely free and open with Stefan...until now.

She wishes she never had to go through this or feel this way with Stefan, but it was always inevitable because something always goes wrong eventually. Elena's in-built optimism makes it hard for her to accept that, but it's true. Her relationship with Stefan has been plain-sailing until now but that's because they've been happy. No obstacles thrown in their way, no third party interfering, no inner demons pushing them apart. Hell, the biggest argument they've had was when the two of them were in a study session the night before an exam and Elena wasn't in the mood to study, so began playing music and trying to encourage Stefan to abandon their session. It ended with Stefan storming out of Elena's dorm stamping his feet as he went and Elena yelling after him, "Get over yourself, Stefan!" She grins to herself at the memory of it. They made up the next morning over breakfast burritos, the two of them chuckling together about how ridiculous they were and ending it with a sweet kiss.

Elena sighs deeply. Too bad they don't have burritos on the plane. Maybe that could bridge the gap between her and Stefan. He's still not in his seat and Elena can only assume he's gone to see Damon. She dreads to think what awful things he's saying about her. Probably that he wished he'd never came and that he didn't sign up for this. She wouldn't blame him if he did say that, it was true after all. They'd hadn't even been together for a year yet, he _shouldn't_ have to deal with this.

As though on cue, Elena hears Stefan take his seat beside her and it's only moments before he's lightly tapping her shoulder to get her attention. Elena turns to face him and feels her heart warm just for seeing his face - even if he does look exhausted and disheveled.

The natural urge she's had to be distant from him over the passing hours seems to have been immediately replaced with her usual craving to be as near to him as possible and all she wants to do is throw herself into his arms and hold him tight.

"Did you manage to get some sleep?" he asks sweetly.

"A little," Elena lies.

Stefan sighs deeply as though preparing himself. "Elena... I wanted to talk to you before we land. Properly, I mean."

Elena nods and twists her body towards him.

"I know you're scared about what's going to happen when we see your parents and everything, and I know that you must have so much going on in your head right now, but I just want you to know that I'm scared too."

"You are?" Elena asks, her voice quiet.

"Of course. I don't know what's going to happen either and this isn't exactly a situation I ever expected to be in." He laughs down his nose lightly at that and Elena cracks a small smile too.

"But I know that I care about you and I want to be here for you. I don't want you to push me away. You don't need to do that."

Without realising Stefan has said everything Elena needed him to say and now she knows it's her turn to be honest.

"I know and I'm sorry that I've been so distant, you don't deserve that. But I needed some time to think. There's so much going on in my head and I don't-I don't..."

Words fail Elena, but she doesn't need to say anymore, because Stefan understands.

"I know," he says reaching for her hand. She clasps her fingers around her hand wanting to feel his flesh against hers and doesn't know how to begin to express everything she's been thinking about since last night.

"I've always been honest with you, but what you probably don't know about me is I'm not usually like that."

"What do you mean?" Stefan asks, his eyebrows raised.

"I mean I'm not very good at being open, at being...vulnerable. I tend deal with stuff on my own, that's just the way I do things. And if I do talk to someone it's usually my parents or-"

Elena hesitates as she realises she's never spoke to Stefan about Matt before.

"Or?" Stefan inquires.

"My friend Matt."

"Matt?"

Stefan repeats the name, a suspicious look in his eye, wondering why Elena hasn't mentioned him before.

Elena doesn't intend to lie and tells Stefan all about Matt. How they were raised together, went through school together, were best friends, each other's first everything, how he broke her heart and how he's still her best friend to this day. Stefan listens intently, realising just how much there is to still learn about Elena and her life.

"And I know it's stupid that I'm still so hung up on something that happened two years ago, especially since Matt is still my best friend and I forgave him and I didn't even really love him but-"

"If that's true then why are you saying you're so afraid to open up to other people?" Stefan can't help but ask.

"I don't think it was about Matt. I think it was about that being the first time things didn't go my way."

Stefan doesn't know what to say to that and just frowns at her, waiting for her to expand on the subject.

"I know it sounds so spoiled, but I always got what I wanted. Things in my life...they just went _right_. Everything I pictured, it usually happened. Matt was my first boyfriend and I thought we'd be prom Queen and King, I thought we'd go off to college together, travel together, get married and have kids. All that fairy tale crap. When he broke up with me...all of that was gone."

Stefan struggles to understand or relate to what Elena's saying and Elena can see the confusion on his face so continues to explain further.

"I don't mean that I wanted that life with Matt, because I can see now that I didn't. But it's just the way I was. The way I _am_. I think about things, I dream about things and I have visions and plans for how I want things to go and when that doesn't happen I guess I just- I'm not good at handling that. I'm not good at not knowing what's gonna happen."

Stefan nods finally understanding what Elena's saying.

"I'm not either. I think that's why I'm so worried about all of this and why I didn't know what to say to you to make it better. I don't know what's gonna happen either and at least we know that no matter what does happen, we won't know _together_."

Elena frowns at him but then a smile breaks out across her face. "Well, I guess that's a little comforting."

"A little?"

"Just a little," Elena says holding up her thumb and index finger which are a few centimeters apart.

The two of them smile, the distance and ill mood they shared having been practically obliterated just for speaking to one another.

"Oh and if it makes you feel any better, I might not know what's going to happen in the future but I know one thing for sure."

"What's that?" Elena asks leaning into him, her eyes locked on his face.

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. You're stuck with me."

Elena beams and presses her lips to Stefan's hard and firm, overcome with emotion.

Maybe Elena can't control the future or have everything in her life go her way, maybe things with her her parents will go even worse than she's anticipating and maybe not everything will turn out picture perfect the way she imagined it, but at least she has now.

And right now, in this moment, everything _is_ perfect.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello my lovelies! So I'm back with a new chapter. Yay!

I'm sorry for taking so long with this chapter, but if you've been checking my bio (make sure to check my bio if I haven't uploaded for a while and you want updates), you'll know that I took some time to plan the rest of this story. Just as is the case with most of my writing, the story is going to turn out a lot longer than I expected. So far I've planned up to chapter 26 and my guess is that there'll probably be 30-35 chapters in total.

As always thanks for reading and please leave reviews to share your thoughts on this chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15 - Revelation**_

 **PRESENT DAY**

The flight to Colorado is short and tense, and the car journey to Elena's parents house even more so. Damon can feel the nervous energy from Stefan and Elena that is made more obvious from their stony silence. He wishes he could do something to ease their nerves, but any comfort he could offer them would be a lie. Elena is going to confront her parents about her long lost twin that they abandoned at birth, and although Damon doesn't know Mr and Mrs Gilbert personally, he's pretty damn sure that isn't going to go down well.

Damon isn't used to seeing Stefan so tense, he's usually always cool and collected, but meeting the in-laws is always a nerve-wracking experience let alone under these circumstances. He can't even begin to wonder what must be going on inside his head or Elena's.

As for Damon, he's more intrigued and eager to meet Elena's parents than anything else, since whatever they have to tell him could possibly bring him a step closer to Katherine. Maybe whoever she's running from is somehow tied to the Gilberts. And at the very best they will be able to give him her birth name which will enable him to track down her records.

"We're here," Elena announces slowing the car and turning onto the driveway of her parents house.

Damon peers out of the window to see a wood paneled house, with big bay windows and a glorious porch. It's everything he expected it to look like - inviting and warm.

Elena turns off the engine and Stefan takes a deep breathe. Elena's nerves completely fall away in an instant as she looks up at her family home and feelings nothing but comfort and warmth.

"My dad's at work, but mom's in."

On cue, the front door swings open and a woman bounds out of the door, a beaming smile on her face as she jogs down to the car. Elena announces, "That's my mom," before opening her door and getting out just in time to be caught in her mother's embrace.

"Well, looks like this is it. Are you ready?" Damon leans forward to look at Stefan who's breathing is rapid.

"No, not at all. But looks like I haven't got a choice."

He lets out a forced chuckle and Damon squeezes his shoulder. "You'll be fine. I'll be with you every step of the way."

With that Damon opens his door and Stefan follows.

Miranda Gilbert still has her daughter in a vice like grip, as she coos about how much she's missed her. When she sees Damon and Stefan she loosens her grip, wipes the stray tears from her eyes and says, "Oh, I apologise. Look at me getting all emotional."

"Mom, this is Stefan and this is Stefan's brother, Damon."

Stefan gives a nervous smile that makes him look constipated and to his surprise Miranda steps forward and grabs him into a tight hug as though she's known him for years.

"Oh, Stefan, it's so lovely to meet you. I don't think my Elena would've survived without you these last few months."

"Mom," Elena protests, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"Thank you for taking care of her for us."

Stefan nods and replies modestly, "You're welcome. It was my pleasure."

She reaches out to stroke Stefan's arm tenderly and Stefan smiles at her, his nerves fading every second that he's in her presence.

"And Damon, it's lovely to meet you too." Miranda hugs Damon, though it is with more hesitance than when she hugged Stefan.

"I'm glad to be here, Mrs Gilbert. Thank you so much for having us," Damon says politely.

"Oh, shush," Mrs Gilbert exclaims with a swish of her hand. "We'll have none of that. It's Miranda."

"Miranda," Damon smiles.

Clapping her hands together excitedly Miranda adds, "Well, let's all get inside, have some tea and you can tell me everything you've been up to."

She grins at the three of them in turn and gesturing towards the house, before taking off ahead of them. As Damon, Stefan and Elena follow on behind, they all exchange a knowing glance and a suppressed smile, knowing that they couldn't even possibly begin to explain everything they've been up to lately.

* * *

Elena realises just how much she's missed home when she steps through the door, finding everything about the house comforting from the ugly magnolia walls to the embarrassing portraits of her posing as a child which are featured in every corner of the house.

Damon and Stefan's heads swivel around on their shoulders as they take in their surroundings. Stefan feels an immediate sense of closeness just for seeing the place where Elena grew up and he feels warmth radiate throughout his chest as he looks at the photographs of Elena as a child, with a cheesy grin on her face and her three front teeth missing.

Damon finds himself looking at the photographs too, his mind wandering to Katherine, as it always does. There are endless photographs of Elena in her cheerleader uniform at various events and parties, of her on family trips at the lake, on a sail boat, on the beach. Damon doesn't have to know anything about Elena or her family to see how utterly loved and cherished she's been. It breaks his heart to know that Katherine has not had that same privilege. Regardless of what she's done in her life, she deserved to be loved unconditionally and showered with affection. He feels an unexpected flash of anger at knowing the Gilberts for some unfathomable reason gave her up but kept Elena. What did Katherine do to warrant that kind of treatment? How could any parent do that to their child? Damon had tried not to judge since he had no idea what circumstances Katherine and Elena were born into. But as he witnesses the kind of lifestyle Elena seems to have had with her parents he can't help but be angry.

"Come on in, take a seat," calls to Stefan and Damon. "Make yourself comfortable."

Stefan goes over to sit beside Elena on the couch and Damon takes the arm chair, whilst Miranda goes over to the kitchen to fetch the tray of iced tea she's already prepared.

"Is everybody okay with iced tea? I do have coffee or juice if you'd prefer."

Stefan and Damon shake their heads in unison. "Tea is good."

Miranda nods and smiles, then takes a seat on the couch across from them, laying the tray on the coffee table that sits in the middle.

"Help yourselves."

The three of them reach forward to retrieve a a glass of iced tea and Miranda wastes no time in firing questions at them.

"So how was the flight?"

"Good," Elena replies.

"And the car journey? Did you get a rental?"

"Yeah," Elena says.

"Have you eaten already? I went to the store this morning so we have plenty in."

"Mom, stop fussing."

"I've missed my daughter and want to give her the best homecoming possible, is that such a crime?"

Elena rolls her eyes and smiles with amusement.

"So Stefan you're studying medicine too. Is that right?"

Stefan nods. "Hoping to one day become a doctor."

"Just like Elena," Miranda beams. "Well, as I'm sure Elena has already told you, her father is a brilliant doctor. If you decide to move to Grand Lake with Elena after graduation, he could help you get an amazing internship."

"Mom!" Elena exclaims, completely mortified.

Stefan giggles nervously and Damon sips his tea to avoid the awkwardness.

"What? I was just saying, that your father could help him if he'd like."

Elena shakes her head at her mother's forwardness and Miranda turns her attentions to Damon.

"Damon, you're a police officer, isn't that right?"

"A detective."

"What an incredible career to devote your life to. I'd imagine you've seen all kinds of things over the years."

"You could say that."

"And Elena said you came to Grand Lake for vacation and that you enjoy sailing?"

Damon looks to Elena and Stefan and they nod at Damon encouragingly to go along with the lie they created about why he came along on the trip.

"That's right."

"Well, you came to the right place. Grand Lake may be a small town, but one thing we do have here is amazing lakes and fantastic places to sail. My husband sails himself when he finds the time."

Damon nods, clueless as what to say next or how to continue this conversation since he knows nothing about sailing. Luckily, she doesn't pry or linger on the topic and swings back to lunch.

"Shall I make some sandwiches then or did you eat on the plane?"

"We haven't ate since breakfast," Elena says.

"Sandwiches it is then. What would everybody like?"

They all begin calling out their requests and Miranda heads off to the kitchen, with Elena close on her heel to make the sandwiches.

Stefan and Damon take the opportunity to have a quiet review of their experience meeting Miranda so far.

"So what do you think?" Stefan asks.

"She's nice."

Stefan nods.

"Talks a little too much but nice."

Stefan jabs Damon in the side and they both laugh quietly.

"Still feeling nervous?" Damon asks.

"What do you think? Meeting them is the easy part. It's when Elena has to ask them about you know what that it's all gonna go south."

Damon nods. "At least we have today."

"Yeah, Elena needs to have one day with her parents to just enjoy being with them before anything else happens."

"After lunch I'll probably head off to the hotel. I'm exhausted, you know."

"I'll probably stay here with Elena for a while longer until her dad gets back. We'll walk back later."

Damon nods.

"Hotel?" Miranda exclaims stepping back into the living room and taking both Stefan and Damon by surprise. "What's all this I'm hearing about a hotel?"

"We booked to stay at the hotel around the corner," Elena explains.

"I'll have no such nonsense. You'll stay here in your own bedroom with your own family."

"But Stefan and Damon-"

"They'll stay too. I've had the guest room made up for them."

"We couldn't impose on you like that," Damon says.

Miranda shakes her head forcefully. "You're not imposing at all. I booked a few days off work so I could be here so there's no problem."

"Mom, you didn't need to do that."

"Yes, I did. You're only back home for two days and I'm going to make the most of the time I get to spend with you. Who knows when I'll see you next."

Elena looks to Stefan and Damon. "Is that okay with you two?"

Damon would much rather stay in a hotel, but how can he possibly refuse the offer without seeming rude? So he nods in agreement with Stefan.

"That's sorted then," Miranda beams. "Now everybody tuck in."

* * *

Once their are bellies full, energies are revitalised and initial nerves have passed, Damon, Stefan and Elena sink into a string of comfortable and casual conversation with Miranda.

As to be expected Miranda has a lot of questions for Stefan and Elena regarding their blossoming romance and Damon enjoys seeing his little brother blush and hold Elena's hand in his, grateful to see him experiencing something so ordinary.

With their absent father and runaway mother, their lives always lacked a sense of normalcy and as hard as Damon and Mr Branson fought to give Stefan the same as what his friends did it was a constant struggle. So to see him now, gives Damon a sense of pride and contentment. He only wishes that the reason they came for this visit really was so Elena could spend quality time with her parents, Stefan could meet his possible future in-laws and he could go sailing.

Part of him feels guilty, as though he's responsible for all of this and it eats away at him. He kept Katherine hidden from Stefan all those months because he wanted to protect him, but it seems that he was supposed to find out and be a part of this. Whatever this is. Fate can be such a cruel bitch, Damon thinks.

As the afternoon progresses, Damon wants nothing more than to be able to leave and wishes even more so that he'd had the guts to tell Miranda that he was going to stay at a hotel. He feels like an extra limb and struggles to integrate into the conversation, which is mostly his fault because he doesn't _want_ to be included, because he doesn't care about any of this. He doesn't care about getting to know Elena's parents, he doesn't care to keep up the pretenses and small talk and perhaps harshest of all, he doesn't care about Elena. The only reason he's here is for _Katherine_ and he finds himself getting impatient, wishing that Elena would confront her mother _right now_.

Damon has always been honest, straight to the point and seen the world in black and white. He says what he thinks and does what he believes to be best regardless of the impact that it has on other people. He grew up very independently and for that reason has the tendency to be selfish without even realising, always thinking of what he wants or needs first. The only person he has ever been capable of putting above himself is Stefan - and now Katherine - but in this instance he's struggling to even do that.

He reprimands himself for being so selfish and reminds himself who today is for. It means a lot to Stefan and if there is one person Damon can push his selfishness aside for, it's Stefan. So he remains seated, a false smile on his face and reminds himself that he just has to get through today.

* * *

When Elena's father returns home from work, he is every bit as friendly, enthusiastic and chatty as his wife. He embraces both Stefan and Damon, clapping them on the back and beaming at them as though they are old friends.

After he has changed out of his work clothes, he sits beside his wife on the couch and engages with Damon, Stefan and Elena with more energy than anyone would expect someone to have after a demanding 12 hour shift.

With the entire family reunited, Elena and her parents fall into habits of talking of their past and sharing amusing and fond memories with Stefan and Damon. Elena seems completely different than she has been the entire time Damon has known her - which admittedly hasn't been very long - and she laughs and talks unreservedly. Damon finds the entire situation a little chaotic, as their chatter overlaps and they chuckle loudly in sync. He can't help but wonder if there's something in the water around here...

It strikes Damon how cliche it all seems. The perfect little town, the perfect little house, the perfect little family...something has got to give.

Much to Damon's relief after they eat dinner - steak and chips, one of Damon's favourites - Grayson dismisses himself and goes to bed, announcing he has had a long day.

"Okay, honey, I'll tidy up and be right behind you," Miranda says.

"Right then, it was nice to meet you young men," Grayson beams, taking Stefan and then Damon into his arms. "I'm sure I'll have the oppourtunity to get to know you both better tomorrow. And Damon, I'll be able to take you to the best sail spots and maybe even have a word with John down at the sail yard, to see if he can't get you a discount on a boat rental."

"That'd be great," Damon says.

"Now, get in here you," Grayson announces turning to Elena with his arms extended.

Elena runs into his arms as though she is five years old and he holds her close against his chest and kisses her head.

"I missed you so much," he says quietly.

Damon and Stefan step back, not wanting to intrude on their tender moment.

"I missed you too, dad."

"I had Wendy cover my shift tomorrow, so I could be here with you."

"You didn't have to do that."

"Nonsense. I want to spend some quality time with my little girl."

Elena beams up at him, adoration reflected in her eyes and with final kiss at the center of her head, Grayson takes off upstairs.

"Here mom, we'll clean this up, you go up," Elena offers taking the plates from her mother's hands and taking them to the sink.

She looks at Elena and then over to me and Damon. "Only if you're sure."

Stefan and Damon nod. "We're sure," Elena says.

"Thank you, honey. Now, the guest room is all done up and I've left extra sheets at the bottom of the bed because it can get a little cold in there at night."

"Thanks, Mrs Gilbert," Stefan says.

She tuts. "How many times do I have to tell you? It's Miranda."

Getting used to calling them by their first names would be difficult, since Damon and Stefan had been raised to call all adults and respctable figures in their life mister or missus. Even with Mr Branson, who they'd known since birth and was like a father figure to them, they still called _Mr_ Branson.

After bidding everyone goodnight, Miranda follows her husband up to bed, clearly exhausted from playing hostess all day and night.

Damon feels relief wash over him. As lovely as Miranda and Grayson are, the constant smile he's had to force is making his jaw ache and he's grateful to just be able to be himself again. The three of them tidy the kitchen together and although Stefan and Elena make small talk, Damon is happy to remain in silence.

"Oh, we forgot to get the bags. They're still in the car," Elena announces.

"That's okay, I'll go get them," Damon offers.

"I'll help," Stefan says, trotting behind Damon.

"You alright?" Stefan asks coming up beside Damon and taking a bag from the trunk.

"Why'd you ask?"

"I dunno, you've just been quiet."

"Had stuff to think about."

"Katherine you mean?"

Damon shrugs.

"I've never seen you like this over someone before."

"Like what?" Damon questions.

"Like you can't get her out of your head. Like you'd do anything for her."

Damon meets Stefan's eyes.

"Thank you," Stefan smiles.

"What for?" Damon asks with a frown.

"I know you're here for Katherine and that you just want answers, and that the only reason you sat there today was for me. Elena really needed to have one day before anything changes for her."

Damon nods.

"How are things now? With you and Elena, I mean."

"Um, good. Yeah. I spoke to her on the plane like you said. I told her how I was feeling and she opened up to me. And being here now, with meeting her parents and everything I feel even closer to her than I did before."

"That's great, Stef."

"Yeah. I just hope whatever we find out tomorrow doesn't change that. I'm hoping it's not gonna go down as bad as I'm expecting it to."

Damon knows Stefan is seeking reassurance, but he doesn't see the point in lying so simply replies, "Expect the worst and then it can only go better."

Stefan pats Damon's arm and gives him a small smile, then with the bags in their hands take off back inside.

Elena has mugs of coffee waiting for them. Just as Damon is about to drink his, his phone starts to ring. When he sees that it's Caroline he tells Stefan and Elena that he needs to take it and steps outside onto the front porch.

"Hey, Caroline," Damon answers. He's so relieved that he fixed things with her before he left. She's probably the only friend he has in the world besides Stefan and Lexi, and that means a lot to him.

"Hey." Her voice is cheery and warm. "How are you?"

"Good. How are you?"

"I'm good. Things have been a bit crazy around here."

"Nothing new then," Damon laughs lightly.

"Nope," Caroline joins his laughter. "I was just calling to check in really. To make sure everything was okay."

"Everything's fine."

"So are you going to tell me where you are or is it still top secret?"

"Like I said before, you don't need to know."

She groans. "Oh, fine. But seeing as I'm such a great friend, I just wanted you to know that my offer still stands. Whenever you decide to include me in whatever's going on with you, I'll be there."

"I know that. Thanks, Caroline."

"Forbes! Get your ass back to work!" Damon hears Cooper shout in the background.

"Seriously, Cooper?! I'm on my break."

"You had your break at lunch."

"I see you found the perfect replacement in my absence," Damon jokes.

"Urgh, don't even," Caroline exclaims. "You better get your ass back here soon or the next time you see me I'll be standing trial for Cooper's murder."

Damon shakes his head and laughs. "You're such a drama queen."

"And you love me for it. Anyway, I better go before Cooper has an aneurysm. Talk soon?"

"You betcha."

With that they hang up and Damon feels his spirits lifted just for a five minute conversation with her. When he returns inside, Stefan and Elena are sat together discussing their day and Damon decides to take off upstairs to give them some quality time together. Stefan appreciates the gesture, because he gives Damon a nod and smile, and armed with instructions from Elena, Damon heads for the guest room.

The guest room is bigger than he expected, with cream walls, wooden floor and twin beds. Damon wastes no time in dumping his bag beside the bed nearest the window and then strips down to his boxers, before climbing into bed. The sheets are crisp and cold, but it doesn't bother Damon as he snuggles down and tries to get comfortable.

His mind turns to Katherine, although it never really leaves her and he reaches for his jeans off the floor to get the folded up photograph from his back pocket. He flattens it out to see Katherine's face looking back up at him and feels his body physically ache just for seeing her. Memories of her flood him and he welcomes them, how much he misses her rushing to the surface and taking him over.

* * *

 **PAST - 3 WEEKS PREVIOUSLY**

"No way! No! You're lying."

"I'm not. That was my nickname at school for six years of my life. Even people at college still called me it."

"Skidders?" Katherine scoffs.

"I had swimming that day and packed my underwear in with my half eaten chocolate bar. Let's just say it melted, the guys in the changing room noticed and from that day forward I was Skidders Salvatore. Catchy, huh?"

Katherine giggles.

"What about you? Any weird nicknames you had as a kid?"

Katherine's laughter falls from her face in a second, just as it does whenever her past is mentioned. Damon has now started to work on more subtle ways to encourage her to speak about her past, but it still never works.

"Nope. None."

"You had no nickname as a kid? Come on. Every kid has some nickname. Not even Kit Kat?"

"Kit Kat? Why would anybody call me that?"

"Katherine, Kat, Kit Kat."

Katherine laughs. "Yeah 'cause that makes sense."

"Well, there you go. I just gave you your first nickname, Kit Kat."

Katherine shakes her head and frowns, but can't help but smile. Damon stares at her intently, never able to get enough of seeing her with a smile on her face. Suddenly a dark cloud comes over her face and her eyes become reflective.

"No one ever really knew me well enough to give me a nickname. They never really got me."

Damon remains silent for a moment, unsure of what to respond. She so rarely speaks of anything from her past and he's aware that he needs to tread carefully so as not discourage her.

"Not even your family?" he asks.

She shakes her head. "I guess you could say I've always been misunderstood. That's why I'm better off on my own."

Damon feels his heart sink. No wonder she never wants to talk about her past. It sounds so miserable, so lonely and he can't bear the thought of what it must've been like for her. What hurts even more though is that she still thinks she's better off alone. That's not true.

"You don't need to be alone anymore, you have me. I get you...Don't I?"

Damon's large blue eyes meet her, full of insecurity.

Katherine looks to him and says, "More than anyone ever has."

They know how ridiculous it sounds, because _how_? How can he possibly know her better than anyone ever has? He only met her ten weeks ago and since then she's been consistently withholding the truth about her past from him.

Katherine tilts her head to the side and notices _that_ look in Damon's eyes again. It's the same one he had last week when they had a similar conversation. It's filled with anguish and adoration and longing and everything in between. It scares Damon as much as it scares Katherine.

"It's because we're so alike, you and I. I'm scared too." Damon's admission takes him by surprise. He doesn't do vulnerable. Not with anyone.

"You are?"

Damon nods.

"Me too."

A soft smile comes across Damon's lips, he is completely enamoured by her. He reaches out to sweep her hair over her should and it takes every ounce of strength in Damon's body to refrain from running his hands through her hair and kissing her hard and slow until everything else slips away. What's worse, is that he knows he can. There's nothing stopping him from kissing her, yet he cannot summon the strength to. He's paralysed by the intensity of his feelings for her.

Katherine lets her eyes fall shut for a brief moment and leans into the feel of his hand which has shifted up to her face. When her eyes open, they meet Damon's gaze and he drowns in her brown eyes with swirls of bronze at the center which ooze with adoration and awe.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," she says, her voice barely a whisper.

Damon doesn't have to ask what she means, he already knows because he wishes the same. He wishes he wouldn't keep letting her get closer, stealing these romantic moments with her and digging them both into a deeper and deeper hole that they won't be able to climb back out of. But it's too late for any of that, because as he continues to gaze into her eyes, Damon knows with absolute certainty that he's falling in love with her.

* * *

 **PRESENT**

Damon recalls that moment as though it happened only moments ago. He can still feel the exact emotions he felt in that moment and it overwhelms him now as it did then.

Damon has dated plenty of women in his time, all of them beautiful and intelligent but he can never recall feeling anything like this before. He's never been one to hide or run from his feelings, in fact, he's always done the exact opposite. He lets himself feel whatever he feels at it's full intensity and runs at it with everything he's got. He's just never done it with a woman before. No matter how long the relationships were that he engaged in - some lasted months before they came to an end - they were always casual, his heart never truly in them. Yet he's known Katherine only three short months and feels he would give his life for her without hesitation. He's already given so much just to find her and he knows he won't stop until she's standing before him, a free woman. After he's saved her from whomever she's running from and seen her in the flesh, if she tells him she never wants to see him again he will walk away. It would break him, but he'd do it if she wanted. All that matters is that she's alive and she's safe.

Here he is again doing something else he has never done for any other woman before Katherine - being selfless with her. The women from his past begged him to do that, to show them that he cared, to show them even an ounce of consideration but he could never find it in himself to do it. But with Katherine it has come to him naturally and has since the day he met her.

He never thought he could feel this way about anyone. He knows his mommy issues are a cliche, but her abandonment his instilled in him trust issues when it comes to the opposite sex - Lexi and Caroline are the only females he has ever truly trusted - and that has always been the main barrier between Damon and any potential romantic partner. No matter what they did to prove they were trustworthy, he could never let his guard down fully. Ironic that it has happened with Katherine of all people, who is by far the most elusive and secretive person he's ever met.

He has been feeling these intense emotions regarding Katherine long enough now to know that he will never make sense of them, yet he still finds himself trying. Trying to find the logic in it, but there is none to be found because when you're in love with someone logic and reason go out of the window.

That must be it. He must be in love with her.

It's not the first time that thought has crossed his mind, that night two weeks ago being the one moment he felt most certain of it, but he always pushed it away or ignored it, telling himself he was merely getting caught up in a moment. But if he's feeling this way even apart from her what else can it be? When you think of someone night and day; when your body physically aches to be near them; when you'd give your life and everything you had just for them to be happy and safe; when the thought of ever being without them destroys your soul - what else can it be but love?

He realises now that as he stared into Katherine's eyes that evening two weeks ago he wasn't imagining it or overestimating his feelings for her, he really _did_ fall in love with her.

He has always judged his friends or colleagues for their actions regarding love and gave them his typical black and white Damon advice, to which they would belittle him with, "You'll understand when you fall in love." He used to roll his eyes at them, but it turns out they were right. He has been doing all of the things they did - defying logic, going against his better judgement, ignoring all sense and instinct and going to extreme lengths - all for Katherine.

Suddenly it all makes sense to him - all of his actions, behaviours, thoughts and emotions over these passing months - it's all because he's in love with her.

 _He's in love with Katherine._

It's a revelation that hits him hard and fast, overwhelming him to a point that all he can do is cry.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16 - A Fraction of a Second**_

 **PRESENT**

Stefan tosses and turns, back and fourth, back and fourth. He keeps his eyes firmly closed but knows that he won't fall back asleep so surrenders and climbs out of bed. The first signs of light are peeking in from beneath the curtains and Damon is still sleeping soundly, so he creeps out trying his best to avoid creaky floorboards. After relieving his bladder, he heads out front to sit on the porch and collect his thoughts. Much to his surprise he's greeted with the sight of Elena sitting on the swing, her robe wrapped about her and a reflective look upon her face.

He smiles softly. "Couldn't sleep either, huh?" he says, going to sit beside her.

Elena smiles at him warmly. "Hey."

Her voice is croaky and her eyes puffy as though she's been awake crying all night and Stefan pulls her into him and kisses her head tenderly.

"You okay?" he asks.

She sighs heavily. "Not really," she admits.

She hasn't slept a wink thinking about how she's going to bring up Katherine to her parents and how they're going react or what they're going to say. Part of Elena wants the truth more than anything, but another part of her wants to never bring it up again and pretend that Katherine doesn't exist so that things don't have to change. But her conscience prevents her from doing that. Whether she likes it or not Katherine does exist and though she's nothing but a stranger to Elena - and a troublesome stranger that she has no obligation to at that - Katherine is still her blood and that means something to Elena. Particularly since could have just as easily as been the twin that was abandoned instead of Katherine.

"You want to talk about it?" Stefan offers.

"I've just been thinking about mom and dad and how I'm going to tell them about Katherine."

Stefan nods. "I know it's going to be hard."

"I don't even know where to start. How do I bring it up? It's hardly something that fits into conversation. 'Hey mom and dad, I know about my long lost twin and I want to know why you gave her up', you know?"

"There's no easy or right way to do it, you just have to take the plunge. All you can do is be honest."

"I know. But honestly, I think I'm more afraid of what they're going to tell me than having to tell them I know. I've been thinking about it non-stop. About why they'd do it. Why would they give up their child? And why just one? Why keep me and not her? It makes no sense." Elena frowns and shakes her head.

Honestly, Stefan has been thinking the exact same thing, but it doesn't play on his mind as much as Elena's, because it's hardly the strangest or most mysterious thing going on in their lives at the moment. Katherine is the widow at the center of a web of lies, deceit, mystery and questions.

"That's why you have to ask them. You'll never know or understand why they did what they did until you hear it from them. But I'm sure there's a perfectly valid reason. Like you said before, they wouldn't have done it unless they had no other choice."

Elena nods. "I keep thinking about her too."

"Who?" Stefan frowns in confusion, then a few moments later realises who she's talking about. "You mean Katherine."

"What Damon said about her, what she's been through..." she shakes her head. "I can't even imagine."

"I know." Stefan hangs his head.

"That could have been me."

"Don't think like that."

"Why not? It could've."

Silence extends between them for a few moments, both of them lost in thought.

"What did Damon say was the reason she said she was running? It was her family, right?"

Stefan nods. "Apparently they were abusive. But Damon said he doesn't think that's the real reason. He always felt like she was lying about it to hide the real reason she's running."

"When Damon told us that I remember thinking the only reason she'd lie about it is because she's running from some messed up shit she's done. Something so terrible she doesn't want anyone to know."

"That makes sense."

"Does it?" Elena questions turning her head to face Stefan.

"Well, yeah. What else could it be?" Stefan asks.

Elena shrugs. "I have no idea. All I know is that Damon thinks there's more to it than that."

"What makes you say that?"

"Why else would he be here? He came here because he thinks my parents will be able to give him information about her. That means that he probably thinks whatever she's running from is connected to my parents."

Stefan stares at her intently. He can see how spread thin she is and can't help but worry. "You've been thinking about this a lot."

"I haven't thought of anything else," Elena admits. "But I'm right, aren't I? Damon must've said something to you."

"I know the same as you do. He's here because he's hoping your parents can lead him to her. He probably thinks they can give him the details of the adoption agency she went to or foster home or wherever it is she went to. And that'll give him a lead so that he can track down her family and trace her to where she is now."

Elena turns from Stefan and lets out a huff. Stefan places his hand on top of Elena's.

"I think you're thinking too much into all of this. You're exhausted and your brain is fried. It's understandable I just want you to be-"

"I'm not crazy, Stefan."

"Did I say that? I just want you to be careful and to take care of yourself. I've seen what all of this has done to Damon, I don't want it to do the same to you. Don't let it consume you."

Elena bows her head and blinks back the tears in her eyes. "And how do I do that? This is happening to _me_ , Stefan. It's happening to _my_ family and it's _my_ life that's going to change forever because of all of this."

Stefan feels hurt at the bitterness in her voice and feels her pushing him out once again.

"Don't do that. Don't pretend like you're going through this alone because you're not." Stefan reaches for Elena's face and turns it to face him, so that her eyes are on his. "I have been with you through all of this and I will be no matter what happens."

Elena nods, a few stray tears falling from her eyes as she leans into Stefan, resting her head on his chest.

"Everything's going to be okay, I promise."

* * *

Stefan and Elena sat together on the porch swing and spoke for a while longer, absorbing strength and comfort from one another, and then returned upstairs for some much needed rest, before breakfast.

Turns out Grayson and Miranda are even more chirpy in the morning - how is that even possible!? - and the pair hum sweetly to the radio whilst dance around the kitchen making scrambled eggs, pancakes, toast, bacon and coffee.

Damon feels as though he's fallen into the world of the Teletubbies where everything is sunshine and rainbows all of the time. It's bizarre, but he finds himself smiling to himself in amusement. Occasionally he catches Stefan's eye line and they both have to suppress their giggles. There's nothing wrong with Grayson and Miranda, their ways are just very different from the ways Damon and Stefan are accustomed to. Nonetheless, breakfast is Damon's favourite meal of the day and although it feels odd to not be the one in the kitchen, he takes full advantage of Grayson and Miranda's tasty cooking.

Elena soaks up all of the positivity and joy her parents radiate, appreciating what may be the last morning she will ever spend with them like this. Her father having missed her so much, keeps diverting from the cooking to plant a kiss on her head which makes her giggle like a little girl each time. She always knew she was lucky to have such adoring and devoted parents, but knowing about Katherine makes her appreciate it even more and she feels like the luckiest girl in the world for having them. She's determined that whatever she learns about her parents today, no matter how awful the reason is they gave Katherine up, she will not let it change her perception of them. They will _always_ be her parents.

Stefan has never met anyone quite like Elena's parents and he finds himself adoring them every bit as quickly as he came to adore Elena. Though he himself has often been known amongst his friends as being broody - which is something he doesn't refute - he strangely feels so much more at home around optimistic and cheerful people, and Grayson and Miranda are certainly that. He sits beside Elena at the breakfast bar, laughs at her father's jokes, shares his enthusiasm for cooking with her mother and gazes at Elena lovingly as she quite literally radiates golden rays of light. Everything about her is more real and unfiltered here in her natural environment, with her parents who know her better than anyone else on earth and it only causes Stefan's feelings for her to deepen.

Underneath it all Damon is burning with impatience and eager for Elena to confront her parents about Katherine so he can find out if they have any information he can use. He hasn't given much thought to what he's going to do if they don't because he's investing everything into this. Elena showing up on his doorstep with his brother two days after Katherine left has to have been fate and Damon believes that _this_ was the reason - so she could bring him to her parents who will lead him to Katherine.

As the five of them finish up with breakfast, Damon dismisses himself and says he's going to explore town, not caring to be a fifth wheel any longer and wanting to give Elena and Stefan quality time to be with Grayson and Miranda. He also hopes today will go faster than yesterday if he's not just cooped up in the Gilberts house faking smiles and struggling through small talk.

Stefan arranges to meet him in a few hours, so as to give Elena the chance to ask her parents about Katherine. Although Elena wants Stefan to be with her when she tells and Stefan also wants to be by her side, they both know it'd be completely inappropriate. It's something Elena has to do alone no matter how terrifying the thought of it is, and boy, is it terrifying.

* * *

The morning and afternoon passes Stefan and Elena by with hours feeling like minutes - typical that time should go fast when neither of them want it to - and Stefan gets ready to leave and meet Damon. Even though Stefan has known Elena's parents only 24 hours he already feels a fondness and attachment to them that makes him feel sad that after today he may not get the chance to be with them again. After all, how much are they going to approve of him when they learn his brother is the one that outed their darkest secret about the daughter they abandoned to Elena?

Regardless of what happens, Stefan is grateful for the opportunity to get to know them and to share parts of himself with them. Though he wouldn't have necessarily met them so soon if circumstances had been different, he's glad for it and feels closer to Elena because of it.

"Stefan, you really don't have to go," Grayson insists. "We're already used to sharing our daughter with you. You're all she's talked about for months."

"Dad!" Elena exclaims, turning rosy cheeked.

They all laugh.

"Grayson's right, Stefan. You should stay, there's still so much more to learn about you. It seems a shame to waste the precious little time we have with you."

Stefan gets up from his seat. "The precious little time we have is why I want to leave you alone. You haven't seen Elena in such a long time and I know how important it is to have quality time with family. Besides, Damon's probably found the local bar by now and who knows what trouble he might get into."

Stefan laughs and they all join him.

"Well, he's on vacation. Who can blame him?" Grayson chuckles.

"If you're leaving at least let me drive you into town," Miranda insists.

"No, it's fine, thank you. I don't mind walking. The fresh air will do me good and it'll give me chance to see more of the neighborhood."

Elena gets up and says, "I'll see you out."

"See you later," Stefan says.

Even though he'll be back at the house in just a couple of hours, both Grayson and Miranda still come over to him and embrace him.

"I thought they'd never let you leave," Elena giggles. "I'm starting to think they like you more than me."

"Don't be ridiculous." Stefan winds his hands around Elena's waist and pulls her into him. "Who could possibly like me more than you?"

He leans in to kiss her and their teeth collide from the wide grins on their faces.

Their tender moment lasts only a minute before both return to reality. Stefan feels Elena's body go tense and she inhales deeply.

"Look, you're going to be fine."

Elena nods. "I know, I just wish you could stay with me to hold me hand. I'm so nervous."

"I know but remember whatever happens they're your parents. They love you and you love them."

"Yeah, yeah."

Stefan kisses her. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Do you have your cell?"

"Of course. Right here," Stefan says gesturing to his jean pocket. "I'll be back here in a second if you need me."

"I don't care what happens or what they say, I just don't want everything to change."

"And who says it will?"

Somehow Stefan seems to always know how best to comfort Elena. She smiles up at him, her nerves having been soothed somewhat and with a final embrace he turns to leave.

Elena takes one deep breath, composes herself and heads inside.

" _This is it_ ", she thinks.

* * *

Elena blocked all thoughts of Katherine from her mind so as to enjoy the day with her parents, but now that Stefan's gone she can think of nothing else but having to tell her parents.

Despite their insistence Stefan stay, her parents are thrilled to have some alone time with her and talk her ear off even more. Elena does the best she can to try and engage with them, but they know her well enough to know that something is wrong.

"Is everything okay, honey?" Miranda asks. "It's just you seem like you have something on your mind."

"What? No, nothing," Elena lies immediately, though she can't understand what the point is because she has to share what's on her mind eventually.

"Your mom's right. There's clearly something bothering you. What is it?" Grayson leans forward on the couch, his intense stare on Elena.

"Is it something to do with Stefan?"

"No, no," Elena insists.

"Then what is it?"

Elena's heart is thudding in her chest harder than it ever has before and she can taste vomit in her mouth. Her head is bowed low, her arms wrapped about herself and when she looks up to her parents, they both have their eyes locked on her, concern and worry all over their faces. She knows this is it. There's no going back now.

"I, um... I actually do have something to tell you."

Grayson and Miranda's ears prick up at that.

"Well, what is it? You know you can tell us anything," Grayson reassures her, making Elena's heart contract.

"I-I don't really know how to say it, but..." Elena reaches into her jean pocket and pulls out the photograph of he and Katherine that Damon gave her this morning. "Here, look at this. It'll explain everything much better than I could ever say it."

She hands the crumpled photograph over to Grayson, who takes it from her and holds it in his hand so Miranda can see it. Elena watches them and waits for the penny to drop, but their expressions remain blank for a few moments, then puzzled frowns come across their face and they look up at each other amused smiles on their faces.

Okay...not exactly the reaction Elena was expecting.

"I'm sorry, Elena, is there something we're supposed to be seeing here?"

"Well...yeah. It's right there on the photo," Elena says pointing at it.

The two glance back down at it for a moment and then back up at her. "It's you and Damon. What-? Is there something else we should be seeing?"

Elena sighs inwardly. She should've known they would think it was her. Even though the differences between her and Katherine physically are obvious, even she thought the exact same thing the first time she saw it. But she didn't know Katherine existed, so that was understandable, but her parents do. So why are they still failing to connect the dots?

"It is Damon, but the girl...it's not me," Elena explains.

Grayson and Miranda look to each other, their frowns deeper than before. They look back to Elena as though awaiting further explanation.

"Her name's Katherine."

Elena expects it all to piece together in their mind and to see the shock and horror come across their faces, but it doesn't. If anything they only look _even more_ confused. Of the many, many, _many_ scenarios Elena imagined playing out when she told them, this was no where on the list.

Grayson stutters incoherently words failing him and Miranda asks the questions he fails to. "Is-Is this some sort of joke that we're not understanding? Because I'm lost." She laughs lightly in an attempt to lift the tension, but it's clear that she's nervous, as is Grayson.

"She's my sister. My _twin_ sister." Once the words are out Elena feels her heartbeat spike but also a surge of relief. _She's said it_.

The looks that Elena expected to see finally come across their faces. Their eyes go wide, their mouths part, Grayson looks back down at the photo, studying it closely in disbelief and Miranda begins shaking her head frantically.

"No," she squeaks choked up, tears instantly filling her eyes. "That can't be possible."

"Why can't it be possible, mom?" The nerves seem to subside immediately as the millions of questions Elena's been ignoring come rushing to the surface. "How can you say that? You know it's possible. She's _your_ daughter."

Miranda looks to Grayson pleadingly, but he continues to stare down at the photo as though he cannot comprehend what he's seeing and hearing.

"Why didn't you tell me I had a twin? Why would you hide that from me my entire life? Why would you abandon your own child? Why did you keep me and not her? What was so terrible that you couldn't keep her too?" The questions fall from Elena's mouth one after another.

Miranda clasps her hand to her mouth and shakes her head more forcibly. Grayson reaches his hand out, places it on Miranda's leg and quietly whispers words of reassurance to her that Elena can't hear.

"Dad?" Elena looks to her father who seems more able to give her answers than her mother who is already a blubbering mess. " _What is going on_?"

"This..." Grayson holds up the photo. "This is Damon?"

"Yes."

"And this girl, you say her name's Katherine?"

"Yes, dad! Now what the hell is going on?" Elena exclaims impatiently.

"Well it must be, what's the word? It must a fake. Um...shopped."

"Photoshopped?"

"Yes, that's it. Photoshopped," Grayson says.

Elena shakes her head. "It's not photoshopped, dad."

"So what? You've met her?"

"No, but Damon has."

"And how did he meet her exactly?"

"He's a police officer. He found her living on the streets and took her in."

Elena can't understand why he's lying like this. She's smacked them in the face with their hidden truths and still they're denying it. It makes Elena burn with anger.

"And you believe him? Damon?"

Elena frowns hard and stutters in disbelief. "Why-Why wouldn't I? What reason does he have to lie?"

"I don't know. I don't know anything about him. I only met him last night. Maybe he's unstable."

"Why are you lying like this? It's right there in front of you!" Elena exlcaims exasperated, pointing back to the photo. "Come on, dad. You've known me my entire life, does that really look like me?"

Grayson peers over at the photo grasped in Miranda's hand, who is transfixed on it. She looks up to meet her husband's gaze. "Oh, Grayson..." she whimpers. "It must be true."

"True? What's true?" Elena asks impatiently.

"You said Damon found her on the streets and took her in. Where is she now?"

"She's missing, on the run. Damon's trying to find her."

"On the run?" Miranda questions with confusion. But why-?"

"Enough!" Elena exclaims jumping up from her seat, a flush of anger running through her. "I think I'm the one that deserves some answers around here!"

Elena's anger seems to wake Grayson and Miranda to the seriousness and urgency of the situation and they both look to her in surprise.

"Elena..." Grayson whispers, emotion in his voice. "There are things... things that you don't know. Things that we've kept from you because we love you and we wanted you to be happy."

Miranda sobs harder.

"What things?"

"All along we only ever did what we thought best as your parents. We would never do anything to hurt you. We love you."

"WHAT THINGS!?" Elena barks.

"You're adopted, Elena."

* * *

"How the hell can people live in little rinky dink towns like this?" Damon says kicking some loose gravel on the sidewalk. "It's just too damn quiet. Leaves too much room to think."

Stefan laughs lightly. The brothers have spent the last two hours exploring the quaint town of Grand Lake. They had a quick bite, a couple of drinks and now they're wandering around to see what else the town has to offer, but they've discovered that the answer to that question is not a lot.

"Damon, why did you come on this trip?" It's a question that has been nagging at Stefan since Elena brought up the subject this morning.

"What?"

"Why did you come? I came because I'm Elena's boyfriend and I want to support her. But why are you here?"

"You know why I'm here."

Stefan shakes his head. "But I don't. Sometimes, Damon, I think I know you inside and out and other times, I get this feeling that you're keeping things from me. You said you told me everything about Katherine, but I don't think that's true."

"And what's suddenly made you think that?"

"Just something Elena said about you being here because you think Elena's parents are somehow connected to Katherine running away."

"I am here for Katherine, you know that. Grayson and Miranda Gilbert are her birth parents. Do you even understand what that means? They can give me information. Katherine's birth name, names of the people that adopted her or the foster home she went to. They can give me _something,_ which is a hell of a lot more than I have right now."

"That's exactly what I told Elena."

"And you're right."

"So you don't think Elena's parents could have something to do with why Katherine's running?"

"How could they?"

Stefan eyes Damon for a few moments but sees no trace of dishonesty on his face and just like that he drops it.

"So how do you think it's gonna go down, Elena telling them about Katherine?"

"Who knows? But I have a feeling it's not gonna be good," Stefan replies. "Elena's been so nervous about it, she hasn't been sleeping."

"At least it'll be out in the open. Maybe having answers will make her feel better. I know for me, answers are all I've ever wanted when it comes to Katherine. Even an answer to the smallest question helps a lot."

Stefan nods understandingly. "Do you think we should head back? I feel like we should be close by in case she needs me."

Damon looks at his watch and announces, "It's been two hours since you left."

"Do you think that's enough time?"

Damon shrugs. "Depends on how brave she's feeling."

Stefan checks his cell. "No calls or texts." He sighs. "I'm really worried Damon. What if it goes down badly?"

"It probably will, but no matter how bad it is, they'll survive. Right?"

Stefan nods.

"Families stick together when it matters most."

"You're right." Stefan gives him a small smile.

The two start walking in the direction of the house.

"Oh and FYI, I didn't come here just for Katherine. I had to keep an eye on my little brother, didn't I?" Damon nudges Stefan lightly and Stefan nudges him back harder, a grin on his face.

* * *

Time seems to stand still, to cease to exist. Elena's legs turn to jelly and she collapses back down into her seat, at a complete loss for words, her entire body trembling beneath her involuntarily.

Miranda jumps up from her seat. "Oh, honey, please don't be upset. Don't hate us. You know this doesn't change anything. No matter what, we're your parents and you're our daughter. You know that, don't you?"

Miranda's face is blotchy from the tears that are streaming down her face and Grayson stands up, wraps his arm about her and guides her back down to the couch.

Elena remains frozen, her eyes staring blankly ahead. Her mouth is as dry as sandpaper and she attempts to swallow what feels like a huge lump of chalk stuck in her throat.

"Elena, please say something," Miranda pleads.

"I'm...I'm... _adopted._ "

It's a statement, not a question and her voice is robotic as she says it. Hearing the words said aloud feels alien to her and she doesn't even know what to say, think or feel. She thought she'd prepared herself for every possibility that could happen, but she was _so_ wrong.

"We never wanted to lie to you," Grayson says. "We always wanted to tell you and we planned to, but everytime we tried it just-it didn't feel right and we couldn't go through with it. We didn't want you to feel different, like we weren't your real parents or that we loved you any less because you weren't..." Grayson trails off and sighs deeply.

Elena scoffs in disbelief and shakes her head.

"And Katherine?" she manages to ask.

They both shake their heads. "We didn't know, we didn't know. We didn't," Miranda sobs. "I swear we didn't. We only found out now. If we'd have known we'd-"

"How could you not know?" Elena questions, her voice hard and cold as steel.

"Your adoption, it wasn't-"

"Wasn't what?" Elena interrupts impatiently.

"We didn't exactly follow the correct procedures," Grayson admits, ashamedly.

Elena leans her head back and shakes it. The more she hears the angrier she becomes.

"What does that even mean?" she asks exasperated.

"I had a friend," Miranda explains. "Her name was Maggie. Our families were close friends, we grew up together, played together as children. After high school I moved away for college and she in Georgia, but we always stayed in contact. Wrote letters, spoke on the phone."

Elena didn't care for the walk down memory lane and tapped her fingers on the arm of the chair impatiently.

"Anyway, her family were devout Catholics and she joined the local convent as soon as she was old enough. I trusted her, confided in her and i told her that me and your dad that we-we were desperately trying for a baby. She knew that all I'd ever wanted was to be a mother. When you came to her church, she knew you'd been sent from Him especially for us." Miranda smiles fondly at the memory.

"So what? You bought me off some nun? Is that what you're saying?"

"No, no, of course not. It wasn't like that. Babies often end up at convents when the parents are desperate and have no where else to turn. Most of them end up in the system, but Maggie knew how much we wanted a baby and knew that we'd take care of you and love you like no one else could."

"And my mother? My father? What were you told about them?"

Grayson shakes his head. "Nothing. We knew nothing of your biological parents or the nature of your birth. All we were told is that your name was Elena."

"That's it? You really expect me to believe that?"

"We didn't care about where you came from or why your mother gave you up, none of that mattered. We just wanted you. The moment I saw you, the moment I held you in my arms..." Miranda closes her eyes and shakes her head, overcome with emotion at the memory of it. "I loved you more than I'd ever loved anything else in the world and I knew you were supposed to be my little girl."

Elena feels her heart radiate warmth at hearing that, but is too enraged to let it show.

"And no one found it suspicious that you just came back home with a baby one day?"

"That's why we moved here to Grand Lake. We wanted to move to a small town where no one knew us. Somewhere that would be the perfect place for us to raise you and start a new life together. When we moved here we were just like any two new parents trying to make a better life for their daughter," Grayson explains.

Elena suddenly becomes overwhelmed with emotion, as the reality of what she's being told starts to sink in.

"How could you look me in the every day for 18 years and lie to me like that?" Elena asks, looking her parents directly in the eye, hurt and devastation in her voice.

Grayson tears up immediately just for hearing the pain in his daughter's voice and Miranda's sobs return to her once more.

"I thought we trusted each other, told each other everything. You always encouraged me to be honest. You were the ones I came to when Matt broke up with me, not Bonnie or Vicki. I came to you, because I thought I could trust you with everything!"

Elena promised herself no matter what happened today she would not let it change her perception of her parents, but all she can see is the endless lies and depth of betrayal and she can't stand it. Elena gets up from her seat unable to withstand another second in the same room as them.

"Where are you going?" Grayson and Miranda ask urgently.

"I can't be here anymore. I can't listen to anymore of your lies," Elena says her voice breaking, as she heads for the door.

* * *

"This is definitley the right street. I recongise that house," Damon says.

"How much of a dumbass do you have to be to go out in a new town without a map?"

"Not my fault there's never any signal in this godforsaken town." Damon holds his phone up, squinting at the screen hoping to see signal bars on his phone.

"You still got no signal?" Stefan asks.

"Nope, but it doesn't matter anyway. I just told you this is the right street."

"And I'm supposed to trust yo- Oh, there it is."

Stefan points down the street at Elena's house, whose front porch makes it the most noticeable house on the street.

"Told ya we were in the right street," Damon teases.

"Oh shut up," Stefan retorts.

"Whoo! Check out that Beamer," Damon exclaims as the two get outside Elena's house. "I didn't notice that earlier. Can't wait 'til I can afford to get me one of those bad boys. What'd you think?"

Stefan peers back at the slick, black car with it's tinted out windows. He knows nothing about cars, but enough to know that it's damn expensive.

"Nice," Stefan comments, not sharing Damon's enthusiasm.

The two progress up the drive and as they get out the door Damon looks to Stefan and asks, "You ready for this?"

"Ready as I can be," Stefan says.

Just as Stefan's about to knock the door, it swings open.

"Elena."

"Oh, Stefan," Elena gasps, clearly overcome with emotion. "Let's get out of here."

Stefan can see how distressed and upset she is, and doesn't have to be asked twice. He wraps his arm about Elena, guiding her out of the house. Miranda and Grayson come dashing out a few moments later calling after Elena.

"Elena, please don't go," Miranda begs through sobs.

"We need to sit down and talk about this," Grayson adds.

"There's nothing to talk about," Elena yells over her shoulder.

"Elena, maybe you should stay and-"

"No, Stefan," Elena bites.

"Okay, okay," Stefan relents.

"Elena, we are still your parents!" Grayson shouts.

His booming voice echoes down the street. Elena has never heard her father shout before and it causes her to stop in her tracks. She turns back around and walks back up the driveway towards them.

"You're still my parents?" she questions. "The parents I knew wouldn't have spent 18 years lying to my face, keeping all these dirty secrets. Do you have any idea how it feels to know your entire life is a lie?!" Elena is sobbing now. "To question everything about your life and who you are? Do you?"

Stefan and Damon stand halfway down the drive beside their rental car, listening to the heartbreaking encounter that's unfolding between Elena and her parents.

"Honey, we never wanted you to have to go through this. We're so s-"

"I know, you're sorry. But that doesn't make it any better! It doesn't change any of it. You _still_ lied to me."

"Please, just give us a chance to-"

"There's nothing more you can say. You're no parents of mine." Even as the words leave Elena's mouth she's disgusted with herself and can see from the pain in her parent's eyes that they feel they've just been stabbed in the heart.

Damon cannot understand why, but he feels a sudden itch burning through him. His pulse quickens, the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and some deep instinct compels him to turn around.

The world descends into slow motion, as his body rotates and his eyes fall upon the unmistakable tip of a rifle poking out the window of the parked BMW at the bottom of the street which is aimed straight at them. In the fraction of a second it takes Damon to turn back around and scream at the top of his lungs, "GET DOWN!" a shot has already been fired.

Elena hears the sound of the gunshot, but doesn't register what's happened until she sees the red soak through on her mother's floral shirt.

"Mom?" Elena squeaks like a lost little girl.

Miranda shakes uncontrollably, clutching at her chest and looks back up to meet Elena's gaze, her eyes wide before until collapsing forward onto the ground with a thud. All breath leaves Elena's body and her world is ripped from beneath her feet. She looks to her father just in time to see a bullet go straight between his eyes. He's dead before he even hits the ground.

 _Panic_. Panic unlike anything Stefan has ever felt before overtakes his body. Damon has him pinned to the floor as he frantically scrambles to climb from beneath him so as to reach Elena.

"ELENA, GET DOWN! GET DOWN NOW! ELENA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Stefan hysterically screams. "DAMON, LET ME GO! LET ME GO! ELENA!"

Damon forcefully pushes Stefan underneath the SUV beside them and yells, "STAY THE FUCK DOWN!"

Damon leaps across the drive landing on top of Elena full force, just as a third shot is fired.

"ELENA! DAMON!" Stefan frantically shouts their names over and over, not knowing how else to express the fear.

"STAY THERE! DON'T MOVE!" Damon yells back at Stefan.

He rolls Elena underneath her parents car, as easily as he did Stefan and then reaches for his gun from the holster. In an instant he is on his feet, gun aimed straight at the black BMW parked at the bottom of the street.

"Damon, what are you doing?!" Stefan screams.

Damon fires four times and Stefan sees the hand that has a hold of the rifle at the window slip away, causing the rifle to fall back into the car.

Elena crawls frantically on her front from underneath her parents car to the rental car where Stefan lies. Stefan grabs onto her, the two of them gasping and grunting loudly.

Suddenly the window at the drivers side glides down, a gun peers out and more shots are fired. Damon dives to the side in time and lands with a crash into the car. The car is at an angle whereby he's protected from the shots and Damon remains with his back pressed up against it, his gun still firmly in his grip.

"Damon? Damon? What are we gonna do? What do we do?" Stefan asks.

Damon breathes deeply, his mind ticking over. He's trained for this, it's what he does best, but usually the only things at risk when he's in the field is himself or his partner. Today it's more than that, it's his is his _brother_. One wrong move could result in him being dead and he cannot let that happen. He needs to get them out of here alive, but _how_?

All Damon knows is that whoever is in that car isn't getting out, because if they were going to they would've already. That means they don't want to risk revealing their identities. Plus, now they know Damon is armed, they'd have to be goddamn stupid to risk throwing themselves into the firing line.

"The only chance we have of getting out of here alive is if we get in this car and drive as fast as we possibly can."

"Are you crazy? They'll shoot us down the second we drive off!"

Elena is barely listening to Stefan and Damon. Her eyes are fixated on the pool of blood she can see spreading outwards on her front porch. She can just about see her mom's hand completely still and her dad's legs right next to her. She blinks rapidly, unable to comprehend what's just happened, what's _still_ happening.

"If we do it right we'll be fine," Damon says to Stefan. "And we don't have another choice. So when I say you two are gonna get in the back seat and stay low. Do you hear me? Stay low and do not look up for any reason."

Damon opens the door and on his cue, Elena and Stefan crawl from underneath the car onto the back seat. They both lie as low as they can so that they're completely out of sight.

"Remember what I said, stay down," Damon reminds them firmly.

With one final deep breath, Damon opens the door to the drivers side and throws himself in. In less than a second, he has the key in the ignition, the engine is roaring, car tyres are squealing and they're speeding down the drive.

Shots are fired at the car and Damon keeps his head low to avoid them. His steering is frantic as he swerves across the street wildly, but the bullets shatter through the windscreen missing all of them.

Elena and Stefan's screams fill Damon's ears, but his senses are sharp and the adrenaline in his body means he is able to block it out. All that matters right now is survival.

Though the attackers were taken by surprise by their driving off, it's not long before Damon hears the power of the Beamer's car engine echoing in the distance. Damon peers in the side mirror and sure enough sees the car on his tail.

More shots are fired through the back window of the car and Stefan shouts, "What the hell is going on? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

Damon ignores Stefan's incessant questions mingled with Elena's panicked cries, and presses his foot down until the accelerator is on the floor. The Beamer doesn't relent and continues to speed aggressively behind him through the quiet streets of the family friendly neighborhood where Elena grew up. Gripping hard on the steering wheel, a burning look of determination on his face, Damon knows that he is their only hope of getting out of this alive. He's never been one for religious affiliation or to put his faith in a god or any other outside force, but in this moment he finds himself desperately praying.

"Please, God, let us get out of this alive. Please, please, please. I'll give anything. _Just please let us live_."


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17: Aftermath**_

 **Warning: Small amount of strong language featured.**

 **PRESENT**

Damon has tunnel vision as he keeps his foot down to the ground on the accelerator and navigates his way through the practically empty streets of Grand Lake. Damon keeps expecting that the assailants will relent, but they don't and as they continue to shoot at the car Damon realises running away isn't enough. He needs to do something to lose them.

"Elena, is there anywhere to go where there's cliffs?" Damon shouts over his shoulder to Elena.

"What?!" Stefan exclaims. "How is that going to help?"

"I need her to answer me! Is there anywhere with cliffs!?" Damon yells louder with impatience.

"Um, y-y-yeah, yeah, yeah," Elena stammers, her breathing heavy.

"Can we get to them from here?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to lose them but it'll only be for a second and when I tell you to, you need to direct me there, okay?"

When silence follows Damon screams, "Okay?"

"Yes! Yes, yes," Elena stammers again.

Damon bombs down the high street, the assailants still hot on his feet and at the last second he swerves sharply into a side street. The assaliants are caught off guard and continue straight down the high street at 90 miles per hour.

Damon knows that every second is precious and that he can't afford to waste any time, because it will only take them a minute to turn their car back around. Elena does as Damon tells her and begins calling out instructions on Damon of where to turn and he doesn't relent on the speed.

"Damon, what's the plan? What are you doing?"

"Whoever these people are they know who we are. They know the make of the car and the reg, that means that they'll always be able to find us. The only way we can lose them is if we dump the car."

"What?" Stefan questions, confused. "And how are we supposed to get away from them without a car?"

"We won't need to get away. We don't need to run right now, we need to hide."

Fortunately, the car still hasn't caught up to them yet and the fact that there are lots of side roads and Damon has already turned down three different ones, meaning he will have even more time to execute his plan than he first thought.

"I need you both to do everything I say, okay? When we get to the cliffs, we're gonna stop at the edge, we're gonna climb out and we're gonna push it over."

"Are you crazy?!" Stefan yells. "This isn't some action movie, this is real life!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Damon yells in anger and frustration. "I know what I'm doing! I'm saving our goddamn lives so shut up and listen!"

Stefan swallows his words and Elena continues to direct Damon where necessary.

"Once the car is over we need to disappear as quickly as possible. The best thing we can do is climb into the trees and wait it out. Once they see the car's over the edge they'll think we're dead and they'll go."

"And you really think they're going to fall for it?"

"They'll fall for it," Damon says convinced.

It's less than 10 minutes before they've made their way through the dirt tracks that lead to the cliffs and when the three of them climb out, the sounds of the Beamer's roaring engine fill the air.

"Now, hurry! We only have a couple of minutes at the most!"

The three of them use every ounce of strength they have to push the car over the edge and with the loud bangs that follow, Damon is satisfied and the three of them sprint as fast as their legs will carry them for the woodlands. Still running on pure adrenaline, they manage to climb to the very top of the trees with very little effort and remain perched at the top, concealed by the trees.

Their breathing is hard and heavy and the moment the Beamer comes into their view, their inhale deeply, fear taking them over.

"Damon, what if this doesn't work? What if they find us? What if-?"

"Shush!" Damon shouts under his breath. "The only way we're all getting out of this alive is if we don't make a sound. Do you understand?"

Stefan and Elena look back at Damon with wide eyes, their hands holding onto the thick branches of the tree they're in so tightly their knuckles are white. Damon prays that whoever these people are, they're dumb enough that they're going to fall for his blatant trick.

The Beamer's engine quietens and Damon, Stefan and Elena anticipate who they will see climbing out. It's only moments before the driver and passenger's doors open and two men climb out.

Damon can only just about see them through the thick coverage of leaves but doesn't recognise either of the men that are both white, average height and build and appear to be in their mid 30's. It's the kind of eye witness statement he dreads receiving on the job, because it's nothing at all to go on.

"Fuck!" one of them exclaims kicking the sand at the edge of the cliff. He turns back around to his accomplice. "This is your fault! You lost them!"

"Hey, I caught them up didn't I? Anyway, it's not my fault that they shot our designated driver. Tommy was the one that was good at all that grand theft auto shit."

Damon makes a mental note of the name Tommy, though he doubts it will be of any use to him since there are millions of Tommy's out there and he's dead in the backseat of their car.

"What are we going to tell him, huh? This is the first real lead we've had in years and we messed it up. What do you think he's gonna do to us when he finds out? He trusted us."

"We just tell him the truth. I mean, she's dead, right? That's what he wanted and he's got it."

"And you think that'll be enough for him? It wasn't done by his hand. There's a reason we were ordered to bring her in alive."

Damon, Stefan and Elena's blood runs cold in their veins.

"If we're gonna show our faces again we need proof."

"So we'll go down there and get the body."

Damon feels his heart stop in his chest.

"You really are a dumbass, aren't ya? You got some special hiking boots packed away that you ain't telling me about?" he stabs sarcastically. "There's no way we're getting down there without breaking our necks."

"What else we gonna do then?"

"Tell him the truth."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said, but what the fuck else are we gonna do?"

"He's gonna be pissed."

"Of course he is. It's Klaus. Revenge is all he cares about. He been waiting 18 years to get it and when he finally had the chance we fucked it. Pissed ain't the word. He's gonna be out for blood. _Our_ blood."

 _Klaus? Revenge?_

Sirens sound in the background and they twist back towards the sounds. "Shit, we better get out of here fast. There's a car waiting for us a few miles from here. Oh and don't be thinking you're getting out of this. You're the reason we lost them so you're gonna be the one to tell Klaus that his precious Katherine is dead."

Damon's heart freezes in his chest at hearing her name.

The two men turn to climb back into the Beamer, bickering about how they're going to tell their boss and what terrible fate likely awaits them, but Damon, Stefan and Elena drown it all out.

Damon looks across to the tree Stefan and Elena are perched in and meets their eyes, as wide and filled with distress, shock and bewilderment as his are. Neither of them dare to speak, still too terrified to risk blowing their cover, but nothing needs to be said to know what they're thinking.

 _Who the goddamn hell is Klaus and why is he after Katherine?_

Five or so minutes after the car has left and when Damon feels confident that they're truly gone, he jumps down from the tree and Stefan and Elena follow. Elena can barely stand, her legs are like jelly and she leans against Stefan for support. Damon doesn't know what to say or what to think, so just stares at them, the shock finally catching up to him.

If Damon thought things were complicated and potentially messed up before, that was nothing in comparison to the reality now. It's not even his parents that were shot through the head back there, but he still feels as though his world has been ripped inside out. The adrenaline and survival instincts that enabled him to function, actively think and plan on his feet seem to disappear now and he just stands there on the spot overwhelmed.

Without even thinking he steps forward and pulls Stefan and Elena into his arms in the tightest and fiercest embrace he has ever given anyone. A tangled mess of limbs, the three of them wrap their arms about each other and desperately cling to each other. None of them know or care whose tears are whose as they sob with relief and devastation.

* * *

Despite Damon knowing they should leave as soon as possible, he needs some time to think and formulate a new plan.

 _Katherine is running from Klaus._ He always had a feeling her story about her neglectful and abusive family was a cover, but this doesn't necessarily prove that. Klaus could be the stepfather she claimed abused her or another member of her family trying to track her down. But the word revenge rings in Damon's ears. Why would a member of her own family seek revenge on her for 18 years? And why would he want her dead?

Damon stands peering over the cliff at his car that is lay upside down at the bottom, his head spinning with those and many more questions when Stefan comes up beside him.

"Elena's in a bad way, man," Stefan says.

Damon turns around to see Elena sat on the ground, back against a tree, arms wrapped about her legs and her eyes fixed open in horror, the events of the last couple of hours flashing before her eyes.

"She just watched her parents die. What else do you expect?"

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say to her."

"There's nothing you can say."

Stefan sighs deeply. "What are we gonna do, Damon?"

Damon is sick of hearing that question, because he doesn't have the answer.

"I don't know."

"We should leave. What if they come back?"

Damon sighs, his mind ticking over once again. What are they going to do next? Where are they supposed to go from here?

"What do you think about all of this? They said Katherine's name. They thought Elena was Katherine."

"I know that," Damon states.

"What's that weird name they said? Klaus? Why do you think he's after her? What do you think Katherine did to him?"

Damon shakes his head and shrugs.

"Is that why she's running? Has she ever mentioned him before?"

"No."

"How did they even find Elena? Why did they think she was Katherine?"

"Elena didn't know she was a twin until a week ago, Katherine still doesn't know. Why would anyone else?"

"Hm, good point. But why did they try and kill us? Why did they kill Elena's parents? What could they-?"

"Can you stop asking me questions for one second!?" Damon exclaims in a fit of rage. "I can't think straight."

Stefan is hyper-sensitive right now and instantly reacts angrily.

"Don't talk to me like that! This is hard on all of us! Don't think you're the only one that's going through it. Elena's mom and dad are dead."

"I know. I was there."

Stefan relents, knowing his anger is nothing but a result of the trauma he's just been through. "We should go back home."

"Home would be the worst place for us to go right now."

"Why?"

"Because the car was registered in my name at my address, it's exactly where they'll go looking for us if they ever find out we aren't in that car down there."

"Then we should go back to Elena's. I bet it's crawling with police by now. We'll tell them what happened and they'll-"

"No," Damon interrupts.

"No?"

"No."

"But you're a cop. We saw Elena's parents get killed that makes us eye witnesses. We have to tell them what happened."

As a human and a cop Damon feels the same moral obligation to tell the truth and go to the police, but there's an overriding instinct that's nagging at his gut that he can't ignore.

"If we go to the police, they'll know we're alive. They'll know Elena's alive."

Stefan turns his head to look at Elena, concern on his face.

"You heard what they said. Whoever this Klaus person is, he wants Katherine dead and he thinks Elena is Katherine. When those two go back to him, he's going to think she's dead and we need it to stay that way. Two young parents were just shot dead on their front drive in a quiet, family neighborhood, how big do you think that story's gonna be? There's gonna be press conferences, front page spreads, cash rewards... If we go to the police we'll never get away. We'll be exposed and vulnerable."

"But they'll protect us. Put us in witness protection or whatever."

Damon sighs. "Sometimes even the law can't keep people safe."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Something bigger's going on here, Stef."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, but I can feel it. If Katherine really is running because of this, it's serious and big enough that she's terrified of her own shadow and risked everything to run. Whoever this is that we're dealing with...they're no ordinary people. They're smart."

"Those two didn't seem so smart. You managed to fool them easily enough."

"Easy?" Damon scoffs. "We just about made it out of there with our lives and Elena's mom and dad weren't so lucky. If I hadn't of been there and if I wasn't a cop we never would've got out alive. This isn't some random drive-by, it was calculated. They wanted Elena and they knew exactly where to be at what time to make that happen. They just didn't anticipate that we would be there or her parents, so they took a risk and tried to improvise but they messed up."

Stefan stares at Damon.

"What?" Damon asks, catching Stefan's confused and contemplative stare.

"You just see things so...differently."

"It's part of being a cop. You always have to be suspicious, thinking ahead, thinking outside the box. Nothing is ever what you think it is."

"So you must have some idea of what's going on here."

Damon's mind is ticking overtime. Memories, theories, analytics from the last weeks of his life merging together as he tries to formulate something coherent.

"You said it yourself - they thought Elena was Katherine."

Stefan sighs heavily. "Why did you ever get involved with her, Damon? Whatever Katherine did, it must've been something seriously bad to piss this guy off enough for him to send some armed men to murder her parents and bring her back to him alive. Why would you ever care about saving someone capable of something like that? You know I'm all about giving people a chance and seeing the good in them, but Katherine...she's clearly a bad person."

Damon can't help but break a small smile and shake his head at Stefan's naivety.

"What? Why are you smiling?" Stefan questions irritably.

"These people are from a different world. Not everyone sees things the same way we do. You only have to put a toe out of line, besmirch their reputation, damage their pride or betray them in the smallest way and they'll never let it go. An eye for an eye. If Katherine fell into the wrong crowd and made a mistake, that alone could be enough to land her with a hit, and when that happens they won't rest until she's six feet under. She might not have done anything wrong at all."

"And you really believe that? You think she's an innocent victim that needs saving?"

Despite Katherine never having proved to be anything but the contrary, Damon does believe that and it's the reason he can't give up on her.

"Yeah. I do."

Stefan stares at Damon for a few moments in stunned silence then shakes his head and says, "You're going to get us all killed."

His words feel like a knife to Damon's heart, but he manages to hide it. "No, Stefan. I'm going to keep us all alive."

Damon's voice is firm and he speaks with conviction, holding Stefan's gaze intensely. After a prolonged silence, Stefan's shoulders slump and he puts his head into his hands.

"This-This is just all too much."

"We don't know anything yet. I might be wrong, it might be-"

"But you're not wrong. Someone being after Elena makes no sense. She's just a normal girl from a nice family that's lived in Grand Lake her entire life. She's never made any enemies, she hasn't got any dark secrets or mysteries from her past like Katherine. She's just-"

"That's not true."

Elena's voice catches both Stefan and Damon off-guard.

"Elena." Stefan turns to face her. "Are you okay?"

She shakes her head and Stefan simply nods knowing it was a silly question to ask.

Elena swallows hard, as though her words are stuck in her throat. "My-my-my parents, before-I mean, before...they told me...they said... They told me that I'm adopted."

The revelation catches Damon and Stefan by surprise and neither of them are able to formulate any words to say, so just stand there their mouths agape.

Stefan moves towards Elena and reaches out to stroke her arm tenderly.

"What did they say?" Stefan asks cautiously.

Elena shudders as she struggles to breathe through the lingering sobs and then goes on to explain what her parents told her about her being adopted.

"My mom she and dad desperately wanted a baby but couldn't conceive and that one of her friends was a nun at a convent in her hometown in Georgia and contacted mom to tell her I'd been brought in."

Stefan and Damon listen intently, trying to absorb her words.

"She said it was a common thing, that babies were brought in all the time and they usually ended up in the foster system. But mom and dad, they...they took me home."

"And Katherine?" Damon can't help but ask.

Elena shakes her head. "They didn't know anything about her. When I told them, they were as shocked as I was when I found out."

"So you were brought to the convent alone?"

Elena shrugs. "I must've."

"Did they say anything about your birth parents?" Stefan asks.

Elena shakes her head. "They said they don't know anything about them and that all they were told was that my name was Elena."

"Do you think they were telling the truth?"

Elena sighs. "They lied to me for 18 years, I don't know if any of it is the truth."

Stefan pulls Elena into him more closely in an attempt to soothe her.

"I stormed out because I was angry and they followed me. That's why they were on the porch."

"Hey, this is not your fault," Stefan tells her firmly.

"I told them...", she shakes her head and bites her lips hard, tears welling up in her eyes again. "I told them they weren't my parents. It's the last thing I said to them."

Elena descends into floods of tears and Stefan wraps her tightly in his arms.

Damon has more questions but knows he can't ask any more of Elena at this moment and so backs away leaving her and Stefan to be alone.

Damon feels a fool for not guessing that Elena was adopted. After all, Grayson and Miranda giving up one daughter and keeping the other made no sense to him. But Katherine _and_ Elena being abandoned at birth and getting separated _does_ make sense. But unfortunately, it doesn't help Damon get any closer to figuring out this mystery or finding Katherine.

He was prepared to do anything to find Katherine, he came on this trip to Grand Lake specifically because he hoped that Elena's parents had information that could help him find her, but he failed. Though he's discovered that there's possibility she's running from a man named Klaus and that Grayson and Miranda aren't her birth parents, neither one are helpful to him.

Damon feels pitifully frustrated and for the first time since Katherine left he wishes he'd have let her go like she told him to do. Because if he'd have just accepted her leaving and moved on with his life Elena's parents would still be alive and he, Stefan and Elena would be safe.

His feelings for Katherine have rendered him powerless since day one, but he never imagined they could cause this much destruction. It's all his fault. All of it. His feelings, his _love_ for Katherine is the reason two innocent people are dead. The guilt is so overpowering he feels the vomit rising in his throat, but when he lifts his eyes and sees Elena he manages to regain his composure.

She's no longer crying, but her eyelashes are still soaked, she has smudges of mascara on her cheeks and her bottom lip is still trembling. She looks unrecognisable from the girl he first met less than a week ago. And Damon realises his feelings matter nothing in comparison to hers. She's the one that has just witnessed her parents die before her very eyes, she's the one whose entire world has not only been turned upside down and inside out, but destroyed by this.

Up until now Damon has been somewhat indifferent towards Elena, but in this moment he feels his heart swell and ache for her. It's mostly because of the suffering she's had thrown upon her which is no fault of her own, but it's also because Damon is so connected to Stefan that he can't help but feel the affection for Elena that he does and because of Katherine too. Katherine may be a stranger to Elena and vice versa, but when Damon looks in Elena's dark eyes he sees the same hurt and sense of loss he used to see in Katherine's eyes and it chokes him up.

Katherine should be the last thought in his mind, but even now he still clings to her.

He thought all that bullshit about love defying logic was exactly that - bullshit - but his love for Katherine keeps proving him wrong time and time again.

If anything, he's thinking of her even more now than he did before. Who are Katherine's birth parents? Why did they give her and Elena up? Was it to protect them? Who's Klaus? Is he really the reason Katherine's running? If so, what did she do for him to want her dead? Is she innocent of the crimes he deems her guilty of? He wants to believe she is, but she's given him no reason to think that. After all, as naive as he can be when it comes to Katherine he knows that he has no real clue what she is capable of. He wonders if he's reaching in trying to connect Katherine to the mysterious Klaus, but he can't fathom any other logical explanation for today's events.

Other more pressing questions taunt him too, such as how did those men find Elena? Did they stumble across her by chance and follow them to Grand Lake and wait for their opportunity? Seems unlikely. But mostly he wonders what he should do next. He knows that returning to New York or going to the police isn't an option, so what options is he left with?

Damon looks out at the landscape from atop the cliff and realises he's exactly like Katherine now. And so are Stefan and Elena. The three of them have no other choice but to run, to keep themselves hidden and out of reach of Klaus. Currently they're at an advantage because he's going to believe they're dead, but Damon can't risk them being found and knows he needs to destroy anything that can be tracked or traced back to them. That means using different names, keeping Elena's face concealed as much as possible when they're out in public, destroying their phones and perhaps more importantly placing their trust in only a select few.

Damon starts by taking the sim card out of his phone and destroying it, but not before writing Lexi's name on the back of his hand. After all, who else but the Branson's can he turn to in a time of crisis?


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18 - Defining Point**_

 **PRESENT DAY**

The chirping of birds signals the beginning of yet another day. Katherine tosses from side to side, the bright light of the sun and cold hard wood beneath her preventing her from having any real sleep.

She relents and gives up on sleep, opening her eyes to be greeted with the sight of an unfamiliar park. The melancholy washes over her instantly and a mournful sigh escapes her as reality crashes before her once more. In the brief moments that she truly falls asleep she forgets where she is and imagines that she's once more atop the soft mattress of her bed, cocooned in duvets and blankets, fluffy pillows beneath her head and Damon sound asleep the other side of the wall. She awakes every morning expecting to be back there, to see his dazzling eyes at her door and his voice thick with sleep telling her breakfast is waiting for her. It causes her physical agony each time she realises that's never going to happen again.

She used to feel strong and capable of anything, but since she's left New York and Damon she feels weak and pathetic. Two things she's not accustomed to or fond of feeling. Her muscles and bones throb with the discomfort of sleeping sat up or on the ground, her once bright eyes are dull sunken and encased in dark bags and even though she's been managing to get enough money to eat - being an attractive young girl, with pleading doe eyes and cleavage to boot is proving to be useful in extending people's generosity with their money - her ribs are slightly protruding out from beneath her skin. Mentally and emotionally she feels drained and the time she spent in New York with Damon she grew more accustomed to luxury and comfort than she'd realised.

Comfort isn't the only thing Katherine had grown used to again in the time she'd been with Damon, it was also company. Since she was a child Katherine had been a solitary child who preferred her own company and those she created in her imagination, but when she found friendship in Rebekah she grew to like being part of a twosome and having someone to share everything with. Losing that caused a gaping hole to form in Katherine's life that she'd never felt before and overhwhelmed her with a loneliness that ate at her soul - a loneliness that Damon had healed. But without Damon, that hole and loneliness has returned tenfold.

Deciphering and understanding her emotions has never been Katherine's strong suit, but suppressing them has. The life that she's led required her to have this ability since a majority of the time it was the only way she was able to survive. Instead of focusing too much on her emotions, she focuses on the task at hand - finding Rebekah.

She's still standing firm on her decision to seek out Rebekah and fiercely determined to succeed, although, she's coming to the realisation that it's like trying to find a needle in a haystack, particularly since she has no idea where she could be. She's been travelling from town to town, city to city, revisiting all of the places she and Rebekah went to, but in the years they were together they traveled all across country and returning to each of those places could take years. Besides, what are the chances of Rebekah even being in any of those places and of Katherine bumping into her at the perfect time?

Her plan is barely a plan and is falling apart at her feet, making it nearly impossible to cling to hope. It's also getting increasingly difficult to ignore the instinct that she should return to New York. Whether it's the deep need to see Damon again that's clouding her judgement, she's unsure, but she's able to partly justify it since New York is also the first place she met Rebekah and one of Rebekah's favourite places.

Katherine wonders what she will say and how she will feel even if she does find Rebekah. On the one hand she cares for Rebekah and wants to see her again and on the other, she despises her and is filled with rage at her betrayal. She's also afraid, let's not forget that. She's afraid of what Rebekah will tell her and the ugly truths that she hid from her. She once trusted Rebekah more than anyone else on the planet, but Katherine knows now that she was always a stranger and that everything Rebekah has ever told her was likely a lie. Yet part of her is doubtful and confused. If Rebekah truly was in cahoots with him, why didn't she simply hand Rebekah over? She had so many opportunities to do so but never did. And maybe Katherine is naive for still thinking it, but she can't help but wonder how anybody could be so good at lying. Rebekah seemed to genuinely love and care for her. How could she keep up the pretenses 24 hours a day for two years? But every time Katherine is inclined to attempt to make excuses for Rebekah she reminds herself that her association with _him_ means she's capable of _anything_.

Facing Rebekah is nerve wracking for Katherine, but facing her past and him is _terrifying_. It's that daunting likelihood that is the only reason she has even a shred of doubt about her decision. She's been running for so long and reserved her a long time ago to the reality of her situation. Did she really want to risk everything and go back to the very place and person she'd been running from just to uncover the truth? Not so long ago the answer to that question would've certainly been no, but things have changed.

If she ever wants to lead some semblance of a normal and contented life she needs to confront the man that has haunted her every second of every day since she was thirteen years old.

Klaus.

Just thinking the name in her head sends chills down her spine and she involuntarily shudders, pulling the blanket tighter around herself. Katherine has spent so long running from the past that she so rarely allows herself to think of it. She deliberately blocked it from her consciousness because she believed it was the only way to survive and she never believed she would voluntarily choose to come face to face with it again.

She couldn't even allow herself to think his name because of the horrendous domino effect it caused within her mind that set her heart racing with terror and made it impossible to breathe. But since she made the decision to find Rebekah, it's been impossible not to relive the past that she'd so desperately tried to bury and with it all memories of him have returned to her as though they happened only yesterday. The flood gates are open and now Klaus' face invades her mind numerous times throughout the day and night without warning, propelling her into an abyss of panic and fear. Every time she sees that twisted grin and hears that British accent, it makes her want to abort her plan to find the Rebekah and the truth and run forever.

In so many ways Katherine is braver and more courageous than any other young person her age, but when it comes to Klaus she's not. When it comes to him, she's nothing more than a cowardly little girl, broken, afraid and lost. And she _hates_ it. She hates the power he has over her, what he has made her, how he makes her feel and what her life has become because of him.

As the thoughts of him relentlessly build up like a relentless game of Tetris, she closes her eyes tight and makes the same wish she's made a thousand times over. She wishes that every trace of Klaus will disappear and that she never met him on that fateful Saturday afternoon five years ago.

* * *

 **PAST - 5 years previously**

"Kathy, get down here! Kathy? Kathy! KATHY!"

Katherine lies back on her bunk, earphones on, completely oblivious to Mrs Hughes bellowing up the stairs. Eventually, with a vein practically bulging from her head and her face as red as a tomato, Mrs Hughes storms up the stairs and barges into Katherine's room.

Katherine sees her before she hears her and removes her earphones to catch the end of Mrs Hughes angry rant.

"What is it?" Katherine snaps with attitude.

"Don't talk to me with that tone, missy," Mrs Hughes replies waving a finger in the air. "I told you yesterday that we're having visitors today and you haven't done anything I've asked of you."

Katherine shrugs nonchalant.

Mrs Hughes sighs loudly. "Kathy, you've been here for over a year now. Do you not want to find a family of your own?"

Katherine ignores her.

"Mr Mikaelson and his family are a very wealthy and respected family. You should be counting your lucky stars that they are even considering adopting you. Miss Patterson told me she'd spoken to you about how important this is."

Katherine still remains silent.

"Well, they'll be here in an hour, so make sure you're ready. And I want you on your best behaviour. None of your usual rudeness and attitude. I expect you to be graceful, kind and polite."

Silence.

"Do you hear me?"

Silence.

"Kathy, I said do you hear me?"

"Yes," Katherine bites.

"Good."

With that Mrs Hughes leaves a sulking Katherine behind. God, she detests that woman. Katherine is appreciative of Mrs Hughes for providing her with a roof over her head and cooked meals, but it doesn't change the ill feeling she carries for her. Though Mrs Hughes can show warmth on the rare occasion, mostly she's harsh and cold and intolerable of Katherine's "stinking attitude". Katherine is weary of her constant lectures and inability to relate to or understand anything about her.

Mr and Ms Hughes are the twelfth family to foster her and certainly not the worst of the bunch, but not the best either. Mr Hughes, an ex serviceman is an unassuming and placid man who spends all of his days in front of the TV with his head in the paper or in the backyard tending to his vegetable patches. His wife, on the other hand, is domineering, stern and in your face. She rules with an iron fist and structure and routine are compulsory in her household.

The couple have no natural children of their own - not that Katherine minds, she prefers being alone rather than forced to bond with children and call them brothers and sisters when she cares nothing for them - and Katherine often thinks how lucky those unborn children are to have never been born and lumbered with such inattentive and unfeeling parents.

Katherine used to be excited when Miss Patterson - her social worker - called, because it meant that today may be the day she was finally adopted and became part of a family. On those days she would wake at the crack of dawn, spend hours braiding her hair and practicing her sweetest and most angelic smile in front of the mirror. She even wore the hideous floral dresses that she detested that her social workers bought for her and insisted she wear.

But eventually that routine slipped away and at thirteen years old, Katherine has met so many potential parents she can scarcely count them. With each rejection, Katherine was forced to accept that she will always be like this - unwanted, unloved, the lone wolf forever roaming and never truly belonging - and now meeting with potential adopters is nothing more than an inconvenience to her day.

Deep in her heart Katherine wants nothing more than the affection and belonging that comes with having a family of her own - after all, she is just a child - but she is much too stubborn to admit that. Just like all humans, she's been shaped by her environment and over the years has learned to adapt so as to protect herself. That means she's grown into a feisty, sharp tongued and challenging teenager that most foster parents are keen to be rid of as soon as possible. In the past, Katherine has been lucky enough to have foster parents that genuinely cared for her and were determined to give her the best chance in life, and Katherine was naive enough to believe they would adopt her, but just as with all the others, she was never good enough for them. Now she makes no attempt to bond with or impress any of the foster parents or potential adopters she meets. After all, what would be the point in trying only to be rejected?

Katherine turns the heavy metal playing through her earphones up full blast and turns on her bunk to face the wall, angry with the world and everyone in it and wishing she could disappear forever.

* * *

Miss Patterson arrives 15 minutes before the Mikaelson's are due to and proceeds to give Katherine her second lecture of the day, much to Katherine's annoyance.

"Katherine, we have spoken about this, haven't we? When we have these meetings with families, you need to make more of an effort."

Katherine stands before Miss Patterson, hand on hip, wearing baggy black jeans and a scruffy band tee that she's had for years but still fits into because she's scarcely grown.

Mrs Hughes holds up her hands. "I did tell her, but she refuses to listen. Nothing new there. She never listens. It's in one ear and out the other with you, isn't it?"

Katherine shoots a brief death stare in Mrs Hughes directions and sucks on her teeth.

Miss Patterson looks over to Mrs Hughes. "I'd like a few moments alone with Katherine to chat, if that's okay."

Mrs Hughes excuses herself and Miss Patterson proceeds to invite Katherine to sit at the kitchen table with her. Miss Patterson is a woman of thirty, with fair skin, mousy brown hair and a sweet smile. She's plain and unassuming but has a kindness to her. She's not Katherine's first social worker, but she's by far her favourite because she treats Katherine like a person and takes the time to listen to her, instead of making her feel like a project. She's also the one that actually calls Katherine Katherine instead of Kathy - a nickname that Katherine despises. But despite the fact that she likes Miss Patterson, she knows better than to let herself get attached to anyone and makes a point of always keeping her at a distance.

Miss Patterson tilts her head and her eyes fill with pity - a look Katherine is all too used to seeing when people look at her.

"Mrs Hughes told me you've been restless recently. Is everything okay?"

Katherine shrugs.

"I know how difficult it can be to go from place to place but these meetings with prospective families are very important. We've spoken about it before. My only goal is to make sure you find a family that will love you and care for you like you deserve."

Katherine has heard it all before and rolls her eyes.

"I know you've not had the easiest of happiest time in foster care and that you would rather not be here. I'd love to change that for you, but you must cooperate with me."

Still surly, Katherine crosses her arms and says, "What's the point?"

"The point is that this is your life and if you want a family to choose you, you have to work with me to make it happen. Your last few meetings have been a disaster."

Katherine thinks back to the meetings that she deliberately and maliciously sabotaged and feels no guilt for it. She may not enjoy being with Mr and Mrs Hughes, but it's still better than the alternative - being rejected _again,_ having her hopes shattered _again,_ crying herself to sleep _again._

"I really hope we don't have a repeat. This family are different. They've expressed a huge interest in you and seem adamant that they will proceed with the adoption. They told me the meeting was more a formality that they're happy to undertake as part of our process, but they feel assured in their decision."

"How can they say that when they haven't even met me? They must be stupid."

"They're not stupid. They've read your files and I've told them all about you and that's enough for them."

"Did you tell them that I put worms in the coffee of the last family that came? Or that I was suspended from school last week for dragging Amy Fisher through the mud and pulling her hair? That I was forced to leave the Wilsons' because I drove their car and crashed it into a wall? Or that I always argue back and never listen? Did you tell them that I never clean up and sit in my room all day alone? Or that every foster family I've ever had has wanted me to leave because I'm so bad?"

Miss Patterson sighs deeply. "They understand how challenging it can be for children like yourself that have grown up in foster care and they're open minded. There's no such thing as a perfect child, Katherine. They seem to see in you the child they want to complete their family."

Katherine cringes at how corny that sounds.

"Has Mrs Hughes told you anything about the Mikaelson's?" Miss Patterson asks swiftly changing the subject.

Katherine shakes her head.

"Niklaus Mikaelson was originally from Britain and came to America over a decade ago on business. He and his brothers are invested in a number of fields, namely art and real estate. They're a very wealthy and respected family that would give you a great life."

Money didn't interest Katherine, particularly since she knew the chances of them adopting her were slim to none.

"Unfortunately, Mr Mikaelson's wife Sarah has had health complications and can't have children, but they have always wanted them. They contacted me directly and were desperate to meet with you. I've spoken with them a number of times on the phone and they sound very lovely."

"If they can't have children why don't they want to adopt a baby? Why would they want a teenager?" Katherine asks with a frown.

"Because they expressed the desire to want to make a real difference in a child's life and since you've been in foster care since you were a baby and had some...difficulties, I told them how life-changing being adopted will be for you."

Katherine hates when Miss Patterson tries to get her hopes up, because it inevitably ends with disappointment.

"They won't want me once they meet me." Katherine says it with no sadness in her voice, because in her eyes it's a simple fact. She has come to believe that there is something about her that makes her completely unloveable and nothing can change that. Miss Patterson has always insisted it's just a matter of finding the "right family" but Katherine knows different.

"Don't say that. They will love you, I know it."

Katherine scoffs.

"I can't tell you what to do, Katherine, I know that by now. But trust me when I say if you don't at least make an effort with the Mikaelson's when they arrive you'll regret it. This could be the chance of a lifetime for you, if you'd only give it a chance."

Miss Patterson always manages to strike a chord with Katherine and unlike Mrs Hughes, who she always deliberately disobeys out of spite, she can't do anything else but listen to Miss Patterson.

She nods and Miss Patterson beams at her. "That a girl."

It's only a minute or so later that the bell rings and despite claiming not to care, Katherine feels her stomach churn with nerves.

"Oh, that'll be them," Miss Patterson announces.

Mrs Hughes bounds in from the dining room. "Now are you ready?"

Katherine nods and Mrs Hughes goes to answer the door. Miss Patterson stands and goes to stand beside Katherine and whispers, "You'll be great, just be yourself and they'll love you."

Katherine suddenly feels the little girl she is as she hears Mrs Hughes exchange greetings with the Mikaelson's in the hallway. A few moments later Mrs Hughes steps into the kitchen with the young couple in tow.

Nothing about them strikes Katherine on first appearances. They both look so ordinary and domesticated, just like every other couple she's ever met.

Miss Patterson steps forward with her hand outstretched. "Hello, I'm Nicola Patterson, Katherine's social worker. You must be Mr and Mrs Mikaleson."

She shakes their hands in turn and Mr Mikaelson says, "Please, call me Klaus."

The British accent catches Katherine off guard and she stares at him with her brow furrowed.

"And this is Katherine, who I've told you so much about."

All at once Katherine feels utterly exposed as all eyes fix on her. She manages to force a small smile.

"Oh, of course. We've so been looking forward to meeting you. Haven't we, love?" Mr Mikaelson turns to say to his wife.

"We certainly have," she beams.

Mr Mikaelson steps toward Katherine and stoops down until he's at her level.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Katherine. My name is Niklaus, but you can call me Klaus."

His mouth turns up into a smile and Katherine stares up at him with her brown, uncertain eyes completely unaware of what is to come.

* * *

Despite her initial intention to make no effort with the Mikaelson's, Katherine found herself intrigued by them and their genuine interest and positivity about meeting her made her hopeful that perhaps Miss Patterson was right and they really will adopt her.

She showed Mr and Mrs Mikaelson around her room and Mr Mikaleson took a particular interest in the drawings that covered her walls, telling her she was very talented, although art was much more of a pass time than anything else to Katherine. He also questioned her on the band posters of various metal, rock and punk bands that Katherine spent her days and nights listening to in order to drown out the rest of the world. Mrs Mikaelson opted to ask her about school, her favourite subjects and friends. Topics that Katherine generally disliked talking about, because usually when they were only discussed when she was being scalded or punished for doing something wrong.

Unlike other families, the Mikaelson's seemed to have no end of questions to ask her and actually liked her responses, rather than turning their nose up at her. It was the most attention she'd received in a long time - perhaps in her entire life - and she didn't anticipate just how good it would feel. It caused her defenses to drop instantly and she reverted back to the childlike state she spends most of her time suppressing.

By the end of the meeting she's grinning from ear to ear - much to Miss Patterson's joy - and it's only when the Mikaelson's leave with Miss Patterson that her mood dramatically changes and she remembers the inevitability of disappointment and rejection. The emotion of it causes her to lash out in anger and she smashes the plate of cookies off the table before storming to her room and slamming the door shut behind her. She flops down onto her bed on her front, her face pressed into the pillows and can't stop the tears of frustration that come.

After half an hour or so Katherine hears a knock at her bedroom door.

"Go away!" she yells.

"Katherine, it's me," Miss Patterson's soft voice calls.

"What do you want?" Katherine snaps.

"I have some wonderful news."

The child in Katherine means she's scrambled to her feet and opened the door in less than 30 seconds. Miss Patterson's smiling face greets her immediately and she announces, "They said yes. The Mikaelson's want to adopt you."

Thirteen long years Katherine has waited to hear those words and nothing could prepare her for the euphoria of it. Before she has even had time to think she has thrown herself into Miss Patterson's arms, overjoyed and secure in the naivety that she has finally found her forever family and her happily ever after.

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY**

Katherine replayed the memory of that day in her head a thousand times over until she could no longer bear to think of it. The constant torture of wondering how differently things may have been if she hadn't of met the Mikaelson's that day very nearly drove her to insanity.

She made a decision to close the book on that part of her life because she knew if she didn't it would kill her. She became so consumed with regret, bitterness and hatred that there was nothing left of her. The only way she knew to survive was to lock it away and never look back. It's why she's never stopped running, why she has never spoke of the Mikaelson's to anyone or even allowed herself to think of them for more than a passing moment in years.

If she'd never met Damon, that likely never would've changed. She would've kept running until she could run no more or he found her, but Damon revived the old Katherine - the little girl full of hopes and dreams that wanted nothing more than to belong. She got so caught up in hiding, running, pretending, lying, but he made her see that the truth does matter, that her _life_ matters.

When she first left New York it was because she couldn't bear to face the memories of that day and the weeks, months and years that followed and because she wanted to protect Damon from getting tangled in the web of the Mikaelson's. Her intentions were to return to the life she had on the streets, to continue living in denial and isolated from the rest of the world. But now she's forcing herself to face up to the truth, to relive the pain, admit to her lies and uncover Klaus' so she can finally be free from the overbearing weight of events and traumas she has suffered the last five years.

It all goes back to that day which has been the defining point of her life - the one moment in her life where everything changed. She always wondered why it changed but accepted that she would never have an answer to that question or any of the other questions she had. What happened happened and there was nothing she could do to change that. Damon was the first and only person to question her on that. To challenge her and ask why she was so willing to accept the way things were and remain in her miserable existence of running and living rough. She argued with him so often telling him he had to accept that there were no answers she could give him, just as she'd accepted it, but she no longer accepts it. Turns out, Damon's stubbornness and unwillingness to ever let it slide rubbed off on her and now she can do nothing but question everything and wonder how and why her life came to be this way and why Klaus did what he did. She may fear Klaus above anything and anyone on earth, but it's worth seeing him again to get the answers to those questions.

Katherine's entire life is a mystery, from the day of her birth until today and though she knows Klaus won't have all of the answers, just knowing his reasons for hunting her down will be enough. It never used to be important enough for her to risk herself - nothing ever was - but now life hardly seems living if it's this way. Not now she's had a taster of what life _could_ be like. A life where she could be free, liberated, able to make choices and shape the direction her life is going in. A life that she can share with others, where she has a real future and is able to truly live instead of simply existing. A life where she can enjoy the simplicity of nice things - soft bed sheets, homemade pancakes, the embrace of the man she loves.

Katherine always thought the day she met Klaus was the only defining point in her life, but now she can see that meeting Damon has been just as life changing. Meeting Klaus is the point in which her life changed for the worse and meeting Damon is the point in which her life changed for the best. Klaus changed her life in just two weeks and Damon in three months.

Both were unexpected whirlwinds but somehow the latter makes the former more bearable. Knowing that if she had never met Klaus means she may have never met Damon makes her question her wish to have never met Klaus for the first time in her life. For as awful as her life has been because of Klaus, she cannot believe anything would be worth giving up Damon. She can accept the agonising pain of never seeing Damon again because knowing him and living with that pain is better than never having known him at all.

Damon showed her how life could be, reminded her that she was worthy and deserved better, forced her to question herself and her choices, gave her the strength and courage to finally take action and take her fate into her own hands. He inspired her in every possible way a person can be inspired by another and though she is not necessarily aware of it, her love for him is the driving force behind everything she's doing. He's the reason she's still breathing, the reason she's still going on and why she won't stop until she uncovers the truth, even if it means facing Klaus and every other one of her worst fears.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 16 - Count On Me**_

 **PRESENT**

Stefan has been sitting on the stiff two seated couch of some random hotel room in some town he's never heard of for over an hour. Elena is across the room from him in the center of the bed cross legged, her eyes wide, staring blankly ahead.

God only knows where Damon is. After the sun started to set he finally decided it was safe enough for them to leave the woods they'd hid in to escape and with their hoods up they found their way back to the street, found a payphone and called a cab. The cab dropped them at the local rail station, they got on a train to Denver and booked into a hotel under false names.

Stefan has followed Damon like a sheep, obeying his every order and not asking any questions. Partly because he trusts Damon more than anyone else in the world and knows he has the skill, mind and intelligence to get them through this in the best possible way. But it's mostly because Stefan is more concerned with Elena who seems catatonic. She hasn't spoken a word since her parents were killed and despite Stefan's best efforts she's unreachable.

It kills Stefan to see her this way and that he's powerless to do anything to ease her suffering. All he wants is to take her pain away and make everything better. Even better, he wishes he could turn back time and stop all of this from happening.

He wishes he'd never seen that goddamn photograph of Damon and Katherine. If he'd never seen it, he and Elena would be oblivious to all of this and spending their vacation travelling, sight seeing and having fun just like they planned.

Stefan is feeling such a mixture of emotions - anxiousness, sadness, fear, helplessness - but most of all anger. He's _so_ angry, but he doesn't even know who to direct his anger at. He's partly angry at himself for seeing the photograph, at Elena for agreeing to bring Damon and him to Grand Lake to meet her parents, at the men who just killed Mr and Mrs Gilbert and also tried to kill them, at the mysterious Klaus who seems to be responsible for all of this, at Katherine for doing whatever she did to anger Klaus enough to go to these lengths but most of all he's angry at Damon.

He wishes it didn't feel that way, but he's _furious_ at him because Damon is the one that found Katherine and chose to get involved with her despite the obvious danger and uncertainty that came along with that and Damon is the one that told Stefan and Elena about Katherine and manipulated Elena into helping him. Stefan couldn't see it before, but he can now. All Damon wanted was for he and Elena to join him and form some sort of bizarre Scooby Gang who go out and solve mysteries. He may have initially warned Stefan of the dangers of it and lied to Stefan to protect him, but those pitiful attempts at protecting him mean very little now.

What makes Stefan most angry is that Damon involved Elena in all of this and Stefan _let him_. He trusted Damon so much that he willingly stood by and let Damon brainwash him and Elena into thinking this was the right thing. And look at the result. Elena's parents are dead and her life has been ruined forever and there is nothing he or Damon or anyone can do to change that.

Despite this, he also knows that if it weren't for Damon, he and Elena would be dead right now along with Mr and Mrs Gilbert. Surely that must count for something? That's what Stefan tries to tell himself, anyway.

As he continues to stare at Elena, his thoughts whizzing around in his head, he wonders what she's thinking. Is she angry like him? Who is she angry at? Does she blame Damon too? Or does she blame Stefan? After all, Stefan may have trusted Damon, but Elena trusted _Stefan_.

He's let her down. He's betrayed her trust in the worst possible way.

Stefan shakes his head and wills the thought away the moment he's thought it. No, Elena is her own person with her own free will and she _chose_ this. Through it all, the one thing Stefan has made sure of is that she wanted this _for her_. And she _did_ do this for her. She's spoke of it so much. About how she needed the truth and couldn't bear to live the rest of her life never knowing and wondering whether everything she knew about herself and her family was a lie. Stefan understood that and it's why he has done everything he can to support her through it.

But how can he support her through this?

He's never particularly considered himself weak until now, because the girl he loves needs him more than ever and he's falling apart. He wishes Damon was here. Though he's angry at Damon, he can't deny that he is still his rock and if Damon were gone Stefan would truly fall apart.

Where is he? He left the room over half an hour ago claiming he wanted to check the place out and make sure it was safe. Stefan knows Damon better than anyone, but even he struggles to understand the inner workings of his mind. He's heard Damon recant brief tales of his experiences at work, but this is the first time he's seen him in action, his full cop mode activated. Even amidst the horror of the situation, Stefan has to admit he's slightly enamored by cop Damon. He may be the brother that maintained a 4.0 average throughout school, but he would never have gotten them as far as Damon has these last two days. Not only are they alive and safe (for now at least), but Damon's already making plans for what happens next.

Elena shifts slightly and it distracts Stefan from his thoughts. He plucks up the courage to get off the couch and sit beside her on the bed. Even with his eyes locked on her and sat just inches from her, she doesn't react and finally Stefan can't contain his emotion anymore.

He lets out a deep breath and says in a cracked voice, "Elena, please...talk to me."

Silence.

Stefan takes her hand in his. "I can't even begin to imagine how you're feeling right now and I'd do anything, _anything_ to make it all go away, to-to bring your parents back."

Elena closes her eyes at hearing that.

"I don't know what to do, Elena. I hate feeling like this. Being powerless to do anything and to take care of the one person that's most important to me. But you need to know that no matter what happens I'm gonna be here for you and I'm going to do everything in my power to keep you safe. All that matters to me is you. I love you. I love you so much."

He feels Elena's hand grasp his tightly and when he looks at her face she's looking directly at him, tears in her eyes. Their foreheads come together and they remain silent, nothing needing to be said.

The moment is interrupted with Damon's return and although Stefan has been eagerly waiting for him to come back, he's irritated with his poor timing. Elena was just starting to open up to him and in a second she's pulled away from him and back to sitting cross legged with her hands in her lap. Stefan plants a kiss on her head and gets up to go over to Damon.

"How is she?" he asks quietly.

"Same," I reply. "Where have you been?"

"Sorting things," he says nonchalant.

"What kind of things?" Stefan asks with a frown.

Damon ignores his question and reaches into the plastic bag he's carrying. "Here," he says, grabbing a box and handing it to Stefan. "A new cell. I got three, one for each of us. They're already set up and I've put all of our numbers into the contacts. We only use them in emergencies if we get separated. Got it?"

Stefan nods and takes the cell. It's a Nokia that's so old that Stefan assumed they'd stopped being made at least 8 years ago.

"What's up? Getting separation anxiety from your iPhone already?" Damon teases.

Stefan glares at him not understanding how he can still be finding the time to make jokes.

"I need to speak to you."

"Well, then, speak," Damon says, gesturing for him to take the floor.

"Not here. Your room," Stefan says gesturing his head. Damon leaves to go to his room and though Stefan doesn't want to leave Elena on her own, he doesn't want to say what he's planning to say in front of her.

"I'll just be next door. I'll lock the door and take the key. Don't let anybody in, okay?" Stefan tells Elena, before following after Damon.

"So what's up?" Damon asks as Stefan enters the room.

"I just want to know what's going on."

"I told you what's going on. I'm trying to keep us alive."

"Then what are we doing here, Damon? Why aren't we going back home? Why are we in some random motel in Denver?"

"I spoke to Lexi."

"Lexi? Why are you speaking to Lexi? What's that got to do with anything?"

"She said we could stay with her for a few days."

"So that's why we're in Denver?"

Damon nods. "Tomorrow we'll make the trip to Chicago, but I thought we all could do with some time to rest."

Stefan shakes his head, confusion etched on his brow. "None of this makes sense. I don't understand what you're doing here, Damon."

"You don't need to know what I'm doing you just need to trust me."

"That's easy for you to say. You're not the one in the dark."

Damon lets out a frustrated groan and says, "What do you want from me, Stefan? I'm the reason we're alive. If it wasn't for me we'd all have bullets in our skulls. I'm doing everything I can to keep our asses safe and figure this shit storm out. What are you doing, huh? What's Elena doing?"

The mere mention of Elena's name sets boiling lava flowing through Stefan's veins. "Don't," he warns through gritted teeth.

"You need to sort yourself out."

"What's the hell is that supposed to mean?" Stefan asks, his temper flaring.

"It means, you're messed up, you're not dealing and you're taking your frustrations out on me. And I get it, okay? I get that you're stressed and you're afraid, but none of this my fault."

"You sure about that?" Stefan challenges.

Damon looks taken aback.

"Don't stand there and pretend you're innocent, Damon. Elena and I might be alive because of you, but we wouldn't of needed saving in the first place if it wasn't for you. You're so obsessed with your precious Katherine that you didn't care who got hurt as long as you found her. You wanted me to see that photo in your car, you wanted Elena to find out about Katherine because that meant you'd be able to find her. And you didn't stop to think how dangerous this was. Hell, you didn't even know what was really going on and you still don't! You're just running around like a headless chicken, going from minute to minute and hoping we don't get found and that the answers will fall into your lap. _You,"_ Stefan points an accusatory finger in Damon's face, _"_ -you are the reason for all of this."

Stefan expects Damon to fight back, to argue his case but he doesn't. After a few moments the anger falls from his face and is replaced with anguish as he steps back and flops onto the bed, putting his head into his hands.

"You're right," he says, his voice quiet. "I messed up, Stef. I messed up worse than I've ever messed up. I've been so blinded by wanting to find Katherine and now two innocent people are dead. I put your life in danger. How could I take that risk?"

Stefan's anger at his brother disappears immediately and he listens to what Damon has to say.

"I should've found out more. I shouldn't have involved you in this without knowing all of the facts. I recruited you and Elena to take part on this-this vigilante mission thinking it'd be easy. That we'd figure it out in a weekend and be back home. I actually thought I'd speak to Elena's parents, they'd give me the address of her foster home, I'd speak to them and they'd know where she was or someone else that knew where she was. I thought it might be dangerous, but I-I had no idea how big this thing was."

Stefan knows he should speak but he doesn't know what to say. He's so used to Damon being the tough one, the comforter and it's strange for it to be the other way around.

"I'm scared, Stef. I mean, I'm really, _really_ scared. I'm a cop, I'm used to being thrown in unexpected situations, of seeing the worst kind of things, but this is different. This isn't my job, this is my life, my _family_. This is happening to me and the people I care about, and I don't know how to fix it."

Damon looks up at Stefan, his big blue eyes reflecting his tears as he says, "I'm sorry, Stefan. I'm so sorry."

Stefan goes towards him and pulls him up into a rib cracking hug. The two grip each other firmly and Stefan can hear Damon sniffling over his shoulder, as his own tears fall.

In this moment any resentment, anger or blame Stefan felt towards Damon evaporates and he realises that Damon is still his brother - the same brother that practically raised him, that's devoted his life to protecting him and given him the best of everything - and this is the one time that Damon really needs him, when Stefan needs to be the strong brother and the one that Damon can count on.

He may have failed Elena already, but he refuses to fail Damon and as he keeps Damon in his embrace he says, "We'll figure this out together. You can count on me."

Though Stefan can't see Damon's face he's sure he can feel him smiling over his shoulder.

* * *

 **PAST - 9 years previously**

"No, no, no! I told you, there's no way I'm having macaroni cheese _again._ It smells like puke, looks like puke and tastes like puke," Damon complains.

"Oh, stop whining," Lexi says. "It's two votes against one. Stef?"

"Yep, Lexi and I vote macaroni cheese."

"Well, I'm older so I overrule your vote."

"You can't do that," Lexi protests.

"Yeah, Damon. This is a democracy not a dictatorship."

"Those are big words. Are you sure they know what they mean?" Damon teases.

Stefan slaps Damon in the arm, then Lexi swipes his other arm and the two of them dash off down the street.

"That's it," Damon shouts and chases after them.

The two giggle gleefully, stealing glances backwards to see if Damon was catching up to them. Damon having five years on Stefan and Lexi, deliberately keeps his speed down to allow them to win and grins at seeing their joy. As a 16 year old boy with no parents, working two jobs, raising his younger brother alone with only the support of his neighbor, it's a rare moment when Damon truly feels like a child, and this time with Stefan and Lexi is the precious little time he has where he actually feels like one.

"You're never gonna catch us!" Stefan yells back over his shoulder, laughing hysterically.

In the blink of an eye their fun turns into a nightmare and Damon's world descends into slow motion as he watches Stefan run out into the road and straight into the path of an oncoming car.

Damon halts to a stop and stares on in disbelief. All of his senses are muted, except his vision. He sees Stefan lying in the road on his front, his limbs splayed out like a broken doll and Lexi is stood at the edge of the sidewalk in a state of utter terror and shock, her arms flailing about wildly. As his senses return to him, the first thing Damon hears is the sounds of Lexi's piercing screams and it snaps him back to reality.

He sprints forward and grabs Lexi's shoulders, "Lexi, wait here. Don't move, don't walk out into the road. Got it? Do not move."

Tears are streaming down her face but she nods and stays waiting on the sidewalk as Damon walks out into the street. The middle aged woman that was driving the car is already on he knees beside Stefan, her phone clasped in her hand and shaky fingers dialing 911.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she exclaims through panicked breathes. "I didn't see him, he came out of no where."

"He's my brother, he's my brother," Damon announces over and over, ignoring the woman's apologies and falling on his knees beside Stefan. He places his hand on his back and goes to turn him over, but the woman reaches for his shoulder to stop him.

"Don't move him until the ambulance arrives," she instructs.

He hears the woman give their location over the phone and Damon stares down at Stefan praying that the ambulance arrives soon. He can only see the left side of his face because of the way he's landed, but he's unconscious and there is a gash on his head that's still bleeding. Damon strips his jacket off his back and drapes it over him, not knowing what else to do to help him.

The woman goes on to give details of Stefan's condition to the emergency team.

"Is he breathing normally?" she asks Damon.

He puts his ear to Stefan's mouth and rests his hand on flat on his back. He hears the steady rhythm and feels the rise and fall of his chest and relief flows through him. "Yes. Yes, he's breathing normally. But there's some blood. He's bleeding from his head."

The woman answers the questions the paramedics give with Damon's help and they reassure them that he's fine, that the cut is superficial and they should keep him warm and comfortable until the ambulance arrives.

Luckily the road is quiet, so few cars go by, but the ones that do stop to see if they can be of any assistance. Though he wants to protect her, Damon beckons Lexi over to him wanting her by his side. She gasps and cries harder when she sees Stefan, but Damon cradles her to him and promises her he'll be fine. A word of comfort for himself as well as her.

* * *

Stefan regained consciousness before the ambulance arrived and his injuries extended to a broken wrist, superficial cuts and bruising. Although the doctor reassured Damon it was good news and with some painkillers and rest Stefan would heal, Damon felt dreadful.

He was overwhelmed with guilt at the fact that he had simply stood by and watched Stefan as he stepped out in front of a car, filled with anxiety at the prospect of paying the medical bills in case their insurance wouldn't extend that far and terrified that social services would get involved. By some miracle he had managed to keep them at bay his entire life which is surprising given his mother's behaviour and her reputation as the local drunk and prostitute. She was rarely home and when she was, she was too trashed to be capable of doing anything a mother should.

It had been Damon's greatest fear since he was a child - strangers wearing suits and holding clip boards barging into the house and ripping Stefan away from him. Stefan is all he has and if Damon lost him, he would lose everything.

Since their mother had been absent for almost a year, Damon called Mr Branson to the hospital. He abandoned work and was at the hospital in 15 minutes. Lexi collapsed into her dad's arms weeping and though Damon was 16 years old, he wanted to do the same.

"You okay, son?" Mr Branson asked.

Damon nodded, but the tears that stung his eyes betrayed him. Mr Branson held Lexi to him with one arm and extended his other out for Damon. Damon didn't have to be asked twice and bounded over, throwing himself into Mr Branson and embracing him and Lexi. He let his tears fall without restraint, unable to keep the child within him at bay any longer. He'd witnessed a horrific accident and all he wanted was the comfort of a parent who would make everything better.

And that's exactly what Mr Branson did. He gave the same comfort to Stefan that was more than their mother ever could've, paid the medical bills and acted as their father to ensure social services were kept at bay. Mr Branson's friendliness, caring nature and excellent parenting was clear for all of the hospital staff to see and so they did not question him.

Though Mr Branson had always been their number one carer, it was in that moment when Mr Branson looked the doctor square in the eye and said, "Yes, I'm Mr Salvatore, Stefan's father", that he realised he was more of a parent to them than anyone else and that he and Stefan would be as lost without him and Lexi as they would each other.

Stefan was released a few hours after the accident with a cast on his wrist, pain medicine and strict instructions to get plenty of rest and food. Mr Branson insisted Stefan and Damon stay at his house so he could better care for Stefan and although Damon would usually insist they go home and Mr Branson check on them like he usually did, he took him up on his offer.

The truth was, Damon was still feeling much too fragile to care for Stefan and go back to being the parental figure and carer Stefan needed. For just a short while he needed to be a child and Mr Branson allowed him to be exactly that by taking care of everything.

Now he, Stefan and Lexi are sat on the couch at Mr Branson's house with mugs of hot chocolate in their hands and cartoons on the TV. Stefan and Lexi seem less affected by the accident than Damon and are giggling at the TV and muttering to each other in their own language as they often do. Damon looks at them filled with sorrow, the accident replaying in his mind. The thought that he could have lost Stefan today is one that he can't forget easily.

Suddenly the TV switches off causing Stefan and Lexi to protest and complain. "Now, now, we'll have none of that," Mr Branson says waving his finger. "I want to speak with the three of you. I know how scary was today for all of you and I want to make sure you're all okay."

Lexi nods somberly and Stefan says, "It was scary but the doctor said I was okay and now I've got this cool cast to draw pictures on." Stefan holds up his wrist to show off the green cast he chose and grins.

Mr Branson and Lexi chuckle lightly at him, but Damon can't bring himself to join in.

"And you, Damon?"

Damon nods and though he hasn't spoken, Mr Branson knows he's lying. He doesn't say anything of it though and he simply kneels in front of the three of them, a soft expression on his face.

"I want you all to remember that no matter what happens we must always look after one another. We're a family and family's are always there for each other no matter what, aren't they?"

The three of them nod.

"Damon, Stefan, you know that I will always be here for you no matter what happens and you can count on me. You can count on me and Lexi. Isn't that right, sweetheart?"

"Yeah. Always," Lexi agrees, nodding enthusiastically and smiling warmly at the two boys she thinks of as her own brothers.

"But most importantly, I want the three of you to be able to count on one another. So that when something bad happens like today you know you'll always have each other no matter what happens. Just like you did today. Do you understand?"

They nod again and with that Mr Branson embraces the children, holding them close.

Behind his back Damon, Stefan and Lexi exchange smiles and grasp each others' hands making silent vows that for the rest of their lives they will always be able to count on one another.

* * *

 **PRESENT**

Despite neither of them being up to it, Damon, Stefan and Elena go down to the lobby to eat dinner in an attempt to keep some shred of normalcy. There is no conversation and Stefan and Damon pick at their food whilst Elena sits there staring blankly at it. Stefan thought he was making progress with her earlier but she seems to have receded back into herself.

They return upstairs having barely ate a meal between them and Stefan decides to finally broach the topic that's been on his mind for the last couple of hours.

"I think we all need to sit down and talk about what's happening next," Stefan says.

Damon glares at him. "I thought we already spoke about this."

Stefan nods. "I know, we did, but Elena wasn't there and we need to talk about it together. We need to decide what we're going to do next _together_."

"We can do that when we get to Chicago."

"No, we need to do it now," Stefan insists, his voice hard.

Damon isn't used to Stefan being so firm and is slightly taken aback.

Stefan sits next to Elena on the bed and says, "Damon's brought us to Denver because we're going to Chicago to stay with Lexi. Do you remember Lexi? I've spoken about her before. Do you remember? My best friend Lexi. Well, he thinks we'll be safe there."

Damon steps forward. "We _will_ be safe there. I trust Lexi more than anyone."

"So do I. She's my best friend," Stefan say defensively, offended by Damon's insinuation that he doesn't trust her.

"And more importantly, no one will know to trace us to Chicago."

"We should be going to the police," Elena says.

Hearing Elena speak catches Stefan off-guard since she's barely spoken a word in 24 hours.

"Damon says it's unsafe, that these-these people are dangerous and the police can't help," Stefan explains.

Elena's sunken black eyes drift up to glare at Damon and Stefan can see the venom pouring out of her. "Of course _you_ don't want us to go to the police. You're the cause of all of this."

Stefan said the same thing to Damon himself only hours ago, but this time he doesn't hesitate in defending his brother. "Elena, this isn't Damon's fault," he says resting his hand on her thigh.

Suddenly Elena jumps up and shouts, "Yes it is! It is his fault! My parents are dead! Do you get that? They're dead."

She stares at Stefan through wide, tear filled eyes, her lip trembling and her breathing shaky. He reaches his hand out to comfort her but she slaps it away. "No, Stefan! Don't, okay? Just don't."

He relents and steps back beside Damon.

Damon takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Elena. I'm sorry about your parents. I never wanted that to happen. I had no idea- I didn't know how serious this was."

"None of us did," Stefan adds.

"You said Katherine was potentially involved with dangerous people and that was why she was running. That means you knew," Elena says her eyes boring into Damon.

Stefan can see there is no fight in his brother. Damon doesn't want to argue with Elena but Stefan knows Elena won't relent, because placing the blame on Damon's shoulders is easier than dealing with the reality of her grief. Just like it was easier for him to place the blame on Damon's shoulders instead of facing up to his own guilt.

"What? You have nothing to say?" Elena glares at Damon, her eyebrows raised and her eyes wild.

Stefan knows no good can come of Elena and Damon's conversation so steps in and says, "Damon, maybe you should go. Elena and I need to talk."

Damon nods and leaves without protest.

"I know you're angry-"

"Angry?" Elena scoffs and walks to the other side of the room. "I'm not angry, Stefan. I'm _pissed off_! Your brother is the reason my parents are dead. What about that are you not understanding?"

"I understand why you blame Damon. I know you think he caused all of this but he's not the one that fired that gun."

"Would you listen to yourself? You're defending him because he's your brother."

Elena's jumped from complete silence to fierce anger so quickly that it's giving Stefan whiplash. Not that he can blame her. After all, how is anybody that's been through what Elena's been through supposed to react?

"No, I'm defending him because this isn't his fault. We all agreed to go to Grand Lake to visit your parents because we all wanted to know more about Katherine, not just Damon. You told me that you couldn't go on not knowing the truth. You wanted to know about about her."

"Oh, so it's my fault now?"

"No, of course not. I didn't say that. Look, Elena... you're not thinking straight. This isn't you."

"The thing is, Stefan, you don't really know me."

He knows she probably doesn't mean it, but it doesn't stop her words from hurting him.

"You know that's not true."

Stefan sees a flicker of emotion in her eyes and her voice changes when she replies. "Maybe you knew me before but everything's different now."

Tears fill her eyes signalling the drop of her defences and Stefan goes to her taking her hand in his.

"Oh, Stefan," she breathes shakily. "How do I get past this? What am I supposed to do?"

He places his hand on the side of her face and she leans into it, her eyes dropping closed, tears falling onto her shirt.

"I don't know," he answers honestly. "I've never been through anything like this before and I have no idea how you're supposed to get through this. The fact that you're still standing here right now makes you the strongest person in the world."

She shakes her head. "I'm not strong. I'm-I'm completely falling apart."

"You are strong," Stefan insists. "You are. Come and sit down."

He leads her to the bed and wipes her tears from her cheeks as she finally opens up.

"I'm so scared, Stefan. I don't know what to do. I don't understand how any of this could've happened. How my parents can be- Why did this happen to them? They're good people, they spent their life helping people. They never did anything wrong, never hurt anybody. It's not fair. They didn't deserve it."

"I know, I know."

"I just want it to be over. I keep thinking I'm going to wake up from this nightmare any second, but I'm not going to, am I? Because this isn't a dream, it's real."

Stefan can feel his heart physically aching in his chest for witnessing Elena's pain and seeing her like this only makes him realise just how much he loves her.

"What are we going to do, Stefan? Damon wants us to go to Lexi's. For what? What good is that? The police are going to be looking for us. We should have gone to them as soon as we could and told them what happened. We haven't done anything wrong."

"I know we haven't but-"

"And now we're running. Do you know why people run, Stefan? Because they're guilty of something. Us doing this makes it seem like somehow we were involved. That we were the ones that got mom and dad..."

She can't bring herself to say the word killed.

"I just need to know."

"Know what?" he says shifting closer to her.

"What we're doing next. You and me. So far we've been following Damon's every word, but I'm done listening to him."

"Elena..."

"No, Stefan," she says firmly, leaning away from him and wiping the tears from her face briskly, her anger returning. "I was unsure about this from the start but he convinced me by playing on my emotions and made me want the truth, but I don't trust him. You said it yourself, he's in love with Katherine and all of this is because he's obsessed with her. He didn't care about me or my family and now they're dead and everything's changed. I don't trust him and I'm not doing whatever he says anymore. I won't."

Stefan sighs. On top of everything else that's going on the last thing he needs is to be caught between his girlfriend and his brother, but he can sense that Elena won't let her grudge against Damon go any time soon.

"You don't have to. You're your own person, Elena. You can choose to do whatever you want and I'll support you no matter what."

She manages a small smile.

"But..." Stefan adds and the smile falls from her face immediately. "I trust Damon with my life. I know he's a stranger to you and after everything that's happened you have no reason to trust him, but if you can't trust him then trust me. Damon saved us and I think- no, _I know_ , that he'll keep us safe."

She shakes her head and sighs. "Stefan all he cares about is Katherine, don't you see that? He lied to you for months about her and the only reason we're here right now and not at the police station is because he's still trying to figure out a way to find her. He knows if we go to the police we won't be able to get away. There'll be statements and interviews and-and press conferences and we'll be watched all the time. And they won't care about Katherine. To them she'd be just another runaway, a missing girl that no one's even looking for. She won't even be on their radar, all they'll care about is finding my parents' killers."

As Stefan listens to her he realises that what she's saying makes sense but he refuses to believe it. "You're probably right, but Damon not wanting to go to the police has nothing to do with that."

"Come on, Stefan! Open your eyes."

"Look, I know you blame him, I did too. This morning I hated him so much for what he's put you through and I blamed him for everything that happened. I thought the same as you but then I spoke to him and I realised that none of this is his fault. And if you'd have seen him earlier you would realise that too. He's devastated by all of this. I've never seen him like this before, Elena. He...he's broken."

"Am I supposed to feel sorry for him?" she exclaims.

"No, no, of course not. That's not what I'm saying. What I'm saying is just give him a chance. Going to stay with Lexi might be a good idea."

"And what if I want to go to the police?" she challenges her eyebrows raised.

Stefan knows he told her he'd support her whatever decision she made, but he doesn't know what he'll do if she truly decides to go to the police and it comes down to a choice between the girl he loves and his brother.

"I told you, that's your choice, but I don't want you to do that."

"What happened to supporting me no matter what I choose? Maybe lying just runs in the Salvatore blood."

"No, I meant what I said, but we still don't know what's going on yet or who these people are. Damon told me there are people out there that even the police can't protect us from. We have an advantage at the moment because they think we went off that cliff in the car, but it's still better better if we lay low for a while in a safe place where no one knows to find us. Lexi's would be the best place to do that. And this isn't Damon talking, it's me. All I care about is making sure you stay safe and I think this is the best way."

Elena sighs. "Really?"

"Yes."

"What's so special about Lexi anyway? How do you know we can trust her?"

"I've spoken to you about Lexi before."

"Yeah. You lived next door to her when you were kids, you dated for a year when you were in eighth grade and she's your best friend."

"Lexi is like a sister to me and Damon. We never knew our dad and our mom was never around so her Mr Branson, Lexi's dad, practically raised us."

"And she knows about all of this?"

"I don't know. Damon's the one that spoke to her, so I don't know how much he's told her."

"Oh, well, if Damon's told her it's probably a bunch of lies," she snipes.

"He wouldn't do that. Not to Lexi. Damon doesn't love many people and he trusts fewer, but he loves Lexi and he trusts her. We both do. All our lives, whenever things have got tough her and Mr Branson are the ones we've turned to. You know what it's like to feel like that. You spoke about your mom and dad all the time."

"Of course I understand. My parents weren't just my parents, they were my best friends. They were the two people I knew would always be there, that loved me for me and that would never abandon me." Elena is crying by the time she's finished speaking, their loss still too raw and painful for her to handle.

"So why can't you understand that Damon and Lexi...they're my family. They're the ones I count on no matter what."

Elena goes to speak but then decides against it, so Stefan goes on.

"When I was 13 I got hit by a car and Damon and Lexi saw it. We were walking back from school and fooling around and I stepped out into the road without thinking. It was an accident and I was okay. I think it was probably hardest on Damon because he blamed himself. Anyway, that day Mr Branson made the three of us promise that no matter what happened we'd always be there for each other, that even if we couldn't count on anyone else we could count on each other. And we always have," Stefan explains, imploring Elena to see what he sees.

"If that's true why did Damon lie to you for months about Katherine? He didn't count on you then, did he?"

"No, he didn't and I was pissed at him about it for a while, but then I realised that's just what Damon does. He's the eldest and he's always felt responsible. He never cared about whether he could count on me and Lexi, he only cared that _we_ could count on _him_. He carried the burden of that secret and that-that pain because he didn't want to put it on me. He did it with mom too. He's always done it, that's just the way he is. He cares more about protecting the people he loves than doing the right thing. He would do anything for the people he loves, go to any lengths and I don't expect you to get that. You know a lot about me, Elena, but you don't know everything. You don't know about Damon, Lexi, my family. Just like I don't know everything about yours."

"Neither do I," she replies. "There was a time when I thought I did know everything about my family but now..." she trails off and sighs. "You're probably right, Stefan."

"About what?"

"About everything. I want to hate Damon so badly because I don't know what else to do. I'm so lost, I don't know how to feel or what to think. I'm paranoid and I feel like I can't trust anyone. I feel like everything I ever knew about my family is a lie. I don't even know who I am anymore," she says exasperated. "All I know is that the only thing that makes sense to me right now is you."

Stefan feels his heart swell at hearing that and reaches for her face, his thumb tracing circles on her damp skin. "If you really mean that, then trust me. Trust me when I say that the only place we can go now is to Lexi and that Damon will figure something out and everything will be okay."

He searches Elena's dark eyes anxiously and asks, "So...do you trust me?"

"Yes," she breathes.

After a prolonged second Elena goes onto her tip toes and presses her mouth to Stefan's, catching him off-guard. He wraps his hands about her back and pulls her closer, deepening the kiss. And knows that just as he can count on Elena and she on him, just as he has with Lexi and Damon since they were children.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20 - Always and Forever**_

 **PAST - 5 years previously**

The weeks that follow the news that Katherine is being adopted by the Mikaelson's go agonizingly slow. Katherine begs Mrs Hughes every day to use the landline to call Miss Patterson and check whether the paperwork has been processed and to ask when the Mikaelson's will be back to collect her. She hadn't expected to be quite so excited to leave, but despite having been with Mr and Mrs Hughes for over a year she has formed no attachment to them. They've never been her family and this has never been her home, but perhaps with the Mikaelson's it will finally be different.

The Mikaelson's visit Katherine multiple times as the adoption is being finalised and each time Katherine sees them she grows more excited. She further bonds with Mr Mikaelson over their shared enjoyment of art and as she becomes more comfortable in his presence and less intimidated, she notices how charming and intellectual he is. Unlike any of the other adults in her life, perhaps excluding Miss Patterson, he talks to her as an equal. He doesn't belittle her or only talk to her to criticise, complain or beckon orders at her. He makes real conversation with her and listens to what she has to say. It is the first time Katherine can recall ever truly feeling valued.

For the first couple of visits Mr Mikaelson came alone saying that Mrs Mikaelson was working, but on the third occasion he arrives with a visitor in tow - a pretty girl with blonde bob, bronzed skin and ocean blue eyes. Just like Mr Mikaelson, upon first meeting her Katherine finds her intimidating and there is a hardness to her expression that makes her seem mean. When she introduces herself as Mr Mikaelson's older sister, it takes Katherine by surprise. She insists Katherine call her Freya and though she seems uncomfortable at first she soon seems to find her footing and makes conversation with Katherine just as easily as her brother.

Katherine is curious to know why Freya lacks the British accent Mr Mikaelson has but doesn't ask. Mrs Hughes always says it is not a child's place to question adults. Yet it isn't long before Mr Mikaelson completely debunks that motto as he actively encourages Katherine to ask any questions she has about the impending adoption or his family.

"We want you to understand what is going on and to be comfortable. You're a child but you don't deserve to be kept in the dark."

Katherine swallows nervously. "You mean...I can ask...anything?"

Mr Mikaelson and Freya nod in unison.

Though Katherine has spent time with the Mikaelson's on over five separate occasions she knows very little of the family that are officially going to become her family within a few short days or weeks. Yet of all the hundreds of unanswered questions she could ask, the only one that comes to mind is, "Freya, why do you have a different accent?"

Freya smiles and Mr Mikaelson lets out a small amused chuckle. "I grew up separately from Klaus and my other siblings. They lived with our parents in England, but I lived here in America with my aunt. It's a long story, but when my siblings came back to America we found each other again."

Katherine stares up at Freya curiously. "You mean, you were alone just like I was?"

"I had my aunt, but she wasn't very kind. So I suppose, yes, I was alone."

"You see, Katherine, it is never too late to find your family," Mr Mikaelson says. "Freya found us and we've found you."

Katherine has heard of people crying with happiness, but is completely miffed when water starts to form in her eyes.

"And you said you have other siblings?" Katherine asks, trying to withhold her tears and continue conversation.

"Oh, yes," Mr Mikaleson smiles. "Unfortunately, they haven't been able to come here to meet you due to work commitments, but when you arrive at the house they will all be there to welcome you. We have a rather large family and a circle of friends too. Although...most of our family is gone now."

Freya hangs her head and darkness comes over her face. It is only Katherine's first time meeting her, but she already feels she has so much in common with Freya. She notices the same look of loneliness that only comes from being abandoned and separated from one's family, and she sees how she tried to hide it behind a coat of steel armour.

"But we still have each other, eh?" Mr Mikaelson says nudging Freya lightly. "There's the two of us and our two brothers, Finn and Kol, who'll you'll meet when we get back to the house. They're so excited to meet you."

"You all live together?"

Mr Mikaelson chuckles. "Of course. It's a rather large house for just Mrs Mikaleson and I, and my siblings and I don't enjoy being apart."

"We're very close," Freya adds.

"Very. And now, you're part of our family too. I truly believe you've been the missing part of the puzzle, love. You're everything I've been searching for for 18 years and now...now everything is coming together. You're going to complete our family."

Mr Mikaelson's reaches over and ruffles her hair. Katherine lets out a light laugh and looks to Mr Mikaelson and Freya with a wide smile on her face. As much as she dreamed and longed for the day she'd be adopted, part of her thought never thought this day would come and that she'd be bouncing from foster home to foster home until she reached the legal age and was able to fend for herself. She often imagined the kind of family she'd be adopted by but somehow all of those fantasies have faded from her mind now because the Mikaelson's have became everything she wants. A voice in the back of her head whispers that she shouldn't get her hopes up too much since there is still time for things to change - the adoption could fall through, the Mikaelson's could change their minds, there could be legal issues - but she can't help the giddiness that takes her over. This is it. She's finally made it, she's going to have a family of her own for real.

* * *

When the adoption eventually finalises, the day for the Mikaelson's to collect Katherine arrives. She has already had her bag packed for two weeks - all of her possessions fitting into a tattered old rucksack - and when the Mikaelson's dark Mercedes-Benz pulls up outside, Katherine practically skips out of the door of the Hughes household with the rucksack on her back ready to start the first day of the rest of her life. Mrs Hughes manages to give her a brief stiff hug and Mr Hughes simply ruffles her hair, but Miss Patterson stops her at the bottom of the driveway and gives her a tearful goodbye, reminding her that she won't disappear from her life now that she's adopted and that she will visit to see how she's getting on at the Mikaelson's. Katherine can see that there is at least one person in this world that cares for her and though she's usually not a very affectionate child, she wraps her arms around Miss Patterson and gives her a hug.

Moments later she's in the back of Mr Mikaelson's fancy car with it's cool leather seats, waving at Miss Patterson - Mr and Mrs Hughes are already back inside eager to enjoy the few days or weeks they have until their next foster child arrives. Katherine knows she should feel angry or disappointed that the two people she has lived with for 13 months don't care enough to wave her off, but she doesn't because all she can think about is all that awaits her. Her entire life has felt as though she's been stuck in limbo endlessly waiting to be adopted and for her life to finally begin and today is that day. She's fantasied and dreamed of it more times than she can count but nothing could've prepared her for the reality of it. All those barriers she built up, all the defiance and indifference she has shown as a child completely falls away. She's joyous and hopeful and she can't help but show it.

Noticing her jigging up and down in the back seat, Mr Mikaelson looks into the drivers mirror and asks, "Excited?"

"Yeah! I'm really, really, really excited," Katherine exclaims, smiling one of the truest smiles she's smiled in her life.

"So are we. It feels as though we've been waiting for this day for a very long time. Everybody's waiting at the house for you. Your bedroom is ready and all decorated, but if you don't like it we can change it."

"I chose the colour scheme and decor," Freya adds.

"I'm sure it'll be awesome," Katherine reassures her.

"Freya also went shopping yesterday and got some of your favourite snacks."

"Don't worry if it's all too much for you," Freya chimes in, interrupting Mr Mikaelson. "It's a lot to take in and a big change, and I want you to come to me if you have any problems, okay? Us girls have got to stick together." Freya turns round to give Katherine a warm smile and Katherine returns it.

Katherine finds it suspicious that Mrs Mikaelson isn't here again, but doesn't question it assuming she must be at work again. She must be a doctor or nurse. After all, doctors and nurses work all hours of the day and night, don't they? Katherine realises then that she doesn't know what job any of the Mikaelson's have. She knows Mr Mikaelson is a businessman of some kind and from what Miss Patterson has told her and what she has seen of his wealth, it's a very successful business, but he never speaks of it. Suddenly she regrets all the missed opportunities she had to ask questions during their last visit.

The journey from Mr and Mrs Hughes' house to the Mikaelson's takes longer than Katherine expected, but she hardly notices as she chats happily with Mr Mikaleson and Freya about all of the things to come - the family outings, Christmas holidays, vacations - all of the things Katherine has missed out on.

"Oh and we've booked you some time out of school so you can spend some quality time with us and settle in properly," Mr Mikaelson explains.

"Really? How long?" Katherine asks.

"Only a couple of weeks."

"Weeks?" Katherine exclaims in surprise. "Is that allowed? Did Miss Patterson say it was okay?"

Despite her less than ideal living situation over the years and moving from place to place, Miss Patterson and her social workers before her have always fought to keep her in school, even if it meant changing schools every time she went to a new home. School wasn't exactly her favourite thing, but it did provide structure to her life - something she resented but knew she needed to help discipline her.

They laugh. "Of course it's allowed, silly. And we don't have to run everything past Miss Patterson. We're your family now and we decide what's best for you."

"Okay," Katherine smiles, although she's sure if Miss Patterson knew about this she'd be displeased.

As they drive further and further out of the city and into the country, Katherine finds herself growing sleepy. Just as her eyes are growing heavy, she notices a large house in the distance. Or perhaps a more appropriate word for it would be mansion. Miss Patterson told her they were a wealthy family but surely they're not _that_ wealthy? She grows more curious as to what Mr Mikaelson's business is and what job Mrs Mikaelson has that can afford them to live in a house as grand as that. As the car progresses up the long driveway leading up to the house, Katherine realises how much she underestimated its size. She's has never seen a house so big in her life and she's pretty sure all of the places she's lived in could fit into this one house.

"Not what you were expecting?" Freya asks seeing the shocked expression on Katherine's face.

"It's so big!"

Mr Mikaelson chuckles. "And now it's your home."

As they pull into the double garage, Katherine unbuckles her seat belt and Mr Mikaelson picks up her rucksack filled with her life possessions, takes her hand and leads her to the front door, with Freya closely behind. They step into a grand hallway with high ceilings and hanging chandeliers and Katherine feels she is in a movie. The sound of voices echoes through from another room and Katherine clings to Mr Mikaelson's hand nervously. Up until now Katherine has been excited more than anything else, but now she feels sick with worry. The people in the next room are to be her family and everything has to be perfect. She's heard horror stories about kids being adopted and then dumped back in the system days or weeks later because the adoptive family don't like them or simply decide having a child isn't for them. She couldn't bear to be one of those kids. She's never cared much whether people liked her or not, since every home she had was temporary, but this really matters and she _needs_ them to like her.

When they enter the lounge, a group of men are lazing around on couches, smoking cigars and drinking whisky. Mr Mikaelson announces himself by saying loudly, "What have I told you baffoons about smoking in the bloody house?"

The harshness in his voice scares her slightly, but it is only momentary for in the next breath he is back to his usual charming, smiling self. "Everyone, this is Katherine."

All at once every pair of eyes in the room is on her and Katherine making her feel incredibly self conscious. She's dressed in the awful dress Mrs Hughes always insisted she wear whenever prospective parents came to visit her - it's white with blue and red blossoms scattered over it and a ruffly white collar - and it's everything Katherine's not. She agonised over what to wear but decided upon the dress since she wanted to make the best impression she could and a girls in dresses with pigtails were more ideal than those in scruffy sweats and over sized shirts with wavy un-groomed hair.

For half a minute or so they all regard her and Katherine looks up at Mr Mikaelson and Freya nervously. Though they are the two people she knows best she feels alone in this moment and the longer they remain silent the more she wants to turn and run. Then all at once the men erupt into laughter, some begin to clap their hands and approach Mr Mikaelson to congratulate him and say hello to her, and just like that everything is better.

"Finn, Kol, over here."

Two of the young men respond to Mr Mikaelson's order and come dashing over.

"Katherine, these are our brothers. This is Finn."

"Nice to meet you," Finn smiles.

"And this is Kol."

"How you doing, kid?" Kol adds ruffling Katherine's hair.

Katherine has met all manner of strangers over the years, but it doesn't make it any less daunting, particularly when she's the smallest in the room. There are no other children around and though she's never particularly got on well with other children, she finds herself wishing at least one were here as it may make her feel less anxious. She's starting to regret declining Miss Patterson's offer to escort her to the house and see that she is okay - it would've been nice to see a familiar face. She knows Mr Mikaelson and Freya, of course, but not enough and now she's in this huge, strange house she realises they're as much strangers as the others in the room. After all, what does she really know about them?

"I can see that someone's shy," Kol teases before bursting into laughter.

Katherine suddenly feels like bursting into tears, but she doesn't. Katherine doesn't cry, not ever and definitely not in front of anyone.

"Leave her alone, Kol. It's scary enough having to come here and look at our ugly mugs without you teasing her."

Katherine sees a young man step forward and his dark, friendly eyes meet hers. She feels an instant wave of warmth come over at her for seeing him and he gives her a sincere smile. He's handsome - undoubtedly the most handsome man in the room, which doesn't escape Katherine's attention - but he also looks the most ordinary to Katherine.

"Now, don't you be letting this one here mess with you, okay? You just come and find me if he's teasing you or getting on your last nerve. Got it?"

Katherine nods.

"I'm Marcel," he adds.

"Yes, yes, you're quite the Mary Poppins, aren't you, Marcel?" Klaus comments sarcastically. "Marcel is my oldest friend, you'll see him around here a lot. In fact, I sometimes wonder why I don't charge him rent."

Mr Mikaelson swings towards Marcel a mischievous grin on his face and Marcel replies, "You don't charge me rent because whether you wanna admit it or not you'd fall apart without me."

Kol snickers and Freya and Finn try to hide their smiles but Mr Mikaelson doesn't seem amused. He marches right up to Marcel until they're practically chest to chest and Katherine feels her heart thudding in her chest.

"You..." Mr Mikaelson says firmly, his finger wagging in Marcel's face. "...you might just be right there, mate."

Mr Mikaelson pats Marcel on the back firmly and the two break out into laughter. Katherine has whiplash from the sudden change in moods around here. She thought she was good at reading people, but she's beginning to doubt herself.

"Don't pay them any attention," Freya says. "They're always like this. Bromance and all that."

Katherine manages to crack a smile and nods.

"Now, everyone that's not family get the bloody hell out of here," Mr Mikaelson announces. "This is family time."

He doesn't have to ask twice and everyone filters out, until it's just Katherine, the Mikaelson's and Marcel.

* * *

After the initial nerves melt away Katherine finds that all of the Mikaelson and Marcel are as charming and kind as Mr Mikaelson is. They all involve her in conversation and she quickly picks up on the different personalities of each of them. Katherine has lived amongst many families and observed many types of people and lifestyles, so it doesn't take her long to start analysing the Mikaelson clan, though they are different than any other family she's known. Finn, is the quietest, unassuming and with a faint smile on the corners of his mouth; Kol is the loud one, full of sarcasm and humour and teasing his siblings; Freya is the matriarch, the nurturer and the one that keeps them all in line and Mr Mikaelson - Klaus - is the alpha, the leader of the pack, the one they all look to. Even Marcel has a firm place within the family and if it were not for the colour of his skin, Katherine would assume he were a true Mikaelson as much as the rest of them. Though he's outgoing and outspoken like Mr Mikaelson, it seems there are hidden depths to him, a wisdom and kindness that lies beneath the surface.

When night falls, Finn and Kol go out to meet friends, Mr Mikaelson and Marcel dismiss themselves to the home office to do some late night work and Katherine heads up to bed stuffed with cake and a wide grin on her face. Though she had a brief tour of the ground floor of the house earlier in the evening, she hasn't seen upstairs and is pleasantly surprised to discover her bedroom is as big as Mr and Mrs Hughes kitchen and lounge combined. The walls are lilac, white drapes hang from the windows, at the back of the room there are french doors leading onto a balcony overlooking the fields and in the center of the room is a four poster bed with drapes around the edges and lined with cuddly toys. Though they may have overestimated how young and how girly she is, Katherine loves it and appreciates all the effort that's been gone to.

"I hope you like it. Like I said earlier, I picked out the colour scheme and furniture and accessories. Klaus said you might not like it but-" Freya's words are cut off by Katherine throwing her arms around her.

"I love it, thanks."

"The closet is filled with all new clothes too. I checked with Miss Patterson to make sure I got the right size."

Katherine is astounded and wonders whether all adopted families go to this effort for their children or if she's just incredibly lucky to have found the Mikaelson's.

"I'll leave you alone for a moment to get acquainted with the new room and get changed. PJ's are in the top drawer over there and underwear and socks in the bottom two. I'll be back soon, okay?"

Katherine nods and when she's alone she proceeds to wander around the room to get a better look. No detail has been forgotten, with framed paintings hanging on the walls, a dresser with a jewellery box and scented candles, a corner with a desk covered in pots of pens and pencils where she can sit and draw. There's even a poster of Guns 'n Roses on one of the walls that she assumes Freya went out and bought after she saw the shirt she was wearing the first time they met. It's overwhelming to have gone from feeling completely unappreciated and unwanted to this. She feels as though she's on a cloud, looking down upon herself and wondering when this dream will end.

She changes into the fresh pyjamas in the drawers and five or so minutes later Freya returns.

"Oh, good, you found everything okay."

"Yeah," Katherine smiles and climbs into bed.

The sheets are crisp and cold, but as she slides further under the covers, she sinks into the mattress and feels her entire body melt with relief and relaxation.

"Nice bed, huh?"

"So good."

Freya chuckles and sits on the bed beside her. "We wanted everything to be perfect for you."

Katherine frowns at Freya wondering why she seems to be taking more of an interest in her than Mrs Mikaelson. After all, she and Mr Mikaelson are the ones that have adopted her, Freya is merely her adoptive aunt.

"What's up?" Freya asks noticing the confusion on Katherine's face.

"I was just wondering...where's Mrs Mikaelson? I haven't seen her for a long time now and nobody seems to talk about her."

Freya shifts uncomfortably. "Actually, there is something you need to know about that."

"Allow me to explain," Mr Mikaelson's voice says as he enters the room. "I hope you don't mind me coming in, I just wanted to see that you were well and liked your new bedroom."

"Yes, I do," Katherine smiles.

"I'm so glad."

Mr Mikaelson hovers over the bed and Freya gets to her feet to allow him to sit in her place. "Has something happened to Mrs Mikaelson?" Katherine asks worriedly.

"There is no Mrs Mikaelson."

Katherine shakes her head. "What do you mean?"

"The woman that came with me the first time I visited you was just a family friend."

"Not your wife?"

"That's correct."

"B-b-b-but, how? W-Why?"

"I'm sure you're aware of how the adoption system works. As the years have gone by it has become harder and harder to adopt. Single parent families are certainly not desirable."

"So you lied?"

"Yes. My family is big and we all love each other dearly, but we felt something was missing and that something was you, Katherine. A child. Does it matter if I'm unmarried? Mrs Mikaelson may not exist but you'll be cared for and loved by all of us all the same. You will want for nothing. I promise you that."

Mr Mikaelson flashes her a smile but Katherine can't shake the odd feeling that's come over her.

"But the checks... Miss Patterson told me all of the legal checks and procedures there are with an adoption. If you're not really married how did you pass them?"

"Oh, there's no need for you to worry about that."

Katherine nods and senses from Mr Mikaelson's eyes that she shouldn't question him any further despite being desperate to.

"You do understand, don't you, Katherine?" Freya adds, an anxious expression on her face. "We wanted you to be part of our family and sometimes lying is necessary when it comes to getting what you want."

"When it comes to _family_ ," Mr Mikaelson corrects.

Katherine is no longer naive enough to believe that all lying is bad, but she is also aware that some is and this feels wrong. To lie about such an important thing to her, to Miss Patterson, to the government...

"Do you? Do you understand?" Mr Mikaelson asks, his intense stare on her.

Something about his blue eyes unnerve her and compel her to say yes, despite her heart saying different. "Y-Y-Yes. Yes, I understand."

"'Atta girl," Mr Mikaelson beams, getting up and heading for the door. "Now, you just get some rest, because the next couple of weeks are going to be important for all of us."

Katherine nods and with that Mr Mikaelson leaves. Freya immediately takes her place back on the bed.

"I'm sure you're confused."

That's an understatement, Katherine thinks.

"But we only did what we had to do to make sure we could have you."

Katherine knows she should be flattered that she's so wanted since it's all she's dreamed of since she could remember. She never could get over the prospect of her own flesh and blood having no love for her, of not wanting to fight for her yet here were this family of complete strangers willing to lie, to do illegal things just to have her. It should make her feel special, shouldn't it?

"I know. All I ever wanted was for someone to want me," Katherine admits honestly.

Freya smiles. "Well, we do. We want you. I promise, Katherine, you'll be happy with us. Do you want me to stay with you until you fall asleep?"

Katherine shakes her head. "I'll be okay, thank you."

"Okay." Freya smiles and gets up to leave. "My bedroom is just next door so come and get me if there's anything you need, okay? Goodnight, Katherine."

"Goodnight."

Katherine leans over to switch the lamp off on the night stand and pulls the covers up beneath her chin. It's been a long day and she's exhausted, but the knotty feeling in her stomach makes it difficult to sleep. Intuition. Isn't that what Miss Patterson always said Katherine had a lot of? Katherine doesn't really know what intuition is and she definitely doesn't understand how to listen to it, because despite what her body is telling her she remains firm that today has been an amazing day and that the Mikaelson's are amazing people that will be the perfect family for her.

Optimism. There's a trait no one has associated with Katherine before, yet she has it, which should be no surprise. After all, when a person has spent their entire life waiting and yearning for one moment they are unlikely to accept that it is not all they hoped it would be. Human nature is to deny the truth and linger in the joy for as long as possible no matter how unauthentic or temporary it may be.

* * *

The next couple of weeks pass Katherine by in a haze as the Mikaelson's provide her with all they promised and more. She doesn't go to school and instead spends her days exploring the house and acres of land surrounding the house. Marcel spends hours chatting with her and reading to her, sharing all of his knowledge with her, Freya teaches her how to ride the horses, Klaus spends hours with her painting, Finn shows her how to bake and Kol, well Kol mostly chases her around or tickles her until she can't breathe.

For the first time in her life she feels cared for the way a child should. She wakes to breakfast every morning, her clothes are washed for her, her daily activities are planned out and any spare time the Mikaelson's have is devoted to her. Klaus - Katherine had finally gotten used to calling him that after weeks of him correcting her whenever she called him Mr Mikaelson - running his business from home means he's often around to spend time with Katherine. It's a family business, that the entire family seem to be involved in and although Katherine still knows very little about it, her curiosity grows with each day. She knows it's antique trading of some sort and the three brothers and Marcel spend long hours in the home office, with various people travelling back and fourth from the house all throughout the day and night. Not that Katherine pays much attention, she's a child and that doesn't concern her. Plus, the office gives her the creeps and she can scarcely stand to walk by it without getting the heebie jeebies. The house is an old one, but that room is the oldest in the house and bitterly cold, filled with old cherry oak and leather. The cigar smoke seeps out of the walls and makes Katherine want to heave. No, once in that office was quite enough for her, she prefers to stick to the rest of the house and there's no end of rooms and places to explore. Even the basement is beautiful, with a fully modern kitchen, bathroom and bedroom. It looks as though someone once lived down there, employees of the Mikaelson's perhaps - Klaus once joked that Marcel should take up permanent residence down there - but nobody goes down there anymore and Katherine has only been down a couple of times when exploring.

Though it will take time for Katherine to fully integrate herself within the family and household, she feels she's settled in rather well, particularly considering it's not in her nature to let people close or to trust. Miss Patterson came to visit on her fifth day which Katherine appreciated. She showed Miss Patterson her new bedroom and told her how kind and welcoming the Mikaelson's had been, though she left out the part about them having taken her out of school. Katherine was enjoying the time off school, but that didn't stop her from feeling uncomfortable with it. Yet who was she to question the Mikaelson's decisions and authority, after everything they've done for her? Besides, it _is_ nice to have extra time to spend with them all, although as the days go by the men start to spend a lot more time working than she'd like.

The Mikaelson household is very male dominated, not just by the Mikaelson brothers themselves, but by their clients and employees. Katherine is unclear as to which men are the former and which are the latter, the only one she has regular contact with is Marcel. He's at the house most days and whenever he sees her he makes a point of chatting with her which she always looks forward to. Katherine likes Marcel. Freya has told her stories about Klaus and Marcel and told her that in many ways Klaus is closer with Marcel than he is to Finn or Kol. She even described them as being two halves of a whole. The concept is lost on Katherine since she can't even fathom being so close to another person that she'd consider them her other half, but she can see why Klaus is such good friends with Marcel.

The house being flooded with men and Klaus, Finn, Kol and Marcel working all hours of the day and night is perhaps why Katherine has grown most fond of Freya. Strange that Klaus is technically her adoptive parent, yet Freya is the one that is most concerned with her. Freya's the one that wakes her in the morning, helps her choose her clothes, plays with her, chats with her, watches movies with her and even reads her bedtime stories, despite Katherine insisting she's too old. Plus, the only time Katherine enjoyed being read to was on the afternoons Marcel could spare where he would read history books to her - Marcel is a huge history buff and seems to know about every event in history across the globe from the fall of the Roman Empire to the Gulf War and everything in between. Klaus is still as kind and generous with her as he's always been when he can spare the time, but those moments are rare and far between. In truth, Katherine feels she doesn't know him any more than she did before.

She can sense something is different with him, with all of them. They just don't seem...normal. Granted, she doesn't know much about what constitutes normal but she's pretty sure that adults in their thirties are supposed to have partners and children of their own and not be living with their siblings. Katherine can see how much they love each other - even if they do bicker often - but she can sense there is a darkness looming over them. They all have this look in their eyes and although Katherine can't pinpoint what it is, it makes her feel cold and afraid. She knows that Freya carries deep hurt from her childhood but what of the rest of them? If they would only tell her the truth she wouldn't have to wonder what secrets they're keeping from her. So often she considers asking Freya the questions she's burning to know, but each time she gets close she talks herself out of it reminding herself that it's not her place to ask. Adults always keep secrets from their children, it's probably the most normal thing they could do and it's what Katherine has wanted - to be a normal child, free from responsibility and troubles. Yet the first time she is given the opportunity to be a child and be treated as such, she finds herself disliking it immensely. She doesn't want to be kept in the dark on the basis that she's a weak and vulnerable child, she wants to know the truth and she knows she's strong enough to handle it.

At least there is one advantage to the Mikaelson's having their secrets - it allows Katherine to justify keeping her own cards close to her chest. When she first discovered she was to be adopted she was so caught up in her joy that she became momentarily naive, but that time has passed now and Katherine is in touch with reality once more. She knows that as good as things are now, it may only be temporary and she should not let herself get too comfortable or attached. Despite the fact that the family have shown no indicators of being displeased with her or having got cold feet about adopting her, she can sense there is something looming just over the horizon. After all, nothing is ever this perfect...is it?

* * *

"I'm bored," Katherine whines, swinging around on the stool at the breakfast bar. "Can we do something?"

"Sweetie, like I told you, the guys have my car today."

"So we can do something outside in the garden instead."

Freya sighs. "Okay, once I've finished cooking dinner."

As Katherine continues to swing on the stool she notices the photo frame mounted on the wall. She sees the familiar faces of Klaus, Finn, Kol and Freya, even Marcel, but some unfamiliar faces too. A child younger than Katherine with cascading golden locks, pearly white teeth and bearing a striking resemblance to Freya and an older man, with Kol's dark eyes and Finn's kind smile.

"Who are they? Those people in the pictures?"

Freya briefly turns to look upon the photographs before turning back to the stove. "Oh, just distant relatives. We don't see much of them anymore."

Katherine frowns and thinks that for distant relatives they look _very_ alike to the Mikaelson siblings. Before Katherine can ask any more questions Freya cuts her off by saying, "Why don't you go draw for a while and I'll come get you when it's done, okay?"

Katherine nods and takes off in the direction of her bedroom. It's been nearly two weeks since she moved in with the Mikaelson's and she never expected to miss school this much. At first it was fun, but the novelty has soon worn off. The days are unbearably long and dull, she's explored every square inch of the house and although she's used to keeping herself preoccupied she's growing increasingly restless and frustrated. Even the days at Mr and Mrs Hughes weren't this dull. Mr Hughes often took her out to his greenhouse and she helped him tend his fruits, veg and plants and Mrs Hughes gave her chores, took her to the store with her to do the grocery shopping and taught her to knit. The Mikaelson's undertook similar activities with her in the first week but it's quickly stopped and Katherine worries that they've grown bored of her already. She can't understand why a family such as theirs - four young, healthy, rich adults with no children or partners of their own - would want a 13 year old child getting under their feet anyway. All Katherine is is an inconvenience and burden, in that sense nothing has changed.

As Katherine navigates through the long hallways she comes to Klaus' office. Her entire body erupts in goose pimples and she continues to walk past, only to stop a moment later and turn back around. This is the first time it's been empty since Katherine has moved in and though she can't explain why, she finds herself being drawn to it. She creeps back towards the office, opens the door and slips inside, closing the door to behind her. She lets out a light gasp, her heart thudding in her chest at the prospect of doing something she shouldn't. Defiance has always been somewhat of a hobby of Katherine's, as much as it shames her to admit it. Her good girl routine is something she only puts on for the sake of the Mikaelson's accepting her. The thrill of being in a place she knows she shouldn't is a pleasant one and come to think of it, it's probably the most fun she's had in a long time. Miss Patterson always accused her of being reckless and having a thirst for danger, it's the excuse she used to feed to adoptive parents when she set their carpet on fire playing with matches or got expelled for lighting firecrackers in the middle of the school yard or was brought home by the police after being caught riding on the back of a speeding motorcycle with a guy in tenth grade.

The office is just as cold and unwelcoming as she remembers the first and only time she briefly came in. Freya told her to tell the the boys that dinner was ready and so Katherine stepped just over the threshold to inform them before dashing back to the kitchen. She's never been specifically told not to go in the office, but she knows she shouldn't. It's where all the business is conducted and where Klaus spends most of his time when he's at home. The room is large with endless cabinets, chests of drawers and shelves and Katherine wonders what secrets they hold. She walks over to the desk and sits in the large black leather chair. There's a photograph perched on the desk that immediately catches her attention. Finn, Klaus and Kol are younger, much younger and standing outside a building she doesn't recongise with Marcel and the other man she saw in the photograph in the kitchen. They don't seem to be paying any attention to the camera, with their eyes looking in different directions, some of them mid-sentence and others laughing. It's a snapshot in time and Katherine desperately wonders what the story behind it is and more specifically, who the dark haired man in the picture is that Freya refused to tell her about earlier.

The sound of footsteps drift into the room but Katherine scarcely has time to react before Klaus has entered the room. Her breath catches in her throat and she stares at him wide eyed. A stern look comes across his face and he slams the door violently shut before marching towards her. Katherine sets the photo down, pushes the chair back and jumps to her feet.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in here?" he shouts as he reaches her.

"I'm-I'm sorr-"

"You do not come in here without my permission, do you understand?"

"I-"

"I said, do you understand?!" he bellows grabbing Katherine by the shoulders and shaking her.

His grip is tight and Katherine squirms in discomfort.

"ANSWER ME!" His voice is so loud Katherine feels her brain vibrating in her skull. His face is blood red and green veins bulge all over his forehead. Katherine has never seen rage like it. It's as though he's been possessed by the devil.

"I-I-I-I understand," Katherine manages to choke out.

"Now get out and don't let me ever see you in here ever again."

He releases his grip on her and pushes her from him slightly, and Katherine sprints out of the room tripping over her feet as she goes.

In the hallway she crashed into Freya who worriedly says, "Hey, hey, what's the matter?"

Katherine grips tightly at Freya's waist, her breathing frantic. "Katherine, what's happened?"

Tears are already streaming down Katherine's face. It's the first time in her entire life she's not been able to control her crying. She's been shouted at before more times than she can count but never like that. Her entire body shudders as she sobs against Freya and Freya holds her close.

Klaus appears out of the office a few moments later. "Klaus, what's going on? What did you do? What did you say to her? I heard shouting."

"She was in the office."

Freya tuts. "What? And that's worth making her this upset, is it? Are you crazy?"

Klaus immediately walks over to Katherine and reaches his hand out to touch her shoulder. Katherine flinches away and buries herself into Freya.

"I'm sorry, Katherine," Klaus says, his voice soft and his blue eyes kind once more. "I truly am sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that, it was wrong of me. Unfortunately, we all inherit traits of our parents and I happen to have inherited my father's foul temper. I promise it won't happen again. But you need to understand that the office is private. It's for me and my siblings, it's where we conduct our business and it's not a place for children. Do you understand?"

Katherine nods.

"Klaus was wrong and he shouldn't have shouted at you. I know how scary he can be when he shouts, but he would never hurt you. You know that, don't you? You're safe with us," Freya adds.

Katherine nods despite never having felt less safe in her life. All she wants to do is run back to Mr and Mrs Hughes and live with them in their boring, floral, pee smelling house for the rest of her life.

"Come on, dinner's ready." Freya guides Katherine away to the kitchen as though nothing has happened and Katherine peers back over her shoulder at Klaus.

He smiles at her and though she can see it's supposed to be sweet, it's different than all of the others he's smiled at her before. It's cruel and sadistic and tells her that whatever nonsense apology he just gave her was a lie.

* * *

Despite Freya's attempt to distract Katherine from Klaus' outburst, she cannot forget the sound or image of Klaus' fury earlier this afternoon. It wasn't mere irritation that she'd entered his office, it was violent, potent rage filled with hatred. She saw it in his eyes when he took hold of her. It was as though he wasn't really seeing her at all, but someone else, someone he loathed more than anyone else on the planet. If she was holding her cards close to her chest before, she is even more so now. She is analysing every move they make, every word they say and if they put one foot wrong she's gone. Katherine never expected she would be the one to walk away from a family who have chosen to adopt her, but she cannot ignore her gut. Something has been niggling at her from the beginning and as the days have passed more strange things have been happening. They've taken her out of school for over two weeks and lied to Miss Patterson about it, invented Mrs Mikaelson and broke the law in doing so, there are endless parades of strangers coming from the house day and night that look nothing like antique dealers, despite running an antique business Katherine's seen scarcely one antique in two weeks, there are photographs of family members Katherine has never met and they refuse to talk about and now Klaus has exploded at her for setting foot in his office. Katherine could've passed one or two of them off as being nothing, but all of them together has Katherine more suspicious and guarded than ever before.

Despite this, she plays nice and when Klaus insists they all play a game of Scrabble, Katherine pretends everything is normal and that she's forgiven and forgotten Klaus' behaviour. The evening seems to go slower than usual and when it's time for bed she's relieved to be alone. Usually Freya is the one that bids her goodnight, but unfortunately, tonight it's Klaus. When she enters her room with freshly brushed teeth, he's already perched on the bed waiting for her. She climbs in bed despite not wanting to be near him and he pulls the covers up beneath her chin and plants a soft kiss on her head. He smiles down at her for a prolonged moment and anyone looking in would assume they were looking at a doting father tucking his daughter into bed. Katherine may have bought it herself last week or even yesterday, but not anymore. She has spent long enough hiding her true self from others to spot when someone else is doing the same. Katherine caught a glimpse of the real Klaus today and though she must convince him otherwise, she won't forget it.

"I'm glad to have this alone time with you, Katherine. I just want to apologise again for my behaviour earlier today. I've been incredibly stressed at work. There's this rather large fair coming up and clients are coming to us all the time. Although that's no excuse, I want to assure you that nothing like that will ever happen again, and if it ever does I've given Freya permission to wallop me one right in the face."

Katherine forces a small laugh.

"You've enjoyed your time with us so far, haven't you?"

Katherine nods.

"I know it's still early days and there are certain things," he seems to hesitate before landing on the word things, "you need to get used to, but I already consider you to be my own flesh and blood. And in this house family means everything. Always and forever."

"Always and forever?" Katherine questions.

"It's our family motto. Our way of saying that family is the most important thing in the world and we never give up or stop fighting for each other. Always and forever."

"Always and forever," Katherine repeats.

Klaus beams at her. "There, see? You are one of us."

He gets to his feet and stoops over her, planting one final kiss on her head and says, "Now, you get some sleep, love."

Katherine smiles and watches Klaus leave. The second the door is closed behind him she lets out a breath she didn't even realise she'd been holding. She wants to believe it all so much. She wants to believe that Klaus' outburst meant nothing, that he really is the kind and sweet man he seems to be, that he and the rest of the family truly want her, because in spite of all the weirdness and the secrets, Katherine _really_ wants to be a Mikaelson. She wants to be part of a family, a real family, forever and always. Her determination and desire to have a family is what leads her to dismiss every single one of her instincts again in favour of preserving the happy family fantasy she so desperately wants. She accepts Klaus' explanation for his behaviour as being the truth and defends his behaviour as being a result of work and child related stress. Katherine has been on her best behaviour since arriving at the Mikaelson's but that doesn't mean that adopting a child isn't a huge change that is stressful and exhausting. To judge him based on one brief encounter where he lost his temper amongst days of him being gentle, kind and attentive would be unfair and foolish. Nobody is perfect, Katherine of all people knows that. Just as she wants them to accept her for her flaws and past hurts, she realises she must accept them for theirs. Klaus explained that his anger came from his father, perhaps there is an entire story pain there that he carries with him from his childhood, just as Katherine carries the pain of being an orphan from hers.

At first Katherine thought the Mikaelson's were the perfect family, but now she realises they're not perfect at all, they're merely perfect _for her,_ because they are the same as her. Just as she is different, broken and guarded, so are they. Perhaps there is a reason they chose to adopt her after all, for she is probably as close to their flesh and blood as they could hope to get.

* * *

Katherine awakes in the early hours of the morning with a dry, scratchy throat. She reaches for the glass of water from her nightstand, but there is only a mouthful left. Begrudgingly she throws the covers off and makes her way downstairs to the kitchen to get more water. Most of the lights in the house are off except for the one in the main hall and as she traipses downstairs, yawning loudly, she hears voices. She soon pinpoints that the voices are coming from the office, a beam of light visible beneath the door signalling that people are in there.

Katherine is a fool to even contemplate standing and listening at the door after the way Klaus reacted to her being in there earlier, but just as she did then she feels an inexplicable pull and can't resist creeping closer and pressing her ear up against the door.

"It's been two weeks. Two weeks, Klaus."

"Yes, I know, Kol. It may be lost on you but I do understand the concept of time."

"Do you? Doesn't bloody seem like it," Kol retorts.

"What Kol is trying to say is, what's the plan?" Finn interjects.

"Plan?" Klaus asks.

"Well, whatever it is, he almost blew it today."

Katherine is surprised to hear Freya's voice and her curiosity is piqued even more.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kol asks.

"It means, whilst you two were out working a job today, Klaus here was terrorizing that little girl."

"Freya, why must you insist on being so dramatic?" Klaus comments. "What actually happened is that I came in to the office and found her in here."

Katherine's heart stops as she realises they are speaking about her.

"What?" Kol exclaims. "She was in here?"

"Yes," Freya answers. "And instead of escorting her out and nicely telling her not to come in again he decided to scream in her face. She came running out crying and I had to try and explain it to her. She was already distrustful, I only had to look her in the eyes to know that, but she was just starting to warm to us and Klaus went and undid all the progress we- _I've_ made with her."

"Bloody hell," Kol says. "And you say _I'm_ the one with the temper in the family."

"Excuse me for not wanting to blow the cover on everything we've worked for," Klaus exclaims.

"How do we even know it's her?" Freya questions.

"Please don't patronise me, dear sister."

"No, how do we know?" Freya insists. "She could be anyone."

"Believe me, I know just to look at her. I'd know those eyes anywhere."

After a few seconds silence Finn says, "She does look like her."

"And that's what you're basing this on?" Freya scoffs. "You have got to be kidding me."

"I know you haven't been around from the beginning so some of the details are lost on you-"

"That's because you don't tell me. I suppose it's because I'm a woman, right? Dumb ass woman can't handle the truth."

Katherine has never heard Freya's voice like this - it's hard, angry and charged with emotion.

"Well you aren't exactly proving us wrong right now, sister," Kol comments.

"Kol, leave it," Finn says calmly.

"As I was saying," Klaus says, "I've known her whereabouts since she was born. All these years I've had my men follow her, keep track of her and I've waited - we've all waited - patiently for the right time. And we're still waiting for the right moment to exact our revenge."

 _Revenge_?

"I can't believe I'm agreeing with him, but Niklaus is right," Kol says.

"Is he?" Freya asks, her voice high.

"Hey, don't go getting cold feet now just because you've bonded with the girl. You knew what this was from the start," Kol says.

"Did I? Because I don't think I did," Freya says, her voice trembling with emotion. "That girl up there is an innocent child."

"Innocent? Innocent?!" Klaus exclaims. Katherine can hear some of the anger she heard in his voice before and it ends shivers up her spine. She wants to runaway and hide beneath the covers of her bed, but knows she needs to continue listening. "Have you forgotten why we're doing this and _who_ we're doing it for? Because if you have you better walk out of this house right now and never come back."

"Maybe I should."

"Come on, sis, don't be an idiot. You're part of the family, you know what we do for family."

"No, she's not one of us," Klaus spits. "A true Mikaelson understands the price to be paid for crimes committed against our family. A true Mikaelson would not hesitate to exact their revenge. A true Mikaelson would do anything for family."

"Klaus, give her a chance," Finn says in defence of his sister.

"If being a true Mikaelson is this then maybe I don't even want to be a Mikaelson." Freya's voice is visibly thick with emotion now and Katherine wonders if she's crying. "All I am saying is that there must be another way. We will get our revenge, we will make sure the price is paid but just not like this. Finn?"

After a long pause Finn steps up to defend his sister once more. "Perhaps Freya's right. We've done some awful things in our time, but killing a child?"

In an instant Katherine's heart turns to ice in her chest making it impossible to breathe.

"Even we're not that monstrous."

"An eye for an eye, Finn," Kol says. "That's the way it is in our world, it's the way it's always been."

Katherine can't bear to hear anymore and scurries back off upstairs as quiet as a mouse. She throws herself into her bed, shaky breaths leaving her as their conversation echoes in her head. They're planning to kill her. Can that be right? Did they really say that? How could they have said that? Why would they want to harm her? Like Freya said she's an innocent child. _Revenge_. Didn't they say something about revenge? Revenge for what? What has she done to them to make them want to exact revenge on her? And whose eyes does she have? Who does she look like?

The questions are relentless and drive Katherine to the edge of insanity. All she knows is that she's not safe here, she needs to get away. She digs through her drawer to find the card from Miss Patterson with her office number and cell number that she hand wrote on the back just in case Katherine ever had anything she was concerned about. To say that Katherine is concerned currently would be a colossal understatement. She thought she enjoyed danger, but now that she's experiencing it for real she just wants it to end. For a moment she considers calling Miss Patterson, until she realises it would be useless. What help could she provide her with? Klaus said he'd had his men watching her since she was a baby. Evidently, he's not the antiques trader he claims to be. Whoever he is and whatever he does, he's clearly a very powerful individual with incredible wealth at his disposal. Katherine's watched enough crime shows to know there are some people even the system can't protect her from.

Once she's decided against calling Miss Patterson she quickly comes to the conclusion that there is only one option - she has to run. Without a second thought she grabs the rucksack from her closet she brought with her on her first day and stuffs it full of essentials - clothes and her new wallet that is conveniently full with the pocket money she's been given everyday since she arrived at the Mikaelson's. She swiftly changes out of her PJ's and into a sweats and a shirt. It's cold out so she makes sure to layer up with a sweater and jacket, two pairs of socks and gloves. Most importantly, she puts on her best pair of sneakers knowing that she runs the fastest in them. With her rucksack on her back and her hood up, she heads out of the bedroom and down the hall.

She slowly makes her way down the stairs, her ears pricked up like a cat on the prowl. Their voices are still coming from the office and Katherine doesn't bother to listen to what they're saying. All that matters is that as long as they're in there she can slip away without them noticing. She contemplates whether it's best to leave through the back or front door, and when she sees the flashing light on the alarm she realises that whichever way she chooses she's going to have difficulty. She doesn't know the code for the alarm and can only remember parts of it from when she's seen Freya enter it. Katherine decides against leaving through the door and turns her attention to the windows. Luckily, she manages to find an open window in the dining room and though it's a small gap, she's petite enough that she fits through without an issue, although she has to tug her bulging rucksack through.

Unexpectedly, the alarm begins to blare and security lights attached to the perimeter of the house cause the entire front of the house to ignite. Katherine covers her eyes, throws her rucksack over her shoulder and proceeds to sprint through the night. It's only seconds before the Mikaelson's are on the doorstep shouting out and in a panic.

"She bloody got out!" Kol shouts.

"She's running!" Klaus screams at the top of his lungs. "No one is to let her leave this property! Get her! Get her now!"

Katherine doesn't dare to look back and sprints as hard and fast as her legs will allow her. She can hear the sounds of feet on gravel behind her and car engines starting up and darts for the woodland, to prevent the cars from being able to follow her. It's not long until she hears that they're gaining on her and already exhausted, Katherine stops and proceeds to climb to the top of the nearest tree. When she's at the top it's only a couple of minutes until she hears the crunching of leaves and sees Klaus' silhouette. Katherine clasps her hand over her mouth to prevent him from hearing her heavy breathing and closes her eyes tight firmly, praying that he won't find her.

"Where are you, Katherine? I know you're here somewhere. No one can run that fast. What did you hear then? Eh? What did you hear? I told you to stay away from my office but you didn't bloody listen, did you? Why didn't you just do as you were told like normal kids do?"

His shouts echo around, bouncing off the trees and carrying on the wind, making Katherine tremble with fear.

"I'm going to give you a chance to come out now, okay, love? If you come out you won't be punished, we'll just go home and pretend this never happened."

Katherine wants to scream back, "Won't be punished? You said you wanted to kill me!", but she remains silent knowing she cannot blow her cover.

"This is your fate, love. You were always going to be mine one day. And you know what they say, you can't run from fate. But do you know what I say? You can't run from Klaus Mikaelson."

He pauses for a moment as though he's giving her chance to respond and then adds, "You can't run from me because no matter what I will never stop looking for you. I will never stop hunting you down, wherever you go, whatever you do, I'll always be looking. Do you hear me?!"

There's rustling in the distance and he takes off in the opposite direction. A couple of minutes later Katherine hears Kol's voice and Klaus' frustration as he shouts, "You bloody fool! I thought you were her!"

The skies open and a downpour falls from above so heavy that even under cover of the trees it's only seconds until Katherine is soaked through and trembling. The sound of the rain hitting the leaves makes it harder to hear where Klaus is, but eventually he calls out again.

"You can't run forever, Katerina. One day I'll find you again. I'll hunt you down for eternity if I have to, I promise. Always and forever."

His voice projects around the woods and Katherine has to press down on her mouth even harder to suppress the sounds of her sobs, so loud that he would likely hear them even over the rainfall. She waits until she hears Klaus and Kol treading through the dead leaves on the ground and sees their silhouettes in the distance returning to the house.

She wants to jump down from the tree and continue running but knows better than to do so, since someone could still be around just waiting to grab hold of her or they could be planning to return. Katherine can scarcely believe what is happening or how her entire world has been ripped to shreds in an instant, but she knows that this is real and that for some unknown reason Klaus and his family want her dead. That's what the adoption has been all about, it makes sense now. The way they joined the agency and immediately chose her without even looking at any other files or meeting with any other children and the elaborate lengths they went to to adopt her are all because it's been planned for years. If what Katherine heard is true, it's not just been planned for years but since she was born. All of the strange goings on Katherine's been dismissing and the secrets they've been hiding are all linked to a past event, that Katherine is also somehow connected to and that they want revenge on her for. The only questions that keep entering her head is how and why? Katherine knows nothing of how she came into this world, only that she was abandoned at a church less than a week after she was born. Yet Klaus said he's been watching her since that day, which means he must be connected to her birth parents. But _how_?

Katherine soon resolves herself to the fact that answers are not what's important right now and that if she gets too bogged down by wanting the truth she'll never survive. She's gone her entire life not knowing the truth of her past or where she came from, and she accepted long ago that she would never know those things. Besides, answers won't keep her safe and alive, all she can rely on now is herself, just as she always has. Now she can see why she remained so guarded, why her defences were still up with the Mikaelson's. It's almost as though she knew from the beginning something like this would happen. Not this exactly, for who in their right mind would ever predict this would happen? But she knew it was too good to be true. Family and happiness are two concepts that Katherine will never truly experience and she was a fool to ever believe she would.

All she has now is fierce determination and a will to survive. Klaus may have vowed to hunt her forever and always, but on this night Katherine makes a vow to herself that she will keep running from him forever and always. For if there is such a thing as fate Katherine refuses to let hers be dying at the hand of the Mikaelson's for a crime she isn't even aware she's committed. More importantly, she refuses to die for the sake of her birth parents crimes when they have provided her with nothing in this world except the capacity to exist.

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY**

Katherine traces her finger over the words, "Always and forever" etched into the tree at Fairmount Park, Philadelphia. Though those words are the words of the family she has spent the last 5 years running from, they have come to mean much more to Katherine. In her darkest hours, when all she wanted to do was call Miss Patterson - she carried the card with her number on every day for 5 years until she met Damon and realised she didn't need help anymore because she'd found it - those words would remind her that she has to survive. The things most people live for - family, friends, work, hobbies, money - are things Katherine has never had and without them it becomes pretty damn easy to make your first priority surviving.

This isn't the only place carved with the words, "Always and forever". There are benches, trees and stone all over the country where Katherine has left the words. She stopped leaving them everywhere she went when she met Rebekah, because then it became about more than surviving. She actually had a companion and though she was technically still running, it was easier to forget that she was.

Too often Katherine has convinced herself that what happened with the Mikaelson's wasn't as dreadful as she thought, that perhaps she had an overactive imagination or they came to see reason and realised how immoral and unforgivable it would be to murder an innocent child. She thought that when the time was right she and Rebekah would go to the police station and everything would be alright, that the Mikaelson's would have forgotten about her and she'd have a second chance at an ordinary life. Katherine had spent her entire childhood trying to escape the system, but it was better than being on the streets and at least she would have Rebekah. But that day in LA when she saw the Mercedes, Marcel's hazel eyes and Klaus... She can still see the way he fiercely embraced Rebekah as though they had known each other their entire lives. All her hopes were dashed in that moment and her worst fears were realised. Klaus' promise of forever and always truly is forever and always. He hasn't forgotten her or decided to let her go, he's still hunting her and just as he had his men watch her when she was a baby, he sent Rebekah to do the same. Katherine wondered why Rebekah would spend so much time building a friendship with her, but that's what the Mikaelson's do. They could've taken her when she was on the way to school, kidnapped her, killed her and dumped her in a lay-by, but they didn't. They went to the effort of adopting her, of pretending they cared for her and wanted her to be part of their family. They don't just think in terms of violence, they're manipulative and cunning, and clearly they want more than just to kill her because they've had so many opportunities to do so and have never gone through with it. They want to imprison her, own her, make her life a misery and prolong her suffering until the day they decide to finally end her life. Katherine is convinced that even now they probably know where she is, but they continue to let her run to allow her to remain in the misery and fear a while longer.

That dreadful night 5 years ago she heard them say they wanted revenge on her, but this has evolved into something so much more than revenge - it's a game. Klaus is sadistic, that much she knows, and just as she used to find a thrill in danger, so does he. Katherine's days of craving danger are long since gone and now all she wants is safety. She wants to feel Damon's strong arms about her and know that everything is okay. Somewhere deep inside she believes it's possible, that she will see Damon again one day and he will hold her close and tell her how much he loves her, but she knows better than anyone the danger of having hope. Hers has been dashed on more than one occasion and it's too painful.

All there's room for now is the truth - the one thing she has avoided all these years to ensure her survival. It doesn't matter what happens after she finds Rebekah or Klaus. It doesn't matter if she lives or dies, it just matters that she finally knows why the Mikaelson's adopted her all those years ago, why they so desperately want to exact revenge on her and for what? It must be something incredibly dark and terrible, because what else would constitute a family devoting 18 years to pursuing their revenge and on a child no less? Katherine is terrified to learn the truth because she can't fathom what would make someone want to do that. What could have happened that was so terrible that it's worth all of this?


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21 - Twist of Fate**_

 **PRESENT DAY**

Since the moment Elena heard the gunshots, saw the blood pool through her mom's shirt and her father hit the ground his lifeless eyes frozen open, time has ceased to exist. Every excruciating second feels like an eternity, every minute an agonising reminder that her parents are dead and she will never see them again. She stares out the window of the train at the grey skies and falling rain and wonders where they are. Are they still lying on the driveway outside the house, cold and alone in the pouring rain? The thought tears Elena up inside. But not any less than the thought of them lying in a body bag in a morgue with no one there to claim their bodies or make funeral arrangements. Not that Elena would even have the strength to make the funeral arrangements, she can scarcely believe they're really gone. Nonetheless, they deserve the best, even in death and she can't help but wonder when or if she will ever be able to return home and say goodbye to her parents properly. After all,

Stefan slides a comforting hand onto her thigh and asks, "Thinking about your mom and dad?"

Stefan has always seem to understand her in ways no one else has, but lately he's gotten so good at reading her that sometimes it feels as though he can read her every thought. She recalls hearing that shared trauma can bring people closer together but she never expected it would happen to her.

"Yeah. I just want to know what's happening. Has anyone found them? Are the police investigating? Where are they? What's going to happen next?"

"I know it's hard, but when this is all over you'll be able to go back home and say goodbye properly."

"But that's the problem, Stefan. This is never going to be over."

"Hey, of course it will," he says urgently.

"No, it won't. My parents were murdered and the only witnesses were us, and instead of going to the police we've disappeared."

"We had no other choice."

"I know that's what Damon keeps saying and what you keep telling yourself, but I'm not so sure. All I keep thinking is we're making a mistake and it's not too late to go to the police."

Stefan sighs. "Elena, we've been over this time and time again. You said you trusted me and agreed to come to Lexi's."

"I know and I do trust you, but what we're doing it's, it's-what do they call it? Withholding evidence or something? By not going to the police about what happened we're breaking the law. What'll happen when we do eventually go home? What do we say about why we didn't come forward?"

"We'll tell them the truth."

"The truth?" Elena scoffs.

"We'll figure something out. Damon's a cop, he'll know what to do."

"So once again we're dependent on Damon to save our asses."

"Please, Elena, we can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Going around in circles. What matters right now is that we're alive and we're going somewhere where we'll be safe. Anything that comes after that is something we'll worry about when it happens."

"You're right. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just... I have all this stuff whizzing around in my head and I can't seem to shut it out."

"That's normal."

"Let's just talk about something else, huh?" Elena brings Stefan's hand up to her mouth and plants a light kiss on it. "I don't want to think about the future, I want to think about right now. And right now I want everything to feel normal even if it's just for a couple of hours."

He smiles at her warmly and says, "You got it."

* * *

Two carriages away Damon exits the bathroom and returns to his seat. He decided not to sit with Stefan and Elena due to having a preference to his own company and wanting to avoid being around Elena as much as possible. Though Stefan has reassured him that he spoke with her and managed to calm her down somewhat, he can still feel the hostility and blame coming from her whenever she's near. Not that he can blame her. As much as he tries to soothe himself by convincing himself he wasn't the one that pulled the trigger on Elena's parents, he knows he played a part in their deaths, and he's undoubtedly responsible for he, Stefan and Elena being on the run.

Damon is used to a solitary life and has been since he was a child. With their mother rarely being around or passed out drunk on the couch, it was usually just he and Stefan and the Branson's. At school he had no true friends, only kids that said hi to him in passing. Stefan and Lexi were his only friends, but being older than he was they were closer and sometimes left him out. Even at college and work he tended to have acquaintances rather than friends. Caroline is probably the closest person he has to a friend at work and there was a guy he met at college called Enzo that he still occasionally converses with. Damon has always been independent and self sufficient, and being alone has never really seemed a disadvantage or hindrance on his life until now. He has never craved human companionship and support more than he does now.

Elena has Stefan and Stefan is looking to Damon to fix everything, but who does Damon have? He'll be relieved to see Lexi, because regardless of how dreadful everything is he knows her bright smile and enduring friendship will bring him comfort. His knee jerk reaction when it comes to Lexi is to protect her, just as it is with Stefan, but he no longer has the strength to hide the truth. Lies and secrets are the cause of all the devastation that has taken place and Damon refuses to be responsible for any more.

It's two hours until the train is due to arrive in Chicago and without conversation or a smart phone, the time is going to drag so Damon decides to try and nap. Just as his eyes fall shut he hears a voice announce, "The young couple found dead outside their home in Grand Lake has been a confirmed hit and run. Investigations are underway and police are calling for witnesses to come forward with any information."

Damon's heart leaps in his chest and a sense of dread fills him. By now there will be a full blown investigation going on and they'll be aware that Elena is missing. Plus, with eye witness accounts they'll probably be aware that Elena was visiting with two young men, they'll have picked up Damon's reg from CCTV footage and will know exactly who he and Stefan are. Whether they've managed to trace his car to the cliffs is uncertain, but that Damon, Stefan and Elena were present at the scene of the crime is something they'll know was likely.

Damon knows the law well enough to know that if all goes well he will be able to free Stefan, Elena and himself from any charges by arguing self defence. Elena was targeted and they had to disappear in order to survive, there was no other option. Once he's identified this Klaus person and his mob there'll be no problem in putting the pieces of the puzzle together. At least he hopes.

In truth, he can't bear to think that far ahead. It's been hard enough to decide to go to Lexi's but he knew it was necessary for Stefan and Elena. They need to be somewhere safe where they cannot be traced and Lexi's was the only place he could think of. Damon knows that regardless of what he may have thought in the beginning, Stefan and Elena aren't with him in this. They're not of this world, they don't know how to operate in it. Damon barely knows how to himself, but his experiences in his job mean that at least he's familiar with the world of crime. Whilst Damon is plotting their next move and trying to solve the mystery of Katherine and Klaus, all Elena is thinking about is her grief and all Stefan is thinking about is Elena. Whether he likes it or not it's down to him to uncover the secrets of Katherine's past, find her, put Klaus behind bars and in the process keep himself, Stefan, Elena and Katherine alive.

He's suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to cry and bites his lip so hard to keep the emotion locked up inside that it starts to bleed. It's too much. It's all too much. Meeting Katherine is the only time in his life he's listened to his heart over his head and the result has been catastrophic. It's a reminder as to why he's always trusted logic and instinct over emotion. Yet the feelings of hopelessness he feels leads him to thoughts of Katherine. He's surprised by how hard it is to see Stefan with Elena sometimes not only because Elena resembles Katherine so much but also because to see Stefan with the woman he loves reminds Damon of the pain of being without the woman he loves.

Sometimes he doubts whether he does truly love her. After all, he's never been in love before so how is he supposed to know what it feels like? But when he sees the way Stefan looks at Elena or the way he reacts to her touch, it reminds him of how he felt when Katherine was around. And despite everything, Katherine is still the centre of his world. Even in the last 48 hours where his thoughts have been devoted to planning their next moves, she's never been far from his thoughts. Is that not proof of his love? That even despite all logic and reason he _still_ puts her first? It makes him deeply ashamed and fills him with self-loathing to admit that he's even placed her above Stefan. Mr Branson once told him there was nothing that could compare to the love of a woman and he scoffed and argued that family love was the strongest of all, but it turns out that cliche like all the others is true. Damon knows when it came down to a real choice between Stefan and Katherine he would always choose Stefan, but that hasn't stopped him putting Stefan at risk to find her. He's overheard Elena talking to Stefan about how he's selfish and only cares about Katherine, and that if he were a true brother he'd walk away from finding Katherine in order to keep Stefan safe. When he heard that the bile rose up in his throat and he realised she was right, yet it hasn't changed his mind.

Since the day Katherine has left despite all the doubts and fears he has never gone back on his decision to find her and he never will. Elena may think that what happened to her parents should've been enough to convince Damon to turn around and give up on her, but it has only motivated him more. For if men that ruthless and dangerous are chasing her, there's a very real possibility she may be dead soon and he couldn't live with that. Even if he never sees her again he needs to know that she's alive and out there somewhere in the world.

The solution didn't come to him immediately, but once he remembered he could go to Lexi he realised that there was a way for him to find Katherine and keep Stefan and Elena safe. Though he hasn't told them yet, Stefan and Elena are going to stay with Lexi whilst Damon goes to Enzo for help figuring out who Klaus is and hopefully that'll lead him to Katherine's real identity.

Enzo moved up state to Wisconsin for a job offer as lieutenant not long after Damon graduated college and Damon hasn't seen him since, although they keep updated on each other's lives. Enzo is the best detective Damon has ever known and has the skill and resources to help him find the information he needs. He's battled with himself as to whether he can trust Enzo, but he was more than just a mentor to Damon, they were good friends and Damon trusted him. He contemplated taking Caroline up on her offer, but she's too close to home to involve her and even if he can't keep Katherine, Stefan or Elena safe, he can at the very least keep Caroline sheltered from this.

Damon has decided he will only tell Enzo only what he needs to know - that without his help people's lives are in danger - and hope that's enough for him to help. If Enzo refuses him he has no back-up plan. It makes him uncomfortable to do so, but he's putting all of his eggs in one basket since he has no other choice. The only alternative he can think of is to hire a private investigator, but that's pricey and although he has savings, it's inaccessible since all the account details are back in his apartment in New York.

He's afraid of what will happen if he doesn't figure the truth out soon, and not just because their funds are running low but because the longer they're on the run the more he fears even he won't be able to fix all that's happened. Without Klaus and proof of his hit on Katherine, attempt on Elena and murder of Mr and Mrs Gilbert, it's not possible for them to return home. Damon knows the way the law works well enough to know that without the true identity of the people that killed Elena's parents, the blame will be automatically put onto them. After all, there is no evidence to suggest they weren't responsible. There's a lack of motive, but when two people are murdered and their daughter, her boyfriend and his brother disappear, it's suggestive that they're guilty.

Damon sighs. All his life he has only believed in what is real, what he can see and feel and experience with his own senses, but he finds himself clasping his hands together and silently praying to a faceless and nameless God or other-worldly force. He's never believed in miracles and he didn't believe in fate - although meeting Katherine has made him question that on occasion - but at this point it seems it's the only thing that will save him, Stefan and Elena from spending their life on the run, death or prison.

Damon feels himself spinning. His head is pounding, his eyes feel like sandpaper and every muscle in his body is aching. It's been nine days since he last saw Katherine but it feels like a lifetime and he wonders how so much could have changed so quickly. He's never been a fan of change, not huge life-altering changes anyway, and as far as life-altering goes the last nine days have been pretty damn life-altering. Though he's never actively sought change he always believed he was strong enough to handle any changes that came his way until now. He hates feeling so weak and fragile, it's a foreign emotion to him and he's struggling to find a catalyst for his emotions.

Since he was a kid Stefan had always been the one he clung to when times got tough. On the night's when he wanted to do nothing but cry about their absent father and runaway mother he would tiptoe into Stefan's room and climb beneath the covers, and just hearing Stefan's light snoring was enough to comfort him. And on the night's when Stefan couldn't sleep for missing their mother Damon would sing Catch a Falling Star softly until he eventually drifted off, a song which is still a comfort to Damon as an adult. Even when Katherine first left it was memories of Stefan that kept him anchored. But he feels more distant from Stefan now than he ever has in his life. He never expected that girls could ever come between the two of them, but they have, even if it's not in the conventional way. In protecting Katherine he has pushed Stefan away and in protecting Elena Stefan has pushed him away.

As the older brother Damon doesn't have it in him to be bitter or jealous that Stefan seems to be prioritising Elena, not just because he cares about Stefan but also because if he kicked up a fuss he would only be a hypocrite since he's prioritised Katherine on more than one occasion. As Damon sees Stefan and Elena growing closer due to their shared trauma, it only makes him miss Katherine even more. Most of his feelings towards Katherine are ones of selflessness whereby all he thinks of is what is best for her and what will keep her safe, but lately he seems to think more of what she could do for him if she were here. Such as holding his head on her chest, stroking her fingers through his hair and whispering in her husky voice that everything will be okay and that she loves him. Unfortunately, all Damon has for comfort are memories.

* * *

 **PAST - THREE WEEKS PREVIOUSLY**

"Mmm, mmm," Katherine moans between mouthfuls of syrup covered pancakes.

Damon watches her from across the table and smiles fondly.

"Best pancakes ever," Katherine exclaims dropping her knife and fork to the plate with a clatter.

"Kind of stating the obvious, but thanks," Damon replies winking at her playfully.

"Big head," Katherine teases.

Damon shrugs, a grin on his face before grabbing their plates and putting them in the sink. It's nearly 1am and although Damon has to be up for work early tomorrow, he's grown accustomed to these late nights. Since he's at work all day he and Katherine often sit up talking into the night or they simply sit together reading or watching TV until one or both of them falls asleep from exhaustion. Though he'd never admit it to her, even sleeping on the other side of the wall is too far from her. There have been moments where he's contemplated inviting her to sleep in his bed but each time the thought has entered his mind he's talked himself out of it. After all, it's creepy and inappropriate. Plus, Katherine is very confident and outspoken and Damon assumes that if she had any desire to share his bed she would ask him outright.

The two collapse onto the couch together and as Damon watches her speak animatedly about Breaking Bad and the atrocity of the American healthcare system, Damon wonders how it is possible that she has gone her whole life never being loved. She is so beautiful, so passionate, so strong, so amazing...

"You know when we were talking about nicknames the other night?" Damon asks, interrupting Katherine's conversation.

"And do you know when people go for job interviews and list the skills they have and people say 'good listener'? Well don't put that down as one of yours."

Damon glares at her and she breaks into a smile.

"Do you remember?" Damon asks again.

"You mean the night when you nicknamed me Kit Kat?"

Damon smiles fondly. "Yeah. Well, I've been thinking and I haven't been able to get what you said out of my head."

"About what?"

"What you said about no one ever getting you and never having any friends. Have you really never had anyone you care about, who cares about you? Not even one person in 18 years?"

Katherine's entire body language changes in an instant. She swings her legs off the edge of the couch and crosses her arms across her chest defensively.

"That's what I said," she says, her voice cold.

It never ceases to surprise him how quickly she can flick a switch and become a totally different person. There are times when he thinks he's broken through every one of her defences, but then in an instant they're back up at full force.

"Katherine..." Damon shifts towards her and places his hand on her upper arm. "I don't ask for much."

When she meets his eyes he can see the torment in them. Sometimes he feels guilty for even questioning her but then he reminds himself that for all he has done for her and everything he doesn't know about her, he deserves something small every once in a while.

Katherine sighs heavily and closes her eyes shut tightly. "Her name was Rebekah," she breathes.

She turns back to face him and he moves away from her to give her space. "I met her when I was on the streets four years ago. It was on Christmas Eve. I went to Rockafeller Centre, it had always been something I'd wanted to do since I was a kid and saw it on the Home Alone movie."

Damon nods and smiles, and listens intently.

"I'd spoke to people in passing before, but I never stuck around anywhere long enough to build a friendship and I couldn't let myself trust anyone. But Rebekah... she was different somehow. From the first time I met her it felt like I'd known her for years. She was nice."

Damon is surprised at how quickly the emotions and memories flood her once she's opened the gates.

"I was with her for 2 years and in that time things weren't so bad. I had someone else with me all the time so things never got lonely. We even had fun sometimes." Katherine smiles fondly to herself as though she's reliving the memories, until suddenly her face completely changes. "But she-she left."

"Left? Why?" Damon asks, intrigued.

"She just did."

"I wish you'd stop doing that," Damon says.

"What?" Katherine squeaks, defensively.

"Shutting me out."

"I never let you in to shut you out."

Damon couldn't prepare for how hurtful her words would be. It feels as though he's been kicked in the gut and winded. He turns away from Katherine unable to look at her and wraps his arms around his abdomen in an attempt to soothe the sick feeling swirling around inside. After 30 seconds or so he manages to compose himself enough to stand and the anger takes him over.

"You're right. Sometimes I get so caught up in this that I think it's actually real, but it's not, is it?" He gestures at Katherine who is still sat on the couch looking up at him with her round, doe eyes that make him weak in the knees. "You're just some random runaway I found on the streets that's using me for a place to stay and I'm the gullible idiot stupid enough to think we were actually getting somewhere."

"Damon..."

"No, you know what? I think we've said enough. Goodnight, Katherine."

Damon briskly heads for his bedroom without a backward glance, his heart pumping in his chest.

"She betrayed me," Katherine exclaims.

Damon stops and slowly turns back towards Katherine who has got up from the couch and is now standing in the hall staring at her.

"Rebekah betrayed me and I left her. It was... It was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. To leave behind someone that I cared about, someone that I loved."

Sometimes Damon thinks he has Katherine all figured out and then other times he thinks he doesn't know her at all.

"You said you think I just want to be close with someone and you're right, but it's not easy for me. After everything I've been through... I don't know how. I don't know how to trust, how to let people in. But with you... I want to. I really, really want to."

The urge to run to her and kiss her is overwhelming but Damon remains rooted on the spot and looks at her at a loss for words.

"I know how messed up everything is, but this is new to me too. I don't know how I'm supposed to be with you when I can't tell you the truth."

Damon takes three long strides towards her. "So tell me. Just tell me. If the truth is the one thing that's standing between us just tell me."

Katherine shakes her head. "I can't involve you."

"But I'm already involved."

"Not really. Not yet."

"You have to tell me one day. What's the alternative? You running again?"

"Maybe."

Damon takes her hands in his. "No, no."

"Damon, please. Do we have to do this? I've told you what you wanted to know. I've told you about Rebekah. Everything else... it's too much."

He's very aware that he must sound like a broken record but he can't stop himself from asking the same thing from her time and time again, because every time he feels her growing closer she's ripped away from him because of the secrets.

Damon is astounded when he notices Katherine's eyes are glistening with tears and anything he was about to say falls from his mind.

"Can you-can you please, just hold me? Please?"

It's the first time Katherine has truly asked anything of him and he obliges without hesitancy. The two of them lie together on the couch and with Katherine wrapped in his embrace, they fall asleep, their affection for one another being so strong that they're willing to overlook every secret and lie that's coming between them to appreciate the comfort and piece of being in one another's arms.

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY**

Damon must doze of at some point because he's awoken to the sound of an announcement that they've arrived at the last stop. He jerks awake and exits the train to find Stefan and Elena already waiting on the platform, hand in hand. Stefan looks relieved to see him and they approach him.

"Where were you?" he asks.

"Sorry, I-I fell asleep," Damon replies rubbing his eyes.

"Why didn't you come back after you used the bathroom?"

Damon glances at Elena but she meets his eyes for only a moment before looking down at the ground.

"I, um, I wanted to get some rest and the carriage up there was a lot quieter."

Stefan nods. "Here's your bag."

"Thanks. Lexi said she'd be in the car park waiting for us when we arrived."

Damon leads the way out of the station to the car park with Stefan and Elena in tow. It's peak time so the car park is busy but Damon spots Lexi standing out in front of her car from across the car park. His heart sinks and relief washes over him. Having spent the entirety of his childhood with her it was hard when he and Stefan moved away and there's not a day that goes by where he doesn't miss her. For that reason, the times he gets to see her are always special but none as much as now.

Before he knows it he's off on his heel sprinting towards Lexi. She has a beaming smile on her face and extends her arms out just in time for Damon to wrap his arms around her in a fierce embrace and lift her off the ground swinging her around. Damon laughs the first true laugh of joy in over a week and clings to Lexi tightly, her long blond locks tickling his face.

"Oh, boy, is it damn good to see you."

"You too, buddy," Lexi beams at him when Damon has put her back down on the ground.

It's only seconds before Stefan is bounding forward and pushing Damon aside to hug Lexi too.

"I've missed you," Damon hears Stefan says under his breath as he hugs Lexi close.

"I've missed you too."

Stefan and Lexi's embrace lasts longer than Damon's did and Elena stands back looking on until they notice her.

"Oh, Lexi, this is my girlfriend, Elena."

Elena forces a smile and steps forward, her hand extended.

"Of course, Elena. Stefan's told me so much about you." Lexi shakes Elena's hand confidently and adds, "You're so much prettier than you are on pictures."

Elena's pale face flushes pink and she self consciously runs her fingers through her hair. "Thank you."

Damon is aware how awkward the situation is and that it's not the traditional way a girlfriend meets her boyfriend's best friend, but Lexi is so friendly and outgoing that it's almost easy.

"Now, let's get your bags in the trunk and get going."

Lexi ruffles Stefan's hair and Damon feels a wave of familiarity and comfort take him over. No matter how old they get the dynamic between the three of them never changes. At least through all of this, that's the one thing he can count on.

Once their bags are in the trunk, Stefan and Elena climb into the back of Lexi's small Fiat and Damon rides shotgun. The radio is on low and Lexi wastes no time in making conversation despite knowing herself that Damon, Stefan and Elena aren't there for a social visit. Unlike Enzo who Damon is going to tell as little as possible to, he's willing to tell Lexi the whole truth since he trusts her completely, but he didn't want to do so over the phone. That means that all she knows at the moment is that they're in some kind of trouble that meant they needed to get away for a while.

Lexi seems to skate right over the main issue knowing Damon will tell her what she needs to know at the right time and is completely unaware of how inappropriate her small talk is.

"So, Stefan, Elena have you enjoyed your summer so far? I only finished for the semester last week, can you believe that? But Stefan told me you were from Grand Lake, so I bet it's been nice to explore New York," Lexi says looking into the mirror at Elena sat in the back seat.

"It's been good."

Lexi nods and Damon quickly steers the focus and attention away from Elena. "How's the semester been? Made any new friends?"

"Well, you know me. I only have to look at someone for them to be my friend. I've got friends here there and everywhere," Lexi replies, taking the bait.

"Still living in halls?"

"Yeah, couldn't afford to rent a place in Chicago. Are you crazy? I got a bar tending job and I've been gigging a little, but I'm not making that kind of money."

Damon nods. He knows better than anyone how difficult it is to afford the cost of living in a city. His pay rise last year means he just about has enough to run his car and go out a couple of times a month, but before that he was only just making ends meet.

"Oh and technically I'm not supposed to have guests in halls, but no one will find out," she says with a playful wink. "All of my roommates are away for the summer, so there's enough rooms for all of us, but the rooms are still a little cramped."

"That's okay, we're just grateful that you let us stay."

"Yeah, thanks, Lex," Stefan says.

"So are you seeing anyone? What was that guy you were seeing?" Damon snaps his fingers as he tries to recall his name. "Kyle! That was his name."

"No. Not with Kyle anymore, but I am seeing someone." A smirk comes across Lexi's face.

"What's that smile?" Damon asks.

"Hasn't she told you?" Stefan chimes from the backseat.

"Told me what?"

"Who is he? Do I know him?"

Lexi and Stefan burst out laughing. Once again Damon is reminded of their childhood. The two of them always had their secrets and inside jokes that he was excluded from, and no matter how badly he wanted to know what they were his pride demanded that he didn't show it just as it does now.

"Don't worry, Damon, you'll all get to meet each other later."

Damon nods and decides not to question her any further on her mystery lover. Thankfully, the drive isn't that long and chatting about Lexi's experiences living in Chicago and what the city has to offer tides them over until they arrive.

It's strange being back on a college campus and reminds Damon of his days at college. It wasn't his favourite time and not what he expected it would be from the movies. The parties were fun for the first few weeks but soon became tiresome, meaningless and a hindrance to his studies. And Damon's inability to make friends meant he was often lonely, particularly considering his only friends - Stefan and Lexi - were miles away back home. His return to college this time isn't much more optimistic, in fact, it's a hundred times worse.

Lexi's dorm room is as small as she described, with a single bed mounted on one wall and a desk on the opposite wall next to the closet. There's a small ensuite with a toilet, shower and sink and a narrow walkway between the bed and desk where Damon would be sleeping if Lexi's roommates weren't away for the summer.

"This is my room," Lexi announces. "All of the rooms are the same so just choose one and dump your bags. The sitting room and kitchen is down at the end of the hall, so I'll be waiting in there for you."

They all thank her and she takes off down the hallway.

"We'll take this one," Stefan says and Elena disappears into the room immediately.

Stefan edges closer to Damon. "How much does she really know?" he asks quietly.

"I already told you. All she knows is we're in trouble and needed somewhere to lay low for a while. I'll tell her the rest when she needs to know."

Stefan nods. "Okay."

"How is she?" Damon asks gesturing his head to the door that's just closed behind Elena.

"You know, she's angry and hurt. She's looking for someone to blame."

"Me, you mean."

Stefan sighs. "I know how hard things are right now, but she'll realise it's not your fault eventually. She just needs some time."

"And the truth."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means she'll never be able to move on until I find the monsters who killed her parents and find out why."

"'Until I find them?' Just you? What happened to us?"

Damon shakes his head.

"This was your plan. You wanted to get me and Elena here where we'd be safe so you could go swanning off on your own just like you were going to before."

"Stefan, you don't understand-"

"No, Damon, it's you that doesn't understand. We watched Elena's mom and dad get their brains blown out 48 hours ago and now you want to go off on some heroic ego kick and get yours blown out next?"

"Ego kick? This has nothing to do with my damn ego and everything to do with-"

"Katherine?"

"Keeping the people I care about safe."

"And what about keeping _you_ safe?"

"Can't you ever just agree with me? Why do you have to fight me on everything? Do you just get off on it?"

"I'm trying to keep you alive! You're my brother and I don't want to lose you."

"I know and you won't. I promised I'd sort it all and I will, alright? I promise, brother." Damon slaps Stefan's arm affectionately. "Right, I guess I'll take the room next to yours."

With that Damon picks up his bag, swings it over his shoulder and goes into the room. Once the door is closed he sinks back against the door, dropping his bag to the floor and letting out a deep breath. Pretending he's strong and unafraid and that everything is going to be okay is getting to be really exhausting.

* * *

Damon is thankful he fit in a cat nap on the train because he doesn't think he would've had the energy to survive the chit chat. He can tell that Stefan and Elena aren't as rested as him by their dry eyes and cracked voices. Nonetheless, they both make the effort to converse with Lexi, even Elena. Damon has to admit he's impressed by her strength and resilience.

They cover the usual topics expected of old friends catching up - school, work, relationships, social life. Since Damon and Stefan haven't seen Lexi in person in over four months, there's plenty to catch up on. Despite her vibrant and extroverted personality, Lexi is surprisingly in tune with people's emotions and must sense that Elena doesn't want to talk about herself, so instead plays it safe only asking questions about her relationship with Stefan and school. Most of the conversation consists of Damon, Stefan and Lexi reminiscing about old times, which Damon and Stefan encourage since it's probably the easiest and most pleasant topic of conversation they can engage in given the circumstances.

"I've got nothing in for dinner so I was thinking we order pizza. Is that cool?"

The three of them nod their head enthusiastically. They've barely eaten all day and Damon feels as though he could eat a horse. "Three pizzas should be enough for five of us, right?"

Lexi's question reminds Damon that they're being joined by Lexi's new boyfriend and although he promised himself he wouldn't pry, curiosity gets the better of him. "Who's this guy you're seeing then?"

Once again Stefan and Lexi laugh, even Elena cracks an amused smile.

"Okay, am I a complete dunce or something? What does everyone know that I don't?"

Lexi turns to Damon and says, "Not a he, a she."

"What?" Damon says, confused.

"I'm seeing a girl, not a guy."

Damon looks to Stefan, who has a grin on his face. "That's what you were laughing about earlier?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Damon asks, unable to hide his hurt, despite the amusement they all seem to be finding in this. "You're one of my best friends."

"It's not like I deliberately hid it from you. We've only been together a few months and we haven't been speaking as much as we used to, so it never came up."

Damon feels guilt rise within him and sees the glare Stefan shoots him. His communications with Lexi have declined since he met Katherine because he became so wrapped up in her.

"Yeah, yeah, right. Sorry, I should've asked."

Lexi waves her hand. "Don't be stupid, you have your own shit going on. We can't be checking up on each other all the time."

Damon nods, but thinks about the fact that Stefan had time to speak with her and catch up on what was going on in her life, even though he had Elena.

"Anyway, she'll be here any minute so are we gonna order this pizza?" she asks waving her cell in her hand. "Is everyone cool with pepperoni?"

They all nod and Lexi heads into the kitchen to order it. Damon sips on his beer and feels a little more relaxed with each sip. The last thing he wants is to be drunk and for his judgement to be impaired, but it's so tantalising.

"I like Lexi, she's really nice," Elena says.

"Told you that you'd love her," Stefan replies.

The sound of the door opening sounds through the dorm just as Lexi hangs up and she excitedly announces, "Ooh, that'll be her."

Damon can already tell she must be really fond of this girl by the way her eyes light up. She goes to greet her and Damon sees a head of blonde hair appear, though Lexi's face is blocking her.

"Hey, babe," Lexi coos, planting a kiss on her mouth.

"Hey," a strange voice replies. What is that accent? Damon wonders. It's definitely not American.

Being the polite people they are, Damon, Stefan and Elena all get to their feet to greet Lexi's girlfriend. Damon steps forward first and enthusiastically holds his hand out.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Damon," he says before Lexi has had time to introduce them formally.

He gets his first full view of her and she's not what he expected, although he's not sure what he expected in the 10 minutes he's known she existed. She's tall and blonde just like Lexi, but her skin is fairer and her eyes are blue rather than brown. She's every bit as pretty and glowing as Rebekah, with rosy cheeks and plump lips.

Just when Damon expects her to introduce herself in turn and shake his hand her eyes go wide and her mouth falls open. She clasps her hand over her mouth and slowly steps forward, pushing Damon aside.

"Katherine?!" she exclaims, her gaze fixed on Elena's face.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22 - Rebekah**_

 **PRESENT DAY**

For a few seconds silence descends upon the room, the shock delaying any kind of reaction.

"I can't-I don't believe this. What the bloody hell are you doing here? Where've you been?" Lexi's girlfriend chokes, sobs catching in the back of her throat, a beaming smile on her face and her eyes alight with joy.

She steps forward with her arms extended and before anyone has chance to stop her she has lifted Elena from the couch and has her in her embrace. Elena doesn't react and remains limply in her arms for a few seconds, until Damon steps forward and says, "Wait, wait, wait. Y-you know Katherine?"

"Of course I do. How do you know Katherine?"

"Katherine?" Lexi repeats her brow furrowed. "But that's Elena."

Lexi's girlfriend steps away from Elena and turns to look at Lexi. "Elena? What are you talking about?"

"Her name's Elena," Lexi says again matter of factly. "She's Stefan's girlfriend."

Lexi's girlfriend shakes her head. "No, no. Remember I told you about my friend on the streets, Katherine. That's her. Katherine?" Her eyes fall on Elena expectantly. "Katherine, will you say something?"

Elena clears her throat but all that follows is incoherent mumbling and Damon finally pieces of the puzzle together.

"You, you're-you're Rebekah," he says pointing at her.

"Wait? How do you know her name?" Lexi says with a frown. "I didn't tell you her name."

Rebekah shakes her head and gestures as she asks, "Can someone please tell me what the bloody hell is going on?"

"Yes, that'd be nice," Lexi says glaring at Damon and Stefan.

Damon steps forward and clears his throat. "Um, I'll explain everything. Let's just all sit down, okay?"

No one protests and they all make their way to the couches. Lexi and Rebekah sit on the one opposite Stefan and Elena hand in hand and Damon remains standing since there's no space left for him. When he looks to Stefan and Elena their anxious stares are fixated on him and he can see that they're waiting for him to fix everything. It's the same look he has seen in their eyes ever since Elena's parents were killed. It's an immense amount of pressure but he knows it's one he can't shun.

"Elena is Katherine's twin," Damon starts with not wanting to dance around the truth.

Rebekah looks surprised. "Twin? But I thought Katherine didn't have any family."

"She doesn't know about Elena. They didn't know they were twins. Elena only found out recently."

"What? How is that even possible?" Lexi asks.

"It's complicated," Stefan says.

"We have time," Lexi replies.

"Hold on, hold on," Rebekah says waving her hand. "If she's not Katherine and she didn't even know about Katherine, how do you know Katherine? And how did you know my name?"

"Because I met her three and a half months ago."

Lexi shakes her head, her brow furrowed in surprise. "But if you met Katherine three and a half months ago didn't you wonder why the hell she looks just like Elena?"

"Because he didn't meet Elena until last week," Stefan explains. "We came to New York to surprise Damon."

"Turned out to be a bigger surprise than he anticipated," Lexi says in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"And you didn't know anything about being a twin?" Rebekah asks Elena.

Elena shakes her head. "I only found out last week."

"We saw a picture of Damon and Katherine in his car so he had no choice but to tell us," Stefan says.

"But how did you not know?" Lexi asks, unable to fathom how someone could have a twin and not know.

"We must've been separated at birth. My parents-" Elena breathes deeply and summons the strength to go on. "My parents adopted me when I was a baby. I didn't find out until two days ago, I thought they were my biological parents."

"Wow. That must've been tough," Lexi says.

"Yeah..." Elena says, her voice so faint it's barely audible. "Even they didn't know I was a twin. They were just as surprised as I was when I told them. They had no idea."

Stefan squeezes Elena's hand in his. Talking about her parents is clearly upsetting her since it's all still so raw.

"This is the kind of stuff that only happens in those really dramatic action movies," Rebekah says.

"Tell me about it," Stefan replies.

"How did you even get talking to Katherine?" Rebekah asks Damon. "She doesn't trust anyone and she doesn't let anyone near her for longer than 5 minutes."

"Well, I'm a cop and I caught her stealing so she didn't have much of a choice."

"She didn't have much of a choice when you kept her locked up in your apartment," Elena says under her breath but loud enough that everyone hears.

"What?" Lexi exclaims. "You kept her locked up in your apartment?"

"It wasn't like that. I offered to help her, put her in contact with a homeless shelter and get her a place to live but she refused. The only way I could stop her from disappearing in a cloud of smoke was to let her stay with me and keep it quiet."

"Didn't work too well though, did it?" Elena says glaring at Damon.

"No," Damon admits, his head low.

"What is that supposed to mean? Where is she? Is she okay? She's not back on the streets is she?" Rebekah asks, concerned.

Damon hangs his head lower. "Actually...yeah. She took off last week and left a note telling me not to go after her."

"So, let me get this straight. You met a random girl stealing from a store and then kept her in your apartment in secret?" Lexi asks.

When she says it like that it reminds Damon exactly why he was so protective of the secret. He knew how people would perceive him - as some sick, perverted man that preys on younger, vulnerable girls.

His defences immediately go up as he replies, "It wasn't like that. I could see how afraid she was and she had no one. I knew if I didn't help her no one would. She was the one that called all the shots. I tried to make her see sense more than once but she said she was unsafe, that she was running from someone and I was backed into a corner. I-I couldn't have lived with myself if I'd just let her leave and done nothing. That's why I can't do what she asked me to in that note and just let her go this time. I have to help her from whatever it is she's afraid of."

"Oh, my god," Lexi breathes. "You're in love with her."

Silence falls upon the room and Damon feels all eyes on him.

"I care about her, yes," Damon says, still unable to admit the true extent of his feelings aloud, lest to a girl he's known less than 10 minutes.

"The thing I'm just not getting is how is it even possible that you just so happened to meet Katherine who so happened to have a long lost twin that's Stefan's girlfriend and a friend who is your best friend's girlfriend?"

"Okay, what?" Stefan frowns.

"It's too bloody confusing," Rebekah says rubbing her temples.

Damon has been wondering the same thing himself. How it could be that they're all connected in this entangled web and so far he's only been able to come up with one ridiculous conclusion. "Maybe it's fate."

"Fate? Since when do you believe in fate?" Lexi says.

"Since now."

Rebekah exhales loudly. "I can't believe this. I haven't seen or heard from Katherine in over two years. She obviously told you about me."

Damon nods. "She didn't tell me much though."

"Did she mention why she took off the way she did? We were together for two years and then one day bam! She disappeared without telling me why and I never saw her again. I always wondered what happened and if she was okay. I was worried something had happened."

Damon bites his lip awkwardly. "Actually she said that you-um-that you betrayed her."

"Betrayed her?" Rebekah exclaims in shock. "What? But how? I never betrayed her. I would never have done that to her. She was my best friend." She clutches her hand to her chest and Damon can clearly see how much Rebekah still cares about Katherine. He knows better than anyone how deeply she gets under people's skin.

"That's what she told me."

Rebekah gasps lightly. "I can't believe she'd say that."

Lexi leans forward and wraps her arm about Rebekah's shoulders. "I know how important she was to you. You'd never do that."

"But why would she say that?"

As Lexi comforts Rebekah, Damon goes over to Stefan and Elena.

"I don't believe this," Stefan says. "What are the chances?"

"I know." Damon can't help the beaming smile that comes across his face. The truth is, that meeting Rebekah is the happiest he's felt since Katherine left because there's a real possibility that Rebekah will be able to help them find her. "Maybe she can help us find Katherine. She must know the places she hangs out and where to-"

"Oh, sure, that makes sense," Elena says, her voice loud.

"Elena?" Stefan says looking to her with uncertainty.

She pulls her hand away from Stefan's and stands up.

"After everything that's happened of course all you care about is finding Katherine. What did I tell you, Stefan? He doesn't care about me. He doesn't care that my parents have bullets in their heads because of his goddamn obsession with that cowardly bitch!"

Stefan jumps up and rubs his hand up and down Elena's arm. "Please, calm down. Don't do this here."

"Bullets? What-what happened?"

"Nothing," Stefan says putting his arm around Elena and leading her away. "Elena's just tired."

Elena fights against Stefan and pushes him aside, striding right up to Rebekah and Lexi.

"We went to visit my parents to find out what they knew about Katherine because Damon was so dead set on finding her and they ended up getting shot on the porch outside our house."

Rebekah and Lexi's eyes widen and their hands go up to their open mouths.

"Oh, my god. Elena...I'm sorry," Lexi says sympathetically.

Rebekah is more curious than Lexi and asks, "But who would do that?"

"The men that Katherine's pissed off. You know, the same men she's been running from all these years. It's why she abandoned you and why she abandoned Damon. She doesn't care about anyone else, she only cares about saving her own ass."

"Elena..."

"No, Stefan. I'm sick of keeping my mouth shut. I'm going to say exactly what I need to say, got it?"

Stefan falls silent and Damon braces himself for what she's about to say.

"Whoever these people are mean serious business and my dead parents are proof of that."

"But why would they kill your parents?"

"Because they think I'm Katherine."

"Oh," Rebekah and Lexi say in unison.

"I'm paying for the mistakes of a sister I never even knew existed."

"But if they shot your parents how did you all get away?"

"We barely did," Stefan says. "Damon only got us out of there by making them think we were dead."

"Say what now?" Lexi questions.

"I pushed my car off the edge of a cliff and we hid until they left."

"Okay, this really is an action movie," Rebekah says.

"Is that why you guys came here?" Lexi asks. "Is this the situation you told me about on the phone that you said you'd explain later?"

Damon nods.

"Jesus Christ, Damon. This is a bit more than just a situation, don't you think?"

"I'm sorry. We just needed somewhere to lay low. They think we're dead right now but if they find out we're not we've got targets on our backs. And not just because they think Elena's Katherine, but because we were witnesses to their crime. People like that don't like to have loose ends, they like them to be firmly tied up."

Lexi sighs and puts her hand to her head. He can't recall seeing her so concerned and anxious. It reminds him once again of the gravity of the situation, although he hardly needs reminding.

"What I don't understand is why Katherine would leave again if these-these people are after her. Wasn't she safer with you?"

Damon shrugs and before he has time to respond Rebekah answers Lexi's question. "She always hated staying in one place for too long."

"And you never asked her why?" Lexi has always been such a black and white person, even more so than Damon. Honesty is her forte and any relationship she's ever had in her life is always completely open and honest, even if it's just an acquaintance.

Rebekah scoffs. "You've never met Katherine. She keeps her cards to her chest."

"I can vouch for that," Damon says. "She lived in my apartment for three months and I barely got even a half truth from her about why she ended up on the streets and what she was running from."

"It makes sense now though, doesn't it?"

Elena frowns at Rebekah. "Does it?"

"She's been terrified all these years of those evil people that have been trying to find her. She must've known they were capable of murder and that's why she's never got close to anyone. She's been afraid they'd get caught up in it."

Damon recalls her defending her secrecy with that reason repeatedly. "I'm protecting you." "I don't want you involved." "You don't know what you'd be getting yourself into." Part of him always thought she was exaggerating but now he knows she wasn't and that she really was afraid for his safety.

"But instead it's the people _I_ care about that have got caught up in it." Elena's anger seems to return to her and her face flushes red. "I'm sick of all this poor Katherine crap. Has anyone stopped to think that these people are after her for a reason? People don't just go around trying to kidnap and kill other people for no reason. She must've done something."

Damon has kept his mouth shut time and time again, but he finds he cannot stop himself from jumping in to defend Katherine. "You mean a child made a mistake? Good god, that must mean she deserves everything that's coming to her. That she deserves to be killed in her sleep."

Stefan stares at Damon wide eyed and braces himself for Elena's retaliation.

"Maybe she does. I thought cops were supposed to be smart but apparently you were dropped on your head as a baby. What makes you think you know everything about her so well? Her friend has just stood there and told us that she didn't even tell her anything. Don't you see it? No one knows anything about her. I didn't even know she existed and she's my twin sister."

"So what? Just because she keeps secrets she deserves to be left out there all alone?"

"Damon, leave it," Stefan says.

"That could just as easily be you out there on the streets. Did you ever think about that?"

Lexi walks over to Damon and reaches for his arm. "Guys, let's-"

"Of course I've thought about that."

"Then why don't you care? She's your sister."

"She's a stranger."

"A stranger that's your own flesh and blood."

"I don't care. I might've wanted to meet her at first but I stopped caring the second my parents died because of her."

"Stop blaming her!" Damon yells, veins bulging out of his neck. "Just stop! Stop! Stop blaming her, stop blaming me, stop blaming yourself."

Elena's breathing is heavy as she stares at Damon intensely and Stefan wraps his arm around her. "That's enough," he says to Damon, his tone hard and cold.

"You need to realise that I'm not the enemy and neither is Katherine. These people that we're running from, that Katherine has spent years running from, the ones that killed your parents - _they're_ the ones to blame. They're the ones that targeted a young girl and forced her to live a desolate life on the streets. They're the ones that murdered an innocent man and woman in cold blood. They're the reason all of this is happening and I'm damn sick of shouldering all the blame when I'm the one that's just trying to keep everything together."

It feels so good to release all of the opinions he's kept buried the last couple of days in order to protect Elena's feelings.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Lexi says holding up her hands and standing in front of Damon. "Give her a break, will you? This has all been a lot to take in and I think we should all take a minute, get a drink, collect ourselves."

"But-"

"And then," Lexi continues, cutting Damon off, "we'll all sit down together and talk about this properly. Okay?"

Lexi's eyes look to each of them in turn and it takes Damon back to his childhood. She may be younger than him and in many ways reckless and fun, but she's also like the big sister she and Stefan never had and when times get tough she's the one that takes the lead. That's the way it's always been.

Stefan and Damon nod and she says, "Good," with a nod of her head.

Lexi and Rebekah walk off into the kitchen and Lexi asks who wants drinks as though nothing at all has happened. Damon sits back down and Stefan, sensing how tense he is advises, "Damon, keep it together."

It makes Damon want to explode once again. Keep it together? _Keep it together_? He has kept it together better than any other human being could under the circumstances. All he wants are the answers he's been longing for for over three months, but most of all he wants to find Katherine. Since Elena's parents were killed he thought any chance he had of finding her had been destroyed, but meeting Rebekah has ignited his hope once more. What if Rebekah is the key to everything? What if she's the one that's going to fill in the blanks and lead him to Katherine? He can barely contain his emotions as he chews so hard on the inside of his mouth that the metallic taste of his blood floods his tongue.

* * *

Damon and Elena's spat is pushed aside and aside from the cold, merciless stares she shoots in his direction every now and again, the two refrain from having any contact. Damon is eager to learn more about Rebekah and her connection to Katherine, and luckily she seems only too willing to share her life story and fill in the blanks. Her family were originally from England and came to the States when she was a child, but she stayed on at a boarding school in England. She returned to America when she was 12 years old to attend middle school and be closer to her family. Though she doesn't go into great detail about her family's endeavours she admits that her brothers were involved in criminal activity and were incredibly controlling and possessive of her. Her decision to runaway from home was one she made on a whim because she could no longer withstand being smothered by her brothers. Though Damon doesn't want to be judgemental he cannot help but think that her reasons for leaving are rather trivial and he can't fully grasp why she chose to leave. The only explanation he can find is that she's embellishing the truth so it doesn't seem quite as awful as it was.

When Damon asks how she went from the streets to here, she explains that when her brother found her in L.A he persuaded her to return home with him, but she laid out her terms which were that he give her the independence and freedom she asked for. He agreed to let her attend college out of state and that's how she wound up in Chicago where she met Lexi.

"There. Are you satisfied? Now you know everything about Rebekah, it's our turn to ask questions," Lexi says.

Damon sighs and leans forward, his hands clasped together. "What do you want to know?"

"When you called you said you had a situation that you had to get away from and that you'd explain later, so, explain."

Lexi's wide eyes bore into Damon and he glances over to Stefan and Elena nervously seeking their reassurance.

"It's okay," Elena says, much to Damon's surprise. "Tell them everything."

Elena leans closer to Stefan, having to hear a retelling of the events of the last 48 hours being too much to bear, whilst Damon tells it as best he can. His ability to remain calm and collected is a skill he's crafted to perfection as a police officer and he puts it to practice in this instance. When he's finished filling Lexi and Rebekah in on the details, the two remain silent for a couple of minutes, unable to take it in.

Rebekah exhales deeply. "Wow, this really _is_ something out of an action movie."

"Will you stop saying that?" Stefan snaps uncharacteristically impolite.

"At this point I think this qualifies more as a crime movie. I mean, you pushed your car off a cliff?" Lexi throws her hand to her head. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Damon tries his best to diffuse Lexi and Rebekah's anxieties that are reflected in their eyes, just as he's attempted to do with Stefan and Elena.

"I was thinking that we were being hunted by some gang members with guns and we needed to do whatever it took to survive."

The reality of the situation seems to catch up to Lexi and she gets up from her seat to walk over to Stefan and Elena. She reaches for Elena's hand and tenderly takes it in hers, "I'm so sorry about your parents." It's so genuine and heartfelt, that Elena can no longer contain her tears as they roll down her cheeks.

Stefan wraps his arm about her shoulder and pulls her in even closer, and Lexi strokes her other hand up and down Stefan's arm comfortingly. Damon sees Stefan meet Lexi's eyes and sees Stefan's resolve melt away for a fraction of a second. Just as Damon feels he has to be strong for Stefan and Elena, Stefan feels he has to be strong for Elena but Lexi's kind brown eyes let him know that just for now he doesn't have to be strong anymore.

After a minute or so Elena gets excuses herself and disappears into the bedroom. Stefan offers to go with her but she insists she needs some time to be alone, so he stays behind, the helplessness he feels evident by the expression on his face. Silence lingers and the atmosphere is heavy with emotion, reminding Damon how exhausted he is from all of this.

"So what are you going to do?" Lexi asks, breaking the silence. "Do you have a plan?"

Stefan shrugs and Damon shakes his head at him. "Of course I have a plan."

"What is it? Because I can't see how you're going to get out of this."

"The only way to get out of this is to find Katherine so we can find out who these men are and why they're doing this and then we can bring them to justice."

"And how are you going to do that? She could be any where."

"I was going to go Wisconsin to see my friend, Enzo, who I went to college with. He's a lieutenant now and I thought he was my best bet."

"Wait, was?" Stefan questions.

"Yeah, was."

"So you're not going to Wisconsin anymore?" Rebekah asks with a confused frown.

"Only if you don't agree to help me."

Rebekah sits back in her seat, completely taken aback. "Me?"

"Rebekah, you know Katherine better than anyone."

"No, I don't I-"

"You were with her for two years. You know the places she would go to, the places she's familiar with and feels safest in."

"Katherine doesn't feel safe anywhere."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about, you know her. I really think you're the key to finding her."

"Hold on a second here," Lexi interrupts holding her hands up. "You want Rebekah to get involved in this? No, no way."

"I think I can speak for myself," Rebekah bites back.

"Oh, okay, so you want to do this? Are you crazy? Were you listening earlier? These men killed Elena's parents and they tried to kill them. This isn't some movie, Rebekah, it's real and you could get hurt."

"Don't you remember what I told you about Katherine? She was my best friend. If she's in danger and I can help her, I have to."

Lexi shakes her head in disbelief. "You don't even know what you're getting yourself into."

"Lex, I know it seems like a lot and I'm not gonna sit here and lie to you and say it's not dangerous, but what other choice is there?"

"You can go and see that guy, that, what's his name? Enzo. He can help you. He's a cop anyway, he's supposed to be able to find people. Rebekah's just a girl."

"Oh, charming," Rebekah scoffs.

"You know I didn't mean it like that. What do you think, Stefan?"

The spotlight hits Stefan and he shifts awkwardly in his seat, a string of incoherent mumbling coming from him before he actually manages to form a sentence. "I think we all need time to think about it before we make any stupid decisions."

"See," Lexi says, turning to Rebekah.

"Look, Lex, you know me. You know how I am, how I see everything in black and white. I've always been the same. I believe in what I can see, I trust the facts, but this... This was fate. All of it. Everything that's happened...it's too much to be a coincidence."

"Do you really believe that?" Lexi asks, her eyebrows arched, scepticism in her eyes.

"Are you kidding? I met Katherine in New York three months ago not knowing that Stefan had met her twin at college. I met Elena when she didn't even know about Katherine, we went to her parents to find out more and when they died any hopes we had of finding out the truth were lost and then we just so happen to show up here and the one person that's connected to Katherine is your girlfriend." Damon's mind is ticking overtime even as he tries to explain it aloud. "Are you telling me you _don't_ believe that's fate?"

"When you put it like that."

"But none of us have to decide anything right now. We're all fried and need some time to think and rest. All I'm asking is that Rebekah think about what I said."

Rebekah nods. "I will."

"Even if you just gave me a list of places to check out, that's something to go on."

Lexi shakes her head and Damon frowns at her. "What are you shaking your head at?"

"You've got it bad, you know that?"

It's been pointed out to him numerous times, but each time someone brings up his obvious feelings for Katherine he cannot help but become defensive.

"I'm doing what I need to to get the people I care of out of this mess."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, buddy."

Damon falls silent unable to argue with her. He's denied it time and time again to Stefan and Elena that he's prioritising Katherine, but the truth is clear to see. If he didn't care for Katherine he'd be at the police station right now giving his statement and putting his faith in the justice system he has chose to devote his life to. But he knows that in doing so there's a very strong possibility that Katherine will slip out of his grip forever. After all, he still has no idea what crimes she may of committed and bringing the situation to light to the police could land her in even more trouble than she's in now. No matter what happens, Damon needs to find her and when he does everything will fall into place... Or so he hopes.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23 - Take Me Back to the Start**_

 **PAST - 2 months previously**

Elena gazes out at the ice rink with fairy lights hanging down from the wooden beams above, and sighs dreamily. There's a tall twinkling Christmas tree sat in the centre and the rink is full of people bundled up in matching scarves, hats and gloves. The open sky is above them, a rich shade of blue and there are clusters of stars dotted around. Elena's eyes are alight and a smile is upon her face. It's so beautifully enchanting and despite the winter being uncharacteristically cold for California and a lot colder than the mild winters Elena's used to in Grand Lake, she loves it. As she continues to people watch for a few minutes, watching parents clutching their young children's hands, young teenagers pushing and pulling at each other playfully and couples hand in hand she feels Stefan's gaze on her.

She turns to face him and with the smile still on her face asks, "What?"

He shakes his head and his eyes crinkle at the corners from the smile that comes across his face. "Just admiring the view."

Elena's cheeks flush pink. "Oh, please," she exclaims modestly.

"I mean it. You're beautiful."

Despite having known Stefan for three months and having been on numerous dates with him in the time they've been dating, each date feels like the first. He makes her feel giddy with excitement and makes her jaw to ache from the laughter and smiles that never stop. He makes her feel truly alive in a way she's never felt before.

"It's so beautiful here. I've never been to an outdoor skating rink before."

"In that case, maybe you'll be as bad at ice skating as I will be."

Elena chuckles. "No, I said I've never been to an _outdoor_ rink before."

"Ah. So looks like you'll be the one holding me up."

She laughs again lightly. "I don't mind."

She takes his hand and leads him towards the ice rink, whilst Stefan reluctantly follows her onto the ice on shaky legs. Elena leads the way, keeping Stefan's hand in hers and she feels his grip tighten. He slides his skates back and forth, making small progress and she looks over at him and wonders how someone so strong and athletic is such a disaster at skating. Not that she minds, she finds it endearing and funny. When a young girl suddenly comes at full speed towards them, spinning and jumping expertly, Stefan loses his balance and although Elena does her best to save him, he pulls her down with him until they're a mangled heap on the ice. Stefan apologies profusely and shakily gets back to his feet and pulls Elena up by her arms until she's back up too. When Elena breaks out into hysterical laughter, Stefan stops apologising and joins in with her. Despite their stumble, the two continue round together and as they chat, Stefan loosens up and gains more confidence.

The two hours they've paid for on the rink go by much too fast and because they're not ready for the night to end, they walk the streets and continue talking and laughing. Elena has been lucky enough that she's made plenty of friends since starting college, but Stefan is definitely her best friend. Though she's nervous in his presence, she's also unbelievably comfortable and there is not a single moment where she has to think about what she's saying or doing because she knows she can just be herself with him. When they tire they find a nearby bench and sit for a while, reflecting on the evening.

"Tonight's been amazing, thank you so much," Elena says appreciatively.

"Well, thank you for being my date and for saving my butt on that ice rink."

"That's okay," Elena smiles. "I love being your date."

Though she has a caring nature, Elena has never been so forthwith when it comes to her emotions, but with Stefan she finds she cannot stop telling him how much she enjoys being with him and how wonderful he is. Stefan reaches for her hand and feeling his skin against hers causes her entire body to radiate warmth. He inhales deeply and Elena senses there's something important he has to say which makes her nervous.

"These past few months, I... I never thought I'd ever meet someone like you."

"Me either."

He breathes deeply again. "And you might think I'm crazy because we've only known each other a few months but I think-no, I'm sure that I'm falling in love with you."

The admission completely takes Elena by surprise and her breath catches in her throat. Stefan's anxious green eyes bore into her waiting for her response. All at once she leans into him catching his mouth with hers in a firm and desperate kiss.

Leaning away from the kiss Elena tells him, "I'm falling in love with you too."

He gazes at her with such intense adoration that it almost frightens Elena but in the best possible way. His thumb traces circles on her cheek lightly and they remain with their foreheads together for a while until they come together once more, their teeth clashing as they kiss again.

Suddenly and without warning, the pleasant vision of Stefan and Elena in one another's embrace disappears and is replaced by the image of Grayson and Miranda Gilbert. Elena is shouting at them in a rage until there's a gunshot followed by a splatter of blood. A second gunshot, more blood. Her parents bodies slumped and mangled on the floor, a pool of blood flowing from out beneath them, their eyes fixed open completely lifeless. She swings around just in time to see Stefan and Damon collapse to the floor. Elena collapses to her knees howling in anguish, her world having completely spun out of control. Just as she turns round she sees the barrel of a gun directly in front of her face. The deafening sound seems to vibrate off her skull and it's only seconds before she's fallen backwards onto her parents.

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY**

"Elena? Elena?"

Elena comes to, the sound of Stefan's voice softly calling her name. She's thankful to be ripped away from her nightmare, but the moment she opens her eyes it hits her all over again, and she realises her nightmare is in fact reality. Stefan's body is over hers, his face stroking her cheek and she barely realises her face and pillow are soaked with tears until Stefan begins to wipe her falling tears away with his fingers.

"They're dead, they're dead," Elena weeps.

"Shh, shh." Stefan sweeps the hair from her brow that has that is sticky with sweat and attempts to comfort her as best he can.

"I need to go back. Go back to before-before-" Elena is crying so hard that she can no longer breathe let alone formulate a sentence so she gives up trying and surrenders into Stefan's arms.

He holds her head against his chest, her body violently shaking with the sobs that wrack her whole body. Despite how completely empathetic and caring Stefan has always been, experiencing physical pain over seeing someone else's anguish is something he's never experienced before and only serves as a reminder of just how deeply he has come to love Elena. Though many would expect a relationship to break-down under such stressful and chaotic circumstances - particularly one between two young people that have known each other such short a time - Stefan feels his love for her evolving into something even more profound with each day that goes by.

He continues to hold her until the sobs have subsided and she's recovered enough to speak. When she looks up at him, the rims of her eyes are bright red, the whites of her eyes blood-shot, deep and cutting bags underneath them and he simply places a lingering kiss at the centre of her head.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she whispers.

"Hey, stop apologising. You have nothing to be sorry for, okay?"

Elena nods. "I'm so tired, Stefan." Tears fill her eyes again, threatening to spill over. "When will this end? I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can barely breathe."

"I'm no expert but that seems normal. You'll get through it, with time. Just take each day as it comes."

She scoffs. "Stefan, I can barely make it through an hour or even a minute. I don't think I'm going to survive this. I don't. I don't." She bites her lip and shakes her head, the emotion overwhelming her once more.

"You will, you will. _We_ will."

"How? How am I supposed to get past this when I can't even do what normal people do when they're grieving? I can't see my parents or any of my family or friends. I can't have a funeral. Instead I'm stuck here on some mission to find my long lost twin who I couldn't give two shits about." Elena throws the covers off and jumps out of bed, the anger taking over.

Stefan is all too familiar with her emotional out bursts and though he's understanding, it doesn't make them any less exhausting. Elena seems to come back to the same subject time and time again.

"I told you. I told you that all Damon cared about was finding Katherine."

"Elena..."

"I don't even know what I'm doing here. I heard him last night out there making his little speech to Rebekah."

"What speech?"

"About seeing things in black and white and fate and all that crap."

"Oh, that."

"Yeah, that. He's got you all wrapped about his little finger thinking that this is some heroic deed that's necessary for the greater good."

"Elena, come on."

"What? It's true," she bites back, having gone from sadness to anger in less than a minute. "Because he's some big time cop you all seem to think he's got this all figured out but he's not as smart as you think. He's smart enough to manipulate everyone into thinking what he wants them to think, I'll give him that. But all he's trying to do is find Katherine, he doesn't care about anything else."

Stefan sighs. What more can he say on the subject? They've been over it so many times. "What I still don't understand is why you _don't_ want to find Katherine. Why are you so dead set against it?"

"Why? _Why_? Because she's nothing to me. I only found out about her a week ago and what, I'm supposed to give up everything to rescue her from the mess she's got herself into?"

"You don't know that she got herself into it. Damon said-"

"And there we go again. 'Damon said'", she repeats mockingly. "Damon says jump and you ask how high. I never took you for a sheep, Stefan."

He knows he needs to tread carefully and be sensitive to her given what she's going through but it takes all his strength not to hit back. When she recognises his silence for bubbling anger she sighs and her face seems to soften slightly.

"I'm sorry. I know I keep going on about this and I said I'd trust you but it's so hard. I don't want to be involved in this anymore. Whatever's going on around Katherine and whoever those people are that are after her, has already gotten my parents killed. Why the hell would I want to stick around to see what else happens? Next time it could be you and I couldn't bear it, Stefan."

"Is that what you're afraid of? Losing me?"

She nods. He wanders over to her and wraps his hands about her waist. "That's not going to happen."

Elena hangs her head. "You don't know that."

"Yes, I do, because whatever Damon's got planned, we're not getting involved."

She looks up at him, her eyes wide with hope.

"If he wants to run a rescue mission for Katherine that's his business. I'm not going to risk your life. Not again."

"Really?"

"Really."

"What will Damon say?"

"What can he say? I make my own decisions. Although, according to you I'm a sheep."

She bows her head, embarrassed and Stefan cracks her a smile to let he know he's teasing her.

"The three of us need to stick together until it's time to go back home and to the police, but if Damon's actually going out there and getting involved with these people in an attempt to find Katherine, we're not going to be a part of it."

"You say that now but-"

Stefan shakes his head and takes her face in his hands. "No, there is no but. I will never do anything to put you in danger ever again."

Her eyes well up again. "I know how much you love Damon, what if something were to happen to him and I'd stopped you from being there to help him?"

"You're not stopping me from doing anything. I'm making this choice because I want to, for me and for you. You keep saying that Damon is putting Katherine above everything else, why can't I put you above everything else?"

She has no answer to that so simply steps into him, wrapping her hands about his waist and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Before I started having the nightmare about mom and dad, I was dreaming about us."

"You were?"

"Mm-hm. I was dreaming about when we went to Winter Lodge, do you remember?"

"Of course," he smiles over her shoulder, stroking her hair softly with his fingers.

"That night was the first time I really knew-that I knew what we had was real and special." She leans her head from his shoulder to look at his face. "Nothing will ever be the same again now, will it?"

"Hey, don't talk like that."

"It's true. I never knew exactly what my future was going to look like, even though my parents always wanted me to make plans, but the one thing I always knew is that whatever happened my parents were going to be there." She bites her lip. "And I had this image in my head of how it'd be when you met them for the first time. We'd go up to see them in the summer and mom would cook but make a total disaster of it so dad would take over, we'd all sit round the table and dad would give you some lecture about how being a surgeon rather than a general practitioner is more rewarding and better paid, but it would be his idea of a bad joke and we'd laugh."

"But I did get to meet them."

"Yeah, 24 hours before they were killed."

"Elena..."

"God, I just wish we could go back to when everything was simple, to that night at Winter Lodge. We're so young, Stefan. We're too young to have to deal with this."

"I know, but we kind of have no choice."

She sighs deeply. "I don't know what I would've done without you these last few days, Stefan. After the way I've been I wouldn't have blamed you if you'd walked away, but you've stuck by me."

"I'd never walk away from you."

"I know, but with the way things have been with us I-"

"The way things have been with us?" he questions, with a frown.

"We got serious pretty fast, but everything with us has still be simple and fun until now. Most guys our age would run for the hills if something like this happened."

"Well, I would never do that."

"And I need you to know how thankful I am for that. I don't know what I've done to deserve you. You're so good, Stefan, and I'm so-"

"You're perfect."

She titters beneath her breath. "Hardly. I hate who I am right now and how I'm feeling and how I'm acting. I hate that I'm so angry and sad and that I take it out on you and I push you away."

"You're being too hard on yourself, you-"

Elena continues talking. "But no matter what I say or do know that I love you, okay? I love you and that'll never change." Her voice is thick with emotion and Stefan kisses her softly.

"Let's just take today to reminisce."

"What do you mean?" Elena asks.

"You said nothing will ever be the same again, that might be true but we still have our memories, right? No one can take those away from us."

Elena smiles up at him. "Like what? The disaster of our first date?"

They both laugh. "Yeah, like that."

* * *

 **PAST - 4 months previously**

Stefan clutches the bouquet of flowers in his sweaty hand, takes a deep breath in and knocks the door to Elena's dorm room. He doesn't understand why he's so nervous. Elena is his friend and in the weeks since he's met her, he's come to know her quite well. But today is different. They're going on a date. _A date._ Stefan's never been on a date before for the simple reason that he's never met anyone he's wanted to go on a date with. Until Elena. Damon joked that he only chose to go to college to meet 'hot chicks', but as far as Stefan was concerned college was about having an education. Until Elena.

When she opens the door Stefan's breath catches in his throat. She's so beautiful. Her dark glossy hair is clipped back at one side and she's wearing a pastel pink flowing dress that comes to her knees paired with some tan sandals. Seeing her out of her usual jeans, denim shorts and tank tops somehow makes her seem even more beautiful. He cannot recall ever having seen anyone quite so breathtaking.

Stefan hands her the bouquet. "You look-You look beautiful."

She bats her eyelashes and dips her head bashfully. "Thank you. Come in."

Stefan follows her in whilst she grabs a glass jar and fills it with water to place the flowers in. He rubs his palms together and they're so wet with perspiration they slide against each other. He reminds himself that this is Elena and there is nothing to be nervous about. Except, he really, really, _really_ likes her and wants the date to go perfectly, so there _is_ something to be nervous about.

"Thanks for the flowers. I'll just grab my purse and we can go. Have you decided to tell me where we're going yet?"

Elena's confidence immediately puts Stefan at ease. "Why would I do that when it'd ruin the surprise?"

She rolls her eyes, but her mouth pulls up into an amused smile. "Okay, then, lead the way."

Stefan offers her his arm and with a sweet smile, she links her arm through his. It's a mild November evening, warm enough that neither of them need jackets. Though the warmer climate of California is still taking some getting used to, Stefan is grateful for the warm breeze and purple skies with only a few scattered clouds, since the entire date is reliant on the weather. As the two of them walk down the street arm in arm, Elena chats away about college and Stefan's nerves fade with each passing second.

"Sorry, I've been talking about college too much, haven't I?" Elena comments after 10 or so minutes of college talk.

"No, it's fine. I don't mind."

"No, tonight is supposed to be about us getting to know each other better. Lets make a pact that college talk is off limits for the rest of the date. Deal?"

"Deal."

Stefan has always hated talking about himself which is why the first week of college was hell. His classes were filled with endless ice breakers and introductory sessions, with everyone having to stand up state their name, age and a unique fact about themselves. Damon has always said he's socially awkward, but Stefan chooses to see it as being selective. He has an aversion to small talk and sharing trivial facts about his life such as what his favourite colour is, where he grew up, what his star sign is and all that other crap. He much prefers to find people he can have a real conversation with and develop a more profound bond with. That's something else Damon has always said about Stefan - he's too deep and sensitive for his own good. Perhaps he's right with that last one.

"You said before that your brother, Damon, is on the police force. Why didn't you do the same? It's just that a lot of the time with law enforcement it runs in the family."

Stefan chuckles lightly. "Yeah, well, when it comes to me and Damon, we're chalk and cheese. Sometimes I wonder if we're actually brothers at all."

They both laugh. "But you both wanted to do something to help people, so in that way you're alike."

Stefan had never thought of it that way before. "I suppose your right. I think we both have that instinct to protect people and help them, but we do it in different ways. I'm the brains, he's the muscle."

"Is that a fact? I don't know. You look like you have some muscle yourself under there." Elena wiggles her eyebrows playfully.

Stefan is momentarily taken aback by Elena's obvious and forward flirtation, but finds himself enjoying it nonetheless.

"What about you? What made you choose medicine?"

"My dad's a doctor, so I guess that has something to do with it, but he never pushed me into doing it. Mom and dad always said I should do what I love, but I realised this is what I love. When I was a kid, sometimes dad would take me into the practice with him and I'd watch and then he brought me a mini medical kit so I could do my own work on my dolls." She chuckles to herself fondly. "You could say that it fell into my lap."

There's no denying that medicine is what initially brought Stefan and Elena together, since they share all the same classes, but Stefan is intrigued to know what else they have in common. He knows enough about her to know that she's athletic and cheer-leads, that she enjoys reading and writing, but he still wants to know more. He wants to know everything.

"What about writing? Didn't you mention something before about how much you love to write?"

Elena nods and smiles enthusiastically. "Someone's a good listener."

"Well, I don't like to brag," Stefan retorts playfully.

"I do love to write. My mom always said being a teenage girl was one of the most confusing and hardest times I'd go through so she encouraged me to keep a journal to keep my memories and to work out my emotions and stuff. And I've always wrote short stories too, just for fun."

"You never thought of taking it further? Going into journalism maybe?"

She shakes her head. "It's always been more of a hobby like my cheering. I'll always write, but it was never a career path I wanted to go down. How about you? Is there anything else you considered besides medicine? I know you're great at football. Ever think of being a player for the New York Giants?"

Stefan laughs. "No. I did consider joining the army for a while. But as a medic, so-"

"So that still counts as medicine."

"Pretty much. Guess you could say medicine is my calling." For someone that found it hard to open up, Stefan was certainly finding it easy with Elena.

Elena's gaze lingers on Stefan, a dreamy smile on her face until Stefan stops on the sidewalk.

"Okay, now I need you to close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close your eyes," Stefan repeats. "Trust me."

Elena narrows her eyes at him but obliges and lets her eyes fall shut. Stefan walks behind her and grips the tops of her shoulders guiding her towards the beach.

"No peeking, okay?"

"Okay."

When Elena takes her first step onto the sand she lets out a strange noise, adjusting to the different texture beneath her feet and sand between her toes.

"We're at the beach. I think I got it now. I'm opening my eyes."

"No not yet," Stefan protests. "Okay, you can open your eyes... now."

Elena gasps in pleasant surprise. Near the cliffs at the edge of the beach blankets are laid down, surrounded by lit torches in the sand, a picnic basket, cooler and Bluetooth speaker. Stefan asked his friend from class, Dean, watch over it until they arrived. He chose a smaller and less popular beach in the hopes it wouldn't be too busy and seems to have lucked out. There are three scattered groups down the far end of the beach, but the rest of it is empty.

When she's taken it all in, Elena turns to Stefan with her mouth still agape and asks, "You did all this? For me?"

"Of course. I wanted it to be perfect."

Stefan is sure he momentarily sees her eyes well up but it quickly disappears. "Aw, Stefan." She slides her hand around his waist and rests her head on his shoulder.

Though he's hugged her multiple times, this is the first time he's held her this way and it feels amazing. So right. So natural. He breaks the moment by insisting they sit and eat. Admittedly, the weather could be better, but overall the setting is perfect. The crashing of the waves seems to soothe them both further and the laughter flows even more so than before. They discuss their future plans, the places they want to travel to, experiences they want to have, hobbies and interests they share and come to find they have more in common than Stefan could've ever imagined.

"Are you kidding? Wuthering Heights is a classic. Some people say those old classics are a waste of time, but they're wrong."

"I have a copy if you want to borrow it," Stefan offers. "I bought it with the pocket money I got from mowing Mr Branson's lawn when I was like 8. It was second hand and practically falling to pieces back then, but now it's even worse. It's held together with tape." Stefan laughs. "But if you want to borrow it, you're welcome to."

"Are you sure? I mean, I would like to read it again."

"Of course I'm sure."

"Thanks. I don't know what I was thinking when I decided it was a good idea to leave all my books at home."

"Well, I brought all of mine with me so if you ever want to check them out."

"Actually, that'd be great."

The two lock eyes for a long moment and Stefan can feel the magic between them, as though there is quite literally golden sparks floating in the space between them. When Elena leans over to kiss him, his body freezes until the moment her lips are upon his. They're so soft and warm, and it's only an instant until he has her face cupped in his hands and is kissing her softly. He lets her lead the way, taking it at her pace. When her tongue lightly grazes his lip, he opens his mouth and the sensation of her tongue against his is unlike anything he has ever felt. He had hoped that he would kiss her this evening, even if it was only a mere peck on the cheek, but this is better than he could've hoped for. It's their first kiss and one that he knows he will remember for the rest of his life. Sure, he's kissed other girls before, but none that ever made him feel the way Elena does.

Suddenly the heavens open and a down-pour descends upon them causing them to break apart. Elena looks up at the sky, her arms outstretched and exclaims loudly. Stefan was so lost in her that he failed to notice that the few grey clouds that were in the sky earlier had spread and that the people that were on the beach had left long ago to avoid oncoming rain. Stefan scrambles to put everything back into the basket, particularly his speaker which will inevitably break if it gets too wet. He lets out a frustrated groan and disappointment overwhelms him. All of his hard efforts and this perfect day have been ruined by the goddamn rain. He's about to suggest to Elena that they make a run for it to find shelter until he hears that she's hysterically laughing.

He looks up to see her hair flat against her head, her dress clinging to every curve of her body and her mascara running down her face, but the look upon her face is one of unadulterated joy. Stefan thought she looked the most beautiful he'd ever seen her earlier when he picked her up for their date, but now, if it's even possible, she looks more beautiful. It's as though her entire being is lit up from the inside. It's only from her reaction that Stefan also sees the humour in the situation and starts to laugh too.

Elena scoots over to him and places her hand on his face. "You know earlier when we were talking about things we want to do before we die? Well, kissing in the rain is one of mine."

Stefan beams at her and says, "Well, in that case..." and puts his lips back to hers kissing her again. This time he doesn't hold back and puts every ounce of passion and adoration he feels for her into it, knowing that whether he likes it or not Elena Gilbert has well and truly worked her magic on him.

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY**

As Stefan and Elena continue to fondly exchange memories and recapture the brighter days in their relationship, in the next room, a freshly dressed and washed Damon heads to the kitchen for coffee having had the best night's sleep he's had since Katherine left. Rebekah is already pouring herself coffee when he arrives and she politely offers to make him a cup.

"Where's Lexi?" Damon asks.

"She had an early morning class."

Damon tries to hide the fact that he's secretly relieved Lexi isn't here so he has more of an opportunity to talk to Rebekah without anybody else around. They perch themselves on opposite couches and Rebekah begins to make small talk.

"Did you sleep okay?"

"I did. Better than I've slept in a while."

She nods and smiles. Damon doesn't bother to ask her how she slept because he wants to cut right to the chase.

"I'm glad that we've got a chance to talk alone actually."

Rebekah smiles into her mug of coffee. "I had a feeling you'd say that."

"I really wanted the chance to wrack your brain about Katherine. I've never been able to talk about her to anyone until now and it's honestly-"

"A relief?"

"Yeah," he breathes. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I even found you."

"Fate is a funny thing, isn't it?"

Damon smiles.

"Come on then, what do you want to ask me?"

"I guess I want to know what you know about her, what she told you about herself and her past."

She takes a sip of coffee and says, "Not much more than she told you. I knew she was running from someone but whenever asked who she'd tell me to shut the hell up and never ask about it again. After having the same pattern of arguments I eventually stopped asking."

"Sounds familiar," Damon muses.

"Katherine has a knack for getting her own way and making people do what she wants them to do. I'm stubborn, but that girl... she's takes the word stubborn to an entirely different level."

Damon snickers. "I know what you mean. So all those years you were with her you never found out anything about who she might be running from or why?"

She shakes her head. "It was none of my business and not talking about it meant I didn't have to talk about my past either which suited me. I just can't believe you convinced her to stay with you."

"It didn't take _that_ much convincing. She was scared of her own shadow and I think she was relieved to be off the streets and someplace safe. After everything that's happened these last few days I can see why."

"Even still she must've seen something special in you."

"What?" Damon doesn't do embarrassment, but feels his face have a momentary hot flush.

"She doesn't think she is, but she's a good judge of character and she must've known she could trust you to help her and not turn her in to the authorities."

Damon shrugs. "I couldn't have been that special to her because she's lied to me about everything."

"Don't take it personally, she lies to everyone including herself. It's how she survives. I thought she was my best friend but she even lied to you about me."

"I don't know why she would say those things about you betraying her. You really have no idea why she'd say that?"

Rebekah holds her hands up and shakes her head. "Not a clue. But it's fine. It doesn't bother me. She must have her reasons and when I see her again I can ask her why and tell her my side of the story."

"When you see her again? Does that mean you've decided you want to help find her?"

"I already made my choice last night."

Damon can hardly contain the grin that comes across his face.

"Lexi isn't going to be pleased. She had me up half the night talking about how it's too dangerous and I'd be stupid to get myself caught up in something that's to do with someone I haven't seen in years and who doesn't even care about me. But I'm my own person and I make my own decisions. I don't care if Katherine doesn't care about me, I care about her and I think I've met the only other person in the world that cares about her so we have to help in any way we can."

Damon has tried to convince himself that Stefan and Elena are on his side and supporting him through all of this, but this is the first time he's truly felt that someone is in his corner. Rebekah's right, they _are_ the only two people that care about Katherine and that fact alone means that although they met less than 24 hours ago they have a significant connection.

"Thank you," he smiles, unable to express the full extent of his gratitude. "Just so you know, you can be as involved in this as you want to be. I don't want you putting yourself at risk, that's my job. Like I said yesterday, just a list of places would be helpful because right now we have nothing to go on. Well, not nothing we-"

"Damon?" Stefan interrupts.

"Morning, brother. How are you?"

Rebekah greets Stefan and he gives her a polite smile and a quick hello. "I just wanted a quick word in private."

"Sure, of course. Excuse me for a second, I'll be right back," Damon tells Rebekah.

Damon leads Stefan in his room and Stefan closes the door behind them. "What's up? You seem tense."

"Elena and I have been talking..."

Uh oh. Damon didn't like the sound of that.

"And I-I don't know what your next move is, but if you're planning on going out there to look for Katherine we're not going to be part of it."

Damon is taken aback. "What?"

"After everything that's happened, I can't take the risk that Elena might get hurt."

Although Damon understands he cannot stop the swell of hurt in his chest. "So, what-what will you do? Elena hasn't convinced you to go to the police, has she?"

"Elena hasn't convinced me to do anything," Stefan bites. "We talked and we made the decision together."

"So you are going to the police?"

"No. However this plays out we all need to stay together. We'll go with you wherever you go, but stay behind the scenes."

"You mean you'll hide in a hotel room somewhere while I'm out risking my neck?"

Stefan frowns. "Why are you pissed at me? _You're_ the one that wants to find Katherine, so _you_ deal with it. Don't you think Elena has already lost enough?"

"Sorry, sorry," Damon relents. "To be honest, it's a relief." It's half the truth and half a lie. "At least this way I don't have to worry about you getting in the way and messing everything up."

Stefan glares at him and Damon cracks a smile and titters. When Stefan realises he's joking he says, "Har har, very funny." But the seriousness returns to his face as he adds, "I don't want any of this coming between us, Damon."

"Since when do we let girls come between us Salvatore brothers?" Damon tries his hardest to give the most genuine smile he can despite how crushed he feels.

Stefan hangs his head and smiles. "I mean it. I don't want you thinking this is me abandoning you, but I have to put Elena first just like you're putting Katherine first."

"I know, Stef, I know." Damon nods understandingly. "It's just the way things have to be right now. I get that."

Stefan squeezes Damon's shoulder firmly and with a sympathetic smile leaves the room. Damon takes a deep breath in when Stefan is out of sight. Though it his nature to be selfish and think of himself first, when it comes to Stefan he cannot do that. Regardless of how much he may crave Stefan's support through all of this he knows that Stefan taking a step back is the best thing for everyone. He couldn't bear it if anything happened to Stefan. If Stefan were to die, so would he. Stefan is the only person that's always been there and though from the outside it may appear that Stefan has always been the one that's needed Damon, it's the other way around. Taking care of Stefan was always what carried him through the hard times and having him as his best friend and brother now is what keeps him centred.

Having composed himself, Damon returns to Rebekah.

"Everything okay?" she asks.

"Yeah, fine."

Rebekah doesn't push him anymore on the subject and Damon feels more determined to find Katherine than before following Stefan's announcement not to be involved. He no longer has to consider Stefan and Elena's safety, he can put all of his efforts into finding her unreservedly.

"I have so many questions to ask her," Rebekah says out of the blue. "Katherine. I was with her for three years and I thought I knew her so well but now I doubt whether I really knew her at all."

"Tell me about it."

"What I do know is that she has a good heart. Lexi thinks I'm a fool for thinking that."

"Sometimes I think I'm a fool for thinking it too," Damon admits.

"All of the secrets and hiding and running... I really think she did all of that to protect us. In her mind that's what she thought she was doing. She thought she was keeping us safe."

"But it was _my_ job to keep _her_ safe. I told her that from the day I met her."

"Katherine is stubborn and independent. She always hated the thought of relying on someone else. She even resented relying on me sometimes."

Damon sighs deeply. "I just wish I could go back to the start, to when I first met her. I'd do everything so differently.

"What would you change?" Rebekah inquires.

"I'd tell her I love her."

The words have left Damon's mouth before he's had the chance to realise it. He can't believe he's actually admitted it aloud to another person, particularly Rebekah of all people, but meeting her has made him feel closer to Katherine than he has since she left.

"I bet you think I'm an idiot." It's not like Damon to be so insecure and embarrassed, but I suppose that's just another two emotions to add to the growing list that Katherine has brought out in him.

"I don't think you're an idiot," Rebekah reassures him. "I think you're human."

"A stupid human. I'm in love with a stranger."

"She's not a stranger."

"I don't know anything about her - where she was born, her family, her surname, her birthday, her entire life."

"And that's what counts when you love someone, is it?" she challenges. "Do you think I know everything about Lexi's life? Or that she knows everything about mine? No one can learn everything about a person's life in the space of a few months. It's a process that takes place over a lifetime but it doesn't stop people from loving each other. Love isn't knowing trivia and facts, it's more than that. It can't be quantified."

"Maybe that's the problem. I've never come across anything that can't be quantified before," Damon admits.

Rebekah smiles fondly and shakes her head.

"What? What's that smile?"

"Nothing, you just reminded me of my brother when you said that."

"Your brother?"

"Yeah. He always sees the world in black and white, and makes even the most complicated situations uncomplicated. For him it's as simple as, an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth."

"He sounds like a cynic and I should know, I'm one myself." Damon chuckles lightly and Rebekah smiles.

"You say you're a cynic, but you said all that stuff yesterday about fate. A cynic wouldn't say that stuff. Personally, I take you for more of a romantic."

"Me? A romantic?" Damon scoffs.

"Either way you're nothing like Klaus. No one could be. He's the most-"

"Wait, wait. What did you just say?"

Rebekah's brow furrows in confusion. "You could never be like my brother, he's the most-"

"No, not that part. What did you say his name was?"

"Klaus," Rebekah says it again, loud and clear. "His name is Klaus."


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24 - Brave**_

 **PRESENT DAY**

As Katherine boards the train at 30th Street station, Pennsylvania, with her hood up and her head down she's still in a state of disbelief at the decision she has made. She is doing the one thing she never expected she'd do, the one thing she fears above all - facing up to Klaus. Her plan from the beginning was so shoddily put together that it was hardly a plan at all because she left in a haste, knowing that she simply _had_ to leave Damon when she did. It's been 10 days since she left and she's made no progress. Drifting from place to place, sleeping rough, leaving the coded messages she and Rebekah used to leave for each other when they were separated in the hopes Rebekah will coincidentally stumble across one is not going to cut it. Besides, Katherine has finally recongised that her bid to find Rebekah was just another excuse to cower away and give into her fears by avoiding going to Klaus directly. Rebekah may evoke anger and bitter resentment in Katherine, but despite her betrayal she is less afraid of her than Klaus. She realises now how foolish she's been to think she could discover the truth without facing up her fears. Deep in her heart she always knew it would come down to this and that she would come face to face again. If it's going to happen she should be the one to take the control and make it happen. Regardless of how terrified she is she knows she has to be brave. It's what Damon would want her to do. And so, she's going back to New York. She might not know where to find Rebekah but she certainly knows where to find Klaus. Katherine can still vividly recall that day 5 years ago when Klaus and Freya brought her home with them to their lavish mansion in Cold Spring. She remembers the tornado of emotions that swept over her, the combination of anxiety and excitement. Most of all she remembers her optimism and hope, her complete naivety and innocence. It still pains her to have lost that little girl, because in her place is a young woman consumed with darkness, fear, helplessness and fury.

Katherine counts the money she has left discreetly so as to avoid any prying eyes. She doesn't have much but enough to get her to where she needs to be. As she places the money back into her bag, a pang of guilt and shame shoots through her. Though she's stolen from passersby on the street or corner stores on many occasions she was always able justify her actions because it was what she had to do to survive, but this money is _Damon's_. Just thinking of him - which she cannot seem to stop doing - cuts her up inside. She can still hear the words he said to her on the night she left, _"After everything I've done for you this is how you're going to repay me?"_ He was right. She owes him _everything_ and yet what has she done to show him that?

Going back to New York feels like walking into the lions den, not just because of the Mikaelson's but because of Damon too. She told him not to look for her and to let her go, and she's certain he will have already forgotten her by now. After all, what is she to him but a random runaway he found on the street that lied, manipulated and took advantage of him? But the way he looked at her that night... She's already considered going to his apartment to see him one more time. She wouldn't even go in, just stand in the parking lot and catch a glimpse of him. It's a thought she cursed and pushed from her mind as soon as she thought it, because it would be too risky and she can't jeopardise anything where Damon is concerned.

Katherine has told herself repeatedly that she has accepted that she will never see him again, yet a flicker of hope remains. Maybe some semblance of that young, naive girl still exists somewhere deep inside her. All she knows for sure is that even if she had the chance to give Damon all the answers he's so desperately sought or share her side of the story, he would never understand. He would never believe that everything she's doing now is for him and because of him. That her decision to leave him 10 days ago was all because of how deeply she cares for him and how much they'd come to mean to each other.

* * *

 **PAST - 11 days previously**

It's been an unusually emotionally exhausting day for Katherine and as she brushes her teeth ready for bed she can't seem to switch her mind off. A light rap at the door pulls Katherine from out of her head. Damon's head peeps around the door.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Sure."

Katherine shifts over to make room for him and he takes his place beside her, and begins brushing his teeth. Nearly every night for a week they've been doing this and every morning too. Part of Katherine knows it's not normal for supposed friends or acquaintances to behave this way, but she does nothing to stop it. In her head she often jokes to herself that they're like an old married couple, but the humour of it quickly dissipates and leads her to wonder when and how they came to be so comfortable and intimate with each other. When those thoughts appear she pushes them from her mind as fast as possible, not wanting to face up to the reality of the situation. Not that she has any other choice but to face up to it after tonight.

When Damon has spat out the toothpaste and swilled his mouth around he asks Katherine, "Are you sleeping in your room tonight?"

Katherine has every intention of saying yes and sleeping in her own bed, but the words that fall from her mouth are, "Actually...I thought I might stay with you. If that's okay."

The light in Damon's eyes makes her heart beat that little bit faster. "Of course that's okay."

They go to Damon's bedroom and Katherine also wonders when it became normal for them to share a bed. It started with the two of them falling asleep on the couch after watching a movie accidentally. After that, they stayed up most evenings all through the night just so they would 'accidentally' fall asleep on the couch together. Next, came the brief hours in the middle of the night where Damon would lie atop the covers of Katherine's bed when she awoke from a nightmare. Before either of them realised it, it was commonplace for them to sleep in bed together to the point that it felt strange if they didn't. Yet Katherine would ensure she spent a few nights a week in her own bed in a weak attempt to deny the growing intensity and evolution of their relationship.

Both of them climb under the sheets, wearing their pyjamas - they always sleep fully clothed with nothing beyond cuddling taking place between them - and immediately get comfortable. Damon is exhausted after a long day at work and Katherine can already hear the tiredness in his voice the second his head hits the pillow. He extends his arm out inviting Katherine to cuddle up to him and she doesn't hesitate to do so.

They lie together in the silence and Damon drifts off quickly, comforted to have Katherine in his arms and tired from a busy day at work, but Katherine has no such luck. She's tormented by her thoughts and though her entire body is sinking at his touch and the warmth of his skin against hers, she knows she shouldn't be feeling this way. She wonders why she even allowed this to happen. Why did she ask if she could sleep with him? Why did she choose to torture herself this way? She convinced herself it was to say goodbye, but Katherine doesn't do goodbyes and _this_ is exactly why. It's too damn painful. She keeps her head laid on his bare chest, feeling the rise and fall of it with each breath he takes and she can hear the steady beat of his heart. In the darkness, her tears fall onto his shirt and there is nothing she can do to stop it.

From the beginning she told herself that she'd have to leave Damon eventually and each time he prodded her for more information or got frustrated at her secretiveness, she prepared herself to walk out the door and never return. There have been so many occasions when she's been in the apartment whilst Damon was at work and she's packed her stuff into her backpack determined to leave, but she never made it across the threshold. She told herself it was the fear of returning to the streets and being in harms way once more, but it was an excuse and she knew it. She'd lived on the streets for years and survived, and she would do again. The reason she never made it past the front door is because she couldn't bear the thought of leaving Damon. Katherine knew she was getting too attached to Damon weeks ago, but she couldn't seem to stop it from happening. She's used to being completely out of control of her life, but never her feelings, until she met Damon.

But that's going to change, because following tonight's events, Katherine has made the decision to leave tomorrow. Though she's planned to do it many times before and never gone through with it, she's determined that she will this time. No matter how difficult it's going to be, she's sure she can do it, because she _has_ to do it. She runs her hand up Damon's chest wrapping it around the side of his neck and though he's snoozing soundly, he reacts to her touch and pulls her in closer. She nuzzles into the crook of his neck and inhales him, her mind returning to the moment that took place earlier this evening that solidified her decision to leave.

 **4 hours earlier (the same day)**

The moment Katherine hears the key in the lock she jumps up from the couch. It's been 95 days of this, yet every time Damon sets foot through the door she feels a million tiny butterflies take hold in her stomach. He already has a smile on her face for her as he enters and as much as she wants to hug him, she knows that they don't do that kind of thing, because it's inappropriate. Almost as inappropriate as sharing a bed. Almost as inappropriate as what's going on in their hearts and minds.

"How was your day?" Katherine asks, handing him a beer from the fridge.

"You know, the usual." He gives the same response each time she asks the question, but it doesn't stop her from asking. Not that she really minds that he doesn't tell her the exact details of what he gets up to at work. She understands the confidentiality that goes with the job, plus she's hardly in a position to complain given everything she's withholding from him.

Damon goes to the fridge to get the pasta salad he prepared last night for their dinner whilst Katherine lays the table. This natural rhythm they have came to them so quickly after meeting each other and though Katherine is aware that they paint a picture of a married couple, she pushes the thought from her mind whenever it comes to her. It would make it a lot easier to keep her growing feelings for Damon in check if she actually knew what they were to each other. Are they friends? Acquaintances? No, they must be more than that. But what?

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Damon probes recognising that she's deep in thought. She hates that he already knows her so well. It makes it harder and harder to keep things from him.

"I'm thinking that I'm so ravenous I could eat a horse."

"Well, tuck in." He places her plate in front of her and they begin to eat.

"Have you spoken to Stefan today?"

"Mm-hm," Damon replies between mouthfuls. "Called him on my lunch break."

"How is he?"

"He's good, he's good," Damon nods, his focus still on his food. "He sounds happy. Happier. Think those friends of his are doing him good. Never been one much for friends, Stefan. Prefers his own company."

"A little like you in that way."

"Me?" Damon scoffs. "Are you kidding? I go crazy if I'm on my own for too long."

"I meant the friend thing."

"What are you talking about? I have tonnes of friends. There's Caroline and Lexi and erm...you know, Enzo."

Katherine smiles with amusement. "Who's Enzo? I've never heard you mention him before."

"I went to college with him. We don't speak much now but-"

Katherine can't help but titter lightly.

"Oh, whatever," Damon says, though he can't wipe the grin off his face. He has thick skin and a little jab about having no friends isn't going to get to him. Being a detective and having friends or a social life are mutually exclusive, Damon realised that long ago.

"Actually, something happened today that reminded me of you," he adds, swiftly changing the subject.

"Really? What was it?"

"Caroline went in the store to get us some lunch and bumped right into this kid robbing the store."

"And that reminded me of you? Pfft. Charming."

"No, you know what I mean. It reminded me of when we first met."

Although Damon looks back on that day fondly, remembering it makes Katherine feel uncomfortable though she can't explain why. "Who would've thought we'd be where we are now, eh?" Katherine laughs, trying to distract from the discomfort she feels.

"No kidding." Damon rests his knife and fork on his plate and clasps his hands together, his eyes fixed on Katherine. "You know, no matter how damn crazy it's all been, I wouldn't change any of it."

"I'm pretty sure that beer has gone to your head." Katherine stares down at her food and cuts it into tiny pieces. She feels nervous. Very nervous.

He reaches across the table and grasps her hands in his firmly, forcing Katherine to meet his gaze. "I mean it," he says. "I'm so glad I met you."

Katherine feels her heart race in her chest and cannot find any words to say.

"I've been trying to figure out how to say it. I'm not good with speaking-with-with words. I never know the right thing to say or how to say it-"

"Damon."

"But I wanted you to know," Damon continues, "that I'm in this for the long haul. I know there are still things you're not ready to tell me or that you can't tell me and I'm not going to push you anymore. I'm willing to wait, and with time, when you're ready to tell me, I'll help you in anyway I can."

Katherine clears her throat and lets her gaze fall to the table. "You have already helped me. You've put a roof over my head for 3 months. That's more than enough."

"No, it's not. That's just the beginning."

When Katherine meets his eyes again the expression she sees upon his face and soulfulness in his eyes terrifies her to her very core. She wishes she never saw that look in his eyes. Not that one. She begins to tremble and pulls her hand from Damon's grasp.

Confused Damon asks, "Are you okay?"

Katherine rubs her hands together. "I-I-You've just-You've surprised me, that's all."

Damon nods understandingly. "I'm just letting you know that I haven't forgot the promise I made when I first met you. I want to keep you safe and I want you to be happy and just giving you a place to stay isn't enough. You need to be free from whatever it is that's got you so trapped and afraid."

For someone that claims to never know the right thing to say, he certainly seems to be doing well. Katherine cannot bring herself to look at him again and it takes all her strength not to descend into tears. She bites her lip and clasps her hands together tightly, her gaze on her lap, unable to move or speak or breathe for fear of letting out a choked sob.

Damon gets up from his seat and goes across the table to her, stooping down to meet her lowered gaze. Katherine closes her eyes and one stray tear falls onto her lap. When Damon sees it, concern comes across his face.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" he whispers softly. "Did I say something to upset you?"

Still Katherine can't bring herself to speak.

"I'm sorry."

His apology only makes her cry more. He has _nothing_ to apologise for. He's perfect and he has done more for her and meant more to her than any other person on the planet. That's why she's crying.

Katherine takes a deep breath in and prepares herself to speak. "No, I'm sorry. It's just that I never thought I'd get off the streets and find help." _I never thought I'd find someone like you_ , she thinks. "I guess the tears are because I'm relieved. I'm just relieved, that's all. Thank you."

It's all a lie but Damon laps it up and smiles at her warmly. There it is. That look again. She can't bear to look at it any longer. She can't. She jumps to her feet and pulls him up with her, bringing him into a rib cracking hug, not knowing what else she can do to hide his face from view. It's the first time they've hugged and it provides Katherine with every bit of comfort, longing, sadness and anguish she knew it would. She silently weeps onto his shoulder and he holds her for countless minutes, gently caressing her back.

 **PAST - 11 days previously**

A river of tears fall from Katherine's eyes as she re-lives that moment all over again. Katherine knows little of love but she knows enough to have recognised it in Damon's eyes earlier tonight. After seeing that what else can she do but run? He's left her with no choice. She's not a normal girl and she's not the sort of girl anyone can or should love. She's too damaged. Too broken. Damon deserves better. He deserves a happiness she can never give to him, no matter how much she may want to. Katherine knows she should've left weeks ago when she first began to see the signs of something developing between her and Damon, but she wasn't brave enough. If she'd have left then it would've prevented all the hurt that's about to come. The guilt, shame and self loathing begins to eat away at her. It's all her fault. Damon is a victim in this, because she has exploited his kindness for her own benefit. She never had any intentions of telling him the truth about her past or letting him help her, he was just a means to an end. It was a place to stay for a while to recuperate and be out of harms way, but it was never any more than that. Katherine used to so easily believe these kind of lies she told herself, but where Damon is concerned it's harder because her emotions are clouding her judgement and ability to be strong.

This is exactly why she never stays in one place for too long or lets anyone close - it gets too messy and complicated. Every person she's ever trusted or let in has resulted in one or both parties getting hurt. It happened with her foster families in the early days, until experience taught her it was best not to get attached since they were only only temporary. Damon was supposed to be more of the same - temporary - but she's made the crucial mistake of allowing feelings to get involved.

She always knew her days with Damon were numbered but after what she saw in his eyes tonight, it's imperative that she leave as soon as possible. Regardless of her feelings, it's what needs to be done to protect him. It's the same reason she's used justified her secrecy to Damon repeatedly since meeting him and although he might think it's a lie, it's not. Keeping him in the dark is for his own benefit. He has no clue just how dangerous and precarious her situation with the Mikaelson's is. Even Katherine herself sometimes convinces herself that it's not as terrible as she first thought, but she knows in her heart that's a lie, because if it wasn't she wouldn't have spent the last 5 years since she escaped doing everything in her power to evade them.

Katherine has spent her entire life wishing she was ordinary, but she's never wished it as much as she does now, because if she was she wouldn't have to leave Damon. She closes her eyes and envisions herself putting her backpack on, stepping out of the door and slithering into the shadows without even a backward glance. Suddenly an eruption of emotion overtakes her as all at once she lives through the pain, loneliness and hopelessness of never seeing Damon again. It's not even the thought of being homeless and on the streets again that bothers her, it's just that thought of never seeing him again. _Be brave,_ she thinks. She manages to stifle her sobs and leans her head from off Damon's chest to look upon his face.

Stripes of moonlight peak through the blinds and light up his face and Katherine simply gazes at him, drinking him in, soaking him up and letting him fill her up from the inside. If this is her chance to say goodbye she's not going to waste it, regardless of how much more it will make it hurt when she has to leave tomorrow. His face is peaceful, his breathing steady and she lightly traces her fingertips across the stubble on his chin. He's in such a deep sleep that he doesn't even react to her touch which she's glad of. It's in this moment that she truly realises how strongly her feelings for him have grown to be and she cannot pin point when that happened or how, all she knows is that there's no going back.

"I'm sorry," she whispers into the darkness, her voice thick with emotion. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this." She bites her lip to stifle her sobs. "I'm going to miss you so much."

She places a lingering kiss on his cheek and settles back into his arms, her tears falling harder than before. Without warning Damon stirs, sending Katherine into a panic as she scrambles to wipe her tears away and hide the fact that she's crying.

"Kat?" His voice is croaky with sleep and hearing him call her that causes Katherine's heart to sink. He reaches his hand out and pulls his shirt to look down at the wet patch from Katherine's tears. "What's wrong?"

Katherine sits up to hide her face from him. _Be brave_. "Nothing, nothing. I, um, I couldn't sleep. Just go back to sleep."

Damon sits up and rubs his hand across her back comfortingly. "What's the matter?"

"I had a bad dream, that's all," she lies.

"Well, that's what I'm here for." He pulls her into him and they sink back onto the bed as they were before. "You don't have to be afraid as long as you're with me. I'll keep you safe. I won't let anything happen to you. Not ever."

As quick as the words have left his lips, Damon has fallen back into a deep sleep. Though his reassurances would usually comfort her, they only cause her more distress. How is she going to leave him tomorrow? Losing Rebekah was hard enough, but losing Damon is somehow worse, because losing him is to lose her hope, light and joy, her future and her love. No, it is more than that, it's like losing her entire reason for living. Katherine has spent so many years surviving, doing whatever necessary to ensure she kept on living, but she can no longer recall why. Before Damon what was it that kept her fighting? She was so caught up in just surviving that she never stopped to think _what_ she was surviving for. Until Damon. She convinces herself that even without Damon in her life she can still cling to that future he made her believe in - one where she's free and happy - but knows that without him being part of that future, it will never be the one that will make her truly happy.

Katherine's survived so much over the years, but she doesn't feel she has the strength to survive this time. She fights to push away those kind of dark thoughts that seem to be consuming her and recalls a time when she was in control of her emotions instead of being powerless to them. _Be brave_. Her sadness quickly turns to anger as she blames herself for being so weak and careless. All of the pain she's suffering through now and that she will continue to suffer through in the months and years she has left Damon is exactly what she deserves, because she has brought it upon herself. _Always and forever._ That is all Katherine needs to live her life by. It's her reminder to keep moving forward and never look back. To _survive_.

Except, it's not enough to just survive anymore. The legacy Damon will leave her with is to be brave and strong, but above all the quest for the truth. She's avoided it and pretended she didn't care to know the truth of her own life because she knew it's what she had to do, but if she ever expects to have a future - with or without Damon - she needs to stop just surviving and focus on finding the truth. Damon has told her time and time again that when she's ready to tell him the truth he will do anything he can to help her and she knows it's true. Part of her wants to tell him and have his support through this as she tries to uncover the truth, but she knows she can't. Anything that puts Damon in danger - no matter how minimal the risk may be - is something she refuses to do. Her safety used to be her main priority, but it's not that simple anymore. Though the thought of facing up to her past and the truth is one of Katherine's greatest fears, there is nothing else she can do now. Damon has completely revolutionised her world and put the meaninglessness of her existence into perspective, and the truth is all she has left.

As her anger fades, determination sets in. Katherine tells herself that she is strong and capable, and that she can find the truth. Facing up to her fears has never been her strength and cowardice has coloured her past, but knowing Damon has inspired her to be brave and take control of her life. Oh, how she wishes he could be by her side through this. For a fleeting moment she thinks she cannot possibly do it without Damon, but then she reminds herself that she has been fine for 18 years without Damon and she will be fine the rest of her life without him.

 _"I don't need Damon. I don't need Damon. I don't need Damon"._ Katherine repeats it over and over like a mantra. _"I don't need Damon. I don't need Rebekah. I don't need anyone. Be brave."_

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY**

"I don't need Damon. I don't need Damon. I don't need Damon. I don't need anyone. Be brave, be brave, be brave," Katherine mumbles beneath her breath as she steps off the train.

She's been to a lot of places in her life, but stepping off the platform into Penn Station, New York feels like coming home. Katherine thrives on the hustle and bustle of cities because she feels safer being an anonymous face in a sea of people but also because it helps quieten her mind. She slips in amongst the crowds of people, weaving in and out of each other like ants, always in a rush and unfortunately, on this occasion even the loudness of the city can't keep thoughts of Damon at bay.

As she continues to walk the memories of him seem to flash through her mind like a montage. The pain of lying in bed with him that night knowing she was never going to see him again has kept her from sleep every night since she's left. But despite that pain and often feeling like a cooped up hen trapped in the apartment, they were happiest days of her life and she can't help but cling to them. It was the closest to ordinary she'd ever felt in her life. Damon made her feel safe, valued and gave her life purpose. She wonders if she's had as significant an impact on him as he has on her and as she does she she can't seem to forget that look in his eyes that he had that night.

Katherine has had crushes on boys when she was at school, but never anything more than that. She's never had a boyfriend or been on a date. Her life has hardly left room for romance or love, so Damon has been a huge source of conflict for her. She's never been close with someone the way she has been with him, she'd never even laid in bed with another human until him, but she still can't understand what they were to each other or nature of their feelings for each other. _Love_. It's such a small word that holds so much weight to it. It's a word she's run from as fiercely as she's run from Klaus because she knows the destruction it can cause. Her fear is her weakness and she doesn't need to add to her weaknesses by falling in love. No, it doesn't matter what her or Damon are to each other or how they felt, it's in the past and whatever it was will soon fade from her mind just as she's certain it already has from Damon's.

It seems that facing up to her fear of Klaus is not the only fear Katherine needs to face up to.

Katherine finds a local cafe and orders some lunch, careful to select the cheapest item on the menu. She pulls the map out of her bag that she took from Damon's apartment and traces her finger across it until she lands on Cold Spring. Luckily Katherine paid enough attention to remember the name of the village the Mikaelson's live in and though she's tried to cast her memory back to the addresses that used to be on the mail, she can't remember. Once again her plan is far from perfect, but it's more than what she's had these last 10 days. She finds that she feels calmer and more at peace than she has in years, even the thought of seeing Klaus again is beginning to feel more liberating than terrifying. Perhaps the bravery she's been praying she would find has finally set in. Katherine just hopes she can sustain this amount of courage long enough to see the Mikaelson's before the fear cripples her once again.

The train journey to Cold Spring is an hour and a half, and although Katherine could've caught a train straight there from Philadelphia, she wanted to make a pit stop in the city first in a last ditch attempt to find Rebekah. With her belly half full and the bill paid, Katherine heads for Rockafeller Center - the place she met Rebekah that fateful Christmas Eve 4 years ago. Katherine knows there is as much chance of Rebekah being there as there is of pigs flying, but that hopeful, optimistic little girl is definitely still holding on somewhere deep inside her, having had life breathed back into her by meeting Damon. It's a reminder that regardless of whether Damon is in Katherine's past or not, his legacy in her lives on in her driving her forward and inspiring her to be better and braver than she was yesterday.

* * *

 **A/N:** I wanted to clarify that there is a flashback in a flashback in this chapter which might be a little confusing. I tried to make it as clear as possible but for any of you that were confused the events under 11 days ago and 4 hours earlier all took place on the same day 11 days ago (the day before Katherine left), just at different times on that day.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25 - Building Bridges**_

 **PRESENT DAY**

Damon falls silent, completely flabbergasted.

"What? What's wrong?" Rebekah asks, confused and eager for answers. "Why are you asking about my brother's name?"

"Because that's the name the men that killed Elena's parents mentioned."

Rebekah stammers incoherently for a minute or so. "What? That-that can't be possible."

"No. I heard it. We all heard it. I'd never forget that name."

"It can't be my brother. He wouldn't-he couldn't-it just _can't_ be my brother." Rebekah shakes her head. "Maybe it's a different Klaus."

"A different Klaus?" Damon questions. "How many Klaus' can there be? What sort of name is Klaus anyway?" he asks, forgetting all semblance of decency and manners.

"It's short for Niklaus. It's a rare name but this is America, lots of people have bloody weird names. It's hardly like my brother is the only person in the world with that name."

Damon isn't convinced, but he also understands Rebekah's logic. What are the chances of this being the same Klaus? It was coincidental enough that Damon met Rebekah, but for her brother to be the same man that they're all running from? That can't be possible...can it?

"What's he like - your brother?"

Rebekah rubs her palms on her jeans and gets up shaking her head. "I'm not going to do this."

"Do what?"

"Sit and talk about my brother like he's some sort of terrorist. It's _not_ him."

"I'm not saying it is, all I'm saying is he has the same name as the one I heard."

"I would know if he was the one that had been after Katherine all these years. I was with her for two years. There would've been some sign, some-Oh, my god."

"What?"

"You said that Katherine told you I betrayed her."

"Yeah..."

"That day in L.A, the day she disappeared is the day Klaus brought me home. I spoke with him on a pay-phone and told him where I was so we could talk."

Damon frowns, failing to connect the dots.

"Why would Katherine tell you I betrayed her when I didn't? Why wouldn't she just say we were separated or went our different ways?"

Damon finally understands. "She saw you with him."

Rebekah flops back down into her seat, a look of disbelief on her face. "I can't believe it."

"You and me both," Damon says, still unable to process what's happening. All these answers he's been so desperately wanting for three months are starting to fall into his lap and he can't believe it.

"But I don't-I don't understand," Rebekah breathes. "Why would he want her? And Elena's parents...I knew he was capable of some dark stuff, but this..."

"Dark stuff? Like what?"

Rebekah's reluctant blue eyes meet his and he can sense her apprehension at sharing the secrets of her family with a man she met less than 24 hours ago. Usually he would respect her privacy and back off, but given the situation he decides to persist.

"What kind of man is he?"

She frowns and anger comes across her face. "No matter what he's done he's still my brother," she bites defensively. "You don't know anything about him."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm just trying to understand why he'd do something like this. It's not exactly..." he clears his throat, "...you know, normal."

"Don't you think I know that?" she retorts, flustered and clearly distressed. She gets up and stands with her back to him. "Nothing about my family has ever been normal."

Damon senses she's going to say more so remains silent so as not to deter her.

"My brothers...they've always been the same. Overbearingly over-protective. Especially because I'm the youngest. Even my sister, Freya, was the same. As much as I love them, I've always been different to them. I don't wanna get into the details, but let's just say, they've never made money in conventional ways. Just before I ended up on the street, stuff was so bad at home that I chose to be homeless because it was better than being trapped there."

She doesn't have to say anymore than that. "You don't have to explain."

"I haven't even told Lexi about them. It's too complicated."

"It takes time to open up about that stuff."

Rebekah seems to remember herself and retreats back into herself. She sits back down and sighs. "So what now?"

"We do what we were going to do before - we find Katherine. Are you still in touch with Klaus?"

She nods. "He calls me every week, usually three or four times. We've always been close, even when we've been apart."

"Then this makes everything easier."

"How?"

"Because Klaus is your brother. You can take us right to him and we can ask him about Katherine."

She scoffs. "You don't just ask Nik questions he doesn't want to answer. He doesn't take well to people exposing his secrets and this is a secret he's worked to hide for a long time."

"What do you want to do, then?"

Rebekah sighs again, deeper this time. "We really don't have much of a choice, do we? I'm involved in this now. I can't walk away knowing my own brother is after Katherine. I need to know why. "

"You mean, you'll take me to Klaus?"

She nods and Damon feels his entire being sink with relief. Yet surprisingly, it's not relief because he's a step closer to knowing more about Katherine. It's relief because he knows that finding Klaus could be the thing that frees Stefan from being on the run. As soon as he has an address for Klaus, he can send the police armed with the information he has and it'll be the beginning of the end. Damon tried to convince himself as much as Stefan and Elena, that they would all be okay but this is the first time he truly believes it. There's a light at the end of the tunnel and though he couldn't have fathomed putting his mission to find Katherine on the back-burner, he's considering it. After all, he can't sacrifice an opportunity like just because he can't let go of his determination to find Katherine above all else.

"But as long as you promise not to do anything rash."

"Rash?" Damon questions.

"You know what I mean. You think he's guilty of killing Elena's parents and possibly harming Katherine, but you don't know that for a fact."

"So?"

"So no police."

It's as though she's read his mind.

"No police," he agrees.

"I mean it."

"So do I. I won't get the police involved. Like you said, we don't know anything. I'm a police officer and I believe in our justice system. It's innocent until proven guilty."

Rebekah eyes him for a few moments, her eyes narrow with suspicion. "Don't get your hopes up about what you might find when we get there."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, we could be wrong about all of this."

"What about what you said about Katherine seeing Klaus in L.A?"

"That could just be a coincidence that she left that day."

"And her telling me you betrayed her?"

Rebekah has no answer to that, so simply shrugs.

"My brother isn't the most reasonable man and he has a bad temper. He won't like a stranger wading into his house and asking questions."

"I can handle myself."

"You don't know him."

"And you don't know me." It's supposed to sound a lot less threatening and obnoxious than it comes out. "What I mean is... I'm willing to do anything to get to the bottom of this thing and end it."

"That's the thing, if Niklaus wanted to end it, Katherine would already be dead."

Shivers shoot down Damon's spine. He's dealt with all manner of immoral and criminal people in his past, but something about this man is making him incredibly nervous. It reinforces the idea that he needs to do whatever it takes to put Klaus behind bars. Rebekah is still clinging to the hope that her brother isn't the evil, vindictive predator and murderer he appears to be, but Damon knows better. He doesn't even have to meet or speak to Klaus to know that he is the man that has had Katherine so terrified she's been running for five years and that he is the man that had two innocent people shot dead. Damon knows now that whatever he has to do to fix this mess and put Klaus behind bars is necessary. He's been so preoccupied with finding Katherine, but keeping her safe and alive - along with Stefan and Elena - is most important and getting to the root of it all is the best and most simple solution.

"Where does he live?"

"Same place as always. Cold Spring."

"Cold Spring, New York?" Damon asks with raised eyebrows.

Rebekah nods and Damon realises all his talk these last few days about fate is true. Perhaps he could've passed off meeting Katherine as fate, even Stefan meeting Elena and bringing her to New York the _day after_ Katherine left, but not the rest of it. This was meant to happen, he can see that clearly now.

"We better book some flights."

"Flights?" Rebekah squeaks.

"I'm thinking we shouldn't drive to New York," Damon laughs lightly.

"Oh, no, of course. It's just fast, that's all."

Damon looks Rebekah square in the eyes. "Are you sure you're okay with this? I told you before, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. If you don't want to go, I can-"

"No, I'm going," she states firmly.

"Okay. So I'll look for the next flights out and fill my brother in on what's going on."

"Lexi's gonna go nuts when I tell her."

"Right now, I think we're all going nuts."

She manages to crack a smile. "I think you're right."

* * *

"This is crazy," Elena exclaims.

"I know but-"

"Stefan, are you hearing this?"

"I-" is all Stefan manages to get out.

"I know it's a shock, believe me, I'm still trying to wrap my head around it. But this is good news."

"Is it? Apparently you and I have different definitions of good news," Elena retorts, sarcastically.

"The only way to solve this mess we're in is to find the people who killed Elena's parents so we can turn them into the police and we've just been handed them on a plate."

Stefan looks to Elena. "That's true."

"Of course it's true. Don't you see? This is the best thing that could've happened to us. Up until now, we had nothing. I've been grasping at straws, hoping it'd all come together but now it's simple. We fly back to New York, I'll call Caroline when we land, give her all the details and have an entire squad at Klaus' address by the end of the day."

"You've forgotten one important detail in all of this. Katherine," Elena says, her eyes narrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You've been saying over and over again you don't want the police involved because you wanted to find Katherine yourself, so why would you call the police before you've even found her?"

"Because despite what you believe, I do care about more than just Katherine."

"Really?"

"Okay, you two, stop," Stefan says, being the mediator as always. He looks to Damon. "What are you going to do about Katherine?"

"The police'll sort it all out. They'll arrest Klaus and he'll tell them what they need to know, who she is and why he's been after her."

"But that doesn't help you find her."

"Then I'll keep looking."

"For how long?" Stefan asks.

"As long as it takes."

"But she doesn't want to be found, Damon."

"Stefan's right. When are you gonna give it up?"

Damon can feel his heart racing with the rising anger. "Just be ready to leave in an hour. We need to be at the airport." He turns to leave the room.

Elena tuts. "So much for Katherine not being the only thing he cares about."

Damon turns back around, "What do you know about how I feel or what I care about? You have no idea what I've been going through this last week. Since Katherine's left I've nearly lost my job, I haven't been eating, I haven't been sleeping, I can barely even think straight. And I-I-I have this-this constant pain in my chest that won't go away no matter what I do and I get these moments where I'm so scared I can't even breathe. Maybe you think I'm selfish and maybe you blame me for all of this happening, but I _can't,_ give up on finding Katherine and I won't. She might not mean anything to you, but I love her. Okay? I _love_ her. You think you're the only one that's hurting, but you're wrong."

By the time he's finished speaking, Damon's breathing is heavy and his eyes are brimming with tears. Stefan and Elena stand side by side staring at him in surprise. Damon clears his throat, the urge to cry overwhelming him. He can't believe he exploded like that, but has to admit it's a relief.

Stefan is the first one to break the silence. "Damon...it's okay."

Damon shakes his head, not wanting his empty comforts. "No, it's not. Nothing is okay. But you know what? I'm going to make everything okay _for you._ Why do you think I'm doing this? I'll admit I've been consumed with finding Katherine, but through all of this I've never once stopped thinking about what's best for you. I want you to be safe, I want you to be happy because you're my brother and it's my job to protect you. And you know, when Rebekah told me that Klaus was her brother, my first thought wasn't about finding Katherine, it was about freeing you from this mess that I dragged you into."

Tears fill Stefan's eyes and even Elena looks overcome with emotion.

"It's not your fault. None of it's your fault," Stefan reassures Damon, his voice quiet.

"But it is though, isn't it? That's what Elena thinks."

For once Elena has no words to hit back with, no fight left in her. Damon breathes in deeply and attempts to recompose himself.

"When we get to New York, I'll book you two into a motel in the city. Thanks to my being smart enough to save, we've got plenty of money left. Then I'll go with Rebekah to Cold Spring."

"You're still going to Cold Spring? But I thought you said you were just going to direct the police there?"

"I am and I will, but I want to talk to him myself first. Get some answers."

"Damon, it's too dangerous."

"I'll be with Rebekah."

"And she can protect you, can she?" Stefan says, sarcasm in his voice.

"She's his sister, he'll listen to her."

"Since when do siblings ever listen to each other?" Stefan gives Damon a small smile, and Damon knows it's Stefan's attempt to lighten the mood, but nothing can do that in the circumstances.

"There's all kinds of love in the world, brother. Never underestimate the love of siblings."

Damon's gaze flits over to Elena and her eyes immediately drop to the floor.

"Remember, we leave for the airport in an hour." Damon walks towards the door. "And I don't want either of you worrying about anything. It's all gonna be over soon."

As Damon goes next door to his own room, he realises that even when he is weak he must be strong, not just for their sake's but also for his.

* * *

Despite Damon watching the minutes tick by, the morning seems to whizz by. Rebekah called Lexi to let her know she was leaving with Damon, Stefan and Elena for New York later that afternoon and Lexi returned home in a fit of anger and dismay. Just as Stefan and Elena seem to automatically place blame at Damon's door, so did Lexi. She accused him of filling Rebekah's head with nonsense and emotionally blackmailing her to tag along, which was untrue. Damon didn't even try to argue, he knew Lexi well enough to know she was just reacting out of fear for their safety. Lexi is passionate and outspoken, particularly when it comes to those she cares about and Damon has always admired her for that. Eventually Lexi calmed down enough to listen to reason and despite not liking their plan to go to New York, she realised that Rebekah and Damon are every bit as stubborn as she is. She insisted on going to New York with them, but Rebekah reminded her that she had work commitments and mid-term exams, which Lexi couldn't argue with.

They all parted from Lexi on good terms, with rib-cracking hugs and promises to check-in with her every hour or so. Damon thanked her unreservedly. Regretfully, he'd had little chance to spend quality time with Lexi, but the short time he'd been with her had provided him with some semblance of comfort and security. Though his childhood wasn't the happiest, Lexi symbolises the happiest parts of it, along with Stefan and Mr Branson and that still means a lot to Damon.

The flight to New York from Chicago is just over two hours and the last minute booking means the four seats are scattered, which Damon is grateful for because it allows him to sit in silence. Luckily he hit the jackpot and one of the seats next to him is empty - he guesses the person who booked the seat was late and missed the flight, something he ensured wouldn't happen to him - and an elderly man is in the window seat snoring lightly. He lets his head sink against the head rest and lets his eyes drop shut. For the first time in over a week he feels the lack of sleep and food catch up to him and realises how exhausted he feels. It's as though every ounce of energy has been zapped from his body.

As he drifts off to sleep, the image of Katherine's face floats in his mind and as he sinks deeper into unconsciousness he dreams of her. He sees her petite dark figure ahead, mass of curls hanging down her back and before she's even turned around he knows it's her, can feel it in the pit of his stomach. Elation and relief swells within him as he starts to run towards her, but no matter how hard he fights to get his legs moving, he barely moves and her shadow grows further away. She peers at him from over her shoulder, her dark chocolate eyes are unmistakable and set Damon's heart racing.

"Katherine!" he yells at the top of his lungs, but no sound leaves his mouth. He tries again, this time screaming but still silence fills the empty space around him.

An alien laugh comes from her. It's not her usual light, cracked infectious giggle that brings Damon happiness even on his darkest of days. This one is menacing and cold, and it makes Damon feel afraid. He fights harder against his body to get to her, but his movements are paralysed by some invisible force.

"You're a fool, Damon Salvatore. A damn fool. I seduced you and used you to get what I wanted, but you couldn't accept that could you?" her voice, like her laugh, is unfamiliar and hard. Damon doesn't like it.

She turns around to face him and glides across the path towards him. "You refused to let go of this childish notion of true love and destiny, like this is some children's fairy tale. And now all this destruction and death that's happened is because of you, because of your obsession with me."

Her words are like knives to his heart. "No...no..." he shakes his head in disbelief, unable to accept her words as the truth, because they echo his own deepest fears.

"You dedicated your life to protecting your little brother and upholding the law, saving innocent people and you threw it all away for me." She cackles. "I shouldn't laugh, it's really more sad than funny."

Katherine is right in front of him now, but he cannot bear to look at her and keeps his eyes firmly shut, willing her away.

"You're not Katherine, you're not Katherine, you're not Katherine," he recites over and over.

"Oh, but I am. I'm the true Katherine, not the Katherine you've created in your mind to console yourself."

She continues talking, listing Damon's every insecurity and fear, taunting him and pushing him further to the edge.

"It's all your fault, don't you see? Stefan will be next. A bullet between his eyes, lying in the floor in a pool of his own blood, his entire life, that bright future, gone in an instant because of your selfish preoccupation with me."

"NO!" Damon screams as he launches himself on top of Katherine at full speed. Before his mind has reconnected to his body, his fists are pounding into her face over and over until her face is a mangled mess of blood. But when he looks down the face that's beneath him does not match the ugly voice of the woman that was just speaking to him, it's Katherine's. _It's his Katherine_. He falls back off her onto the floor, trembling, his fists cracked and bloody, unable to believe what he has just done.

In one swift motion Katherine is back on her feet as though no harm has been done and once again she's laughing that merciless, evil laugh. "And _this_ is who you are, Damon. You're poison and you will always destroy everything you touch."

Damon is suddenly pulled from the horror, by someone shaking him. When he opens his eyes to see Elena's face, he's momentarily disorientated and he leaps in his seat, as he momentarily believes he's looking upon Katherine.

"Sorry to wake you," Elena apologises.

Damon, still slightly disorientated and trying to wipe the nightmare from his memory replies, "That's okay."

"Do you mind if I sit?" She gestures to the empty seat next to him.

"Of course not." Damon turns his head around to check on Stefan and sees that he's fast asleep. "Is everything okay?"

Elena nods. "I just wanted to talk to you whilst I had the chance."

He didn't like the sound of that.

"After everything you said earlier I wanted to clear the air. I don't want to have this hostility between us anymore. It's not good for me and it's not good for Stefan. I can't imagine it's good for you either."

That was an understatement. "No, I guess not."

"I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you."

Damon holds up his hand. "Really, it's okay. I understand why you're angry and blame me. With what you've been through-"

"That's not an excuse. I hate the way I've been behaving since my parents-" she swallows back the lump in her throat. "This isn't me. It isn't who I am."

Damon nods sympathetically.

"I know that what happened isn't your fault. If anything it's my fault."

"How do you figure that?"

"Because it's my past that came back around."

"But that's out of your control."

"Yeah." She sighs heavily. "Anyway, none of that matters. I just have to accept that this is the way my life is now. I'll never be able to get closure or move forward until this thing is over, but I can at least try to start making amends, right?"

"I already told you, you have nothing to make amends for."

"You saved my life. Stefan's too. I haven't even thanked you for that."

"Don't. Please. Don't thank me until all of this is over and we're all back home safe and sound."

"Do you still believe that'll happen?"

It's one question that has plagued Damon non-stop since Elena's parents died and the one question he doesn't have an answer for. "I'm going to do all I can to make that happen."

Elena bows her head. "Stefan has so much faith in you, you know? He keeps telling me that you're doing what's best for all of us, but I didn't believe it before, but I do now. When you said what you said earlier about Stefan and Katherine, it made me realise that I was wrong. I thought you cared about finding Katherine more than anything and that you didn't care who got hurt in the process, but it's Stefan. Stefan is the most important person in the world to you."

Damon inhales deeply. "He's my brother."

Elena nods. There's a look of understanding and sincere empathy in her eyes that Damon has never seen before, at least not when she's looking at him.

"How we've met and all of this has unfolded is hardly the way I expected I'd first meet you."

"Tell me about it." They share a little titter.

"But regardless of what's happened or how messed up all of this is, I want us to get on. You care about Stefan, so do I and that's enough for me to put everything behind us and start afresh. If that's what you want."

Damon nods enthusiastically. "Of course it's what I want. I know how much my brother cares about you and that means something to me."

"I just have one thing to ask."

"Name it."

"Katherine..."

Damon's heart stops in his chest at hearing her name.

"Whatever happens I don't want anything to do with her." The soft expression upon Elena's face is replaced with one of disdain and anger. He desperately wants to ask why she harbours so much hate for her sister she's never met, but knows he needs to tread carefully. He can't risk sabotaging the progress they've made and the bridges Elena has started to build between them. "I know I'm involved in this, but the second you have the information you need to bring down the men that killed my parents, I'm moving on with my life."

Damon can't help but say, "But she's your sister." He regrets saying it the moment it's left his mouth. A look of fury comes across Elena's face the likes of which he has never seen before.

"I don't care if she's my sister," she spits. "I don't want to know anything more about her than I already know. I had a family and she's not it."

Damon can sense that whilst she may have stopped blaming him for her parents death she certainly hasn't stopped blaming Katherine. He's unsure whether what he says next is for Elena's benefit or in Katherine's defence, it's probably both.

"I understand why you're angry and why you wouldn't want to meet her, but whether you like it or not she's your flesh and blood, that has to mean something to you."

"Why would it? She's a stranger to me, but it shouldn't surprise me that you're defending her again."

"This isn't me defending, Katherine. Look, whatever you do is your choice and I respect that, all I'm saying is that whatever happened to you two when you were born, was out of her control as much as it was out of yours. Maybe that's one thing you have in common at least."

Damon can see Elena considering his words for a moment, and so decides to leave it at that.

"So is that fresh start still on offer?" Damon asks with a smile.

Elena gives him a reluctant smile, then extends her hand out to him.

"Hi, I'm Elena. Nice to meet you."

"Damon. Pleasure to meet you too."

Damon has always thought the expression life is a roller coaster is cheesy as hell, but this last week has proven that to be true. Just when he thinks he's hit rock bottom, there seems to be a beaming light at the end of the tunnel. Elena's promise for a fresh start feels like a sign of better things to come and Damon clings to the wave of optimism and hope that washes over him whilst it lasts.

* * *

By the time the flight lands, Damon, Stefan, Elena and Rebekah are ravenous and pile into the nearest Burger King. Despite the circumstances the mood amongst them is surprisingly good and as they scoff down their burgers and fries, Damon can feel that the tension has been eased since his chat with Elena earlier. When their hunger is satiated and their bellies are full Rebekah and Elena skip off to the bathroom.

"Elena said she talked to you." Stefan certainly doesn't hang about.

"Yeah."

"She said it went well."

"Yeah. I gotta admit I was surprised. I thought she hated me."

"Believe me, I did too."

They laugh.

"She did it for you. She really loves you."

"Did she tell you that?" Stefan asks.

"She didn't need to, I can see it. She knows how much it means to you for the two of us to get along."

Stefan nods. "It does. I kept asking her to give you the benefit of the doubt, but I didn't think she would."

"Well, she did. And thanks for pleading my case, brother."

"Anyone would've done the same."

Damon shakes his head. "It took guts to speak out for me given everything that's happened. I won't forget it."

For a second Damon is sure he sees Stefan blush. Despite their closeness, they never have been good at sharing their emotions, particularly when it comes to admitting how much they care for and appreciate each other.

"I just hope it's not all for nothing."

The sudden change in tone of the conversation catches Damon off-guard. "What'd you mean?"

"I mean, you and Elena making friends won't mean much if we never find a way to go home and actually get back to normalcy."

"Things won't be like this forever, you know, Stef."

"Doesn't feel like that sometimes."

"We play it by ear, take each day as it comes. We're already so much closer to reaching the end today than we were yesterday."

"I guess."

Elena and Rebekah return all smiles but Damon's optimism has been obliterated and once again he's taunted with the same what if's he's been going over and over in his head since Katherine left.

What if he never finds Katherine? What if she's hurt or dead? What if he does find her but the truth is worse than he expects it to be? What if he never gets the answers he needs? What if he, Stefan and Elena spend the rest of their lives on the run? What if they wind up in a prison cell? What if one of them gets hurt or killed? What if? What if? _What if_? Suddenly Damon feels he's falling into a deep abyss and this time Stefan's presence nor the thought of Katherine are enough to pull him out. He focuses on his breathing in an attempt to center himself and finds himself for the hundredth time this week praying to a god he never thought he believed in.

He considers specifically listing all of the things he desires for in his prayer, but realises there are so many things wrong in his world right now that he doesn't even know what to start with. Should he pray for the lives of his brother and Elena first? Or the life of the woman he loves? Damon is not used to feeling so powerless and it frustrates him beyond belief.

"What time's the train again?" Rebekah asks disturbing Damon's prayers.

"Um, 6.30."

Rebekah glances at her watch. "We still have 3 hours to kill."

Damon groans inwardly. His entire life has gone faster than these last 10 days. Being in a constant state of purgatory is truly exhausting.

"Is it-?" Rebekah glances around and then leans further across the table and whispers, "Is it safe for you guys to be out and about in the city?"

"I'd rather stay off the streets, keep a low profile," Damon says. Truthfully, it was making him uncomfortable just to be sitting in Burger King. New York is a big and busy city but still it's more likely for him to run into someone he knows here than anywhere else. He feels it's time to go to the cheap hotel room they booked for Stefan Elena to stay out of sight. "We'll head to the hotel soon."

They all nod in agreement. Honestly, the sooner Stefan and Elena are in the hotel and he and Rebekah are on their way to Cold Spring, the better. He just wants to know that Stefan and Elena are safe and out of harm's way and is so glad that they made the decision to not get involved in the next part.

"Before we get to Cold Spring is there anything we should know about Klaus?" Damon asks Rebekah.

"What do you want to know?"

"Whatever you can tell us."

She leans forward in her chair and takes a deep breath. "Well, he's, um, in spite of the fact that he's my brother, he's not very much like me. We had pretty different childhoods. Our father, Michael wasn't Nik's biological father. Our mother had an affair with Michael's best friend, and Michael, well...he took it out on Nik."

"You mean he... abused him?" Elena asks.

Rebekah hangs her head and nods. "He hated Nik because he was a constant reminder of mother's betrayal and no matter what any of us did or said he wouldn't stop. He made Niklaus's life a living hell."

"What happened to him? Michael?"

"He passed away years ago. Cancer. Klaus thought that would be the best day of his life because he'd finally be free, but he wasn't. He was a prisoner of his own mind by then. Michael's demons have never left him. Ironic really, that Michael isn't his father but in every way he is Michael's son. Everything my brother is is because of my father."

Damon knows he should feel sympathy towards Klaus, but all he can think is that nothing that happened in his past could justify his actions. Everyone has suffered in some form but it's never a justification for being an awful person. Damon has lost count of how many times he's heard criminals rationalise their crimes by reeling off stories of their sad childhood, but in his mind it is simple - it's a choice. Every human has free-will and the capacity to determine their own path. Even if recent events have made him reconsider his disbelief in faith, he still believes that.

"Did you always know he was-was-?"

"A murderer?" Rebekah interjects. "No. I've always known he has a temper and a dark side and I always knew he was involved in illegal activity. You know, gangs," she says, her voice hushed. "It was just a way of life and I didn't know any better. People coming and going from the house all hours of the day and night, my brothers disappearing for days or weeks on end, secret dealings. They just told everyone they were art dealers and it was believable enough since the house was full of it. It was easier for me to be in private school so they could come and go without having to worry about who was taking care of me. When I was old enough to properly understand what was going on and what it meant, I had to get out of there."

"Is that the only reason you left?" Stefan asks.

Rebekah hangs her head and hesitates to answer.

"Like I said, Nik...he has a lot of demons. Of all our siblings, he's always had a unique bond with me and as I explained to Damon, he was incredibly controlling. One evening he returned home unexpectedly from a trip and he found me in bed with my childhood sweetheart. He-he completely lost it, went bloody mad and grabbed him out of the bed, started beating him. By the time Niklaus had stopped he was half dead."

Elena's hand goes to her mouth.

"After that I knew I couldn't stay there. Nik would never let me be free, he would always try and hide me away and keep me from happiness. My other brother, Kol, tried to convince me that he could change but I knew different. He's never going to change."

"If that's true why did you agree to go back with him?"

"Because I knew I would never have a future if I carried on living on the streets. I needed security and I needed my family. They might not be the best people in the world, but I love them and I need them."

Damon understands. Although Stefan has a good and pure soul right down to his core, even if he had done terrible things it wouldn't change the way he feels about him. Stefan is his brother and he will always love him.

"Do you think he'll tell us the truth about Katherine?"

Rebekah shrugs. "Who knows? I know my brother better than anyone else, but he's unpredictable."

"That's comforting," Damon comments with a sarcastic laugh.

"What I do know is that we have to tread carefully. He'll be suspicious about me turning up out of the blue and even more so that I'm arriving with some strange man he's never met or even heard me mention before."

"If that's the case wouldn't it be better for you go alone?" Elena asks.

"No, I have to go with her," Damon insists.

"Why? Rebekah is his sister, he won't hurt her, but he doesn't know you and he doesn't care about you," Stefan says. "We already know what he's capable of, he could hurt you or worse."

"Stefan's right," Elena agrees.

"It's already been decided," Damon says, harshly. "Rebekah and I are going together to Cold Spring and you two are staying here where it'll be safe. Rebekah kindly agreed to make this trip with us I won't repay her by leaving her to handle this alone. I owe this to her."

"If it's safer, I can go alone, I don't mind. I can-"

"No!" Damon shouts, louder than he intended. Eyes turn to look at them and he feels a flush of embarrassment. "I'm coming. I have to do this."

Nobody argues with him this time. Damon stands from his chair and announces, "Actually, I'm just gonna step out for a few minutes to make a call."

"A call? To who?" Stefan asks with a frown.

Damon hesitates, wondering if he should tell Stefan the truth, but then decides there's no reason he shouldn't. "Caroline."

"Caroline? Why are you calling Caroline? She doesn't know about any of this, does she?"

"No, of course not. Being back in New York just reminded me that I should check in with her and let her know we're okay."

"Damon, she works for the police and we're wanted by the police, do you really think that's a smart idea?"

"She's my partner, I trust her."

Stefan shrugs. "You're the one that's been hounding us about being careful all this time, but if you wanna take that risk, that's your choice."

"It's not a risk. It's a one minute phone call to a friend to let her know I'm not dead."

Damon doesn't wait to receive another lecture from Stefan and exits the restaurant. He dials Caroline's number in from memory and clutches the old Nokia cell phone in his hand, staring down at the screen doubtfully. What if Stefan is right? What if making this phone call puts them at risk? The Katherine from his nightmare returns to him. What if she was right too? What if he really does destroy everything he touches? It's his actions that led to Elena's parents getting killed. But it's also his actions that have kept Stefan, Elena and himself alive and brought them to this place. Surely that is proof that he doesn't destroy everything he touches?

Damon hasn't spoken to Caroline in over a week and although he's certain she's probably out of her mind with worry, it's not worth compromising their safety for one phone call. Yet, the truth is Damon is not making the call to reassure Caroline that he's safe, he's doing it because if something happens to him at least one person will know that whatever is being said about him is false. And the only person he can trust with his truth is Caroline. When he presses the dial button he holds his breath, his heart pounding in his chest. He considers hanging up, but still keeps the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

Damon let's out the breath he's been holding, but cannot seem to find his voice. "Caro-Caroline."

A prolonged silence follows and then a hushed tone of disbelief. "Damon?"

"Yeah, it's me."

He hears Caroline get up from wherever she is and go into another room, and when she speaks again her voice is louder.

"Oh, my god, are you okay? Where are you? What's going on? Do you know what they're saying about you on the news? Do you know-?"

"Caroline, Caroline, just stop. I can't stay on the phone for long. I just wanted to let you know that I'm okay. For now."

"For now? What does that mean?"

"Stefan's with me, he's safe too. We have some...some...stuff to sort out."

"Stuff? What stuff? Is this what you meant when you said you had personal stuff to handle? Because let me tell you, Damon, this is crazy!" Caroline exclaims, frantically. "You need to come home. You were a witness to a double homicide. There have eyewitnesses that say they saw you, Stefan and his girlfriend outside the house and a car pull up outside and start firing shots. Why did you run? Why didn't you go straight to the police? You're a cop. You know what they'll do, you know-"

"Caroline, please. Just know that this thing that I'm in here...it's big. Bigger than you, bigger than me, bigger than all of us."

"If you come back home we can help you, whatever it is-"

"No, involving the police will only make things worse and put us all in even more danger. Trust me."

"I don't understand," Caroline's voice is quiet and shaky.

"You don't need to. All you need to understand if that I think I'm close to figuring all of this out and if I come out the other end, I'm gonna need your help. I'll need you in my corner, Care."

"Damon, I don't-"

"Take care."

"No! Damon, wait!"

"Bye, Caroline."

"Damon? No, Damon! Damon!"

Damon hangs up, Caroline's voice still shouting his name down the handset. For a moment he feels his eyes sting with tears, but he quickly manages to push the feeling aside. He's been convincing everyone else that this nightmare will end soon and life will return to normal, so why did that call feel like a final goodbye? No, it's just a safety net, that's all. He's being smart by making sure that whatever the outcome of these passing days, he has Caroline behind him. She's the only person in the force he can count on to support him and uphold his name, and that means something whether he's dead or alive.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey, lovelies! I'm back again. As always, sorry about the long wait for this chapter. With it being the end of semester I had a lot of last minute things to sort out. I also had my driving test (which I passed, yay!) and had to pick up my first car.

This chapter is the final chapter that forms the middle section of the story since the next chapter will bring us into the end part of the story. In this chapter I felt it was important to finally build bridges between Damon and Elena given the animosity between them and show Elena slowly starting to take those steps towards trying to accept her parents death (although she still has a long way to go in the grieving process).

In the chapters that follow there will be a lot of action, revelations and emotional moments which I'm so excited to share with you. A lot of the scenes that will be featuring in the next chapters are ones that have been in my mind since I first created this story so it'll be great to finally bring them to life and share them with you all.

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave your comments, I always love to read them.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26 - Lost and Found**_

 **PRESENT DAY**

With their bellies reasonably full with burger and fries, the Damon, Stefan, Elena and Rebekah begrudgingly separate. Initially, Damon planned to walk with Stefan and Elena to the hotel and wait there until the train to Cold Spring was due, but realised that it made more sense to split up. The police are looking for the three of them, so if they separate they might be safer. Saying goodbye to Stefan is much harder than Damon anticipated and causes a lump to rise in his throat that he can't seem to squash.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Stefan asks. "I still think it might be a better idea of Rebekah goes alone and-"

Damon just eyes Stefan, and Stefan sighs. "I should've known I'd be wasting my breath. You're a stubborn ass."

"Well, it runs in the family," Damon replies, with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

They both smile, but the smile soon fades from Stefan's place and his eyes grow dark.

"Hey, now we won't have any of that. I'll be in Cold Spring two nights max."

"What are you hoping to find Damon? This is the man that likely killed Elena's parents. Are you expecting that you'll rock up and tell him who you are, and he'll voluntarily hand himself over? You heard what Rebekah said about him back there, he's dangerous. We know that. Elena's parents are proof of that and so is Katherine."

"You need to stop worrying so much, little brother. You'll be grey long before me at this rate."

Despite Damon's attempts to lighten the mood, Stefan is having none of it, and Damon knows he needs to drop the pretence and be real with him. But it's what Damon does and what he's always done when in an emotional situation - he uses humour and deflection to avoid having to feel the things he doesn't want to feel.

"I'm going there to get the truth. If he's the one that had Elena's parents killed, I want proof. He's the only one that can exonerate us. I know what I'm doing, Stef. I'm not going into this blind."

"Are you sure about that? Because I don't think you know what the hell you're getting yourself into."

"You need to have more faith."

Stefan sighs. "And what about Katherine?"

"What about her?"

"Well, this is about her too, isn't it?"

"Not right now, no."

Stefan blinks at him in surprise.

"I've told you, my priority now is you and Elena. What I'm hoping to get from this trip is an end to our running. I want the three of us to be able to go back home and move on from this sorry mess."

"And can you really do that without Katherine?"

Damon doesn't even hesitate to reply "no" in his head, but finds himself saying the opposite. "She knows where I live, if she ever decides she wants to reach out, she can."

Stefan titters. "Do you think I'm that stupid that I'd believe that? I know you, Damon. You don't just give up like that. When you get something in your head, you'll fight to the death to see it through."

"That's a tad melodramatic."

"No, it's not."

"Okay, so maybe I won't give up completely. When you're safe and all of this has died down, there might be an opportunity for me to look for her again." All this speak of might is laughable, since Stefan knows as well as Damon that Damon definitely will keep looking for her.

"Thank you. I know you're doing all of this for me and honestly, it's a relief. Not because you're prioritising me, but because you're finally thinking smart. I know you don't like to hear it, but this stuff with Katherine has got the better of you at times and clouded your judgement."

Damon doesn't usually take criticism well, but he accepts it this time because he knows it's true. "I know."

"Being smart is the most important thing you can be right now. I know you've got some secret plan that you refuse to tell me, and I don't care what it is, all I care is that it's smart. I don't wanna lose you, Damon."

Damon didn't expect that and is momentarily taken aback. He reaches his hand out and places it firmly on Stefan's shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze for good measure. "I promise you that you won't lose me. This isn't a bad thing, Stef, it's a good thing. This is how we're going to turn it all around, trust me."

Stefan nods. "Just be careful, okay?"

"Careful is my middle name."

"And don't do anything...reckless or impulsive. Be-"

"Smart? I got it. Besides, since when am I reckless or impulsive?"

They both chuckle.

"When you get on that train, you leave everything else behind, right? You think with your head, not your heart. Got it?"

Damon smiles. "I thought I was supposed to be the cop here."

"I guess all those action movies you forced me to watch as a kid rubbed off on me," Stefan smiles.

Damon pulls Stefan into a rib-cracking hug, catching Stefan off-guard. For a moment he lets his mask slide, but remembers that he must be strong and pulls away from the embrace to give Stefan a reassuring smile.

"I'll see you in a couple of days."

"You'll check in every couple of hours, right?"

"You bet."

"Remember everything I said."

Stefan walks back to Elena and takes her hand. Damon smiles at both of them.

"I'll take care of him for you," Elena says.

They're the most heartfelt words Elena has ever shared with him and as he watches the pair leave the train station and disappear out of sight, he feels contented to know that his brother has found someone that truly loves him. He has always fought for Stefan to have everything he wants and was determined not to let their absentee parents put him at a disadvantage in life, and he realises in this moment that even with how complicated everything is, Stefan is exactly who he always hoped he would be. He's an intelligent, strong, successful, happy and kind young man. Even Damon he doesn't come back, at least he will die knowing that.

The moment Damon has had the thought he curses at himself. Thoughts of death have been creeping into his mind more and more over the course of the day, but he makes a vow to stop thinking it. He asked Stefan to have faith, but he needs to find some faith of his own. Rebekah returns from the bathroom and comes up beside him.

"Are you alright?"

When he turns to look at her, and sees her sapphire eyes so full of concern he does something completely out of character and hugs her. She laughs lightly as they pull apart and asks, "What the bloody hell is that all about?"

"Just feeling a little sappy, I guess."

Rebekah laughs. "Okay. What time have you got?" Rebekah asks.

Damon glances at his watch. "We've got about another hour to kill until the train arrives."

She groans. "Why does time have to go so bloody slow?"

"Huh, tell me about it. I feel like I've been trapped in a time lapse this last week."

They take a seat on a nearby bench and Rebekah asks the same question Stefan did not 10 minutes previously. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Why does everybody keep asking me that?"

"Maybe because they think you're making the wrong decision."

Damon turns to look at her. "Do you think that?"

"It doesn't matter what I think."

"I'm asking you your opinion."

She sighs deeply. "Okay, if you want my honest opinion, I think this whole situation is the most messed up crap I've ever known and there's no right or wrong way to handle it."

"But?"

"But you're too close to it. I know you keep saying this trip is just to meet my brother and ask him some questions, but we both know it's more than that."

"Do we?"

Rebekah raises her eyebrows at him. "I want to help you Damon, I want to help all of you, but you know I wouldn't do anything that puts my brother in danger."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means if you're planning to do something stupid, don't."

"You really are starting to sound like Stefan."

"I'm just trying to get everything straight before we get on that train. This isn't be about revenge or hurting Klaus, it's about getting answers that will lead us to Katherine."

"No, it's about keeping me, my brother and Elena out of a prison cell."

"That too."

"No, that's what it's all about."

Rebekah frowns at him. "What do you mean?"

"My priorities have changed since we first decided to go to Cold Spring. I know we both wanted to get some info on Katherine and try and find her together, and I still want to do that, but the most important thing is that we get something that can exonerate us."

"And I'm happy to help you do that."

"You're sure about that?"

"Of course." Rebekah's intense eyes remain on him for a long moment. "Damon, I'm not just doing this for you or Elena or Stefan or even Katherine. I'm doing it for Lexi. I know how much she loves you guys, you're like brothers to her and even though she didn't want me to come here because she was afraid of what I might be getting into, I know deep down she's pleased that I'm helping you."

"Have you spoken to her?"

"This morning. She asked how you were."

Damon feels guilty for not having spoken to her since they left Chicago given everything she's done for him. If it weren't for her, they wouldn't have had a safe place to go and he wouldn't have found Rebekah.

"Lexi trusts you and because of that I'm choosing to trust you too. But don't make me regret it, okay? Don't make me regret ever agreeing to do this."

"I won't, I swear. But I'm trusting you, too."

"Me? What?"

"I'm trusting that what you've told me is the truth."

She looks horrified and offended. "Are you accusing me of lying?"

"No, no, of course not. I'm simply saying I hope you're doing this for the reasons you said and that your loyalties haven't been compromised."

"Compromised?"

"Look, I know how powerful the bonds of family are, particularly between siblings and the thought has entered my mind more than once that perhaps you know more about Klaus' crimes and past than you've shared."

Rebekah shakes her head. "After everything I've told you, you really think I'm luring you into a trap? No offence Damon, but you really overestimate your importance. Klaus doesn't know you exist and neither did I until two days ago. How could we have planned this if I had no idea you were going to show up at Lexi's?"

Damon shrugs. "Like I said, I'm not accusing you of anything. You said you've placed your trust in me because of Lexi, but I'm placing my trust in you because I don't have any other choice."

She scoffs. "Charming."

"It's not an insult, I don't trust anyone, at least not fully. A smart person will always harbour some suspicion or scepticism for everyone they know, because that's the only way to stay one step ahead." Damon steps closer to her and stares at her intensely. "I do usually have good instincts about people and I sense that you're being genuine, but I have no choice but to reserve a certain amount of suspicion and distrust. It's my nature."

Strong and assured, Rebekah looks him square in the eye and says, "No wonder you're so lonely. What kind of way is that to live?"

"In this situation, it's the only way."

Rebekah leans away from him and sighs. "I really hope you find what you're looking for in Cold Spring, Damon."

Rebekah looks at him with a mixture of sympathy and pity, and it reaffirms that his instincts about her are right. She's not doing this to lure him into some unspeakable trap so her brother can remove him from the equation to stop him digging about Katherine or revealing him as Elena's parents killer. She's doing it because she truly cares about Lexi and understands how much Damon and Stefan mean to her. Rebekah is doing this out of loyalty for the woman she loves that's enough for Damon.

She sighs. "Now that's over with, I think we should go through everything again."

Damon groans inwardly, but smiles at her politely. How many times have they been over what they're going to say and do, and how they're going to behave? It should make Damon more nervous that Klaus is clearly so unstable that Rebekah has to train him how to behave around him and warn him what not to say, but all he can do is stare at the seconds ticking by. He can feel that the end is near and he's itching for it.

When Rebekah has finished dishing out her orders, she asks out of the blue, "What you said about Katherine before, you didn't really mean that, did you?"

He recalls Elena and Stefan asking him the same question. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Because I know how much you want to find her, because I do too. You can't walk away from her."

"Why not? She walked away from me." The moment the words have left Damon's mouth he regrets them. He knows how pathetic and juvenile he sounds, but his heart got the better of him. Seems he's already forgetting to make use of Stefan's advice to think with his head rather than his heart.

"What happened to the guy that said meeting me was fate? That we were supposed to meet and work together to find Katherine?"

Damon shrugs. "Maybe he stopped living in a fantasy."

Rebekah eyes him suspiciously. "You don't really mean that."

Damon doesn't even attempt to keep up the facade as he admits, "No, I don't, but she can't be my priority anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because if I get too caught up in Katherine, I compromise everyone and everything else in my life. I can't risk putting Stefan in harms way and I can't let him spend his life on the run or in a prison cell."

Rebekah nods. "I do understand, you know. I may not have always had the most healthy relationship with my brothers, but that doesn't change the fact that I'd do anything I could to keep them safe."

"That's why the most important thing is finding out who killed Elena's parents. We need names to take to the police. Are you still okay with that?"

"Yes, but Nik won't sell out his men."

"We'll worry about that when it comes to it."

Rebekah eyes him but Damon says nothing more. This trip has connected him to Rebekah in an odd partnership and for that reason, he has shared a lot with her, more than he usually would with someone he met only days ago, but there are still some cards that he's keeping close to his chest.

"So are you sure you don't want me to dig about Katherine? Are you sure you won't regret that?"

"If the opportunity arises, yes, but not at the expense of getting the names of the men that killed Elena's parents. And you know what they say, the best way to find something that's lost is to stop looking."

"You believe that drivel?"

Damon shrugs. "All I know is that I can't put all of my energy into Katherine anymore. It's me doing that that got Elena's parents killed in the first place."

That sympathetic look returns to Rebekah's face. Damon can no longer bear to look it.

"Come on, let's get some coffee."

* * *

The second Stefan and Elena enter their hotel room and lock the door behind them, they breathe a sigh of relief. Stefan hadn't realised just how tense and on edge he'd been since arriving in New York. This is the first time he's felt somewhat safe since they left Chicago.

"Are you hungry?" Stefan asks Elena, who is in the bathroom washing up. "I can order room service."

Elena exits the bathroom, dabbing her face dry with a towel and laughs. "Stefan, we just ate a half hour ago."

"Sorry. I just... I want to make sure you're okay."

She sets the towel back down in the bathroom and perches herself on the edge of the bed next to him. She runs her fingertips lightly across his head and slides them into his hair and Stefan feels comforted all the more for feeling her touch against his skin.

"I know and I appreciate that, but I'm fine. If I'm being completely honest, this is the most fine I've been in days."

"Really?"

Elena nods. "Really. Do you know why? Because we're safe and we're together, and this thing is almost over."

Stefan is taken aback by Elena's optimism since he has so many doubts. He decides not to share them with her because he doesn't want to rain on her parade, but she reads his mind anyway.

"I know you're worried about Damon and you think this plan is well...inherently flawed, but all this time you've been telling me to trust Damon and that he's a smart guy and that he'll get us out of this. What happened to change that?"

Stefan hangs his head, reluctant to open up. She reaches for his hand and calls his name firmly, beckoning him to share his thoughts with her.

"We have to be honest with each other, Stefan. It's the only way, we agreed. I can handle it. Please."

"I dunno...I guess, I kept telling myself Damon knew what he was doing and that he'd figure a way out of this because it's all that I had to keep me going. I didn't let myself dwell on it or think on it, but now that I am..." he inhales sharply. "I don't like Damon going there. I know he has this master secret plan but Klaus is dangerous."

"If he has a plan, trust that he knows what he's doing. You have until now."

"When we were saying goodbye before he told me to have faith in him."

"So have faith in him."

"I just feel so useless. I hate not being able to help."

"You are helping. You're helping just by being here with me."

Only Elena can do that. Only she can make him feel so much better with just a few small words.

"I'm sorry, I guess I just don't handle unpredictable all that well. I hate not knowing what's going to happen next."

"I do too. I hate it even more because I know there's no easy way out of this. Whatever happens, there's going to be a police investigation, a trial, my parents funeral. I might even have to come face to face with Katherine, but I can't think about that, because do you know what's kept me going through all of this?"

Stefan shakes his head.

"Being present. I realised if I kept worrying about what's going to happen tomorrow or the next day or next week or next year, I'd go crazy. But I also realised that if I kept clinging to the past, wishing I could go back and change everything, that'd make me just as crazy. It's not easy. I still catch myself thinking about that day outside the house. What would've happened if I'd reacted differently to finding out I was adopted, if I'd have listened instead of storming out, if I hadn't have said all those awful things..."

"None of it was your fault."

Elena blinks back tears and breathes deeply. "The point is all we can do is be here, now. The past is gone and done, and we can't change it. And the future is out of our control, we can't determine which path it's going to take. But the present, we have full control of that. We can make it whatever we want it to be."

Elena's words are powerful and when Stefan meets her gaze he can see a fire in the depth of her dark eyes that leaves him in awe of her.

"We've survived and we're here, that's what matters." She places her palm flat against Stefan's chest and says, "Are you here with me, Stefan?"

He's so breathless he can't bring himself to speak, so nods with conviction. The way she's gazing at him is so intense that it sparks an electric between them that causes Stefan's heart to beat so hard he feels it's going to crack his ribs. Elena leans into him and gently bites his lower lip, leaving him stunned and excited. He didn't expect the conversation to take the direction it is, but he's ecstatic and becoming completely lost in the tension that's enveloping them. Elena slides Stefan's jacket off his shoulders and catches his mouth with hers in a desperate kiss.

They've kissed so many times before, each one utterly unique and beautiful, but never like this. Stefan can feel that this is something more. It's terrifyingly intense and causes him to tremble. He leans away from Elena's mouth and asks, "Are you sure?"

She nods her head. "I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life. I want to feel you." She kisses him again. "I want you to make love to me, Stefan."

He groans into her mouth as she straddles his lap. "My body's aching for you. I love you."

"I love you so much," Stefan breathes.

They collapse back onto the soft mattress, a tangle of limbs and frantically begin undressing each other. There's such relief, elation, love, desire and a million and one other emotions between them that this is the only way to express it all. Stefan never expected that their first time would be like this, but it's everything he dreamed of and more.

As they make love all through the night, Stefan realises that the word love is not enough to describe how he feels for Elena. What they have is so much more - it's spiritual, it's the joining of two souls, a cosmic connection that Stefan didn't believe could exist until tonight. Even amongst the death and pain that is present in their lives, there is no room for anything else but them as the rest of the world slips away. His senses are filled with Elena and just for a few hours everything is perfect.

* * *

"The train is due in 5 minutes, let's walk," Damon announces.

Rebekah falls in step with him and they leave the waiting room to head for the platform.

"So remember what I said, alright? Follow my lead at all times, don't mention Katherine or anything about Elena's parents, and remember that he thinks we met at college."

"Got it, got it," Damon nods. "We've been over it a thousand times."

"You know what you said before about always being suspicious of everyone? Well my brother is like that but a million times worse. If he senses something is off or there's a hole in our story, this'll all have been for nothing. Remember, you promised that we'd do this on my terms, in my way."

"It might have escaped your attention, but I am a cop. I know something about going undercover," Damon retorts sarcastically.

Rebekah glares at him through narrowed eyes and Damon titters. "What platform is it again?" Rebekah asks scanning the list of train times on the screen in front of them.

Damon gets the ticket out of his back pocket. "Um, platform 4. This way."

As they arrive at the platform, it's noisy and crowded, as people push their way forward to board a train that's just pulled in. Despite living in the city, Damon rarely uses public transport and asks Rebekah whether the train is theirs. Luckily, Rebekah is more knowledgeable than him when it comes to public transport and informs him it's not. When the platform has quietened down again, Damon catches sight of a petite figure and a mass of wild curls peering out from beneath a blue baseball cap further down the platform. Everywhere Damon has been lately he sees Katherine. Any young brunette female he catches sight of, gets his heart racing in the hopes that she is Katherine, but each time he sees their, his hopes are dashed. He expects the same to happen this time, but when the young girl turns around his entire world comes to an abrupt stop.

The station around him seems to disappear, he can't breathe, he can't think, he can't move, all he can do is stare in disbelief. He blinks rapidly, assuming his mind is playing tricks on him and that if he blinks hard enough or fast enough she won't look like Katherine anymore. The vivid image of her face is what he has clung to every day since she has left, and he wonders if he has become so disillusioned that he's now imagining that she's before him because he can't accept the alternative.

When she turns her head and catches sight of him, Damon knows for sure that this isn't a dream or a delusion. Even from across the platform he can see her breath catch in her throat and the shock in her eyes.

Those eyes... Damon would recognise them anywhere.

It's her.

It really _is_ her.

She's here.

He's done it.

 **He's found her.**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27 - Reunited**_

As the crowd of people surge forward towards the train that's just pulled into the station, Katherine gets caught between them. She fights her way out, pushing her way past everybody until she makes it to the benches at the back of the platform. She may be small, but she's tougher than she looks. She ended up staying in New York longer than she planned, desperately praying that by some miracle she would bump into Rebekah. At least, that's what she keeps telling herself, but deep down inside, Katherine knows the reason she's hung around in New York isn't because of Rebekah, it's because of Damon. She left him by choice because it was necessary, but that doesn't stop her missing him.

Katherine glances at the screen hanging from the ceiling of the station and sees the train for Cold Spring pop up. It's due in five minutes and is on time. Well, this is it. In five minutes time Katherine will board the train that will take her directly to the family she has been running from for five years. She knows she may going towards her death, but somehow that doesn't seem to matter more than the truth anymore. I guess Damon really has rubbed off on her.

As the platform quietens down Katherine moves back towards the platform edge. She picks at her nail beds, the anxiety creeping up on her. Suddenly, a strange feeling comes across her - a chill of sorts, that vibrates down her spine and makes her nerves tingle - and it compels her to turn around. Nothing could have prepared her for what she sees.

 _Damon._

It's like a bolt of lightning has struck her. Even from across the platform her eyes find his immediately. They're a beautiful piercing blue and full of wonder and disbelief. Seeing him makes it impossible for her to breathe. The person that stands beside him is every bit as familiar as he is with her smooth blonde locks and kind smile. But how? _How_? How is this possible?

Katherine feels certain she's fallen asleep and drifted into a dream. What other possible explanation can there be for it? Damon and Rebekah, together, standing right in front of her... It's too good to be true. Yet when Damon steps forward and breathes her name, his voice cracked and pained, she knows it isn't a dream. Her head is telling her to sprint in the other direction, to get away. As much as she has longed to see Damon, it's too dangerous. She doesn't want him to become any more entangled in her mess than he already is. But there is an inexplicable and palpable pull between them and before her brain has even had chance to catch up with her body, rather than sprinting away, Katherine is sprinting directly towards Damon as fast as her legs will carry her. She throws herself in his arms and he catches her with ease. Her legs wrap about his back and he holds her in his arms, in a fierce embrace so tight that Katherine cannot breathe.

Katherine nuzzles into his neck, inhaling him and soaking up every ounce of him. The explosion of joy and relief is too much for her to bear and she blubbers on Damon's shoulder like a child. She thought she'd never see him again and she didn't realise quite how much that thought broke her until now. She's unsure how long they remain in each other's arms but she is the one to break the embrace, realising how foolish she's been to give into her desires. She should've listened to her head and turned the other way, now she has put him in danger. Again. She curses her weakness.

As she leans back from Damon, she finds that she's terrified to look up at his face, but when she does, more tears come. He smiles at her. Oh, how she's missed that smile. He reaches his hand out and places it on her cheek.

"I-I can't believe it's really you," he breathes.

The two are so lost in each other, that Rebekah fades into the background. She senses the importance of this moment and doesn't interfere.

"Where have you been? Why did you leave?" Damon asks. "Do you have any idea what I've been going through? I've been going out of my mind."

Katherine looks into Damon's eyes and sees how broken he is. He has dark circles under his eyes, his chin and cheeks are lined with thick stubble and his lips are pale rather than the rosy pink they usually are. She's done that to him.

She thought she was doing the right thing by leaving but from his reaction she he immediately realises she was wrong. "I-I-I-I'm sorry," she stammers, her voice quiet. "I'm so sorry."

He seems to melt at her words and pulls her back into his arms. "It's okay, it's okay, it doesn't matter now. All that matters is that you're safe. I don't know what I would've done if you..."

Rebekah clears her throat, too impatient to wait any longer. "It's good to see you, Katherine."

Katherine glares at her and says nothing. It brings back all kinds of emotions to see Rebekah again, but mostly anger at her betrayal.

"What are you doing together? How did you find her?" Katherine asks Damon.

Damon sighs. "We've got a lot to catch up on."

* * *

Damon leads them to a quiet park in the city not too far from the station and they find a bench at the edge of the woodlands that is private and isolated. Katherine cannot seem to stop herself from gazing at Damon, still in disbelief that it's really him. He does the same with her and each time he catches her staring, he smiles at her and it causes her heart to leap in her chest. It's as though she's been sleepwalking for the last week and she's finally woken up. Everything is crisp around the edges and although she's uncertain about what's going to happen next or what any of this means, it doesn't matter because she's with Damon.

Katherine refuses to speak to Rebekah or even allow her to sit with them, despite Damon's insistence that Rebekah's on their side. She doesn't give either of them chance to explain Rebekah's connection to Klaus or how helpful and supportive she's been, because Katherine's only truth is that Rebekah betrayed her and that blinds her to everything else. More importantly, Katherine is desperate to speak to Damon alone. There's so much she needs to say. Rebekah doesn't argue and goes for a walk, informing them she'll return in an hour.

Unfortunately, the joy of Katherine and Damon's reunion is short-lived when the two exchange their stories. In the past, Damon has had to practically prise information from Katherine about her past, but this time it's not necessary. Without prompting, Katherine divulges every detail of her life from birth until the present day. She tells him of her many, many, _many_ foster families and how amongst the loneliness and melancholy she found solace in art and music. She tells him all about the Mikaelson's and how she came to be on the streets. She speaks of the hopelessness and misery she thought she'd never escape from, until she met him. It's such a relief to finally share it with him that she barely pauses to take a breath.

When she's finished Damon's only question is, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Katherine shakes her head, realising how stupid she was not to have told him a long time ago. "I don't know, I don't know. I guess... I guess I thought if I told you the truth you'd turn me away or go to the police."

"I'd never do that. You could've trusted me."

"I know, but I didn't want you to be involved. I didn't want you to get hurt and I thought if I just left you'd go back to normal and forget about me. I thought I was doing the right thing."

"You really think I could just get on with my life and forget about you?" he titters. "You have no idea, do you? I haven't stopped looking for you since the day you left."

"Really?"

"Really. And I would've kept looking for as long as it took."

His intense eyes on her make her feel uncomfortable and she tears her eyes from his gaze.

"Katherine...there's actually some stuff I need to tell you too."

Katherine inhales deeply, not liking the sound of that.

He clears his throat. "It's a lot. It's going to be a lot for you to take in."

She frowns, puzzled to what he could be referring to.

"When you left I did some digging on you to see if I could track you down, but there was no record of you anywhere on the system. But that's not important. The day after you left, my brother came into town to surprise me and introduce me to his girlfriend."

Katherine nods, still not knowing where this is leading.

"Her name's Elena. Elena Gilbert."

Damon looks at her expectantly, as though she should recognise the name, but she doesn't. "Okay... Is that name supposed to mean something?"

He takes a deep breath. "She's your twin."

Katherine frowns and then laughs, but Damon doesn't join in with her. His expression remains serious and troubled.

"What? You're serious?"

"Yeah. I know how much of a shock this must be. It didn't make any sense to me at first, but it's true."

"Damon, that can't be- I'm an only child."

"Elena thought so too. She grew up in Grand Lake, Colorado with her parents, Miranda and Grayson Gilbert. I didn't tell Stefan and Elena about you because I didn't know what to say and I was still confused myself, but they saw a photograph of us in my car and I had to explain. I told them everything. Once Elena knew about you, she wanted answers from her parents and I thought they could give me answers too. I assumed they were your biological parents since they were Elena's. Anyway, the three of us went to Grand Lake to see her parents, but they-they told Elena that she's adopted. They said they didn't know anything about you or your birth parents. They adopted Elena from a convent in Georgia."

"Georgia?"

Damon nods. "Do you know where you were born?"

"No. All I know is that I was in the system since I was born. I don't even remember anything before Philly. I moved around a lot from different foster families, but they were always in Philly until the Mikaelson's."

"There's more. Elena's parents were killed by Klaus' men."

"What?" Katherine gasps.

"I don't know how they knew Elena was there, but they must have followed us from somewhere and thought she was you. They tried to kill us too but we got away."

"How?"

"We pushed the car over the cliff and hid."

Katherine shakes her head in disbelief.

"When we were hiding we heard the men talking and they mentioned Klaus' name. That's when I knew that he was the person who was after you."

"None of this makes any sense. Why would they think she was me? Klaus knows I wouldn't just slot myself into a family in Colorado. It'd be too dangerous."

"He clearly doesn't know you're a twin."

"Well, no, obviously not, since I didn't even know," Katherine says, her voice angrier than she intended it to be. "Sorry."

"Don't apologise. I know how confusing all of this must be."

"Where are Elena and Stefan now?" Katherine asks.

"They're in a hotel in the city. They didn't want to come to Cold Spring after everything that's happened. It was safer for them to stay here." He clears his throat. "The police are looking for us."

"What? Why?"

"Because Elena's parents were shot dead on their driveway and we were witnesses."

"So you're on the run?"

Damon nods and Katherine inhales deeply, guilt overwhelming her. All of this is because of her. Klaus' vendetta against her has caused all of it. It's more imperative than ever before that she find out _why_. Why is he doing all of this? What does he want with her? What could possibly warrant all of this?

"I'm sorry."

"I've told you, stop apologising."

"But all of this is because of me."

He shifts closer to her and places his hand on her arm, comfortingly. "Hey, no it's not. The only one to blame in all of this is Klaus. He's the violent monster that's targeting an innocent young girl."

Katherine recomposes herself and steps away from her self-pity. "What about Rebekah? How did you find her?"

"Coincidence. After what happened in Grand Lake we had to go into hiding. I knew the police would be trying to find us and we had to go somewhere safe, so we went to Chicago to my friend Lexi. Rebekah is Lexi's girlfriend."

"What? Are you kidding me right now?"

"No. I figured out who she was pretty quickly. I couldn't believe the coincidence."

"It doesn't make sense. Rebekah just happens to be dating your best friend? Are you sure she didn't know exactly who Lexi was and how she was connected to you beforehand?"

"Why would she know that?"

"Because, Damon, she's with Klaus and she's been working to bring me to him for years."

"Oh, that. We didn't get to the Rebekah stuff yet, did we?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Rebekah is Klaus' sister."

"His _what_?"

"She explained everything. That day in California when you saw the two of them talking, it was because he'd tracked her down and was trying to convince her to go back home with him. She had no idea that you and him were connected."

"And you believe that?"

"She was at school in England when you were with the Mikaelson's. How could she know anything about you?"

And then Katherine remembers. The pretty young girl that was on the family photographs... Freya had told her she was a distant relative, but it was Rebekah.

"Oh, my God..."

"When I told her that you'd left New York and that Klaus has been hunting you, she wanted to help. She agreed to take me to her family in Cold Spring so I could finally get some answers about all of this. That's what we were doing at the train station."

"That's why I was there too."

"You were going to Klaus?"

She nods. "I got tired of running. You were right. I can't keep doing this, Damon - running, hiding, pretending. I want to know who I am and where I came from and why Klaus hates me so much. I need the truth, once and for all."

"And I promise we'll get the truth."

"We? _I_ have to do this."

"You can't do it alone and I want to help you."

"But look at all the damage trying to find the truth has caused already. This is exactly why I decided to run that night when I escaped the Mikaelson's. I knew it was the only option - the only way for me to stay alive. I knew if I started poking around and looking for answers there'd be consequences, and I was right. Two people are dead and you're running from the police."

"I know but-"

"What were you thinking going to Cold Spring, Damon? Do you know how dangerous this is? If you'd have gone, Klaus would've killed you on the spot the second you mentioned my name."

"I know how dangerous it is. I've been living with it for 10 days. And why do you think I have Rebekah? She knows Klaus better than any of us, even you. She can help us and get the truth. And maybe there won't be any violence."

Katherine scoffs. "Do you really believe that? Whatever Klaus' reason is for adopting me and chasing me all this time, it's bigger and more complicated than even I can understand."

"I know that I can get to the bottom of this."

"What makes you think you can?"

"Because I'm a cop, that's what I do. I solve cases and I thought I was damn good at it until now."

"But this isn't a case, Damon. It's my life."

"And it's my life now too. You don't know the hell I've been going through since you left." The venom in his voice takes her by surprise."I nearly died and so did my brother. I have been terrified every second since Elena's parents were killed. I've been worried that you were hurt or dead. I've been running from the police. My entire life, everything I care about - my family, my career - is in jeopardy because of you."

"I never asked you to do any of that. I left to stop that happening and I told you not to go looking for me. I told you!"

"I'm not blaming you, Katherine. I'm telling you what I've been through and how I'm involved in this. I chose to be involved and I'm choosing it now. I care about you too much to let you do this alone. I'm in this with you, however long it takes."

Katherine places her head in her hangs. "Oh, this is all such a mess."

"We just have to trust each other and work together," Damon says. "We can still do what we planned, we can still get answers. Nothing's changed except now we're together again and we know the truth about each other. There's no secrets between us anymore. You just need to talk to Rebekah and hear her side of the story and then we can-"

"Damon, stop! This isn't some movie where everything magically comes together and the good guys win. I'm still trying to process everything you've just told me. That I have a-a sister. A _twin_ sister."

"How do you feel about that?"

Katherine sighs and shrugs. "I have no idea. I grew up not knowing any of my family. I didn't even know my birth mother's name. I've always been on my own and I used to feel sad about that, but I'm used to it now and I think I'm better that way."

"No, you're not. No one's better off on their own. You just say that because it's easier to be alone than to be close to someone and risk getting hurt."

"Since when did you become the expert?"

"I'm no expert, I just know you. It's like this thing with Rebekah. The only reason you refuse to talk to her is because you think she betrayed you and you can't forgive that."

"She _did_ betray me."

"You _thought_ she did. Trust me, I know when people are lying, I can spot it a mile off, and she's not lying. She really cares about you. I've seen it. She was doing all of this for you. When I told her about Klaus being responsible for the death of Elena's parents and how he was after you, I saw how shocked she was and I've seen how much it's been tearing her up inside since."

Katherine looks across the park to Rebekah who has returned from her walk and is sat on a bench across the grass, her head back and her eyes closed, the sun shining on her face.

"You told me once that she was your best friend and the only person you cared about. She's still the same person."

"Why do you care so much about Rebekah?"

"I care about you. I know how much this has been eating you up and it doesn't have to anymore, because she didn't betray you. She's here for you now and we need her. She is Klaus' sister, after all."

"As much as I hate to admit it, maybe you're right. But that still doesn't help us with what we do next."

"Well, I think we need to go to Stefan and Elena."

Katherine looks at him wide eyed.

"They need to know."

Katherine has only just learned that she has a sister and is still trying to process it, she's certainly not ready to come face to face with her.

"But first, I'm going to call Rebekah over here and the two of you are going to talk. Alright?"

Damon searches Katherine's eyes and she begrudgingly nods. Just as Damon gets up from the bench, Katherine grabs his hand, more forcefully than she intended. "Don't go too far."

He smiles down at her. "I won't, I'll be right over there. And do me a favour. Give Rebekah a chance."

She rolls her eyes and Damon smiles at her fondly. For a moment it feels like they were never apart. Katherine lets go of Damon's hand and watches as her ex-best friend approaches her. Katherine has spent nearly her entire life emotionally exhausted and drained, but expects that none of that will compare to today and the days that follow. This is just the beginning. She still has yet to meet her long-lost twin. Her long-lost twin... Katherine still can't wrap her head around that. She's confused, surprised, ecstatic, excited and nervous. Her emotions are crashing around inside her relentlessly and she doesn't have the chance to make sense of them because she now needs to face Rebekah.

* * *

Damon sits across the park, his eyes fixed on Katherine and Rebekah. Katherine's body language is closed and cold, but she's not displaying any signs of anger or aggression, so that's positive at least. She steals glances at Damon every couple of minutes and each time she does, Damon smiles at her. He keeps pinching himself, wondering if this is truly happening. He's been internally battling with himself about his belief in fate since meeting Katherine, but now his belief in it is firm. Fate is what led him to meet Katherine that rainy day three months ago and fate is what brought them back together today. He's certain of it.

He mulls over the many things Katherine shared with him about her past and it pains him to know how she's suffered. He vows to commit to doing everything in his power to ensure she remains safe and happy for the rest of her days. Along with that vow, he also vows that he will never leave her side again unless she asks it of him. A bumble of cliched sayings come into Damon's mind like, "Distance makes the heart grow fonder" and "You don't know what you have until you lost it". Turns out they're both true. Being apart from Katherine and thinking he lost her has made him realise how desperately in love with her he is and that he doesn't ever want to be without her again. It frustrates him that he hasn't had the guts to tell her those things, particularly since he of all people knows how precious time is. They're together now but tomorrow or even in an hour, something may happen to separate them again and he will have to live with the regret of never having told her how he feels about her.

Seeing that the conversation between Katherine and Rebekah is going well, Damon takes out the small Nokia pay-as-you-go cell he bought for $15 and texts Stefan.

 _Change of plans. Not going to CS. All ok. Be at hotel in 1 hour. Will explain later._

He reads it and wonders if he should add more detail. Telling Stefan and Elena about Katherine via text doesn't feel right, but Damon wonders if it is worse for him to show up with her unannounced. In the end, he comes to the conclusion that nothing will lessen the blow of Elena coming face to face with Katherine and sends the text as it is. When he peers back over at Katherine and Rebekah he sees them embrace and is pleasantly surprised. The pair get up from the bench and walk towards him.

"Everything okay?" he asks.

They look at each other and nod. "We talked everything out," Rebekah replies.

"I'm glad to hear it." He searches Katherine's face for any signs of reluctance or uncertainty, but the smile on her face is one of relief. She's carried the pain of Rebekah's betrayal for so long that it must be freeing to finally be rid of it.

"So where are you going from here, Rebekah?" Damon asks, assuming that finding Katherine has changed her plans.

"Like I told Katherine, I still want to help. I hate what my family has done to Katherine, to all of you, and if I can do something to help, I want to."

"Are you sure you trust her?" Damon asks Katherine.

Rebekah is offended.

"I'm sorry," Damon apologises. "I just meant that if Katherine doesn't trust you, none of this will work."

Katherine regards Rebekah for a few moments. "Yeah, I do. I trust her."

Rebekah seems to melt at hearing those words, as she places her hand over her heart and beams at Katherine. "Thank you."

Despite the time they've been apart and everything that has changed in that time, when Damon looks at them he sees two best friends that are connected and familiar.

"I texted Stefan. I told him we'd be at the hotel in an hour."

Katherine meets his gaze nervously. "What did you tell him?"

"Just that there's been a change of plans and I'd explain when I saw him."

"You don't think you should've told them?" Rebekah asks.

"I considered it, but I didn't think they should find out over text. Besides, if I'd told them, Elena might not have been there by the time we got to the hotel."

Katherine frowns, and then a look of realisation comes across her face. "Of course. She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you," Damon insists. "She doesn't know you."

"No, but she knows that her parents are dead because of me."

"No, I've already told you. They're dead because of _Klaus_."

"But they targeted her and her parents because they thought she was me, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Then that makes it my fault."

"Katherine, it's not your fault," Rebekah says softly.

"You know what? I'm going to make this easy. I'm not going to the hotel, I'm getting on the next train to Cold Spring."

"What? No," Damon protests, loudly. "You can't."

"What good will it be for me to meet them now? I came back to New York to find Rebekah and get answers. I've found Rebekah but she can't give me the answers I need, so I need to go to Cold Spring. You told me they didn't want to get involved in this anymore, so don't involve them. You said it yourself, Damon, the three of us can go to Cold Spring like we planned."

What Katherine is saying makes sense, but it doesn't feel right to go without telling Stefan and Elena they've found Katherine.

She steps closer to Damon. "I understand if you want to go back to Stefan and Elena. Maybe that's for the best because you'll be safe. Rebekah and I can go to Cold Spring." She looks to Rebekah, who gives her a reassuring nod.

"No, I won't let you go there without me."

"Damon, I'll be fine."

"No, I won't lose you again!"

Katherine looks at him, stunned, and Damon is embarrassed about his outburst. The moment is interrupted by the vibrating of Damon's cell in his pocket. When he catches glimpse of the text on the screen, his heart begins hammering in his chest. It's from Stefan.

 _911, K HAS TAKEN E. GET HERE NOW!_

"Damon. Damon, what is it? What's wrong?" Katherine asks, worriedly seeing the panic on Damon's face.

He meets her eyes and simply says, "Klaus has Elena."

The three of them collectively gasp and for a moment the world comes to a standstill.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks again to everyone that left reviews on the last chapter and continue to read this story. You're all amazing and I hope you're having a great summer!


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 28 - Detective Salvatore**_

Before Katherine or Rebekah have chance to ask any questions, Damon is sprinting away, his heart pounding in his chest. There's no time to think or talk, he needs to get to Stefan _now_. The three of them run the entire way and make it to the street the hotel is on in under ten minutes. Stefan is pacing up and down the street outside the hotel and the minute Damon sets eyes on him he dashes the rest of the way, leaving Katherine and Rebekah behind. He grabs Stefan and pushes him into the hotel lobby.

"Calm down, calm down," Damon tells him. "We need to go back to the room."

"He took Elena." Stefan is shaking uncontrollably, his breathing ragged and his eyes wild.

"Not here," Damon says, scanning around them and noticing suspicious eyes on them. He pushes Stefan towards the stairs, Rebekah and Katherine so far behind that Damon has lost sight of them.

Once they're in the room Damon quickly takes out his phone and texts Rebekah the room number. He's in cop mode, which means he is calm, collected and focused on getting the facts.

"Stef, what happened?"

"What do you think happened? They took Elena!"

"No, I know that, but _how_ did it happen? Who took her did you see their faces?"

"We were walking back from the store and a cab pulled up outside. I didn't even notice anything suspicious until they pulled her into the car. It all happened so fast, I couldn't do anything. One minute she was standing right next to me, the next the car was half way down the street. I caught a glimpse of one guy. He-he was black, with a shaved head and-"

"Marcel."

"Marcel? How do you know his name?"

Damon shakes his head and avoids answering the question, not ready to tell Stefan that Katherine is back yet. "I told you not to leave the room."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realise it was too dangerous to go to the store three minutes away! I thought they thought we were dead."

"Yeah, so did I."

"So how the hell did they find us? And how did they know we were here?"

"I don't know. That's what I'm trying to figure out. We must've messed up somewhere."

"Yeah, well, now we're paying the price because Elena could be dead for all we know."

"He won't kill her. That's not why he wants her."

"How do you know that?"

"Because-because-"

"Because what?"

Damon inhales deeply. He knew it was going to be hard to tell Stefan about finding Katherine, but under these circumstances it's even harder. "Because I found Katherine."

Stefan's eyes go wide. "You-you found her? What? How?"

"She was at the train station waiting for the same train as us to go to Cold Spring."

Stefan shakes his head in disbelief. "Where is she now? Where's Rebekah?"

"They're behind, I ran ahead." As though on cue there's a light rap at the door. "That'll be them."

When Katherine steps into the room Stefan's mouth droops open. It's one thing to see a picture of her but another to see her in the flesh. Damon can still recall the shock he experienced when he first saw Elena. How similar they look yet how different at the same time. Katherine is visibly nervous but holds herself well and stands with her shoulders squared.

"This is why you were coming back to the hotel," Stefan says.

Damon nods. "I didn't want to tell you over text."

Katherine clears her throat and steps forward with her hand extended. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Stefan glares at her and Damon has never seen such venom in his eyes. Katherine retreats back, her hand falling to her side and Damon steps closer to Stefan.

"You're the reason all of this has happened."

"Stefan, stop," Damon says, his voice firm. "It's not her fault. Katherine's told me everything."

"Oh, so she finally stopped lying, huh?" Stefan bites, glaring at her angrily.

"None of this is her fault."

"Yeah, you keep saying that, but Elena's parents are dead and she's been kidnapped by a maniac because they think Elena is her. So how can it not be her fault?"

"Because she didn't do anything to deserve it, Klaus hasn't targeted because of anything she did wrong. Klaus and his family adopted her when she was thirteen. She was just a child when she met him. She was with the family for two weeks but she began to sense something was wrong and overheard them talking about killing her so she fled and that's how she ended up on the run."

"What? What?" Stefan's brow is etched with a deep frown. He shakes his head. "That doesn't make sense. Why would they want to kill her if they didn't even know her? What kind of psychos want to kill a child anyway?"

Rebekah grimaces and Damon thinks on how difficult it must be for her to be part of this conversation, considering it's her family that are committing the crimes against them.

"That's what we need to figure out."

"When I heard them...the night I left, I mean...they were talking about revenge and an eye for an eye. And they-they said I had _her_ eyes."

"Her? Her who?" Stefan asks.

"I don't know. They didn't say a name."

"Knowing Katherine's version of events and what was said that night, I'm starting to think all of this is connected to Katherine and Elena's birth parents."

"What?" Katherine asks.

"It makes sense. What other reason would Klaus have to target you? You overheard them say they'd been waiting for their revenge for what? 18 years? And they said that you had the same eyes as someone they knew...it makes sense."

"They're _your_ family. Surely you can make some sense of this," Stefan says pointing an accusatory finger at Rebekah.

Rebekah sighs. "My family are fiercely loyal and loving, but they're also the most hateful people I've ever known. They will hold a vendetta for a lifetime. In their world it is an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, just like Katherine said. Maybe Damon's right. If my family knew Katherine's parents and they did something to piss my brothers off or betrayed them in some way, he'd want revenge. Family is very important to Niklaus and he knows the best way to hurt someone is through their family. I just never thought-I didn't think he would ever be capable of hurting a child." Rebekah chokes up, tears filling her eyes.

"We need to find out who Katherine and Elena's parents are. We find that out, and we're closer to understanding why all of this is happening."

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to stay here," Stefan says, looking at Rebekah.

"Excuse me?"

"Your family are the ones that have Elena, they're the ones that are targeting all of us. This is too close to home for you."

"Stef, Rebekah is helping us."

"She was, but how can we expect her to go up against her own family?"

"I'm not going up against them. I'm the one in the middle that has both sides of the story. I'm the only one that can make sure this all ends without violence."

"She's right," Damon says, defending Rebekah.

"And what about you?" Stefan says honing in on Katherine. "She betrayed you, didn't she? How do you feel about that?"

"Rebekah and I talked. She didn't betray me. I saw her with Klaus and thought she was working with him, but she didn't know that I even knew him."

"And you believe that? What, it's just just another coincidence I suppose?" Stefan is angry and understandably so, and Damon desperately wants to find a way to calm him down. "And I'm-I'm just trying to figure all this out, because the last time Klaus knew our whereabouts was Grand Lake and now we're over 1000 miles away in New York. Not to mention he thought we were dead because our car went over the edge of a cliff. So exactly _how_ did he know Elena was here? Rebekah is the only one of us with a connection and loyalty to them."

"What exactly are you accusing me of?"

"I'm accusing you of telling your brother that we were here." Stefan says, his jaw clenching.

"What? You're bloody mad," Rebekah protests.

"Am I? Or are you just pissed because I've uncovered your little secret?" Stefan squares up to Rebekah. "You've been on their side from the start. This way you could get insider knowledge and feed it back."

"Whoa," Damon says stepping between them and pushing Stefan away. "Step away. This isn't you, brother."

"Oh, come on, Damon. You're supposed to be the detective here. Use your brain. Klaus didn't just magically find us here, he was told. It's the only option and unless you or I told him, that leaves only one person."

Damon glances over his shoulder at Rebekah, the logic of Stefan's argument arousing his suspicions.

"Oh, no. Not you too," Rebekah exclaims. "Do you know how much I've given to helping out with this bloody mess? I didn't have to, Lexi told me not to, but I did it out of the kindness of my heart and this is how I get repaid? Why would I want to help my brother?"

"Because he's your brother," Stefan replies.

"Maybe you want revenge too," Damon says, examining her reactions and body language.

"Revenge for what? I wasn't born when whatever happened with my family and Katherine's parents went down, and it's not exactly like my siblings tell me anything. I've always been out of the loop. I used to hate that they kept secrets from me, but now I'm glad because I don't want to know any of this. I don't want to know! And anyway, how could I be a spy for my brother when I didn't even know who any of you were until 4 days ago?"

"You could've contacted him after you met us."

"If that's what you think maybe you're right. Maybe it's best that I leave." Tears prick Rebekah's eyes and Damon's suspicions end as quickly as they began. He knows real emotion when he sees it and in spite of his own suspicions of Rebekah, he has a gut feeling that she only wants to help. Seeing her with Katherine today only confirmed that. She said from the beginning she was doing this for Katherine and when he saw them speaking earlier he saw how much she cares for Katherine and how sincere it is. Before Damon has chance to defend her, Katherine steps beside Rebekah and says, "She's telling the truth."

"And what would you know?" Stefan bites.

"Do you really think I'd want her around if I thought she was helping them? I'm the one they want dead. I wouldn't take that risk. Rebekah is my friend, I know when she's telling the truth and I know she wouldn't betray me."

The two exchange a heartfelt smile and Rebekah looks as though she's going to descend into a river of tears, completely moved by Katherine's words.

"Whatever. I'm sick of all this talk, because while we're here Elena is out there with that monster. I'm calling the police like I should've the second Elena's parents were killed."

"No!" Damon and Katherine exclaim in unison.

"We're still wanted by the police and I've told you before, they can't help us. Now that we have Katherine and Rebekah we're closer to ending this than ever before."

"How many more times are you going to say that? I was willing to give it a chance before, but not now. I won't risk Elena's life. Not for anything."

"I understand that, but we'll get her back. I swear it."

"I don't want anymore goddamn empty promises, I want my girlfriend back!"

"We'll go to Cold Spring," Rebekah says. "We'll go now. Today. Niklaus will understand when I explain and he will-"

"Explain what?" Katherine asks.

"That Elena is Elena and you're, well, you."

"And what makes you think that will keep Elena safe? If you're right and all of this is some revenge thing connected to my biological parents, they're going to want Elena as much as me. The only reason she's been safe until now is because he didn't know I was a twin. We didn't even know."

Damon nods. "Katherine's right."

"So then what do we do?"

"We take a breath, recompose ourselves and then we sit down, talk all of this out and make a plan."

"Sit down? Talk? Take a breath?" Stefan scoffs. "We should be out there right now finding Elena!"

"If we rush into it without thinking anything through all we'll be doing is putting Elena in more danger and risking all of our lives. The mistake I've made through all of this is that I've let my feelings get in the way. I need to start treating this like a case."

"So Detective Damon is going to save the day?" Stefan asks, mockingly.

"Maybe."

"We'll do it together," Katherine says, stepping forward beside Damon.

Damon looks to Katherine and she smiles up at him. He can see in that one smile how much faith she has in him and her faith and support makes him feel powerful and assured.

"Katherine's right. We'll get through this together, but first I need to talk to you alone." Damon points at his brother and Stefan sighs, but follows Damon to the bathroom.

"Let me guess, this is where you give me some cheesy ass pep talk that's supposed to inspire me?"

"You're a sarcastic dick, sometimes, you know that? I wanted to check you're alright."

"Alright? Well, my girlfriend has just been kidnapped by a psycho who has already killed her parents. I'm just great."

"I know it's a shock with Elena being taken and now Katherine being here, but you need to get your head back in the game."

"In the game?" Stefan scoffs. "Unbelievable."

"What I mean is that turning on Rebekah is not going to help us."

"You have to admit what I said is true."

"Yeah, but it wasn't Rebekah."

"Then who was it? How did he know where to find Elena?"

Damon frowns, intensely and rubs his chin. "I don't know yet."

"You really have gone into cop mode, haven't you? You're doing your serious contemplative frowning face."

"Look, I know you're in a bad place right now but could you stop with all the goddamn sarcasm?"

"Sorry." Stefan's demeanour changes instantly. His bottom lip begins to tremble and in the next moment he's falling into Damon's arms, crying inconsolably.

Damon doesn't speak, he just holds his brother in his arms knowing that he has been holding all of this emotion inside for ten days.

"I can't lose her, Damon."

"I know, I know."

"We have to get her back."

"We will, but you have to trust me. That's all I've asked of you this entire time. I know you don't believe it and you think I'm just telling you what you want to hear, but we're closer to the truth than we've ever been. Before it's like I was trying to solve a puzzle without having the main pieces, but now I have them all, except Katherine's parents."

"But we can't wait. We don't have time to find them. Every second Elena's there is another second that she's in danger. Katherine said he wanted to kill her before, what if this time he doesn't want to wait and miss his opportunity?"

"That's why we're going to Cold Spring today."

"I thought you said we shouldn't rush."

"And we're not. I've thought all of this through. We don't have time to waste, we have to get Elena back now."

Stefan nods in concurrence, a small smile of relief on his lips.

"So Rebekah will go to the house and pretend she's there for a routine family visit. She'll invite them out to dinner and leave a key in a hidden place so that while they're out we can go in and get Elena."

"What if she's not at the house and he has her somewhere else?"

"Then we'll deal with it when the time comes. Either way, if they're out with Rebekah they can't be with Elena so it'll buy us some time. Finding Katherine has changed everything, she has information we didn't know before and when we have Elena back, we can finally work on solving this whole mess. All we need to do is find their parents, if we do that it means we don't even need Klaus, we can find out everything we need to know from them. They can probably give us more answers because they can explain why they gave up the girls and why all of this is happening better than anyone."

"But how are you going to find them when we have nothing to go off?"

"When Katherine was telling me about the night she ran from the Mikaelson's she said something that stuck in my mind. Her surname is Pierce, but she said that Klaus called her Petrova. Katerina Petrova."

"Petrova," Stefan says, wrapping his tongue around the name. "What does that mean?"

"It means that if Petrova is Katherine's birth name, it might lead us right to her parents."

Stefan exhales deeply and smiles, relief all over his face.

"I told you, we're closer than ever before."

Stefan nods. "I'm-I'm sorry about before. How I spoke to Katherine and breaking down like that."

"Eh, there's nothing to be sorry for," Damon shrugs.

"How are you feeling about all of this?" Stefan asks, still considerate and concerned for Damon despite everything.

"Overwhelmed," Damon admits.

"What about Katherine?"

"What about her?"

"How do you feel now she's told you everything? Do you still trust her?"

Damon sighs and nods. "I trust her completely. I knew, I just knew from the beginning that she was good and that she needed help. Every time you or Elena said something about her, and even before that, I always questioned myself and wonder if I was the stupid fool that had been seduced and manipulated, but hearing her talk about everything she's been through earlier... I realised my instinct about her was right from the start."

"What's her story then?"

Damon summarises everything Katherine told him of her life as quickly as he can, being careful not to divulge too much and reveal intimate details to Stefan that she may not necessarily want him or anyone else to know.

"Whoa," Stefan says, when Damon has finished. "All this time she's been running from him without even knowing why?"

"Yep."

"I don't know how she hasn't gone crazy. I've only been in this a week, and I'm already going crazy."

"Tell me about it."

"I-I feel terrible. What I said to her back there about it being her fault-"

"Just apologise."

"I will. I wish Elena was here. She got it all wrong about her, we both did."

Damon nods. "There'll be plenty of time for it later."

"I hope so. I don't want her to have to carry all that resentment and blame inside her. It's going to swallow her whole. If she finds out the truth about Katherine, maybe she'll be able to let all of that go."

"She still blames Katherine then? For what happened to her mom and dad?"

"Wouldn't you? All she knows is that those men killed her parents because they thought she was Katherine. That's what I thought until 10 minutes ago."

"She blamed me too for a while. When she knows what Katherine has been through, she'll realise she was wrong."

"Maybe. Who knows, this may be a good thing for her. She lost her parents, but she might have a chance to meet her biological family. I don't think she's ready for that yet, but maybe one day she will be and it'll help her heal."

Damon nods. "I think it'll be good for Katherine too. She's never had a family. This might be her one chance."

Stefan nods and returns to their previous topic of conversation. "Are you sure we can trust Rebekah?"

"Lexi trusts her, Katherine trusts her."

"But do you?"

"I've been back and forth, but yeah, I do. I think she's just a normal girl that's trapped in a backwards family and she's done everything she can to not be part of what they are. She went on the run to get away from it and then moved to Chicago."

"She still loves them though."

"Of course she does. They're her family."

"And that's exactly my point. Why would she help us over them?"

"Because she cares about Lexi and Katherine, so by extension she cares about us."

"But not above her family."

"Like she said, this isn't about hurting her family. It's just about helping us get to the truth and make sure no one gets hurt on either side."

Stefan frowns. "Except that's not going to happen, is it? We're not just going to let this go and let the Mikaelson's continue with their merry lives of crime and violence?"

Damon hushes Stefan, worried that Rebekah may be able to hear from the other side of the door. He replies in a quiet voice, "Of course not, but she doesn't know that. Rebekah made me promise that her family wouldn't get hurt in this, but I've gotta do what I've gotta do. He was going to kill a child, he had Elena's parents killed and now he's kidnapped Elena. There's no way I'm letting him stay free where he can hurt Katherine or Elena again or someone else. Either way, when we're done with him he'll be leaving in cuffs or in a body bag."

Damon expects to see shock or horror on his little brother's face, but instead all he sees is fierce determination. He gives Damon a firm nod, letting him know that he is with him in this one hundred percent and Damon squeezes his shoulder.

"You still think we shouldn't involve the police?" Stefan asks.

Damon has been internally battling with himself on this issue non-stop since Elena's parents were killed. He knows it would be safer for the police to handle things from here, but he also knows that they will blow their cover by wading in and asking questions, and he doesn't want to risk Klaus and his family escaping. He feels more assured to know he's the one handling things. "For now, no."

"But what about Elena? Surely it's safer if the police are involved."

"It'll take longer to get Elena back with the police's help than if we do it on our own and we don't have the time. The second we call the police they'll want is in custody and they'll be asking questions - questions we can't answer yet. We can't go to the police until we at least have a full confession from Klaus admitting he was the one that ordered the hit on Elena's parents. Without that there's no way for us to be exonerated."

"How the hell are we going go get a confession?"

"I haven't figured that part out yet, but I will."

"Even if we do get a confession, will it be enough? Even if the police know the truth about why we ran, we still did ran. Haven't we broke some law just by running? Perverting the court of justice or something?"

"It's going to be tricky, but with a confession we'll have a much stronger defence. I ain't gonna lie to you, Stef, there's no simple or easy way out of this."

"Do you really think the Elena's biological parents are the key to all of this?"

"Yeah, I do."

"What if they're dead or out of the country? What will we do then?"

"That's worst case scenario. Chances are they're alive and well somewhere here in America."

"And what if they don't want to help us? They split up their twin daughters and abandoned them. How much can they really care about Elena and Katherine?"

"Ah, that's where you're wrong, brother. They didn't abandon them because they don't care, they did it because they _do_. Think about it, whatever they did to piss Klaus off must've happened before the girls were born and they knew he would target the girls to get to them, so they gave them up to keep them safe."

"But who would give up their own children rather than go to the police for help?"

"People that have done things just as terrible as the man that wants revenge on them."

"You mean you think they're some kind of criminals?"

"Men like Klaus may be hateful and violent, but they don't commit themselves to acts of revenge like this unless it's something big."

"What do you think it is?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. All I do know is that getting Elena back is just the first hurdle, there's still more to come."

"But we'll be okay. We'll do it."

Damon raises his eyebrows. "That's a positive change from your usual pessimistic doom and gloom world out-look."

"Well, I just realised how much of a damn good detective you are."

"You only just realised?" Damon teases.

"Okay, okay, your head is already too big for your shoulders, don't get used to the compliments."

Damon smirks.

"What I mean is, I know this isn't a case like any other and that this is our life right now and we're trapped in it, but I believe in you and know you can do this with all of our help."

Stefan's words mean more to Damon than he could ever express. Though confidence has never been an issue for him, this last week, he has to admit that his confidence has taken a hit and he's been doubting himself more so than he ever has before. To know that Stefan has faith in him, as well as Katherine, makes all the difference.

"I suppose we best go back out there and tell them the plan. You ready?"

Stefan nods and Damon pats him on the back encouragingly exiting the bathroom, with Stefan on his heel having been instilled with new sense of confidence and determination. Seems Damon's cheesy pep talk did work after all.

* * *

"You're sure you still want to do this? You can still back out."

Rebekah inhales deeply and shakes her head. "No. I'm doing this."

"And I'm sorry about before," Stefan says, apologising for a second time. "It's just with Elena and everything I-"

Rebekah holds up her hand to stop him mid-sentence. "It's alright, Stefan, really."

Damon is relieved to see them patching up their differences, because they all need to be on the same page for the plan to work. "Okay, good. Remember, to keep your phone close and on silent. Don't let them see you looking at it or using it because it may arouse suspicion. Best to do it when you're in the bathroom. We'll wait in the car three blocks away until you text the signal to say you're gone."

"Remember the CCTV at the front gates. Leave the car at the bottom of the street and-"

"Don't worry, I know where all the cameras are. I'll have my gun, so I'll disable them all so that none of it is captured. The most important part is that you find where Elena is. If she's not in the house text the agreed signal and-"

"I'll come and meet you the following day at the meeting place."

"You remember where it is?"

"Got the motel address saved on my phone."

Damon nods. "If Elena is in the house-"

"You'll go straight back to New York and I'll stay with my family for a couple of weeks until I go back to Chicago."

"About that," Katherine interjects, "do you think it's a good idea to go back to New York considering they knew we were there? And shouldn't Rebekah come with us?"

Damon shakes his head. "If Elena goes missing the same day Rebekah arrives and then she leaves, it'll be obvious she was involved. This way, her involvement remains unknown. Besides, Rebekah will have done her part."

"I will?" Rebekah questions.

"Yeah, you'll have got Elena back to us safely."

"But before you wanted me to-"

"Now Katherine is here, we have more information than we did before and to get the answers we need we don't need to go directly to Klaus." Although Damon trusts Rebekah, he doesn't want to divulge anymore than that.

"I really hope they're keeping Elena at the house," Stefan says.

"If I know my brother, she won't be far from him. He doesn't have enough trust for it to be any other way." Rebekah's phone starts to ring and she excuses herself, informing them that it's Lexi. Damon tells her to pass on their best wishes, wishing he could grab a couple of minutes to chat with her himself. It would be good to hear her voice.

With Damon finally having Stefan and Katherine alone he leans into them and quietly says, "I've already told Stefan, but once we have Elena all we need to do is to find your parents. They'll be able to tell us why all of this is happening and testify that Klaus has caused all of this and is insane."

Damon sees the anxiety reflected in her eyes. "I know you're scared but we have to do this. You said you were tired of running and hiding, well if you want the truth, this is what we have to do. It's the only way."

Katherine looks him square in the eye and says, "Then we'll do it."

Damon smiles proudly at her. "I know we're all nervous, but this is going to work. Rebekah is in this with us one hundred percent and she's going to help us get Elena back. That's what we need to stay focused on. And with any luck, by the end of the week all of this will be over."

Stefan exhales deeply. He's sitting on the edge of the bed, his hands clasped together so tightly his knuckles are white, his legs rocking restlessly.

"Hey." Damon reaches for Stefan's clenched hands. "Trust me on this, we are going to get her back." He holds his gaze and nods. "The most important thing is that you stay calm and positive. It's not easy, but if you let your emotions take over, it won't work. Okay?"

Stefan nods. "I just want to be there now. I can't stand this."

"They've only got about an hour's head start. He won't have time to do anything. Right? We're in this together and we're all going to do everything we can to make sure Elena comes back home safe."

Damon's words do exactly what they're intended to do and provide Stefan and Katherine with much needed confidence and encouragement.

Stefan gives Damon a small smile. "What?" Damon questions.

"Remember how Mr Branson always used to say you were a natural born leader when we were kids?"

"Wasn't that just his way of saying I was bossy?"

They laugh.

"He was right. You've led us all through this. We couldn't do it without you."

"Stop, you're making me blush," Damon teases.

Stefan smiles. "Well, now your cop mode has been activated Detective Salvatore is definitley gonna save the day." Stefan salutes him.

Damon titters. "I sound like a goddamn Power Ranger when you say that and I'm a cop, not a soldier."

They all laugh and for a moment, just a brief moment, everything feels normal. Happy, even. Damon looks to his left and to his right and sees the smiling faces of his brother and the girl he loves and once again wonders if he's fallen into a dream. It evokes an emotion in him that he cannot explain and knows it will be a memory that he will carry with him for the rest of his life.

* * *

Although the train journey to Cold Spring is significantly shorter than the journey's they've been making recently, soon after they've taken their seats Damon and Rebekah are both fast asleep. Stefan is disappointed since he could do with some conversation to distract his mind from thinking about Elena. He replays the moment she was taken over and over again in his mind thinking if he'd been standing just a bit closer or reacted faster she would still be with him. Just as Damon's instinct is to blame himself for everything terrible that happens to those he cares about, it's also Stefan's. Apparently it's a Salvatore trait. Too bad it skipped a generation with their mother and father, who didn't care enough to stick around long enough to see Stefan's tenth birthday. Stefan can feel his mind spiralling into a dark abyss, triggered by Elena's kidnapping and closes his eyes tightly, taking a deep breath in. He silently prays that Elena is unhurt and safe and that by tonight she will be back in his arms.

"I'm sorry about Elena."

Katherine's voice brings Stefan out of his own head.

"Huh?"

Katherine is sitting opposite Stefan, Damon snoozing beside her. She's leaning towards him her hands resting on her thighs. "I'm sorry this has all happened to you and to Elena."

Her apology is humble and sincere and takes Stefan by surprise. "Thanks. I'm sorry too. For-for what happened to you and what I said earlier about this being your fault. I know it's not, I didn't know then and I was angry."

Katherine bows her head and picks at her nail beds uncomfortably. "Oh. Damon-Damon told you about-about me?"

"He told me what you've been through, yeah. He wanted to make sure I knew that the only person whose fault this is is Klaus'."

"I still can't help but think if I'd confronted him sooner and tried to find out what he wanted with me instead of running maybe... Maybe I could've stopped all of this from happening."

Stefan can see the inner turmoil and pain in Katherine's dark eyes and every opinion or feeling he felt for her before meeting her is replaced by a new found respect and empathy.

"We can't change the past."

"No," she states, her voice quiet, her head low.

"You're not at all what I expected," Stefan admits, honestly.

Katherine frowns. "What were you expecting?"

He shrugs, "Honestly, I have no idea what I was expecting."

The atmosphere between them is awkward for a minute or two, but Stefan decides to push on through. There's so much he wants to talk to her about that he doesn't want to let this opportunity pass him by and chatting will distract him from worrying about Elena.

"If you don't mind me saying, you seem to be taking the news that you have a long lost twin pretty well."

She laughs lightly. "As well as I can, I suppose. I take it from that Elena didn't take it so well?"

Stefan stammers. "Um, not really, no."

"After everything that's happened in my life nothing could surprise me anymore. Finding out about Elena's not much of a surprise because I know so little about where I come from."

"It was more of a shock for Elena because finding out about you came with finding out she was adopted. She had no idea."

"She thought her parents were her birth parents?"

Stefan nods.

"How do you think she'll feel about meeting me?"

Stefan hesitates wondering whether he should tell her the truth or not. She looks right at him, her dark brown eyes wide and round and filled with anxiety and uncertainty. For a moment it's as though he's looking at Elena and it catches him off-guard. How is it that she looks so much like her yet so different? Damon said that to him once and he never quite understood what he meant until now.

"Confused, shocked. You know, how you'd expect her to feel. How do you feel about it?"

Katherine shrugs. "Okay, I guess."

Though Katherine attempts to keep her emotions concealed, Stefan can see that there's an excitement in her eyes. She wants to meet Elena and she's looking forward to it. It makes sense given that she's lived her entire life without family. Stefan hopes that Elena will feel the same way about Katherine once she knows that Katherine is as much an innocent victim of Klaus as she is.

Stefan clears his throat. "Elena's going through a lot. You've been in this a lot longer, but she's still trying to make sense of it all. She had a normal life and then in an instant her entire world was turned upside down. She found out she was adopted and that she has a twin and then her parents were killed in front of her. It's gonna take her time to adjust and accept the changes."

"Accept me, you mean."

Stefan doesn't respond, but he doesn't need to. Katherine's entire body deflates with disappointment.

"Give her time. She'll come around when you tell her your side of it."

Katherine shakes her head firmly. "It's not like I'm bothered. I don't know her and she doesn't know me. The fact that we're blood doesn't mean anything. We're strangers. Of course, I'll help get her back but what's important to me is getting to the truth and stopping Klaus from ever being able to hurt me or anyone else."

"And where does Damon fit into that?"

The question catches her off-guard, but along with Elena, Damon is the most important person in his life and he needs to ascertain her intentions with both of them.

"What do you mean?" she asks. She knows what he means, but she's treading carefully.

"I mean, my brother cares about you. He _really_ cares about you and I don't want him to get hurt."

Katherine leans back in her seat, her glare hard and cold.

"When Damon first told me about you I thought you were playing him, using him for a place to stay."

"I wasn't."

"Damon says he trusts you and I trust him."

"But?"

"But I just want to make sure that you're not using him and that you're going to prove me wrong."

Katherine looks across at him sleeping and Stefan immediately sees a softening of her expression and a twinkle in her eyes, and without her even saying anything Stefan already has the answer he wanted.

She turns back to face him and meets Stefan's eyes, confident and firm. "I will never do anything to hurt him. Ever."

Stefan believes her. Just one look at Damon's face has completely broken down her defences and her face is flooded with emotion. He didn't believe it, but she really does love him just as much as he loves her. He wonders if Damon knows that...

"Good." Stefan smiles at her. "Then I guess we have something in common."

"What's that?"

"We both love Damon."

Her eyes widen at hearing the 'L' word. It doesn't come as a surprise to Stefan. Even the bravest of people are afraid of loving others and the vulnerability that goes with it, but for someone like Katherine who has lived such a turbulent life and been treated so horribly by those around her, it's no surprise she's fearful of it.

Katherine tries to play it off by joking, "I thought Damon was supposed to be the detective in the family."

"Don't have to be a detective to see how you feel about him and how he feels about you. I knew he was in love before he even told me about you."

"You did?"

"Are you kidding? Every time we spoke on the phone he was so damn happy all the time. I thought he was just high at first, but then I realised it could only be a girl making him like that."

Katherine can't hide the smile that comes across her face, although she tries.

"At least now I know his instincts were right about you. You're not just using him, you really care."

Katherine blushes. "Yeah. Yeah, I do." She's clearly not used to having such an open conversation with someone she barely knows, but when it comes to love, it's impossible to hide the truth.

Damon stirs and still half asleep asks, "What are you two talking about?"

Katherine reaches over and rubs his arm gently. "Sorry, we didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't, my neck is in agony." Damon reaches his hand behind his neck and groans. "Must be all this sleeping on trains." He sits up and stretches, yawning as he does. "So what were you talking about?"

"None of your business," Katherine teases. Damon rolls his eyes, but cracks a smile.

"Well, I don't need to know, I just hope you two have been getting along."

Stefan and Katherine exchange a smile and both say, "We have."

Despite the circumstances, Stefan feels a calmness come over him. Not only has Katherine reassured him that all of his worst fears about her are untrue and he has nothing to fear from her, but they'll soon they'll be arriving in Cold Spring where they will find Elena and bring her back safely. He believes that with every cell in his body, because what else is there? It doesn't matter what follows, all that matters is that Elena will be with him and out of the clutches of the Mikaelson's. He never knew it was possible to miss a person this much. It's only been a couple of hours since she was taken, but his entire body aches for her and every minute he's apart from her it feels like pieces of his soul are crumbling away. It's only now Stefan understands how Damon must have felt in the days he's been apart from Katherine. Not knowing where she was, whether she was alive or dead. It's a torturous and maddening place to be and Stefan only has the strength to go on because it will soon end and before the night is over, he will be reunited with his Elena.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews on the last chapter, it means so much to me! It gave me so much inspiration to write, which is why this chapter is up sooner than the others have been recently, so thank you for that! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review to share your thoughts.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 29 - Those Three Words**_

 **PAST - 4 hours previously**

"Are you sure you're okay about this?" Elena asks, as she and Stefan walk side by side back to the hotel. "About us staying here and Damon going to Cold Spring?"

"We've been through this. I wouldn't have stayed here if I didn't want to. I want to be with you and to know you're safe. That's what's matters most to me right now."

Elena smiles at him warmly. She will never tire of hearing how much Stefan cares for her.

As their conversation continues, Elena is stunned when she is violently grabbed. Her mind is racing, she's disorientated but her body is already struggling to fight off the vice-like grip of the strange man who already has her around the waist and is trying to pull her into the back of a cab. She can still see Stefan's face, the panic on his face and she reaches her hand out to him. He has hold of it and they desperately cling to one another, screaming each other's names, but Elena's strength is no match for her kidnapper's and in a second she's lying on the back seat of the cab, on top of her kidnapper as he continues to restrict her. Out of the window she can see Stefan sprinting down the street as fast as his legs can carry him, every vein in his head and neck bulging as he frantically calls her name.

"Stop. Stop struggling," her kidnapper tells her.

"Let me go," Elena demands through gritted teeth.

He does as she requests and Elena jumps to the far side of the car, getting the first glimpse of her kidnapper. He's a man in his thirties, with dark hair and blue eyes. There is nothing familiar or particularly striking about him, he looks completely ordinary.

Despite her heart racing in her chest, Elena looks him square in the eye and calmly asks, "What do you want from me?"

"I don't want anything from you, darlin'. I'm just doin' my job."

"Your job?"

"Yeah and it'll be a lot easier if you cooperate."

"I'll cooperate if you tell me what I want to know." Elena wants to get as much information as she can although she already knows exactly why she's there.

"I think you'll find you're not in a position to be giving out orders."

"Where are you taking me?"

"What did I just say?"

"You won't get away with this. You just kidnapped me off a high street in New York in the middle of the afternoon. My boyfriend will call the police and-"

He begins to laugh loudly, the driver joining him from the front.

"Your boyfriend won't be doing anything of the sort. People on the run from the police aren't likely to call the police."

Without him even realising he has already divulged vital information to Elena.

"I'm not who Klaus thinks I am."

"We're not in the habit of kidnapping the wrong people, darlin'. We know exactly who you are."

"I'm Katherine's twin sister."

They laugh again. Manically and dramatically. It makes Elena's brain vibrate in her skull.

"You've got a fierce spirit in you, girl. I'll give you that much. Now, don't you go worrying your pretty little head about anything else. We'll be arriving in a couple of hours and in the meantime, it'll serve you best if you keep strum. Got it?"

Elena meets his eyes with venom and turns her head to stare out the window. What would be the point in fighting? There is nothing she can do to escape now, but she has two hours to plan ahead. Stefan will come for her, that she is certain of.

 _Oh, Stefan_...

Despite the danger Elena is in, she feels a calmness and peace come over her. She closes her eyes and thinks of her parents. Her mom's thick wavy hair blowing in the breeze, her dark brown eyes - the same as Elena's - twinkling framed by smile lines as she beams at her. Her dad's hair lined with silver and the stubble growing on his chin, his kind smile and inviting embrace. She will never see them again, never speak to them again, never hear their laughs or have them hold her. She will never taste her mom's cooking or see her dad's knees muddy from gardening on a Sunday. Their loss is with her every waking second. There are moments in between when Stefan holds her close or kisses her head or tells her that he loves her that she forgets, but it's a brief flicker and it's gone in a flash. There's no reprieve from the endless torment. Perhaps this is the way it's supposed to be.

Her parents died by Klaus' hand and now she will too. It's poetic, in a way. Elena never thought she'd be one to lie down and give up, but she's so tired. Too tired to care or to fight any longer. Every day is a constant struggle and it's only just begun. They say grief fades with time, but Elena cannot see an end to this darkness. It's consuming her from the inside out and no matter how much she tries to tell herself she still has a future and all is not lost, it feels like a lie. How can she ever come back from this? When her parents were shot dead, she died with them.

Then it resonates with her, _really_ resonates, that Klaus is the reason her parents are dead and soon she will come face to face with him. She never thought she would see Klaus and she never particularly wanted to, but the thought of being able to look him right in the eyes and tell him what he has taken gives her a sense of purpose she hasn't felt since her parents died. Klaus won't care or even understand the impact of what he has done, but she will damn well tell him and he will hear it. Unlike Katherine, Elena isn't afraid of Klaus. She hates him far too much to be afraid of him and right now, that emotion overtakes her hopelessness.

Elena thinks of Katherine. Since first finding out about her long-lost twin sister, she has been adamant that she wants nothing to do with her, but she cannot help but wonder what she's like and how it would feel to meet her. There's so much said about the bond between twins, twin telepathy and other such mystical connections. There are even studies into the unique bond between twins. Would Elena have that with Katherine? Clearly they don't have twin telepathy because Elena had no idea she existed, but does that mean they can never have the kind of bond that twin sisters do? Does she even want to have that bond? Elena can't bear to think of it, because it's too overwhelming. It's so much easier to keep Katherine at an arms length by hating her than to risk letting her in. Elena has just lost her family, she can't fathom opening herself up to a new one.

Next she thinks of Stefan. Oh, Stefan... What must he be going through? She wishes she could tell him that she's okay and that she's not afraid. Not that it would bring him any comfort to know that she will willingly go to her death. He would tell her to fight, to never give up because she has so much more to live for. And he would tell her how much he loves her... Maybe there is something to live for after all. Her parents are gone but there are still people she loves in this world. Not just Stefan but her best friends, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler and Vicki. Her mom's sister, aunt Jenna and her cousin Jeremy. Amongst all of the chaos and devastation she'd forgotten those she treasures most, but now she sees all of their smiling faces and it warms her heart. She thinks of how much it would break their heart to lose her and realises she cannot do that to them.

Then it hits her how just how self-centred she is being. This isn't about her. If she's dead she won't have to suffer anymore, but she'd be leaving a trail of devastation behind her and her loved ones would have to endure the hell she is right now. That's too cruel and particularly to aunt Jenna and Jeremy, who must already be grieving her parents. No, she can't lie down and give up. Even if she doesn't want to live for herself, she has to _for them_. It's not only Stefan who would tell her to fight, so would her parents. They didn't raise her to be meek and weak willed and to simply let things happen to her. All this time she's been doing it wrong. She's been hiding away, avoiding reality because she thought it was easier, but she can't continue to do that any longer. She needs to summon every ounce of courage and strength she has and be brave enough to take charge of her own destiny. Besides, as much as she has resisted it and tried to deny it, Elena does long for the truth. Since finding out about Katherine she feels she's been trapped in a web of lies and she's desperate to break free from it. That's why she went to Grand Lake with Stefan and Damon to see her parents - to find the truth. How can she give up on finding that now when she's about to come face to face with the very man who can likely give her all the answers she needs? If she is to die she will die fighting until the very end for her life and for the truth. She at least owes that much to her parents, to her friends and to Stefan.

* * *

 **PRESENT**

Stefan anxiously bites his lip. He's sat in the passenger seat of their black Hyundai car rental with Damon in the drivers seat and Katherine is in the back. Rebekah is at the Mikaelson's and has been for the last hour. The journey from New York to Cold Spring was surprisingly one of the fastest of Stefan's life, but still not fast enough. They're parked far down the Mikaelson's street, Woodbury Road, which is lined with long drive-ways and tall trees that hide the extravagant multi-million dollar homes situated behind them. Stefan's not sure what he expected, but he certainly didn't expect this. As Rebekah navigated them from the train station and deeper into the lavish estates of the wealthy, he and Damon exchanged glances of surprise. Apparently a life of crime can provide greater luxuries and comfort in life. Stefan is not usually the bitter or angry type, but it gets his back up to think of people like Klaus and his family living such a comfortable lifestyle when all they do is wreak havoc and misery. He thinks of people like his brother that devote their lives to good and to helping people and how much more they deserve for that. There is no price that can be put on such jobs.

"I wonder how she's doing," Damon says.

"I'm sure she's fine," Katherine replies from the backseat.

"I hope so."

"She won't let us down."

Stefan hasn't spoken a word in hours. It's not deliberate, he's just so sick with worry that it's taking everything he has not to completely fall apart. He knows he needs to be here for Elena and there is no way he would've sat idly by whilst her life is in danger, but he's afraid that he will be a liability. Stefan has always worked as well as Damon under pressure, it's part of the reason he wants to be a surgeon and why he knows he will be good at it. But this is a different kind of pressure. The kind whereby if he makes a mistake it could result in Elena's death. He feels his chest grow heavy and tight at the thought and unwinds his window. Even with his head stuck outside, the air doesn't make it any easier to breathe.

"Stef, what's up?"

He tries to answer Damon's question but he can't speak. The air is trapped in his lungs and his entire body is tingling. He vaguely feels Damon's firm grip on his shoulder and he sees a dark blurred outline of Damon, but it's as though he's separated from him by an invisible veil. The sudden pain in Stefan's chest is unlike anything he's ever felt and despite his wealth of medical knowledge from school, he does not realise he's having a panic attack until he hears Damon say it. Stefan is completely out of control of his body, but feels Damon right beside him attempting to calm him down. He hears Katherine's anxious voice from the backseat and although he knows it's Katherine, she sounds exactly like Elena. That same rasp in her voice that brings him comfort. Suddenly he's able to recall all that he knows about panic attacks and allows Damon to guide him through it. Breathe, just breath. In through the nose, out through the mouth, in through the nose, out through the mouth. It takes all of the strength Stefan has to continue breathing through it but within minutes he gains some semblance of control again.

By the time it has passed he descends into a river of tears, losing all control once more. He falls with his head on Damon's lap and Damon's hand rests on his head as Stefan sobs uncontrollably, the heavy weight of recent events finally catching up to him. Neither Damon nor Katherine speak or do anything to try to stop his tears, because they both know he needs this. He's not sure how long he cries for, it feels like forever but in reality it's probably only a few minutes. It leaves him feeling physically and mentally drained, yet also with a renewed sense of strength and determination.

"Sorry," he mumbles wiping his face with the back of his hand.

"You have nothing to apologise for," Damon insists. "I'm here for you, brother. We all are."

Stefan smiles gratefully.

"But, erm, maybe you should sit this one out."

Stefan turns to Damon wide eyed. "What? No. No way."

"Stef, your head's not in it. It's okay, I get it, you've been through a lot. But it's safer for Elena, for all of us, if you sit it out."

"I can't do that."

"I know you feel responsible and you want to be there, but you have to think about what's best."

"Maybe Damon's right," Katherine chimes in, leaning between the front seats. "I know the house and Damon's a cop, it might be easiest if the two of us go alone."

Anger flushes through Stefan. Elena is _his_ girlfriend he should be the first face she sees. Yet deep down inside, he knows they're right. His state of mind is fragile and the panic attack has taken every last piece of energy he had left. The surge of strength and determination he had immediately afterwards did not last very long. He lets out a long, deep sigh.

"You're right."

Damon is surprised to hear him say that.

"I hate it, but you're right. I'm not going to risk messing all of this up because I'm too stubborn to admit when I'm wrong."

Damon squeezes his shoulder. "Well done, Stef. I know this can't be an easy decision. We Salvatore's are stubborn by nature. It's in the genetics," he smirks.

Stefan manages to crack a small smile in return. "I can be the getaway driver, right?"

Damon nods. "You bet. In the meantime why don't we do something to pass the time?"

"Like what?" Katherine asks. "If you say Eye Spy, I might kill you."

"Damn, that's put a spanner in my plan."

They laugh and Stefan is reminded that the only way to survive at the darkest of times is to keep finding small moments of relief like this. Moments where things actually feel normal again. Stefan never particularly considered himself to be the kind of person that wants a boring, ordinary life but after this past week that's all he longs for. He wants to be back in his cramped dorm room that has books scattered on every surface, including the floor, and that is always too dark and dusty, worrying about an upcoming exam or assignment. The worst part is that Stefan fears his life will never go back to what it was ever again but he hopes it will, because he didn't quite realise just how much he loved his life until he was thrown into this spiral of chaos and despair.

* * *

Damon glances at the digital clock on the dashboard that reads 2:45am. It's been five hours since they arrived in Cold Spring and they've heard nothing from Rebekah. Despite their protests, Katherine and Stefan joined in with Damon's idea of playing games and it kept them mildly entertained and distracted for an hour or so. Stefan is now dozing in the passenger seat, his head pressed against the window. Damon is glad to see him resting, he needs it. He hears Katherine shifting and sighing in the back seat, unable to switch off her mind. Damon unbuckles his seat belt and climbs out of the car.

"Where are you going?" Katherine asks, a tone of worry in her voice.

In a matter of seconds Damon is sitting beside Katherine in the backseat. She smiles at him sweetly. Damon's heart flutters. She's so beautiful. Since they bumped into each other at the train station he's barely had a second to fully appreciate her being back. They've barely even spoken and he realises how foolish he's been not to seize his opportunity whilst he can. He can sense she's as nervous as he is because it's been so long since they've been alone together and they've barely had time to talk since they've reunited, but she's trying her hardest to conceal her nerves just as he is.

"How are you doing?"

She shrugs. "Okay. I'm tired."

"You should rest. Something tells me we're going to be here all night."

"Well, yeah, I kinda figured that much out for myself three hours ago," she retorts sarcastically. "Sorry," she apologises. "Like I said I'm tired."

"It's fine."

"What do you think happened? She said they had reservations for dinner at 8."

"It must not have been as easy to get them out of the house as she thought."

"Let's hope it's easier tomorrow, or this will have been a worthless trip."

"You should really get some rest," Damon says, sensing her irritability and restlessness which is due to a lack of sleep and the uncertainty of their situation.

"Rest?" Katherine scoffs. "How could I possibly rest?"

"The more sleep we get tonight the better. The car's locked and I'll keep an eye out."

"You think that'll make a difference? My body is constantly in flight mode, ready to run at the first sign of danger."

"You're not on the streets anymore, you don't have to feel like that."

"Even if that's true, it's so loud in my head and I can't switch it off. God knows, I've tried, but I can't."

"I'm sorry you had to come back to all of this."

Katherine raises her eyebrows at him. "What do you mean?"

"When I found you again I wanted all of this to already be over. Since the first time I met you I could see that you needed someone to help you and I thought I could be that person. I thought I could fix everything, but by poking my nose in, all I've done is make things ten times worse. Part of me... Part of me wishes I hadn't seen you at the train station yesterday because I hate you being at risk, but it's only a small part of me. The rest of me is so selfish that I'd rather you be here with me now than anywhere else."

"Damon..."

"I'm sorry. I just hate feeling like this. I hate being so, so-"

"Out of control?"

"Yeah. I guess I'm not used to it."

"But that's the thing, you can't control everything and certainly not this. That's why I didn't tell you because I knew you'd want to make everything better but I should've known you'd find out eventually, one way or another. You're too damn stubborn for your own good, you know that?"

They both smile.

"I might've been told something similar on more than one occasion."

"I never thanked you for everything you did for me."

"There's nothing to thank me for."

"There is."

Damon can't look at her. He's too ashamed because despite what she says, he feels he's failed her. When he first met her he promised to protect her, but look at where she is. She's sat in the street of the very man that has been hunting her all of these years and tomorrow she will be entering his house and putting her life in danger.

"I know you think you didn't help me, but you did. You _did_." She's insistent and Damon can see that she truly believes what she's saying.

"If that's true you wouldn't be here right now. You'd be safe."

"I _am_ safe. I can't believe I'm saying it because I didn't even think I knew what that word meant anymore. But you... you make me feel safe. You... you make me feel a lot of things. Things I've been too embarrassed and afraid to say."

Despite how close he and Katherine grew in the time they spent together, no matter what there was always an invisible barrier than Damon couldn't seem to get past, but since she's finally shared the truth with him there are no barriers. This is her laid bare and it leaves him lost for words.

She looks down at her hands as she picks her nail beds nervously. "You know everything there is to know about me now and I swore to myself I'd be honest with you from now on, so I have to tell you this."

Damon doesn't like the sound of that. "Tell me what?"

"I want to speak to Klaus myself and make a trade - me for Elena."

Damon just about manages to gasp, "What?"

"I can't let anyone else get hurt because of me, especially not Elena."

"That's why we're here, to make sure that that doesn't happen."

"But we're just sitting around doing nothing."

"We're not sitting around doing nothing, we're waiting for our opportunity."

"And who knows how long that could be? I'm sick and tired of waiting, Damon. I've waited for five years. I don't want to wait any longer."

"No," Damon says firmly. "The plan is a good one and we're sticking to it. You're not giving yourself up. Besides, we've talked about this. If Klaus wants you because of some vendetta against your parents, you giving yourself up won't make a difference. He'll just think he's hit the jackpot and getting two for the price of one."

"You don't know that."

"And you don't either. That's the point, we still don't know exactly what's going on here and until we do we can't do anything about it. For now, all we can do is get Elena, leave this place and find out more."

"What? And waste more weeks or months? I want the truth _now_."

"Well, you didn't seem to care about the truth in the five years you were running and the three months you spent lying to me. It's a bit late to decide to be the hero now."

Katherine glares at him, her mouth curled up in anger. For a moment Damon thinks she's going to explode in a fit of rage at him, but she glances at Stefan sleeping soundly in the passenger seat and climbs out of the car, slamming the door shut behind her. Surprisingly, Stefan remains undisturbed, lost in a deep slumber. Damon follows Katherine.

"Katherine, get back in the car," he demands.

"No," she replies defiantly.

"Get back in the car."

"No," she says again, louder.

Damon glances around worriedly and shushes her. "Someone might hear you."

"Who cares? Let them hear me, let the whole damn world hear me! I don't care anymore!" she shouts, throwing her hands up in the air. Her voice echoes around the empty, dimly lit street. Luckily, the houses are so far set back from the road that Damon is doubtful anyone will hear, but it still makes him nervous.

"Katherine, please..."

"You have no idea what it's been like for me, do you? If you had any idea what I've carried around with me every single day for five years you would never say anything like that to me. You don't understand, you never will."

"I don't understand? Are you forgetting that I watched two innocent people get shot dead? Or that me Stefan and Elena barely escaped with our lives? What about the fact that we're fugitives running from the law? Don't tell me I don't understand. I've been in hell since you left."

" _You've_ been in hell? What about _me_? Do you think it was easy for me to leave you? Do you think I up and left and got on with my life? I haven't slept, I've barely ate, I've been physically sick with worry, I've been terrified every second of every day. It tore me apart to leave but I did it because I had to."

"You keep saying that, that you had to leave, but you didn't and we both know none of what has happened this last week would've even happened if you'd just been honest with me from the start instead of running away like you always do." The second the words have left Damon's mouth he regrets them, but it's too late to take them back.

"I knew it. I knew it."

"Katherine..." Damon stretches his hand out to her in an attempt to reach her, but she backs away from him quickly.

"It doesn't matter what you've said or how many times you told me it wasn't my fault, I knew you still blamed me. You think I caused all of this because I was too much of a coward to face up to my past, but when I tell you I want to go to Klaus and finally confront him and try and put it right, you say no."

"I'm sorry if I don't want you to die."

"Don't pretend to care. We both know I'm only here to make sure Elena gets out of there in one piece. I'm damaged beyond repair, but she's not."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"No, I'll tell you what's ridiculous - me actually thinking you gave a damn about me. You don't get to tell me what to do anymore. I'm my own person and I make my own decisions."

Katherine marches off down the street, but Damon grabs her hand and pulls her back. She swings around and slaps him hard and swift across his cheek. When her temper fades and clarity returns, Damon sees the regret in her eyes as tears begin to trickle down her face.

"I don't have anything left inside me. I'm so tired, Damon. It all feels so pointless. I don't want to live like this anymore. I can't..."

Damon silently cries at hearing Katherine speak so flippantly about her own life. How can she not see the value of her life? She is everything, _everything_...

"At least if I go to Klaus and get Elena back, I'll have died doing at least one good thing."

"What about me?" Damon asks, his voice trembling.

"I'll tell Klaus you brought me to him. He'll owe you and get you off the police charges."

"I wasn't talking about the charges."

She sighs and moves closer to him. Her anger has passed and she looks like Katherine again. Her eyes are soft and sorrowful. "I know you have this need to fix everything and everyone around you, but I can't be fixed. I'm...I'm broken," she sobs.

Damon reaches his hand out to her face and wipes her tears away with his fingers.

"You're not broken, you... you're perfect. I love you."

Her eyes widen slightly in surprise. He promised himself if he ever saw her again he would tell her everything he feels for her and he broke that promise by waiting so long to say it, but at last he has told her. There's so much more he could say, but those three little words best sum it up. Damon never considered himself a person that was afraid of love, he's always worn his heart on his sleeve, but as the words hang in the air between him, he realises how terrified he is. He searches her face for some sign of a reaction, but she's unreadable. At least she doesn't pull away or bat his hand from her face, which he takes as a positive sign. He leans in and places a feather-like kiss on her lips, before leaning away and searching her dark eyes. Fear washes over him. What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if he's just made a complete and utter fool of himself? What if he's ruined everything?

He takes his hand from her face and bows his head, disappointment flowing through him until he feels her hand on his face. She lifts it so that his eyes are on hers again and he sees adoration reflected in her eyes. Their breathing is heavy as she leans back in to kiss him again. It's tentative and nervous, both of them unsure, until suddenly they become swept up in a tornado of desperate passion and anguished relief.

Their bodies collide together, Damon winds his hands into his thick hair and their lips move together frantically as they attempt to express everything they feel for each other and the many unsaid things between them into this one kiss. They're moaning, unaware of the world around them and completely lost in each other. Damon has never experienced such all-consuming passion in his entire life. He wants to devour her, feel her fill every single part of him until there's nothing left of him but her.

Any doubt or shyness that may have been present before completely evaporates as they get lost in each other. When their tongues glide across each other, their embrace tightens and they fall backwards until Katherine's back is pressed up against the car. Damon moves from her mouth to scatter kisses over her face and neck and Katherine's hands slide up and down his back. It feels as though Damon has been waiting an eternity for this moment and now that it's here it is everything he ever dreamed it would be and more. He never knew he could feel such completeness and unadulterated joy from one simple kiss.

When Katherine's hands slip up beneath his shirt and he feels her hot fingertips graze his bare flesh, he feels a stirring at his centre and pulls way from her. No matter how much he may want her now is not the time nor the place, and he needs to control himself before things develop any further. Katherine does not question him or protest, understanding why he stopped the kiss. Damon smooths his hair down with his fingers and attempts to catch his breath, but his heart is pounding like a sledgehammer in his chest making it impossibly difficult to do that. Katherine's hair is wild and dishevelled, her lips swollen and moist from Damon's kiss and he cannot recall her ever having looked so beautiful. The intensity of his feelings for her is unlike anything he's ever felt and the only outlet for that emotion is to cry.

Katherine walks up to him and it is her turn to brush the tears from his face. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I said before, I didn't mean any of it. I was angry and hurt and-"

"I'm not crying because of that," he admits. "I'm crying because I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"I haven't either."

Damon wants to be one hundred percent open with her so goes against all his natural protective instincts and forces himself to admit his deepest fear. "I'm scared. I'm scared of losing you again and I'm scared of how much I love you."

Tears flow down Katherine's cheeks. "Me too."

"Ten days without you was long enough for me to know that I never want to be without you again for the rest of my life."

"I'll never leave you again." She reaches up to run her fingers through the front of her hair and then lets it slide down his face. He's never seen her look at him the way she is now and he knows what she's going to say before she's even summoned the courage to say it. "I love you."

Happiness swells inside him. He never knew how much it would mean to hear those words from her and he realises how long he has yearned to hear them.

"I never thought... I didn't think I'd ever love anyone. I didn't know I _could_ because the thought of it terrified me so much... It still does. I know it's a cliche, but everyone I've ever cared about has always left or hurt me and I...I don't think I'd survive if the same happened with you."

"I'll never do that to you."

"No, but what if I do something to screw it up? I'm damaged goods, I ruin everything I touch. I'm not good enough for you."

"I wish you'd stop saying that."

"It's true. I cause destruction and pain wherever I go."

"That's not true. And anyway, I'm strong enough to handle myself."

"You say that but look at what knowing me has done to you already. I've ruined your life, Damon."

"No, you haven't."

"Your life was perfect before you met me."

"Maybe it looked like that from the outside, but it was far from perfect. I love my job, but my day to day was always the same. I was just going through the motions and then you crash landed into my life and everything changed. I wanted to get out of bed in the morning and I couldn't wait to come home to you. You brought colour into my life."

Katherine smiles.

"Look, now I'm the one spouting cliches."

They laugh lightly.

"Things are crazy right now and I'm as scared as you are, but I would still take this over never having met you."

"Do you really mean that?"

He pulls her into his arms and hugs her tight. "Of course I do." He kisses her head and she sinks into his body. "I'm confused and uncertain about everything right now except you."

"Me too," she says quietly.

"So let's promise each other here and now that we'll always be honest with each other. We both have this tendency to keep our guard up and try and keep up the facade, but there's no room for that. We're already in a dangerous situation and keeping each other at arms length only makes it more dangerous."

"I don't-I don't know how to be close with another person. I've never... I've never had anything like this with anyone before."

"Neither have I, but we can figure it out together. Do you trust me?"

She nods.

"And I trust you, more than anything. As long as we have that we'll be okay."

"Yeah. Yeah, we'll be okay." She smiles up to him, slides her hand around his waist and nuzzles into his chest.

"Lets get back into the car. It's freezing out here."

They slip back into the back seat and splay across the back seat entwined in each other's arms. Damon is floored by how incredible it feels to simply hold her in his arms and feel the warmth of her. In the past whenever they shared moments of intimacy like this he would be overwhelmed with guilt and shame because she wasn't his to want. Now he knows that she reciprocates his feelings that guilt and shame is no where in sight. He can simply enjoy this moment of peace, the calm before the storm. After everything that's happened they deserve this tranquillity and time together to simply be, and Damon is going to soak up every last second of it. Although they're only lying together, squashed into the backseat of a cramped rental car with Stefan snoring from the passenger seat, he knows he will never forget this moment.

"I love you," he whispers against her hair. Saying it once has released the floodgates and he can't resist telling her again.

He hears her sigh contentedly and she lifts her head to look up at him. "Tell me that again tomorrow when we have Elena and we're far from this place."

"I will," he agrees and she settles back against his chest. He won't just tell her tomorrow, he will tell her the day after that and the day after that. He will tell her he loves her at every opportunity he has because life is too precious not to.

It's too dangerous to think on the devastating possibilities that await them, but if the unthinkable happens and one of them is killed, he doesn't want any regrets or anything left unsaid between them.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapter 30 - Two Halves of a Whole**_

Katherine's pre-pay cell buzzes. She doesn't even check it, she just instantly presses her foot on the accelerator of the car, causing the tyres to screech horribly. As an inexperienced driver she slams the breaks on much too hard and then scrambles over to the passenger side just as Damon throws open the door to the driver's side and jumps in. When Katherine catches sight of Elena, her heart skips a beat and an instant later, she and Stefan have jumped into the back and Damon is driving off.

It's been only 15 minutes since Rebekah texted them to inform them that she was going to brunch with her family and that Elena was being kept in the guest house, located at the far end of the main garden. Unfortunately, a night of rest had left Stefan refreshed and determined that he should be the one to rescue Elena in Katherine's place. Squabbling ensued, with Katherine making the point that she knew the house, but Stefan's counter argument was much more effective. His argument was that Elena didn't know they had found Katherine yet and it would be too overwhelming for her to see Katherine under those circumstances. Also, if the Mikaelson's came home unexpectedly and saw Katherine skulking around the grounds of the house, all hell could break loose. After some squabbling, Katherine relented sensing that Stefan wasn't going to back down and ten minutes after Rebekah's text, Damon and Stefan left to go to the Mikaelson's guest house to retrieve Elena. Katherine feels her body sink with relief that all three of them are in the car, safe and unharmed and that no mishaps seem to have taken place.

"Is everybody alright?" she asks.

Only Damon and Stefan answer her. Elena remains silent. Heavy, frantic breathing fills the car. Katherine has so many more questions she wants to ask but she is overwhelmed and the tension in the car is all-consuming. She's itching to turn around and look upon her twin sister properly, but she's too afraid to so keeps her eyes forward.

"Rebekah texted to say we've got roughly an hour to put as much distance between us and them," Damon informs her.

Katherine nods. "I hope she's gonna be okay. Won't they figure out that she helped us?"

"Why would they suspect their own sister of betraying them? As far as they're aware, Rebekah doesn't even know about you. She'll be fine, trust me."

"I guess Rebekah can handle herself."

"Exactly."

"I told her to text me later to let us know she's okay."

"Okay, but remember not to tell her where we are in case they intercept her phone."

Katherine nods and an wave of sadness washes over her as she wonders when and if she will ever see Rebekah again. Even during the years she believed Rebekah had betrayed her, she still missed her fiercely. Finding her again has brought immense comfort to Katherine and she wishes she didn't have to part from her. Although Katherine doesn't understand how such a person as Rebekah could come from a family like the Mikaelson's, she has proven herself to be a loyal friend with a kind heart. Of all the people in her life, Rebekah is one of the one's that she will carry with her. She has meant to much to Katherine for it to be any other way. Katherine leans against the window and catches sight of Elena in the wing mirror. Her dark eyes are just like Katherine's, so much so that it causes Katherine to inwardly gasp and look away. But even though she can no longer see her, Katherine can feel Elena's eyes boring into her back and the venom seeping out of her.

In the 48 hours Katherine has known of Elena's existence, she hasn't had much opportunity to imagine what it would be like to meet her, but of all the ways she would have wanted to first wanted to meet her, this is at the bottom of the pile. Nonetheless, she tries her hardest to focus on the positive - Damon, Stefan and Elena are safe, they're putting as many miles between themselves and the Mikaelson's as humanly possible and are on the road to the next piece of the puzzle. Katherine isn't ready to face her past or her biological parents, but she knows she doesn't have a choice in the matter. She has to be ready whether she is or not. She wonders how Elena feels about it. Surely she must be as disorientated and emotional as Katherine? Katherine grew up without parents, but even still, being propelled into a world where she has a twin sister and parents that abandoned her because of a possible vendetta from the Mikaelson's is a lot for her to take in. She finds herself wishing she could confide in Elena about how she's feeling and find some common ground with the only person that can truly understand, but knows that she won't find the comfort or support she seeks.

All Katherine can do is wonder what will come next and hope that it's better than what's come before. They may have successfully accomplished their mission of rescuing Elena, but unfortunately, it's not the end. That was just one of many steps on the path to the truth and right now, that path seems impossibly long and completely out of reach.

* * *

Elena doesn't leave Stefan's embrace for one moment as Damon continuously drives for the next two hours. No one speaks. Elena is glad. Her head is still spinning and although she's back in Stefan's arms, which is one place she thought she'd never be again, she doesn't feel any safer. She knows this is reality but since her parents got shot she has been waiting to wake up from this nightmare and part of her can't help but still wait. Stefan and Damon have freed her from her physical prison at the Mikaelson's, but she's not any freer and she won't be until the Mikaelson's are dead or behind bars. Although she vowed to herself that she would fight for her life and freedom, she doesn't seem to feel any relief at having been rescued. She never expected things could be so dreadful that she'd want her life to end, but she also never expected that something like this could happen.

Elena spots Katherine slide her hand into Damon's in the front seat. She still hasn't spoken a word to her long lost twin and she doesn't plan to either. It's too much, it's all too much. Elena doesn't even know where they're going and she doesn't care anymore. Stefan, sensing her emotional distress, pulls her in closer and kisses the top of her head.

"When are we stopping?" she asks, her voice small and her throat dry.

"Soon. We all need a break and to...to talk."

There's that dreaded word - talk. Elena doesn't _want_ to talk.

"Damon?"

"Yeah, buddy?" Damon says over his shoulder.

"Can we stop at the next service?"

"I don't know. I still think we should drive a little longer."

"We've been driving for hours. Please."

"I could use a coffee and a pee," Katherine says quietly from the passenger seat.

Damon relents. "Okay. The next one is in three miles."

Stefan nods, satisfied and settles back against the seat with Elena still against his chest. Elena closes her eyes and wills the events of the last 12 days to reverse or at the very least, she wishes for there to be an end to the pain she's in, because the shattered fragments of her broken heart cannot take much more.

* * *

When they arrive at the services, the four climb out the car and walk in pairs, with Damon and Katherine ahead. Stefan keeps his arm about Elena as they walk and attempts to reassure her.

"You're okay now. You're safe."

Elena doesn't react and Stefan can see how deeply she has retreated into herself. He knows how much of a horrific ordeal she's been through and he fears that he has lost her forever. Whilst Damon and Katherine visit the restroom, Stefan and Elena grab a table in the restaurant.

"Are you hungry?" Stefan asks. "I'm starving."

Elena shrugs. Stefan sighs.

"Come on, Elena. Don't do this again. Don't shut me out. After everything we've been through and everything we've said to each other... We promised we'd always be honest with each other."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. Anything. Tell me what you're thinking and how you're feeling."

"Okay, I'm thinking, 'When will this goddamn nightmare ever end?'."

"That's a start. When we found you and I asked you if you were hurt you said no. Are you sure they didn't hurt you?"

"No, I already told you. They didn't hurt me. They took me in the car, blindfolded me, marched me into that house and that was it. I didn't see anyone or anything except the room you found me in and the two men that took me."

"Did they take care of you?"

"They brought me food and water, if that's what you mean. And they had men keep watch day and night."

"And Klaus, did he-?"

"I didn't see him."

Suddenly, Stefan is overcome with emotion. His bottom lip trembles as he says, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't stop them from taking you. I'm sorry that I didn't keep you safe."

"It's not your fault, Stefan."

"But I should've been able to stop them. I should've reacted faster, I should've protected you."

"It doesn't matter now."

Stefan takes her hands which are clasped in her lap. "It does to me."

"It could've been worse. You got to me before they hurt me. I haven't even thanked you."

"Did you really think we wouldn't come for you?"

Damon and Katherine return from the bathroom and Elena tenses up immediately. Stefan is desperate not to lose her, just when she's starting to open up. Luckily they get in line at Costa, instead of joining them at the table.

"How has it been then?" Elena asks. "With her?"

"I'm sorry about how I had to tell you about her. I wish I could've told you in any other way, but under the circumstances..."

"I don't care about that. I just want to know about her."

"Oh, well, she's-she's different than I expected her to be. She's not what we thought she was."

Elena rolls her eyes. "She's exactly what we thought she was - a manipulator. You've only been with her for what, 24 hours? And already you think that she's some innocent victim, just like Damon."

"I didn't say that. I said she's different than I expected her to be."

"She's got her claws into you too. I can see it."

"She hasn't got her claws into anybody."

"Are you forgetting that the only reason you had to rescue me is because of _her_?"

"You still blame her? Not long ago you blamed Damon. You probably blame me too. I know you're grieving and you've been through a trauma, but you've got to stop this. What happened to the girl that said she wanted to live for the here and now?" Stefan has flashbacks to the night he and Elena spent together. One perfect night amidst all the sadness and horror. Oh, what he would give to go back to that blissful night.

"I guess she died when she was kidnapped by terrorists and criminals."

Stefan shakes his head and has to fight back his tears. "No, no, I don't believe that. A lot has happened while you were gone and Katherine... She's explained. She told me everything that happened to her. None of what has happened with Klaus was her fault. He and his family adopted her when she was thirteen." Stefan scrambles to get the story out before she can interrupt. "She grew up in foster care all her life and they were the first family to take an interest. She was with them for a couple of weeks, but she overheard them talking about hurting her to get revenge. Katherine managed to get away and she kept running, knowing that he was after her, but she never knew why. All she knew is he wanted to hurt her for some revenge kick."

"She never knew why? How is that possible?"

Stefan shakes his head. "Damon thinks it's somehow related to your parents. Your birth parents, I mean. He thinks they must've known the Mikaelson's before you were born. Done something to get on their bad side."

Elena scrunches up her face, trying to process what Stefan has just told her.

"You should talk to Katherine yourself. She'll tell you everything and you'll see that it's genuine."

"She's spent years lying, how can anything she says be genuine?"

"Because she's finally found people she can trust. She's been great through all of this. She wanted to be the one to go in the house with Damon and find you. The only reason she didn't is because I wouldn't let her, because I wanted to be the first person you saw and I wanted to bring you back myself."

"Even if I did believe what she tells me, that doesn't mean I want anything to do with her."

"I know that. I'm not saying you need to be best friends or anything. All I'm saying is that you should give her a chance. Whether you like it or not, she's going to be with us now for however long this thing lasts."

"So what's Damon's next master-plan?" Elena asks, finally seeming back to some semblance of normal.

"Well, the night Katherine left the Mikaelson's, Klaus called her by the name Petrova. Katerina Petrova."

"Petrova?" Elena questions.

"Damon thinks it could be the surname Katherine - and you - were given at birth."

"So?"

"So he wants to use it to track down your birth parents."

Elena's breath catches in her throat. "What?"

"We don't know for sure yet. Petrova might not be your true surname and even if it is, we might not find anything. If we do, there's no pressure on you to do anything. You don't have to meet them, you don't even have to see them if you don't want to. But if there's a chance we can find out the real reason behind Klaus' vendetta against Katherine and you, we have to try."

"I just found out I was adopted twelve days ago, watched my parents die and now I've got to meet my long lost twin and the parents that gave me up at birth?" Elena shakes her head. "I can't take anymore of this." She puts her head in her hands and Stefan leans forward to comfort her.

"You've had to deal with so much in such a short space of time and I know your head must be ready to explode, but I had to lay it all out on the table. I don't want to keep anything from you, even if I think it's for your own good."

"I know you're just trying to keep to our promise to be honest with each other, but all of this is too much. I don't even know where to start. Where do I start?"

Her pleading eyes break his heart. Although he has been with her through every step of this, he is not experiencing it in the same way she is. He has a wealth of empathy for her, yet he knows he cannot fully understand how life changing and soul destroying recent events have been for her.

"I think you start with acceptance. All of this denial and blame... it's toxic and you only hurt yourself more for doing it."

"So I just accept the way things are now?"

"That's not what I mean. I just mean that there are certain things you can't fix or change, and you have to find a way to accept them."

"That's easier said than done."

"I know, I know. And I'm not saying that it's easy or that there's an easy fix, but at least need to try."

"With Katherine you mean."

"Not just her. But you did try to make things right with Damon and that helped. When you made peace with him and stopped blaming him, you felt better. Right?"

Elena begrudgingly nods.

"Then don't you think it's worth trying with Katherine too?"

Elena meets his eyes, with that, I-know-you're-right-but-I-don't-want-to-admit-it look in her eyes and it makes him smile.

"Look, all I care about is you. I don't want you to have to suffer anymore than you already are and I know that you want to stay angry at Katherine because it's easier than letting her in, but I also know you well enough to know that all that emotional negativity will eat away at you." He reaches up to her face and strokes her cheek tenderly with his thumb. "You have a good heart, Elena."

"It doesn't feel like that right now," Elena says, her voice cracked.

"But you do. And I know you might not want to hear it, but I think Katherine does too. She deserves a chance."

Elena meets Stefan's eyes, her expression soft and yielding. She nods and the two embrace. Stefan feels his body sink with relief. He was wrong. Elena isn't lost to him. Or if she was, she isn't anymore because she's found her way back to him.

* * *

Stefan and Elena continue to talk, catching up on everything they've missed in the time they've been apart. They also eat and re-energise themselves with much needed fuel. For just 20 minutes or so everything actually feels normal. But when they finish, Elena has to face up to reality again. With Stefan's encouragement, she reluctantly decides to speak to Katherine alone. The two walk across to the other side of the restaurant where Damon and Katherine are sat drinking coffee.

Elena takes a deep breath. Stefan squeezes her hand.

"You'll be okay."

She looks over to him and smiles. He truly is her anchor. What would she do without him? They approach the table where Damon and Katherine are sat. Damon is the first to notice them and he informs Katherine. She doesn't make any attempt to move but Elena sees her body go stiff immediately.

"Hey, you two," Damon greets them, awkwardly. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's good," Stefan replies.

It takes all of Elena's strength to say what comes out of her mouth next. "I want to talk to Katherine."

Damon's eyes widen in surprise. He glances up at Stefan, searching his face for reassurance. Stefan gives him a firm nod. Next, his eyes go to Katherine and although Elena can only see the back of Katherine's head, she knows that she is begging Damon to stay. Despite whatever her eyes may be pleading of him, Damon gets up from his seat and announces, "Well, we'll leave you two girls alone to talk everything over. We'll be right at the next table if you need us."

The two brothers walk away and Elena slowly proceeds to take Damon's seat, careful to keep her eyes low. She's seen a photograph of Katherine and saw her briefly in the car, yet she's afraid to look at her this closely. Though the two have spent their entire lives apart and did not know of each other's existence until recently, they're more alike than either of them will ever know.

Across the other side of the table, Katherine has her eyes fixed on the table, every bit as terrified as Elena to set eyes upon her long lost twin. The two summon the courage to look up at each other at the exact same moment and when their eyes lock, it feels as though they've been struck by a bolt of lightning. Although there are obvious differences between the two such as their hair and clothes, Elena feels that she could be looking in a mirror. Katherine's eyes and hair are the exact same shade of dark brown as hers, her skin has the same complexion perhaps just a slight shade darker, her eyebrows have the same sharp arches, even her eyelashes curl in the same way as Elena's. Yet as familiar as Katherine looks to her, she also looks like a stranger. Her face is too pointy and narrow, her expression alien and there is an exhaustion combined with fierce determination and wisdom that shows the less than easy life Katherine has led in comparison to Elena.

The two regard and examine each other for countless minutes. Elena wonders what Katherine is thinking. Is she as confused and overwhelmed to be looking upon a different version of herself as she is? So much for twin telepathy. Elena knows that she needs to speak, but it's as though all of the words of the English language have fallen from her head.

"I, um, I didn't think you'd want to talk to me," Katherine says, finally summoning up enough courage to speak and being the first to break the silence.

Her voice... Even her voice is just like Elena's.

"Neither did I."

Their faces remain straight, their mouths in tight lines, unreadable and expressionless. Elena can feel she's being analysed by Katherine every bit as much as she is analysing Katherine. It's the oddest interaction Elena has ever had with another human being.

"I... I didn't know about you until Damon told me."

"I know, Stefan told me."

"I don't know what it would've changed."

"Me either."

Katherine clasps her hands in her lap and picks at her nail beds. It's exactly what Elena does when she's nervous too. A shiver vibrates through Elena. It's too darn creepy!

"Honestly, from the second I found out about you I didn't want to have anything to do with you," Elena says, bluntly.

Katherine accepts her truth with a nod. "What changed your mind?"

"Who says I've changed my mind?"

Katherine smiles. Straight-talking and to the point. Katherine used to be like that until her lifestyle required her to lie and cheat just to survive.

"Stefan has caught me up on everything. He told me your story and I thought you deserved a chance to say your piece."

The smile falls from Katherine's face in an instant and is replaced with a frown. She jumps on the defensive as she says, "Say my piece? What? Like I have something to prove to you?"

"You are the reason I've just spent the last 15 hours locked up by some madman."

"I thought you said Stefan caught you up on everything."

"Yeah, he did."

"Then you'll know that I'm just as in the dark as the rest of you about why they're doing this to me."

"And I'm still deciding whether or not I believe that."

A green vein bulges in Katherine's head - just the same as Elena when she's mad. "Stefan told me you had some issues with me but I had no idea-"

"What? Did you think I would just believe everything you say just like that? I don't know you, you're a stranger to me. Why should I believe you? Stefan says Damon has some theory that this is connected to your birth parents but the much more obvious and realistic explanation is that _you_ did something to get on Klaus' bad side."

"Like what? I was a kid when I met him."

"Again, we only have your word on that."

Katherine laughs in disbelief. "Are you really that delusional? What reason do I have to lie?"

"I don't know. What reason did you have to lie to Damon for the three months you were living with him?"

"Every reason. I did that to protect him."

"Protect him? Sure." Elena rolls her eyes, which only infuriates Katherine further.

"I don't have to sit around and take this. You don't know a single thing about me or what I've been through."

"Yeah, well you don't have any idea what _I've_ been through."

"I know that you've only been involved in this for a couple of weeks. Try living in it for five freaking years."

"Oh, cry me a river. That's what you do, isn't it? You go around playing your 'poor little me' routine to get sympathy but you're nothing but a manipulator. Damon was stupid enough to fall for your lies and so was Stefan, but I'm not. I can see you for exactly what you are. You're a coward that runs from her own mistakes and uses others to escape the consequences of her actions."

"That's enough, Elena," Stefan says firmly.

Elena didn't even realise Damon and Stefan had wandered over, she's so lost in a temper.

"No, it's not enough," Elena says. "She needs to hear what I have to say."

"Come on," Damon says, trying to usher Katherine away.

"No, if she's got something to say, let her say it," Katherine says, pushing Damon away and facing Elena.

"That's enough!" Damon says louder and more firmly than Stefan. "We're going."

Damon drags Katherine away. Everyone's eyes are on them, but Elena is too angry to care.

Stefan reaches out for her arm, "Let's go outside and cool down."

Elena stomps off, with Stefan behind her and the moment she's outside she lets out a frustrated groan. "That girl is something else."

"Why did you have to speak to her like that?"

"Me? _I'm_ not the one that was rude. Didn't you hear what she said to me?"

"Elena, you said you didn't believe anything she'd said."

"Yeah, because I don't."

"How can you expect her not to get upset about that?"

"She wasn't upset, she was defensive which just proves my point that she's a liar."

Stefan shakes his head, exasperated. "I thought you said you were going to give her a chance. I really thought you were going to sort things out."

"Oh, come on, Stefan. This isn't an episode of Jerry Springer. This is real life."

"Just take a moment and think about how ridiculous you're being."

Elena glares at Stefan angrily.

"What? Remember the honest promise? This is me still keeping it."

"Yeah, well, maybe sometimes you should be a little less honest," Elena says, pacing up and down.

Stefan grabs her arms to stop her pacing. "Try again."

"What?"

"Try to talk to her again."

"You're insane."

"Do you even remember what we spoke about earlier?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Things are hard enough right now without you and Katherine being at each other's throats."

"It's not my fault that she was-"

"You're still being ridiculous and immature."

Elena glares at him. "Remember what I just said about being a little less honest?"

Stefan tries to suppress his smile, amused by her irrational immaturity.

"Look, you're big enough and smart enough to know when you're being stupid. You don't need me to tell you that."

Elena sighs, hand on hip. "So what? You want me to bake a cake, say sorry and pinky swear it'll never happen again?"

Stefan regards her with raised eyebrows.

Elena finally relents. "Okay, you're right. I'm being immature."

"You knew it wasn't going to be easy the first time."

"It's never going to be easy. I don't trust her. It doesn't matter what you, Damon or she tells me, I still don't believe it."

"What? What don't you believe?" Katherine's voice says.

Stefan and Elena turn round to see Katherine and Damon.

"That you're not the reason Klaus is after you."

"Elena, why would she lie?" Damon says.

"Because by making you believe she's not to blame she's got you on her side, fighting her battles. She wants to be free from Klaus and she knows that you'll make that happen."

"This is more complex than that, you know it as much as the rest of us," Damon replies.

"I can't believe it until I have proof."

"Well, you will have proof," Katherine says. "When we find our birth parents."

"Yeah, well, until then, I'll keep believing what I believe."

"Fine." Katherine turns on her heels and marches away.

Damon meets Elena's gaze and says, "The only person you're hurting by denying the truth is yourself."

It's the exact same thing Stefan has already said to her, yet she's too stubborn to admit that they're both right. No matter how much she may want to welcome her sister with a loving embrace and solve the mystery of their life as a team, everything is still too raw. Despite her efforts and her determination to try and let go of her bitterness, resentment and blame, she can't. Her parents are dead and she can't forget that, and she certainly can't forgive it.

Elena knows she is still being driven by her grief, but she can't do anything to control it. Only hours ago all of her anger was directed at Klaus and now it has been transferred back to Katherine. Elena can still recall the five stages of grieving from college - denial, anger, bargaining, depression and acceptance. She's already done the denial stage, she still has moments of it and there have definitely been moments of depression, but mostly she cannot seem to get unstuck from the anger stage. Stefan told her she needs to find a way to accept everything that has happened and as much as she wishes she could, she _can't_. She thought she was making progress a couple of days ago, but the kidnapping has brought it all back. She feels cheated. All she can think is what did she do to deserve this? What did her parents do to deserve this? Those thoughts make it impossible to feel anything but anger and currently, Katherine is the most convenient catalyst for that anger.

* * *

"Can you believe that girl?!" Katherine exclaims, as she marches across the parking lot, Damon jogging behind her, trying to keep up.

"She'll come around."

"Come around? Come around!? You heard what she said. She doesn't believe me. She thinks I'm a liar and a manipulator, that I'm using you to do my dirty work."

"Yeah, well I know that's not true."

"So what? What does that matter? She doesn't believe it."

"Just calm down."

"Calm down? That's easy for you to say. Do you know I spent the majority of my childhood dreaming of finding my family? I thought it'd be like-like finding a part of myself that's always been missing."

"I know."

"No, you don't know. Maybe I was crazy for thinking it, but part of me hoped-thought that she'd actually be happy to meet me. That she'd see me and feel the same way I do - like she'd found a missing part of herself. Because when I met her eyes, for a second, just a second, that's how I felt. It was almost like I was looking in the mirror and seeing myself for the first time. I didn't know it'd be like that, I didn't know what to expect. Now I just feel like an idiot."

"You're not an idiot. She just needs time. She's still grieving and coming to terms with being adopted and everything that comes with it, including you."

"Somehow I don't see that happening. Maybe it's better for everyone if I keep my head down and stay away from her, until this thing is done and we can go our separate ways."

"Do you really want that?"

Katherine sighs. "It doesn't matter what I want."

"Elena might think she hates you now but she doesn't. Her grief and anger is clouding her judgement. No one is really capable of hating something that's part of what makes them whole."

"I'm not part of what makes her whole and she's not part of what makes me whole. We've gone our entire lives not even knowing the other existed."

"Doesn't change the fact that you're made up of the same stuff. Look, there are days where I want to rip Stefan's throat out, where we're so pissed with each other that we can't stand to be in the same room. But underneath all that, he's my brother and that's a bond you can't escape."

"But it's different. You grew up with Stefan. You were there the day he was born and you've been with him nearly everyday since. Me and Elena... We don't even know each other. We're goddamn strangers."

"I'm not one to champion the importance of blood and biology because I know family is about more than that. My parents ran out on us and Mr Branson was more of a parent to me and Stefan than anyone else. But that stuff - blood - it still counts for something. You and Elena share something and what you said about finding a piece of yourself that was missing is proof of that."

"Maybe it was just wishful thinking."

"Call it what you want, but twins...," Damon shakes his head. "You hear things about twins, how deeply connected they are, how they can be telepathically linked, how they feel the same things and think the same way."

Katherine scoffs. "You don't actually believe that crap, do you?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm not a twin so I don't know. All I do know is that when two people are from the same cell, are made up of the same DNA and shared the same womb for nine months... that's a connection whether you've spent your life together or apart."

"I don't think either of us are ready."

"But you might be one day. None of this is exactly ideal, but you've found each other now and the rest will come with time."

Katherine wells up and Damon steps into her and wraps his arms about her. She melts into his embrace and clings to him desperately. Until she met Damon she never knew how much reprieve and comfort one hug could bring. When she's in Damon's arms she feels protected, contented and whole. She wishes he would hold her forever and never let go.

"Everything will be okay, you know."

She burrows into his chest and nods. All too soon he is leaning away from her, his strong arms unwinding from her body. He strokes her cheek lightly and meets her eyes. "No matter what happens you have me. I'm not going anywhere. Wherever you go, I go."

Katherine goes on her tiptoes and presses a soft kiss to his lips. Damon smiles.

"We should get back on the road soon. I don't want us to linger for too long. There's probably pictures of us circulating everywhere."

Katherine feels her heart rise up into her mouth. "Where are we going to go?"

"Well, I can't afford to put us up in a hotel again."

"You don't have any money left?"

"Yeah, I still have some. Luckily, I've been saving since I was 18 and my savings account was looking healthy, but we need to be more careful."

"You've been spending your savings?"

"Yeah."

Katherine shakes her head, guilty and ashamed. "Those were your life savings that you've worked hard for. They were for your future."

"I'll save up again."

"That's not the point. You shouldn't have been in a position where you had to spend them."

"Money means nothing to me in comparison to you being safe."

Katherine decides not to start an argument about money, knowing it's not the time or place. "Maybe we could find a hostel. That'll be cheaper than a hotel. Or we could stay in the car."

"The four of us cooped up in a car together all day and all night? Somehow I don't think that's gonna work. We need a place we can hole up for a few weeks and lay low while we figure this stuff out."

"Where?"

"There's only one place left I can think of and one person I can trust with all of this - Mr Branson."

"Didn't you tell me you grew up in Virginia?"

"Yeah, I did."

"So you're saying we're going to Virginia?"

"That's what I'm saying. Mr Branson is the closest me and Stefan had to a dad, he'd do anything for us. Lexi put us up when we had no where else to go and I know he will too. He'll help us."

"Isn't going back to where you grew up exactly what the police would expect you to do?"

"He doesn't live in the same town. He moved not long after me and Stefan moved to New York. He always wanted to retire in some small town where everybody knew each other."

"Where is he now then?"

"Clifton."

"I've never heard of it."

"Probably because it's off the freaking map." Damon laughs lightly. "It has a population of like 400 people."

"Isn't that the worst place we could go? If it's that small, everyone will notice four strangers arriving in town."

"Not if it's dark and we stay inside."

"How much longer do you think this will go on for?"

"I can't answer that."

Katherine shakes her head. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that. I know you don't know what's going to happen anymore than I do." It's in this moment that Katherine realises she looks to Damon too much. It may be a cliche, but he is her hero, her knight in shining armour and sometimes - too often, in fact - she forgets that he is only human too. He can't fix everything and give her all of the answers, he can only do what he can. And that's exactly what he is doing and has done since the day she met him.

"We need to go now!" Stefan shouts, coming up behind Katherine and Elena out of breath.

"What? Why? What's happened?" Damon asks, panicked.

"The TV-there's a news report..."

Stefan doesn't need to say anymore than that because the four of them are already sprinting towards the car without a backwards glance and heading down the highway once more.

"Where are we going?" Stefan asks.

"Clifton."

"Clifton? You mean-?"

"Yeah, Stef. We're going to Mr Branson's."

"We can't bring him into this, Damon. It's bad enough we involved Lexi, but not him."

"What else do you suggest we do, huh?" Damon says, impatiently and snappily. "We don't have anywhere else to go."

"I don't know, but we can't hurt anymore people with this."

"Do you think I want anyone else to get hurt, especially Mr Branson? But we have to think of ourselves. I don't have enough money to keep the four of us up in a hotel for what could be weeks or even months. We can't stay out in the open, we shouldn't even have been out as long as we were just. There's eyes everywhere. In Clifton, we can slip under the radar, no one will know to look for us there and if we need anything Mr Branson can sort us out."

"Sounds like I'm going from one prison to another," Elena retorts.

"Yeah, well, it's better this than actual prison."

Katherine can sense how distressed and angry Damon is. She reaches her hand over and strokes his thigh in an attempt to soothe him. It unsettles her to see him like this, particularly when he was so calm and collected five minutes ago.

"I still say it's a bad idea," Stefan says.

"Stefan, you just saw our faces plastered all over the news. Do you think we can just carry on like we have? We've been careless and Elena being kidnapped is proof of that. I'm not risking our safety again, period."

"And what happens if Klaus is tailing us already and we lead him straight to Mr Branson? Don't you care about that? Don't you care about him?"

"Stefan, give it a goddamn rest." Damon's tone is calm, but hard and striking like red hot steel and it's enough to shut Stefan down immediately.

Katherine peers over her shoulder and sees Stefan let out an agitated sigh, and sink back into his seat. Elena catches sight of her and shoots daggers in her direction. After having spent nearly her entire life isolated and lonely, Katherine never thought that she'd wish to be alone again, but suddenly part of her wishes she could go back to it, because human relationships are much too complicated for her to navigate. Her friendship with Rebekah was easy, but that's because they had an inherent understanding and silent connection that made being together simple. It's like that with Damon sometimes, but not always. As for Elena, Katherine doesn't even know where to begin. Given how their first interactions have gone, she's wondering if there's any point at all in attempting to build a relationship with her, but she also wonders if Damon is right and there is some inexplicable connection between her and Elena that comes from being made up of the same atoms. Katherine has never met any twins before, but like Damon, she's seen enough of it on television and in books to know that it's a unique and intense bond unlike any other. Perhaps Damon's right and they're part of each other, two halves of a whole. Unfortunately, the disdain and venom in Elena's eyes tells of a different story entirely. Katherine cannot help but feel hurt at Elena's rejection. She never expected to feel like this and to care so much. She thought she'd closed the lid on family a long time ago, but meeting Damon has opened her heart in ways she never imagined. It concerns her because for so long she's wore her armour and built a wall around her heart, and knowing that it's been compromised, particularly now at such a dangerous time, terrifies her. She lets out a sorrowful sigh and turns up the volume of the radio in the hopes it will drown out the unbearable tension hanging in the air and quieten her mind, but knows there aren't any speakers in the world that are loud enough to do that.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapter 31 - Family is More Than Blood**_

 **PAST - 7 years ago**

Damon takes a deep breath and prepares himself to say what he's going to say. He's been summoning the courage for weeks and knows that he needs to do it now or never.

"What's up, son?" Mr Branson asks. "I can see you've got something on your mind."

"I've been accepted into the police force."

Mr Branson's face lights up. "What? Damon, that's fantastic news." He stands up and gestures for Damon to hug him. He pats Damon on the back strongly. "I'm so proud of you, son. So, so proud."

"Thanks." Damon attempts to force a smile, but Mr Branson sees through it.

"Is there something else?"

"The training is five months at Richmond Academy."

"That's great. Isn't it? I thought this is what you told me you wanted."

"Yeah, it is. It's just-afterwards-you know after I've finished the training I wanna join the NYPD."

Mr Branson's eyes widen. "New York?"

"Yeah."

"New York?" he asks again, in shock.

"I've been thinking a lot about the future and what I want and what's best for me and Stefan. Now that I'm eighteen, I can go to the courts for legal guardianship of Stefan."

"And how are you going to explain that your mother left three years ago?"

"I won't. I'll say she just left. There's no proof that I'm lying. I'm Stefan's brother, the only other family he has, they'll grant me guardianship."

"I don't know if this is best..."

"I've been looking into this since I was thirteen. I know what I'm doing," Damon says, more harshly than he intended.

"Stefan's still just a boy. Do you really think it's best to take him hundreds of miles away to a strange city? How will you afford it? Do you understand how costly it is to live in New York?"

"I've looked into that too. There are plenty of boroughs around the city that would be affordable. And I have money. I've been saving since I was a kid. Pocket money for cutting people's lawns, cleaning their cars, from being a paperboy."

"And what about school?"

"Kids change schools all the time. There's plenty in New York that Stefan could go to. I've found a bunch of good ones."

Mr Branson sighs. "I can see you've thought about this a lot."

"I have."

"And I can't change your mind?"

Damon shakes his head. "You know how much I appreciate everything you've done for me and Stef. We wouldn't be here without you, but it's time for me to get out on my own and build a new life for us far away from this place."

"I suppose if you're going to do it, you'll need my help."

Damon looks at him in surprise. "Really?"

"You can't do this alone. I'll go to court and attest to your mother leaving and you being the right person for legal guardianship of Stefan, I'll help you find a place and get set up, whatever you need me to do. You're a good boy, Damon. I want you to be happy."

Unable to show his gratitude, Damon embraces him tightly. He didn't count on Mr Branson's support, but knowing that he has it makes everything so much easier. Damon is terrified to move to New York and start a new life on his own without Mr Branson next door, but he knows in his heart that it's the right decision and with Mr Branson's blessing, it feels even more right.

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY**

Damon's heart hammers in his chest as he stands on Mr Branson's porch, anxiously waiting for him to answer the door. It's taken over ten hours to get to Clifton, a journey which has felt twice as long due to the unbearable tension in the car. They stopped off and slept for a couple of hours, but if the truth be told, none of them really slept at all and are all exhausted. It's now the early hours of the morning and outside is deathly quiet, but Damon knows Mr Branson will be awake, he's always been up at the crack of dawn since Damon has known him. Damon hopes and prays that Mr Branson will welcome them with open arms but is afraid he's being optimistic. Mr Branson has never turned him and Stefan away, but what if he does this time? What if he slams the door in their face?

When the door opens, Mr Branson stands frozen staring at them in shock.

"Hi, Mr Branson," Damon and Stefan say.

The shock gives way to joy as he calls out and grabs the two brothers and pulls them into his arms. Damon and Stefan are overwhelmed with emotion to be reunited with Mr Branson and have to fight to contain their tears. Damon hadn't realised how much he'd missed Mr Branson until now. He looks exactly the same - kind brown eyes, thick eyebrows and a handsome smile - but with just a few more smile lines and his hair a lighter shade of silver.

"Come on, come on, come inside." He ushers them in, Katherine and Elena close on their tails and closes the door behind them.

The four linger in the hallway and Mr Branson holds Damon's hands in his face and then Stefan's, as though he cannot believe it's truly them. "Oh, it's been such a long time. Too long."

Damon is pleasantly surprised by the welcome and wonders if Mr Branson has any idea why they're there. He certainly doesn't seem to know.

"And who are you two lovely ladies?" he asks, looking past Damon and Stefan to Katherine and Elena.

"I'm Katherine." Katherine smiles politely and Mr Branson kisses her on the cheek.

"Nice to meet you. And you are?"

"Elena."

As much as Damon doesn't want to, he cuts the reunion short. "Do you know why we're here?"

Mr Branson clears his throat and his demeanour changes. "I've seen the news and Alexia called me. She said I could expect a visit from you, but I wasn't certain you'd come."

"We need to talk," Damon says, seriously.

"Yes. Do any of you want anything to drink or eat? I have pancakes and orange juice in the kitchen."

"Maybe later," Damon says. "Can we talk? Just the three of us?" Damon looks to Stefan and Mr Branson, before turning back to Katherine. "Maybe the two of you could go to the kitchen and grab some juice and pancakes while we catch up?"

Damon knows Katherine and Elena hardly want to sit in a room together, but they both agree anyway and Mr Branson insists on showing the two girls to the kitchen. When he returns a moment later, he, Damon and Stefan go into the living room and close the door behind them.

"You might want a drink before you hear this," Damon says, looking at Mr Branson.

Damon has already had to do this twice - first with Stefan and Elena and then with Katherine - but it doesn't get any easier. There's so much that's happened in the last two weeks and there doesn't seem to be a right place to start or an easy way to tell the tale that makes sense.

"It's alright, son. Alexia filled me in on some of the details," Mr Branson says, his face solemn and serious.

"But not all of them."

"No, not all of them."

Damon and Stefan exchange a look, and Damon is grateful that this time he has Stefan with him to help him through it.

* * *

"Wow." Mr Branson sinks back in his arm chair and puts his hand to his head as he attempts to process the overload of information he has just been presented with. "I...I don't know what to say."

It's been nearly an hour since they arrived at Mr Branson's. Damon might not feel he's getting any better at speaking of the events of these last two weeks, but he's certainly getting faster.

"We're sorry that we have to burden you with this but we didn't know where else to go. You're the only family we have," Damon says, honestly.

Mr Branson is painfully quiet for a minute or so and Damon fears he's going to turn them away. He wouldn't blame him if he did. Damon can't help but partially hate himself for even coming to Clifton in the first place. Everyone he cares for has already been put in danger, Mr Branson was the only one that was sheltered from it. But sometimes, drastic measures have to be taken and if Damon is to keep Stefan, Katherine and Elena safe he had no choice but to turn to Mr Branson and implore him to help them in any way he can.

"Well, I'm glad you boys came here."

Damon and Stefan simultaneously take a breath of relief.

"It sounds like you've been through a horrible ordeal. I've been worried sick about you both with everything that's been on the news. I knew you wouldn't be involved in the deaths of that couple and when Alexia told me you'd been to see her but that she hadn't heard from you since you left, I was afraid you might have been hurt." He inhales deeply. "Oh, boys, I am _so_ glad you came," he repeats, with a huge smile on his face and tears shining in his eyes. "You did the right thing by coming to me with this."

Damon can see how much he sincerely means it, but doesn't understand how Mr Branson can be so pleased. He wonders if Mr Branson fully understands the possible consequences that could come from them being here with him in Clifton. Though Damon has every intention of keeping Mr Branson safe at all costs, them being there still puts him at risk. But in spite of that, he's handling the complicated mangled web of events that have taken place this last week surprisingly well. Not that Damon is too surprised, Mr Branson always has been a graceful and fair man with a seemingly endless limit of generosity. If it wasn't for Mr Branson Damon and Stefan would never have had the life they have. They likely would have been taken into the foster system, separated from each other and bouncing from home to home just like Katherine. Everything they have and everything they are, they owe to him. Damon has no memory of who his father was, but he's certain that if given the choice he would still choose Mr Branson to be his father.

"You're safe now, you're safe," Mr Branson reassures them.

The words mean more to Damon and Stefan than they could ever express, but as much Damon would like to believe it he is not naive enough to be lulled into a false sense of security. Given the circumstances there is no where they are safe and Damon dare not forget that. Yet Damon cannot help but recall that Mr Branson has always been the one and only person that truly made Damon feel safe as a child. Despite the resentment Damon had for his mother as a child, he cannot deny that he loved her but that love did not include feelings of security or comfort, that was only provided by Mr Branson.

* * *

 **PAST - 10 years ago**

Damon hears Stefan's whimpering coming from below him. He's up and out of bed within a minute, acutely in tune with his little brother. It's been a week since Damon discovered their mother's empty closet and as he predicted, she hasn't returned yet. He doesn't expect that she ever will. At 8 years old, the news of his mother's abandonment has hit Stefan hard and he has been practically inconsolable. Mr Branson has been a great support just as he always has, but even he cannot put the broken pieces back together this time. Damon is desperately trying, but at just 15 years old he is still a little boy on the inside too.

Damon has spent his entire life being terrified of welfare services barging into their home and taking him and Stefan away. He's seen horror stories on the news and TV, and his mother always warned him of the consequences of opening his mouth to anyone. Regardless of how awful life with their mother had been at times, he didn't want to be taken away. Mostly because he couldn't bear the thought of being separated from Stefan. Stefan was his little brother and Damon was the only one that knew how to take care of him. In the past, they were lucky enough that their mother was able to pull herself together enough for parent-teacher conferences or whenever the school became suspicious of Damon and Stefan's home life, but now Damon is terrified of what might happen. Without Lily around to step in when that happens the worst may happen. Damon has practically missed out on his entire childhood, but he finds himself wishing it away even more so, begging for his eighteenth birthday to come quickly so that they will be protected. He's already done the research and knows that when he is 18, legally they will not be able to take Stefan away because he is of an age to be Stefan's legal guardian.

Stefan continues to whimper in his sleep and when it doesn't seem to be subsiding, Damon carefully reaches over to wake him.

"It's okay, Stef. I'm here now."

Stefan jerks awake and sits up, desperately throwing his arms around Damon and sobbing softly.

"I want mommy," he whispers, between sobs. "When is she coming back home? I want mommy."

"I know, buddy. I know. Do you want to go next door?"

Stefan nods against Damon's chest. The pair slip their slippers and robes on, and creep next door. Damon raps the door lightly and it's only a few moments before a half asleep Mr Branson comes to the door. The two brothers showing up on his doorstep at all hours of the day and night had become a regular occurrence, and although Damon was sure he must be sick to death of it, he never once showed it or turned them away.

Upon seeing Stefan's red and puffy face, Mr Branson steps forward and takes Stefan into his arms holding him close as Stefan continues to cry into the crook of his neck.

"Come on, son," he gestures to Damon, reaching out with his other arm. Needing the comfort too, Damon steps into his arm and Mr Branson holds him against his leg. The pair set-up in the lounge with the pull out bed Mr Branson has for them. Damon and Stefan settle beneath the blankets together and Mr Branson stays with them on the couch until they both drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY**

The memory fills Damon up, warming his heart and bringing a small smile to his face. Damon remembers wishing that night more than ever that Mr Branson was his father and as he sits before him now he realises that regardless of what biology says, he _is_ his father, and Stefan's too.

"So what do you need from me?" Mr Branson asks.

"We just need to stay hidden here until we find out more about Katherine and Elena's biological parents. It shouldn't be too long. A week or two max. And a laptop, if you have one."

"Yes, I have one right here." He wanders over to a cupboard and pulls out a small silver laptop. "Whatever you need."

Damon takes the laptop but is hesitant to accept his hospitality for fear that he hasn't fully understood the seriousness of their situation. "Are you sure you know what you're getting into by agreeing to do this?"

"I'm not a fool, Damon. I know what I'm getting into."

"I told Damon we shouldn't have come here," Stefan says.

"Don't worry about me, my boy. I can take care of myself. I'm more worried about you two and those young girls out there. How are they handling all of this? It sounds like they've both been through a horrendous ordeal. You all have."

"They're-They're bearing up as best they can under the circumstances," Damon replies.

Mr Branson nods. "Well I want them to know that they're safe here and you can all stay for as long as you need."

"We'll stay out of sight," Stefan says, to reassure him. "No one will know we're here."

"If the police catch up to us, you would face time in prison for aiding and abetting, you know," Damon says bluntly to remind Mr Branson of the risk he is taking by harbouring four known fugitives. "Don't forget that."

"Damon, did you forget that I practically raised you and your brother?"

"Of course not."

"I've watched you grow and I know you're good-hearted young men. If you tell me that you can't go to the police because it's unsafe to do so, I believe you. I've never turned my back on you before and I'm not about to now. I'll do whatever it takes to help you, regardless of the risks." His words remind Damon of exactly what he said when he told him he was moving to New York and it touches his heart. "I love you both like you are my own sons."

Damon's bottom lip trembles with emotion. He still wonders how a man that had no connection to them besides living in the house next door can show them such unconditional love and devotion when their parents couldn't even find a shred of love for their own flesh and blood.

He manages to force a smile and thanks Mr Branson heartily.

"Thank you, Mr Branson," Stefan says, mirroring Damon's gratitude. "Thank you."

Damon stands up from his seat and gestures for Mr Branson to do the same. He embraces him and holds him close for a long moment. Stefan comes up behind them and joins the embrace and the three remain enveloped in one another's arms.

* * *

Katherine and Elena sit at the kitchen table in stony silence. Katherine takes a sip of her juice and her loud slurp causes Elena to glare at her and roll her eyes in annoyance. Katherine ignores her and focuses on trying to listen in on Damon and Stefan's conversation with Mr Branson in the next room, but it seems to have fallen quiet. She knows Damon will tell her everything they spoke about later, but it is the only thing she can focus on to distract herself from Elena's cold stare. She thought sharing a car with her was bad, but it was easy in comparison to this. She considers getting up and leaving the room, but her pride refuses. Why should _she_ leave the room? She's done nothing wrong, Elena's the one with the problem and in all honesty, Katherine's patience and understanding is already starting to wear thin, particularly following their altercation at the service station.

Katherine's pay phone vibrates in her pocket and her heart rate picks up. _Rebekah_. She hurriedly opens the text which reads, "All good. Back in Chicago safe and sound. They didn't suspect a thing. Hope you're safe. Remember your promise. I hope we'll see each other again one day, friend x". Katherine tries to swallow the lump in her throat. She spent years resenting Rebekah because she thought she had betrayed her, but the thought of never seeing her again and their friendship being over saddens her deeply.

 _Remember your promise_. Like Katherine could forget. Rebekah implored her repeatedly not to hurt the Mikaelson's. Katherine is not a naturally violent person, but the thought of killing Klaus soothes her. How wonderful would it be to know he was gone from the world and could never hurt her again? But even if she wants to kill him and she could bring herself to do it, she can't now. Rebekah kept her word and went against her own family to help them save Elena so Katherine is bound to keep her word too.

Elena peers over trying to catch a glimpse of the text. Katherine quickly puts it back into her pocket and Elena sighs angrily. She's too stubborn to just ask Katherine who texted her, so she simmers in her anger silently. Luckily, the sisters are saved from their own deathly silence by the return of Damon, Stefan and Mr Branson. Katherine and Elena both jump up from their seats eagerly.

"Everything okay?" Katherine asks, her heart suddenly in her throat.

Damon nods and gives her a small smile of reassurance. Katherine can see the emotion and exhaustion on his face and wants to run over and hug him, but is aware of the eyes that would be on them if she did.

Mr Branson steps forward. "I know we briefly met earlier, but I didn't take the time to formally introduce myself. My name is Keith. Keith Branson." He addresses Katherine first, because she is standing nearest to him.

"Nice to meet you, Mr Branson," she replies politely. "I'm Katherine."

"Call me Keith."

He turns to Elena and she sweetly introduces herself too.

"We told Mr Branson everything," Stefan states.

"He's agreed to let us stay here as long as we need."

Katherine's heart sinks with relief. "Thank you so much."

"Yes, thank you," Elena echoes.

Mr Branson acknowledges their gratitude with a graceful nod and politely dismisses himself with, "Well, I really should be returning to my vegetables. I'll leave you alone to talk. Make yourselves at home and help yourself to breakfast and anything you'd like. You know where the guest rooms are?"

Damon and Stefan nod.

"You can get some much needed rest. Dinner will be on the table at 6pm. It's lasagne, I hope that's alright with everybody."

They all nod and say their thank you's, and with that, Mr Branson pulls on his gardening gloves and potters out into the back yard through the French doors leading from the kitchen. Damon and Stefan take seats at the table and Katherine and Elena follow suit.

"Is he really okay with us staying here?" Elena asks.

"Yeah. But if there's even a sniff of trouble, we're out of here. I'm not having any of this come back on him. Never," Damon says, firmly.

They all nod in concurrence.

"We can lie down low here. We're not to leave the house. It's a small town, people will notice us if we go out and about and with our faces being all over the news, it'd be a death wish. Hopefully we won't have to stay here long. Now we have a computer we can get started on the search."

"I can't believe he's doing this for us," Katherine says, touched by the kindness and selflessness of a stranger. She knows Mr Branson is doing it for Damon and Stefan and not her or Elena, but it still means the world to her.

"Neither can I," Stefan says. He glances outside the glass of the French doors where Mr Branson is stooped over some vegetable patches. "But he's the only family Damon and I have ever had. Him and Lexi. Remember I told you," Stefan says, looking to Elena, "he's like the father we never had."

"He's a good man," Damon states. "We're lucky to have him."

Stefan nods in agreement. Tears suddenly flow down Elena's cheeks and she dismisses herself from the room. Stefan is quick on her heels.

"All of this talk about family must be hard for her. It's all still so fresh," Damon says to Katherine.

Katherine nods and leans over, taking Damon's hand in hers. "Rebekah texted me back."

Damon's eyes widen. "What did she say? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, she's okay. She's fine. She said she's back in Chicago and they didn't suspect a thing."

"Whew, that's a relief," Damon sighs. "I can't believe we actually got away with this."

"Me either. I was so afraid we wouldn't be able to do it," Katherine admits.

"But we did."

Katherine forces a smile. "If it's even possible I think I'm more afraid of what comes next."

"Hey," Damon coos, turning his body towards her and taking her other hand. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to. If we find your birth parents you don't have to meet them."

"I know, but I want to. I didn't think I would, I thought I got over not knowing them a long time ago but now I know that there's a possibility I might be able to, I have to take that opportunity, even if the thought of it terrifies me."

"I understand."

Katherine sees concern in Damon's eyes and intuitively knowing what he's thinking she adds, "Don't worry, I won't get my hopes up."

"I didn't say anything."

"You don't need to. I know you're worried about how I might take it if doesn't go well. I'm not under any illusions that it's going to be some beautiful reunion where I fall into their arms crying and they tell me they've always loved me and only gave me up because they had no other choice."

"But that might be how they feel."

"And it might not. If there's anything I've realised from meeting Elena, it's that all those dreams I had as a kid of meeting my family are just that - they're dreams."

"You're right, I don't want you to get your hopes up too high because I don't want you to get hurt, but there is still hope, you know."

"Maybe, but that isn't the priority here. The priority is getting information on the Mikaelson's." She sighs. "Anyway, what's the plan for the rest of the day?"

"Well, I think we need to get stuck in with searching for your parents. Mr Branson has given us his laptop, so we can get started with it. With any luck we could have an address by tonight."

"Tonight?" Katherine squeaks in surprise.

"I can't imagine there are many Petrova's in America."

"But still, the States is hardly small. Surely we won't find them that easily."

"Only time will tell."

"Are you going to ask someone for help?"

"From work, you mean? No. I considered it, but it's too much of a risk to reach out now."

"I thought you said you had people you could trust - Caroline and that other guy, what was his name?"

"Enzo?"

"Yeah."

"I can trust them, but we don't know what they have tapped. Everyone at work knows Caroline and I are friends, they're probably keeping her under surveillance. After what happened with Elena I just want to be extra cautious. I don't want to take any more risks, no matter how small they are."

Katherine's attention is drawn outside by the noises of Mr Branson pottering around in the back yard. "Are you sure he's really okay with us being here?" Katherine asks, repeating Elena's earlier question. "How did he take it? Did you tell him everything?"

"Everything. He's taking it surprisingly well. He barely even asked any questions, all he wanted to know is what he could do to help. And he said... He said he loves me and Stefan...like we're his own sons."

Katherine can see how much emotion that evokes in Damon and it makes her love him all the more. He may sometimes appear as though he's made of steel, but underneath it all he has a kind heart and a sensitive soul.

"I know how much he means to you," Katherine says reaching her hand up to stroke his face, recalling the many stories Damon told her about Mr Branson and Lexi in the months they were together. "We won't let him get caught up in this."

"I hope not."

"It's like you said, we'll get started with the search and with any luck we'll have an address by tonight and if not tonight, tomorrow." Even as Katherine says it, she knows she's probably being overly optimistic, but she can't help but wish for an end to this thing.

"Yeah. I wonder if I should check on them," Damon says, gesturing his head to the living room where Stefan and Elena disappeared to.

"I wouldn't. Let them be."

"How was it with Elena?" Damon asks, sensing the disdain in her voice.

Katherine rolls her eyes and sighs. "Oh, you know, as to be expected."

Damon gives her a sympathetic look. "It'll get easier. You've only just met and she's just been through an awful ordeal. You both need time to adjust."

"Honestly, I don't really care if it does get easier at this point. She's made it quite clear where she stands and what she thinks of me. It's not worth my time or energy trying to convince her otherwise."

Sensing that Katherine doesn't want to talk about it any further, Damon suggests that they eat breakfast and head up to the guest room to conduct their research. Katherine happily obliges, grateful for a decent meal and some privacy and reprieve from the emotional strain of Elena's presence.

* * *

In the other room Stefan has finally managed to soothe Elena enough that she's able to talk. The pair are sat on the sofa, hands entwined and foreheads rested against each other.

"I'm sorry," Elena apologies, her voice weak and soft. "I can't seem to-I can't control myself. These waves of panic come over me and no matter how hard I try, I can't stop spiralling further and further into it. I keep thinking about mom and dad, I see their faces and-and then I think about Klaus and I imagine him finding us and I see it... I see you getting shot in the head just like mom and dad...I see you hitting the ground and the blood...the blood..." she trails off, shaking her head, her eyes closed and tears streaming down her face. "I can't... I can't take it anymore."

"I know it's hard, but we're safe now."

"You said that before, but we're not. We're not safe at all."

Her words sting. Stefan still cannot shake the sense of shame and blame he feels at Elena's kidnapping.

"And do you know what makes it worse?" Elena rashly wipes the tears from her face. "That _she's_ here." Elena's expression goes from one of grief to disdain within seconds.

Although Stefan knows he should be concentrating on being supportive, he cannot help but lean back from her and takes his hands out of her grasp. "Katherine deserves a chance."

Elena scoffs. "I was right. She really has got you brainwashed."

Stefan sighs and puts his hand to his head. "I don't want to get into this again. Listen to me, Elena. You've been through a trauma, okay?"

"You don't think I know that?"

"And you know as well as I do how that affects a person. You're not yourself right now."

Stefan's words sink in and hit Elena hard, as she reflects sombrely, "I don't think I'll be myself ever again. Who I was before...that person...she's gone, Stefan. She's gone and she's never coming back."

It takes every ounce of strength Stefan has not to break down. He knows it's selfish, but in this moment all he can think of is how he doesn't want to lose Elena and how afraid he is that he may have already lost her. Because she's right, she _has_ changed and she will likely never be the same again.

"Even if that's true, I'll still love you."

She looks up at him, her big brown eyes round and glistening with tears. "You say that now, but..." she trails off shaking her head.

He shifts closer to her and wraps his arm around her shoulders. "There is no but. There's nothing that could ever happen to make me stop loving you." And he means it with his whole heart. She may never be the same person she was, but she will always be the girl he loves.

Elena sinks into his arms, her face nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

"How long do you think we'll be here for?" Elena asks.

"Damon thinks a few days, a week max."

"And what do you think about his new plan?"

Stefan shrugs. "I think it works. The only people that can answer some of the questions we have are your birth parents."

Elena inhales sharply. She keeps forgetting that she's adopted and she's not sure if she'll ever get used to knowing her parents aren't her birth parents. Her entire life people commented on how she had her mother's eyes and her father's nose. Were they just lying? Or did they really believe it? Even Elena herself thought she resembled her mother with her long dark hair and dark eyes. For the first time she momentarily wonders what her birth mother looks like and whether she looks more like her than Miranda.

"How are you dealing with that?" Stefan asks. "Meeting them, I mean."

Elena shrugs. "I'm still not ready, but I don't think I'll ever be ready."

"I get that, but you never know, it might help."

"In what way?"

"In understanding why they did what they did and why all of this is happening."

"There's nothing that could ever justify what happened to my parents."

"I didn't mean that."

"I know you didn't. I'm sorry."

"What about Katherine? Did you two speak?"

Elena raises her eyebrows at him. "What do you think?"

Stefan sighs. Time seems to be passing by so slowly that he keeps forgetting how fresh everything is.

"Maybe we should head up to the guest room and get some rest. We're both exhausted."

Elena nods and the two head upstairs. Stefan hopes that after a long and much needed nap things will seem better.

* * *

Damon planned to spend the couple of hours the rest of the morning and afternoon researching Katherine and Elena's birth parents, but the second he and Katherine settled down in the guest room they both passed out with exhaustion. Damon hadn't realised quite how tired he's been. He's scarcely had more than four hours sleep in these last three days and the little sleep he has had has been with his neck and body bent and squished into the claustrophobic space of a car. Not to mention the constant nightmares - not just his, but Katherine's, Elena's and Stefan's. None of them are able to sleep without jumping awake in a state of panic. That's why Damon is pleasantly surprised when he awakes from a deep, dreamless slumber with no memory of even falling asleep.

The room is practically in darkness so Damon immediately realises he must have been asleep for a long time. The smell of lasagne and garlic fills the space making Damon's mouth salivate and his tummy rumble. Katherine is still fast asleep next to him, whistling lightly through her mouth and nose with every exhale. She seems to be sleeping as soundly as Damon has. He can't help but take a moment to bask in the peace. Only days ago he could have only dreamed of such a sight and now it's a reality. Finding Katherine has been a light amidst the darkness and he truly appreciates it in this moment. After planting a soft kiss on the centre of her head he creeps out of the room careful not to disturb her. In the hall way he bumps into Stefan exiting the bathroom.

"Oh, hey," Stefan greets, hushed.

"Hey."

"Katherine sleeping?"

"Yeah. Elena?"

"Like a baby. I think we all really needed it."

"You can say that again. Where's Mr Branson?"

"In the kitchen. He's making dinner, I was just down there helping him."

"You always did like to get in the kitchen, even as a kid." Damon smiles fondly to himself, memories of Stefan as a child stood on a stool to reach the counter-top, covered in flour returning to him. They may have missed out on a lot in their childhood, but Damon is thankful that Stefan at least had some normality. Although, it wouldn't have been possible with Mr Branson.

Damon and Stefan wander downstairs and chat with Mr Branson for five minutes and then retreat to the living room. The TV is on in the background playing a repeat of some game show from the 80s and Damon finds the sound of it comforting. For the briefest of moments life feels as though it has returned back to normality. He closes his eyes and pretends that the events of the last two weeks haven't happened and that he and Stefan are merely visiting Mr Branson and introducing them to their girlfriend's. It's a nice thought, but one he doesn't allow himself to linger on for too long, understanding the damage fantasies can have. He can't afford to lose touch with reality, everyone is counting on him and he can't let them down again.

"How are you holding up?" Damon asks Stefan. Despite having been together non-stop for days on end, he feels like he's barely seen him.

"Okay. Better than Elena. It's going to take her a long time to start getting past this."

"She's been through more in these last couple of weeks than most people have been through in their lifetime."

"I know."

"But she has you to help get her through it."

"That's the problem. I don't think I'm strong enough to get her through it."

"Don't say that, Stefan."

"It's true. Sometimes I think I'm helping but other times I look at her and I can just see how lost she is and how much pain she's in and I...I don't know what to do."

"There's no guidebook on this stuff. You can only do what you think is best."

Stefan sighs. "Anyway, enough about me. How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright. Exhausted, but relieved to be here."

Stefan smiles. "It almost feels like everything's back to normal again, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah. Almost." Damon leans forward in the arm chair and regards Stefan. "Stef... I just wanna make sure that with everything that's going on-that we-that it-" Damon stammers, searching for the right words.

"It won't," Stefan reassures him, as though he's read Damon's mind. Damon frowns at him for a moment wondering if Stefan is thinking along the same lines as he is. "Katherine and Elena... it won't come between us," Stefan adds.

Damon's shoulders relax with relief.

"That's what you were trying to say, right?"

"Yeah," Damon replies. "This thing with them... it's complex and it's messy. It could easily cause friction between us with me taking Katherine's side and you taking Elena's, and-"

"We won't let it happen."

Damon nods. "I just want you to remember that no matter what you're still my brother, okay? I have to be there for Katherine and you have to be there for Elena, but we're still on the same side, right?"

"Damon, stop worrying. You'll get more grey hair."

"Excuse me, I do not have grey hair."

"Okay, you keep fooling yourself, old man."

The two break out into smiles.

"But seriously, we're all good," Stefan says, meeting Damon's eyes and giving him a reassuring nod.

All of a sudden it feels like role reversal. Stefan has taken on the big brother role and is reassuring an insecure Damon. It unnerves Damon, but he also finds some comfort in it too. Sometimes it's nice to be the comforted rather than the comforter.

"Do you think they'll ever be able to get past it? Do you think the four of us will ever be able to sit in a room together and everything just be-"

"Normal?"

"Yeah."

Damon leans back into his chair and sighs. "I have no idea, but I hope so. Like I keep telling Katherine, it's all still so new. Anybody in the same position would need time to process and adjust, but the situation we're in hardly helps."

"You can say that again. I think Elena really needs this, Damon. After everything she's been through and everything she's lost... Katherine's her sister, her _twin_. She just lost her family, she can't turn away from the possibility of finding a new family."

"I think they both need each other, even though they're too stubborn to realise it yet. What's Katherine said about their birth parents?"

"Not much, just that she's not ready and who can blame her? She only found out a week ago that she was adopted and then her parents were killed and suddenly she's faced with having to meet the parents that gave her up at birth. I don't even know how she's getting through this."

"Katherine says she wants to meet them."

"Really?" Stefan asks, surprised.

"Yeah. It's different for her, she spent her entire life dreaming of meeting her parents. Elena already had parents."

"Yeah. What happens if we can't find them?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"And what if we do find them but they're dangerous? We don't know anything about them."

"I'll go by myself if necessary."

Stefan raises his eyebrows at him. "Do you really think me or Katherine will let that happen?"

"You'll do what I tell you to do," Damon says, firmly and bossily.

Stefan frowns at him in frustration.

"Sorry," Damon apologises. "I don't want anything to happen to you, any of you. What happened with Elena... It could've been so much worse, we were lucky this time, but we might not be next time."

"I hope this'll all be over soon," Stefan says, hanging his head.

"It will be." Damon knows better than to make promises he can't keep, but he is determined that it will be over soon and will do everything in his power to ensure that it is.

"Did you get started on the search for the Petrova's?"

"No. I fell asleep. I'll start as soon as dinner is over."

"About that... Mr Branson says he wants us to have dinner at the table. All of us. Together."

"Is he being serious?"

Stefan shrugs.

"I don't think that's the best idea. I'm not sure how much a nap is going to resolve the tension that's between them."

"My guess is it won't resolve it at all," Stefan says.

Mr Branson appears in the doorway. "That's precisely why I want us to all sit together and have dinner. Those two girls need guidance and if they're not willing to take it from you, perhaps they'll take it from an old man like myself."

"Mr Branson, I don't think-" Damon starts.

"Oh, but I do think. I think it's exactly what is needed. A civil and friendly dinner around the table between adults."

Damon is doubtful of how civil and friendly it'll be with Katherine and Elena sat at the same table. "I'm not so sure about that."

"Well, I am. Listen, family is too important in this world. We know that all too well."

"I don't think it's quite that simple."

"Perhaps not, but I believe it's worth a try."

Damon decides not to argue anymore, knowing that when Mr Branson has made his mind up there's no changing it. Secretly, Damon hopes that Mr Branson is right and that he will be able to help Katherine and Elena see reason where he and Stefan have failed so far.

"I'm going to call Lexi would one of you boys like to speak with him? I'm sure she'd be glad to hear that you're okay."

"I will," Damon volunteers.

"I think I'll go wake Elena for dinner," Stefan says. "Tell Lexi thanks for everything she and Rebekah did and tell her I miss her."

* * *

The atmosphere at dinner is as awkward and tense as Damon predicted it would be, despite Mr Branson's calming and accommodating presence. His lasagne is delicious (just the way Damon remembers) and the first truly decent, home cooked meal Damon has had in months. It warms his insides and makes him sigh with contentment. Luckily, Mr Branson made two large portions, because Damon is on his second helping before anybody else has finished their first.

For the first ten minutes or so Damon manages to steer the conversation, keeping it focused on light topics such as his work, Stefan's school and Lexi. Once again, Damon cannot resist momentarily losing himself in the fantasy that everything is normal and he and Stefan are simply catching up with their father and introducing him to their wonderful girlfriends. Unfortunately, Mr Branson can only ignore his curiosity for so long and soon turns his attentions to finding more out about Katherine and Elena.

"So girls, why don't you tell me a little more about yourselves?"

Katherine looks to Damon anxiously, whilst Elena sinks her head so low she's practically drowning in her food.

"Now, there's no need to be shy. Damon and Stefan have told me a little about you, but I'd love to know more. Katherine, how about you?"

Damon's instinct is to jump to Katherine's defence, but to his surprise she begins to share.

"Well, I-um-I grew up in the foster system."

"Aw," Mr Branson comments, sympathetically.

"Bounced around a lot, from family to family and then-um- when I was thirteen I ended up on the streets. I stayed on the streets until Damon found me four months ago." Katherine looks over to Damon and smiles at him sweetly. It makes Damon want to grab her and kiss her right there at the table, but he manages to restrain himself.

"And, if you don't mind me asking, how exactly did you come to live on the streets?"

Damon cannot help but interject, knowing that it will be too difficult for Katherine to share the story. "I can tell it, if you want me to?" Damon asks Katherine. She nods.

"The Mikaelson's adopted her when she was thirteen. She stayed with them for two weeks until she overheard them having a conversation about killing her. That's why she ran and she's been running ever since."

"And you have no idea why they would say such a thing?" Mr Branson asks her. He's asking the same questions Damon has asked her multiple times before, but knows that Mr Branson needs to ask his own questions. Damon feels they've all answered enough questions to last a lifetime, but cannot begrudge Mr Branson getting the answers he wants given everything he is doing for them.

Katherine swallows a mouthful of lasagne. "No, sir."

"I've told you, it's Keith."

"Sorry, sir-Keith."

"What have you found out about these-these...people?" Mr Branson settles on the word "people", uncomfortably, wondering if such evil can be considered human.

"Not much, except what Rebekah has told us."

"Rebekah." Mr Branson frowns. "I don't feel comfortable for my daughter to be with a girl from such a family."

"Neither were we when we found out," Stefan says.

"Rebekah's not like them. She's different," Katherine says, defending her friend.

"Katherine met Rebekah on the streets," Damon explains.

"On the streets?" Mr Branson asks, surprised. "Alexia didn't tell me that."

"We were together for two years. She was my only friend."

"And Alexia said she helped you?"

Stefan nods. "She helped us get Elena back."

"Back?"

"From the Mikaelson's."

"Oh, right," Mr Branson says, recalling Elena's kidnapping from the complicated events that Damon shared with him earlier. "This is all rather...complicated."

Damon scoffs. "That's one word for it."

"So, your plan is to-?"

"Find Katherine and Elena's birth parents."

Elena inhales deeply, the mere mention of finding them, causing her to shiver.

"And what will that do?"

"Well, we're hoping they can tell us more about the Mikaelson's and why they would want to hurt Katherine and Elena."

"Why would they have that information?"

"Because the reason they want to hurt them is connected to their parents."

"How do you know that?"

"Because neither Katherine or Elena have ever met the Mikaelson's. Katherine was a child when she first met them. What could she have possibly done to make them want to kill her? Besides, it was all calculated. They planned to adopt Katherine, went through the whole process and went to the effort to lie about who they were to get her. They knew exactly who she was when they chose her, it wasn't random."

"So you're saying they're targeting Katherine and Elena for some sort of revenge against their parents?"

"Exactly."

Mr Branson sinks back in his seat. "Well, I'll be damned. You always did have a knack for putting puzzle pieces together. Always said you'd make a great detective."

Damon smiles.

"How do you girls feel about all of this? Damon and Stefan tell me you didn't know about any of it until recently."

He looks to Elena, but she makes no attempt to talk.

"It's still all a shock," Stefan says.

"I can imagine. Nobody expects to receive the news you have."

Elena grits her teeth, attempting to suppress her frustration at the conversation that is unfolding.

"Elena, I expect it's too raw to speak about, but I just wanted to say how sorry I am about what happened to your parents. I lost my parents when I was a teenager and my wife passed on when Lexi was just a baby, so I understand."

Sensing Elena's growing distress, he grasps her hand in his beneath the table.

"Still, perhaps there is some good to be found in all of this."

Damon holds his breath. The tension in the room is humming and he's afraid that one more word from Mr Branson will cause an explosion. "Is there desert?" Damon asks, pitifully attempting to change the topic of conversation.

"For two twin sisters to find each other after having spent their lives separated..." Mr Branson continues, ignoring Damon's question. "Some might say that's a miracle."

Elena pushes out her chair with a loud scrape and gets to her feet. "I'm sorry. I can't do this," she says, running out of the room.

Mr Branson rushes to apologise. "I didn't think about what I was saying. I just thought-"

"I know you were trying to help, but it's too soon," Stefan says. Inside, he's much angrier than he let's on. He's angry at Mr Branson forcing Elena to hear and speak of such difficult matters, but mostly he's angry at himself for letting it happen knowing how it must've been making Elena feel.

Mr Branson looks to Katherine. "I'm sorry, Katherine. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

Katherine graciously accepts his apology.

"I better go and make sure Elena's okay."

"Stef, I'll go," Damon offers.

Stefan raises his eyebrows at him. "What?"

"I want to go."

Stefan accepts it and remains at the dinner table whilst Damon leaves to find Elena.

Upstairs in the guest room, Elena sits, breathing deeply. Once again, she has no tears to cry, but even if she did she's not sure she would cry because she's not sad. She's not even angry, she's just overwhelmed. Overwhelmed and tired. There's a light knock at the door and a few moments later, Damon's face appears, to Elena's surprise.

"Oh, I thought you were Stefan," Elena says.

"Can I come in?"

Elena nods and Damon enters, closing the door behind him.

"I'm sorry about that. Mr Branson always has been blunt and tactless. I should've stopped him."

"We're in his house, he can say what he likes."

Damon perches himself on the edge of the bed and sighs. "Did Stefan ever tell you about our parents?"

Elena's interest is piqued. She knows a lot about Stefan but the one part of his life he rarely speaks about is his past and his family, and she never pried because she sensed it was a source of pain for him. "Not really."

"Well, our dad was never around. He was an abusive asshole. Left while mom was pregnant with Stefan. And mom..." Damon laughs. "Well, let's just say she isn't gonna be winning any awards for mother of the year. She loved the bottle more than she loved her kids. We loved her, but she never really knew how to be a mother, I don't think she was ever really cut out for it. You know, some people aren't. She left when I was 15 and Stef was 8. Left in the middle of the night, took what little she had and never came back."

Elena tries to hide her surprise. She knew Stefan's mom wasn't around, but she had no idea she had abandoned them.

"Mr Branson was the one that took care of us. Protected us, made sure we stayed out of the system, kept us fed, clothed, made sure we did well at school and had as normal a childhood as was possible. After I finished at the police academy, I decided I wanted to join the force in New York and he supported me through it all. Helped me get through the courts and get legal guardianship of Stefan, helped us find a place, get Stefan into a good school. He even gave us money to get us set-up. It might not say it on my birth certificate or in my biology, but he's my dad. What I'm trying to say is that your parents will always be your parents, Elena."

Elena wasn't sure where Damon was headed, but now that she realises, she feels a lump rise in her throat.

"They raised you and they loved you and they were there for you. Biology is just biology, it's not what makes a parent. Family is about so much more than blood. Letting Katherine into your life or your birth parents won't change the fact that they are your parents."

A solitary tear runs down Elena's cheek and lands in her lap. "I just don't... I don't want to forget them or replace them, you know? Because they can't be. They can't be replaced, not ever."

"Of course they can't. They were in your life for eighteen years, you'll never forget them. They're part of you."

"And what about those other people? The Peruva's or whatever."

"Petrova's," Damon corrects.

"What if they're part of me? What if they're bad people? What if that badness is in me?"

"That's not how it works, trust me. Me and Stefan are nothing like either of our parents."

"I thought-I thought I knew who I was and now..."

"You're still the same person."

"That's what Stefan said, but I'm not. This changes everything and so much has changed so fast, I don't-I'm not ready for more things to change." Elena didn't expect Damon to be the one she would open up to, but somehow it's easier because she knows that she doesn't have to worry about hurting him. When she talks to Stefan she can see how much it pains him to know how much she's suffering and she can't bear to be the cause of that expression on his face.

"I get that," Damon says, understandingly.

"And K-K-Ka-" Elena can't even bring herself to say Katherine's name. "There's all this pressure, everyone wanting and expecting us to have some mystical twin connection over night, but I-I can't forget everything that's happened. I still blame her."

"There's no pressure."

"You say that, but it's not true. Stefan keeps trying to talk her up to me and encouraging me to give her a chance."

"Did you ever stop to think that he's doing it because he cares about you? Stefan loves you and he knows you better than any of us, which means he probably knows what's best for you too. If he thinks you should give Katherine a chance, there's probably a good reason."

As much as she'd like to, Elena can't argue with that because she knows it's true. She and Stefan might disagree on things, but underneath it all she knows he loves her and is trying to do everything he can to help her heal. The problem is, it's too soon and she doesn't even know how to begin the process of healing, which she admits to Damon.

"I know he wants to help me, but I don't know how to let him. I don't even know how to start to move past all of the stuff I'm feeling. I barely even understand how I'm feeling. Just over 24 hours ago I was someone's prisoner and now I'm here in a man's house who I've never met with my twin sister I never knew existed until two weeks ago trying to find the birth parents I never knew existed to find out why my kidnapper wants me dead." Even as Elena says it aloud she realises how utterly ridiculous it all is. It sounds like she's writing out the plot-line for some crime-mystery novel. It's still hard to believe that it's actually her life.

"All you can do is give it time," Damon says.

Elena rolls her eyes and Damon smiles. "Hey, I know it's a cliche, but it's true and it's what I've told Katherine. She's finding it just as hard as you, you know. You've been through different things, but the pain...that's the same. Anyway, I'll leave you to it. Think I'm about due my third helping of lasagne."

Elena smiles. "Damon, thank you," she says as he heads for the door.

Damon acknowledges her with a nod and leaves, closing the door behind him. Elena sighs and thinks on everything Damon's said. Part of her wants close the door on everything that's happened and be gracious enough to open her heart to Katherine and her birth parents, but the other part is still too bitter and angry to allow it to happen. All she knows is that the following days, weeks and months aren't going to get any easier and somehow she needs to summon the strength to get through it. Her dad always used to tell her that she had a big heart - bigger than anyone he'd ever known - and that he hoped she would always have the strength to have an open heart. He told her that so many people misunderstand strength and that it isn't external; it can't be seen or measured by physical fitness or health. Strength is internal, it's courage in the presence of fear, it's having compassion for those who have given you nothing, it's adversity in the face of heartache, it's giving forgiveness to those who have wronged you. Elena used to think she was strong but that was before she had faced the traumas she has now and she's afraid that weakness has overcome her. As much as she longs to make her dad proud and be strong enough to open up her heart again, she doesn't know how to.

"Oh, dad..." she whispers, her eyes drifting up to the ceiling. "How do I do it? How can I be strong? What should I do?"

Elena waits in the silence as though awaiting for a response from her parents, but she receives no answers to her questions. The heaviness in her chest grows once more and she falls onto the bed, face down, wondering if the pain she's in will ever end.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello, my lovelies! Once again I'm going to kick this off with an apology for how long it's been since the last chapter. You know how it goes, life has been hectic and unfortunately, writing has had to take a back seat.

I've tried to make up for it by providing you with a longer chapter than usual, so hopefully you'll appreciate that. As always, I have to express my gratitude to all of you that are still reading this story (and Charmedbycharmed for private messaging me. That was incredibly sweet of you, thank you!). I know how hard it is to commit to a story when uploads are so spotty so I really appreciate those of you that are being patient with me.

Enjoy!


End file.
